Almost a perfect life
by CrystalMoonKiss
Summary: His life was almost perfect. The world was in peace and he was happy with his son, he didn't need anything more. However, what is happening inside the Military that threats him with taking away all of that? Parental!RoyEd , AU.
1. Otoosan

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

So, this is a story including Parental!RoyxEd. However, English is not my first language and I made an effort to write this XD. If you find anything that may look too incoherent, please let me know and I'm sorry for any (or too many) mistake ; If you speak Spanish, I recommend to read it in that language!

"**Otoosan"**

Roy Mustang was certainly bored. Of course, that was nothing new. Lieutenant Hawkeye has just dropped a pile of papers that the Colonel should sign before his dismissal time, which the clock announced it was dangerously close.

Riza looked thoroughly how the Colonel took the papers, read them in detail and then signed them after he was convinced they were correct, so she turned her glance into the papers she was carrying.

"Are you sure about this order? With this description it could by anyone", Roy told her.

The Lieutenant looked him again a little surprised. "Yes sir, we don't have any more details of the thief".

Mustang growled in disagreement, but is she said it there was no reason to question that. His back suddenly asked for a little break, so the black-haired men laid down in his chair and turned to the windows to see the entrance of the Headquarter.

"He must arrive soon, sir", Riza said like she was reading his mind.

Roy turned to her smiling ashamedly. "I know, it just that it was his first mission"

"But he called to tell you that everything was alright, didn't he?", the blonde displace the papers she was carrying and took a sit in front of the Colonel.

"I know, I know" he answered not really amused. He moved again to look out of the window, so she just smiled.

Half an hour later, the door of the office slowly opened so both tuned to see who was coming. Roy could help but smile when a little head shyly showed up.

"Edward, come in".

A boy in a black suit and a crimson jacket entered the room trying to be as formal as he could. The sun reflected in the window made his blond hair trapped in a braid shine and his golden eyes look more live than ever. He was holding a carpet in his right hand and the other was in a fist.

He stopped in front of the Colonel, straight as a table and smirking. He didn't salute the man even though his rank was higher than his.

"So?" Roy asked him also smirking.

Ed closed his eyes and laid the carpet in the table, his smile not fading. "It was great".

The Colonel just took the carpet and opened it.

"I wrote that in the train back Central, so it could be a little…unreadable", he said with a hand in this head a little embarrassed. He looked at Riza and bowed. "Riza-San"

She smiled at him, so the blonde turn around and walk out of the room doing a signal to Roy of 'See you later".

The Colonel started reading the report of the mission, and Riza noticed that he looked satisfied, so she smiled again and took her papers of the desk to start reviewing them.

--------------

"Edward-San, I'm glad you're back".

Ed looked at the woman that just has spoken to him. She was the Second Lieutenant Marcia Ross, who was saluting him.

"Ross-San, I think I've told you several times that you don't have to be this formal with me", the boy said with an edgy smile.

"I'm sorry" she said putting down his hand, smiling too.

"I will go to the dining room to see what I can eat, I'll stop by later"

She nodded and Ed started walking again through the corridor. Some soldiers saluted him in respect in the way, some others did it just because they have to, and others pretended that they didn't see him. However, that wasn't a big deal to Ed, in fact, he just didn't care. He knew that some soldiers didn't accept him in the army, but that hardly would change anything.

When he arrived at the dining room, he ordered some rice with noodles and waited. However, a picture of a blond girl with some toys blocked his sight.

"How cute is Elysia-chan! Don't you think?"

Edward looked at the men annoyed. He was the Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes with his pictures of his daughter which turn mad at anyone he chooses to show them. If Edward didn't think of him as an uncle, he probably would just turn and go.

"I know, Hughes-San, I see her often enough to notice that", he told him with a hint of exasperation in his voice. "How is she?"

"Prettier than ever", Hughes gave a nervous smile when he saw Edward's glance. "She is more than ok, but she missed you a lot".

"I'll come over tomorrow, I'm pretty tired today to go", Ed started eating closing his eyes. Hughes then noticed a little sigh coming from the boy.

"The mission went fine?" he asked him taking Ed off of guard, but the blonde didn't look at the man.

"It's…kind of difficult", he answered. "People hate National Alchemist but they want us to solve their life".

Hughes looked at him a little puzzled, but tried not to do such a big deal of that comment.

"Hey, Hey", he muttered kindly. "Don't take it that way, there's no reason to be so dramatic about it".

Edward tuned his glance to the dark haired man, but he then draft a shy smile. Hughes rose and put a hand in the back of the boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said before walking out of the room.

Edward sighed again tiredly. He finished his meal and went to the phone. He dial up some numbers and waited to someone to pick the phone up.

"Otoosan, I will go home. I want to sleep".

------------

Roy Mustang took his keys off the pocket and carefully opened the door of his house. He noticed that the lights were on, so closed the door and walked into the living room, where the TV was also on. He couldn't help but smile at the view. He came close to the couch and sat contemplating something. He stroked the hair of the boy that was deeply sleep and cutely snoring.

"I'm glad you came back right, Edward", he muttered.

The boy moved a little at the touch, but he didn't wake up. Roy has really missed him; he couldn't remember being apart of the blonde for _that_ long since the day he brought the kid into his home.

_Edward was the only child of Trisha Elric, a closed friend of Roy since they were young. The man liked to stop by sometimes, however, one day, a fire made the Elric's house disappear and Roy couldn't make it in time to help. He just saw the little body of Edward in the ambulance, but when he asked about Trisha, his heart broke into pieces when they told him they couldn't do anything for her. _

_He was shattered for weeks. Trisha had been his best friend for years, they had grew up together and always supported each other, like the time when Trisha's husband abandoned her or when Roy had to go to Ishbal's war, almost losing his mental sanity. _

_One day, when the black-haired man was looking at Edward with an oxygen mask, he remembered something that Trisha had said to him once…_

…

"_Trisha, why are you telling me this?", he asked her a little skeptic._

"_Please Roy, just promise that you would look after Edward if something ever happens to me", she begged with a serious tone in his voice causing that Roy looked at her in disbelief. "Just that…"_

_Mustant thought about it for a moment. It would be ok to promise something that he didn't know he could do? "…I-I promise, Trisha"._

_She gladly smiled; sure that Roy would do everything he could to protect Edward if the time asked for it._

…

_Roy was surprised when he felt a little hand holding his shirtsleeve. He looked at Edward to see that the child has just opened his eyes after many days of being unconscious. He was so small… they had had to amputate his right arm and his left leg, and the doctors though the boy would not survive, but the blonde finally had opened his eyes. Roy saw the pain in the golden orbits and some tears and fell down in his cheeks, but the onyx-eyed man smiled: He was awake. _

_When the boy could be out of the hospital, he spent some days in Roy's house while the man decided what he should do. Give him in adoption?...That would mean that he would never see the boy again…But, how could he take care of him? He was an active soldier…in addition, he didn't know anything about children, in fact, he never considered being a family man…ever. Edward was sleep at his side holding on the man, deeply sleep…so innocent, like nothing had happened. Of course, the boy didn't understand what had happened._

_When the boy moved a little and closed his fist with apprehension to Roy's shirt, the man could feel his heart squeezing. However, that was when Mustang took a decision…_

"Otoosan?"

Roy jumped a little and looked at Edward, who was squeezing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake up you?"

Ed just shook his head half-sleep, but Roy knew he was lying. Then man came close to the boy and embraced him in a hug. Edward's cheeks were flushed.

"Otoosan…you know this is embarrassing", he said lowering his sight ashamed, but Roy just smiled.

"Nobody is looking", he said messing up but Ed's hair. "How was the journey?"

Edward yawned. "Well…Mostly it was fun"

"Mostly?", Roy asked a little puzzled.

"Well, it comes that people really hate National Alchemist", he said somewhat ashamed. "But I think they changed their minds at the end".

"You already knew that"

Edward shrugged. Of course he did know, but he had never seen so much hate towards him.

"Are you sure about all this?",Roy asked suddenly. Edward looked at him surprised for the question. "Do you really want to be a National Alchemist?"

"Of course I do, no doubts"

Roy smiled resigned. He placed his hand in Edward's shoulder and drew him closer. "Are you hungry?"

Edward yawned again. "No, I'm just sleepy".

Mustang took Ed in his back like when he was little, making the boy blush in embarrassment, but the man only made a short laugh. He took the blond into his room and lift him into the bed, noticing that he was already slept. He pull the elastic band off Ed's braid and walk out of the room standing in the frame of the door.

"Good night, Ed".

-------

"Otoosan" means Father, Dad in Japanese.


	2. Introduction to Alchemy

"**Introduction to Alchemy"**

Fortunately, the next day was Sunday, so both of them could hang in their house without worries. After breakfast, Roy saw that Ed was looking for something in their small library.

"Are looking for some particular book?", the black-haired man asked getting close to the boy, who was still throwing some books.

"I want to check some components of some minerals, but I can't find the book where I remember I read them", he told him reading the title of some other books.

Roy though about it for a moment, suddenly, he reminded something. "It should be in my bedroom, I've been reading some of them".

Ed stared at the man for a few seconds, but then nodded y ran up the stairs. Roy moved some books trying to clean the disaster that the boy had in the place, but an old book popped up and he grabbed it. It was the "Introduction to Alchemy", a book that made him remember the moment when Edward decided that he wanted to become an alchemist.

"_Ed?, What's wrong?" Roy asked the blonde while reading some papers in home that he had to sign. Edward was staring at him anxious and strongly hugging a book that avoided Roy from reading the title._

"_Otoosan, Is it possible that I could do the same that you do?", the boy asked with an apprehensive expression in his face._

"_The same that I do? What would be that?". The Colonel lift a brow not really understanding what the boy was talking about._

"_Alchemy", Ed said. "I want to become an alchemist like you"._

_Roy looked the boy with wide eyes at the question, not knowing what he should answer. Edward was only 5 years old, how could he be thinking about becoming an alchemist? "Why do you want to be an alchemist?"_

_Ed dropped his jaw a little__. Looks like his father took him off guard with the question. "Because you do amazing things with alchemy, I want to do them too"._

_The determination in Edward's gaze worried Roy a little, so he stop signing papers and took the boy into his lap. "It's not that easy, Ed. Not everything is wonderful in alchemy. Moreover, not everyone can be an alchemist"._

"_But look, I did this"_

_Roy looked at Edward's hand shocked. The boy was holding a small wooden horse figure. "I-It was my bureau" he confessed ashamed. "I'll try to transmute it back". _

"_W-wait Ed, did you really do that?", the blonde stare at Roy for a moment totally regretting that he had used alchemy without permission, but nodded. "How?"._

_Ed finally let the book that was holding go and showed it to Roy. 'Introduction to Alchemy'. "B-but Edward, did you really understand it?"_

_The boy nodded again, his face showing some disappointment. "I shouldn't have done it, should I?"_

_Roy was speechless for a moment, he was utterly amazed. He didn't know any person that took the book and had understood it at such short age…Ed has just started reading not long ago, how could have understood it?_

_The man hugged the boy drawing a smile. "No Edward, it's wonderful"_

"You were right, it was in your bedroom", Edward told him taking him out of his thoughts. "You're going to read 'Introduction of Alchemy'?", he asked looking at him puzzled.

"Of course not, I was just remembering when you was learning alchemy" the man answered standing up. Edward couldn't help but smile at the memory. His father was rough, but he was a wonderful teacher…only defied by his Obasan(1). Roy came closer to Edward patting his head and walked out of the room. "Clean this mess, Ed. But I know it would be a challenge to reach the top of the bookshelve".

Edward jumped and looked at Roy filled in anger. "WHO ARE CALLING SO SMALL THAT COULDN'T REACH THE TOP OF THE BOOKSHELVE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT HIM WITH A MAGNIFIER GLASS!!!"

Mustang just kept walking raising his hand announcing that he was not listening to him, so Ed made a "tsk" sound and grabbed some books.

"Do I have to remind you that we're going to Hughes's place?" Roy yelled from the kitchen, so Edward speeded up.

-------

"ONI-CHAN!(2)", A little blonde jumped into Edward's arms, who took her into a strong hug. "I missed you a lot, Oni-Chan", the girl said hugging him even stronger.

"I missed you too, Elysia-Chan"

The Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and his wife, Gracia looked happily at how Elysia were so excited to finally be able to see Edward. The girl was 4 years old and has no siblings, so since she meet Edward decided that he was going to be her big brother.

"It wasn't that long", Roy said feeling somewhat guilty, he was who sent Ed to that mission after all.

"4 days to a little girl could be an eternity, Roy", Gracia told him inviting them to come into the house.

However, both adults noticed that Hughes looked thoughtful. He had a hand in his chin and his gaze was fixed in the children, looking how Elysia grabbed Ed's hand and pulling him into her toy's room.

"Hughes, what's wrong?" the woman asked him taking him out of his thoughts.

"It's just that…."

"It's just that…?", Roy inquired impatient.

Hughes made a naughty face and came closer to Roy. "Don't you think they would make a lovely couple in the future?"

Gracia and Roy looked at him with funny eyes not really believing that the man has just asked that. Roy's hand made a fist and grabbed Hughes's collar furiously.

"What the hell are you saying?! He is 8 years older than she!"

"In love subjects, age is not important", Hughes answered very sure that this was a great idea and happily smiling. "I won't accept any jerk to be my daughter's boyfriend, in addition, Edward will surely become a handsome man and he would be just perfect for Elysia".

Roy's fist became stronger while Gracia kept staring at Hughes with small eyes.

"Honey, Elysia sees Edward like a big brother"

"For now…"

When Hughes noticed that Roy was becoming dangerous, he moved his arms asking him to calm down. The woman just smiled and went to the kitchen to start serving the lunch.

Meanwhile, Edward was relating how his mission went to Elysia. He had helped a small town go out from misery helping them to recover thier mine, where they were exploited.

"And that's how I fooled him. I left the poor man with anything, but he deserved it". He told her with a little ashamed smile.

"Oni-Chan! You're so amazing!". Elysia was clapping happily, excited for the story. But then Gracia showed in the door announcing that it was time to go to the dining room, so both of them jumped out the bed and walked together. Hughes and Roy were already sat at the table.

"So, Edward", the boy looked at Hughes who was drinking his soda. "Do you think you will be able to handle the State Alchemist's job?"

Roy stopped eating his food, interested in Edward's answer. " I don't think all the mission will be easy like the one that I had, but I think I can handled it", the boy responded with a fist in his hand showing in sign of strength.

Roy made a small smile, proud of the boy for be able to keep his humble.

"Yet I think everyone in the army can't believe that a 12 years old boy could become a State Alchemist", Hughes took a bite of his food before continue talking. "Before you, the youngest was 19 years old".

"That's because Oni-Chan is amazing!" the girls yelled making Edward blush in embarrassment and muttered a "I'm not that great". Hughes could help but smile naughtily when he saw how Elysia hugged Ed's arm…so Roy threw a cup in the man's head making him heavily fall into the floor. Both children just looked at Roy confused, but Gracia couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Do you know who was that alchemist, Hughes-San?" Edward asked suddenly when the man had recovered from the blow. But the blonde noticed that Roy had opened his eyes awkwardly.

"Of course, he is sitting in front of you"

Edward looked at Roy really surprised. He knew his father was a great alchemist, but he didn't know Roy was **that** alchemist. "Otoosan, it's that true?"

Mustang growled. "It's not something I like to talk about"

All present made a laugh for Roy's attitude. However, Ed looked at his father feeling really proud of being his son.

-------

Obasan means aunt in Japanese

Oni-Chan means Big brother in Japanese.

Couldn't not include Elysia in the story, she is so cute XD

Thanks for reading and for the reviews :D


	3. Automail

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Now, since there are some questions:

Well, I've been researching since I was sure that Nina used to call Edward "Oni-Chan". Looks like I wasn't that wrong, but the correct spelling would be "Onii-Chan". Instead, "Onee-chan" is big sister. I will fix it :D.

Alphonse will appear I promise XD. Not soon, but he will.

Edward and Elysia won't be a couple, I just getting fun with Hughes XD

……………..

"**Automail"**

That night, Roy was in front of the TV half sleep. Edward, in the other hand, was reading the book that he was looking for that morning doing constant sounds with his mouth, like he was assuring himself that he had memorized the information.

When he was finished, he turned and looked at Roy noticing that he was already asleep, his face supported by his hand. The boy didn't know if he should wake him up, the man looked so comfortable that Ed felt guilty at the thought. He rose pushing the table that was as his side by mistake, and a photograph fell on the floor. Edward snapped his head feeling stupid for being so careless and took the frame to put it back in his place. For a moment, he smiled when he saw the photograph.

It was a picture of his mother with him when he was a baby. Edward knew that his mother had died when he was 1 year old and Roy had adopted him. He felt somewhat sad for not missing her, but it was because he didn't remember the woman. At least looking at the picture made him happy.

Roy snored loudly making Ed jump, so he left the frame in the table and came closer to the Colonel.

"Otoosan", he muttered in his ear, but Roy only did a minor move. "Otoosan" he said again louder, but didn't succeed. "Otoosan!"

Roy jumped and glanced at Edward half slept. "What?"

"Will you sleep in the couch?", the blonde said while going upstairs.

The man stretched his body trying to be somewhat awake to go to his bedroom o he could really fall in the stairs. When he was in the second floor, he saw Ed changing in his pijamas, exposing his metal arm.

"Edward, has the automail caused any more pain?" Roy asked calling the boy attention, he though the man was downstairs yet.

"No, I think It won't give me any more problems" , he said watching his metal hand.

The black-haired man smiled at the answer. "Good Night"

"Good Night, Otoosan"

On this bed, Roy was immersed in his thoughts, thinking how it would be to have an automail instead of a flesh limb. Before the boy turned 10 years old, he wore temporal prosthesis, because anyone less that age couldn't have an automail surgery. When it was time to Ed to get his permanent metal limbs, Roy face up the horrors of that procedure. The boy was strong, but the man knew not anyone could be that tough through something like.

………

"Havoc-San, stop messing up with my hair"

The Second Lieutenant smirked amused. He knew that pissed the boy off and enjoyed doing it once in a while.

"Come on little fellow, don't get so angry for something like that", he told him lighting up a cigarette.

"WHO ARE CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO BEND DOWN TO PAT HIS HAIR?!"

"Havoc, leave the boy alone", Fuery told him seriously taking his glasses. "If the Colonel find out he will burn your hair".

The man just clicked his tongue slightly bored. "Damn alchemists".

Ed had narrowed eyes still angry, but he took his book to start reading again when he saw that Havoc just limited to smoke his cigarette.

In that moment, Roy entered the office giving instructions to his subordinates while walking to his desk and laying down some papers. Ed noticed that he was in a hurry, something bad probably had happened.

"Come on, we must be there immediately", he ordered leading everyone out of his office. But then, he noticed that Edward was following them. "No Ed, you know you cannot come in".

After that, Roy closed the door. Ed really hated when his father behaved like that. He was a State Alchemist now, why he couldn't come with them? He knew how to protect himself after all…What if…?

The blonde ran out of the office and reached them keeping his distance trying not to be discovered. When they got out of the Headquarter, it was raining, so they ran into the cars and Edward held in one from the outside without anyone noticing him. 'Great'.

They arrived to a crossroad which was fenced by police officers and cars. When the cars stopped, Edward jumped but remained hide where he could see what was happening. In the middle of all cars and people, there were two persons. One was a State Alchemist that the blonde had seen sometime; the other was a man with dark skin, glasses and a distinctive cross scar in his face. Edward remembered that he was the assassin that Hughes had named "Scar".

"I'll tell you one more time", the State Alchemist said with a rough voice. "If you don't surrender, we'll have to kill you".

Scar seemed to smirk. "You won't if I send you to God first"

All the officers aimed their guns towards the man, and Edward saw how Roy took out his gloves. Would he finally see his father in action? However, he sweat dropped when he heard how Riza ordered him to stay out of this because he was useless in the rain.

The next thing he heard was gunshots. When he looked at the scene where the fight was supposed to happen, he was horrified at the sight of how the scared man fiercely placed his hand in the State Alchemist face and he seemed to explode blood through any orifice in his body.

Scar dodged every gunshot easily and ran through the alleys being followed for most of the officers while others stayed frozen by what had just happened and took care of the dead State Alchemist. Edward, recovering his composure, ran after the officers and his father, still hided.

However, he has already lost the track of them. He heard gunshots and buildings being destroyed, but he couldn't find them, in fact, he seemed lost. 'I have to find them! What if Otoosan…". The image of the State Alchemist almost blowing off came into his mind. Panicked, he kept running.

……..

"He is too fast!", Riza yelled. Any gunshot had reached Scar and they were losing him.

Roy's hand made a fist for not being able to do anything, he couldn't even light up a cigarette in that conditions. "Where is he?!"

Everyone stopped and looked around, but there was no sign of Scar anywhere, he seemed to have vanished.

"Form two groups! We have to find him!", Roy ordered and ran followed by his subordinates.

……

Ed was still lost, more now that he couldn't hear any gunshot…. Maybe that was a good sign? 'Damn me and my sucking bearing sense'. He kept running looking everywhere with his heart almost ripping his chest apart, he had to find his father or the doubt of what happened was going to kill him.

He was too immerse in this though that he didn't notice how a man jumped from building to building. Scar eyes widened when he saw the kid running through the alleys, however, he frown his brows at the sight of the shinning silver clock chain that the boy was carrying in his pants, the distinctive sign of a State Alchemist. 'Those bastards are using kids now?". Kid or not kid, his mission was to kill _any_ State Alchemist, and he couldn't feel remorse about it, God has chosen him after all.

Edward froze when he saw Scar fell into the floor nicely in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He was, indeed, petrified. His instincts were ordering him to run, but his legs didn't move. He frown his brows trying to show the man that he was not afraid of him, but inside he was horrified.

"Little State Alchemist, it's time to you to go with your creator", Scar told him while he rolled up his right sleeve showing some strange tattoo along the arm.

The 'little' made Edward react. It wasn't the right time to get mad for something that trivial, but it was enough to make him run. However, Scar reached him fast and blocked the way, so Ed couldn't escape. The boy narrowed his eyes. Fine, if he could not escape, he was going to fight.

Without a second though, he started trying to punch or kick the man, but he avoided every move that Edward did easily. Ed was trying not to get too close to the man's right hand, so he couldn't coordinate his attack and he was getting tired fast. When he saw a moment when the man was far enough, he clapped his hands and transmuted a tube into a blade.

"Without a transmutation circle", the man muttered, slightly surprised. "Interesting"

Ed frown his brows and attacked the man with the blade, but the result was not different. Scar was too fast and Edward couldn't even scratch him.

"I got you"

Scar has grabbed the boy right arm and tried to destroy it without giving it a second though. The small explosion threw Edward away. For Scar surprise, the boy stood up with only a tear scarf.

"Automail…that explains why you didn't lost you arm"

Edward smirked. He clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade even though he knew that wouldn't change anything. He attacked Scar, but it wasn't that long when the man had grabbed Edward's automail hand.

"By putting your two hands together, you create a circle, then transmute with the circulated power", the man said to the petrified Edward. "You cannot transmute without this annoying arm. I'll destroy it".

Ed's eyes showed panic. He couldn't react before he saw how Scar destroyed his arm into a thousand of pieces.

The boy fell defeated into the ground impulsed by the force of the explosion. Scar walked towards the blonde, who was trying to stand up, but the pain clouded his mind, he hasn't felt something like that…The Automail surgery was nothing compared with this. He couldn't react nor remember that Scar was a few steps away from him.

When he finally got control of his body, thanks to the adrenaline that made his body go numb, he tried to move back using his legs and his arm, still in the ground. But he knew that wouldn't be enough, so he made an effort,he rose in his feet and ran the faster he could.

"You won't run away!"

Edward looked back and saw Scar's hand a few inches away from his face. His body did the only thing that he could do in that moment: he turned around and blocked his face with his left hand in a desperate attempt to protect himself.

A great roar filled the alley, making Scar stop. Huge rocks with sharp shapes were threw in Scar direction, so he moved fast far from Ed to avoid them. The blonde fell into the floor totally frightened. Trying to control his shaking body, he turned and saw a tall man with blond mustache walking towards him.

"Representative of God, try to execute me", the man said stopping in front of Edward. "The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

Scar couldn't help but smile. "I am blessed today. This saves me time of finding you people".

"Edward Elric, please move away as further as you can", Armstrong ordered the boy.

Almost still in shock, he nodded and ran looking back at State Alchemist. He saw how the man crashed the ground and sent sharp stones to Scar, who was having difficult time avoiding them.

"EDWARD!"

The boy looked at how his father and his subordinates were coming closer to him; he noticed a horrified gesture in his father's face that he had never seen before.

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", he yelled exasperated and kneeling. He held Ed's shoulders and shook him totally frighten. Edward was mute, but Mustang's face only got worse when he noticed that the boy's automail arm was gone. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Colonel! There's no time for that!", Riza cried out while everyone aimed his guns towards Scar.

Roy pulled Edward behind him. "Hold your fire!"

Edward, it could be said, was safe now. The adrenaline in his body quickly washed out…which wasn't a good thing, because the pain of his inexistent arm came back. Roy couldn't hear Edward's groans; he was too focused giving orders. Suddenly, his body went numb and everything went black…

Riza noticed that Edward was tottering, so she ran towards him and caught him before he fell into the floor. Roy quickly turned and took Edward panicked. "Colonel, take Edward-Kun to the hospital, we'll take care of this".

"Of course not! I won't leave my men!"

"In this moment, he needs you more than us!"

Roy bit his lip and saw the pained face of the unconscious Edward. Then, he nodded and ran holding the boy in his arms.

…………..

Yeah Edward, that happened because you didn't listen to your father (and who does :D?).

Thanks for reading!!


	4. State Alchemist

"**State Alchemist"**

He felt really tired, but and an incessant sound kept him from falling totally sleep. He slowly opened his eyes seeing only a blurry scenario, which cleared quickly. He could tell that he was in a hospital only from the ceiling…What has happened again?

He turned his felt and saw Roy asleep; his head placed in the bed between his arms and quietly snoring.

The boy sat up and scratched his head with one hand trying to figure out why he was there, "Otoosan?".

The man jumped; somewhat agitated like he hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep, but Edward could tell that he was really tired.

"Edward!" Roy cried out gently hugging the boy. Ed could have sworn that he heard a small sob coming from the man, but he didn't say anything.

"Otoosan…What happened?", Roy stared at him confused. "I-I don't remember how I got here".

Roy sat down trying to control himself and sighed before he started talking. "Don´t you remember passing out?". Edward glanced at Roy for a brief moment, and searched in his head that event; after a few seconds, he opened his mouth in disbelief and nodded. "I brought you here, since whatever Scar did really hurt you". Roy remain mute for a moment. "You were unconscious for two days".

Edward's eyes widened surprised. Now he remembered…his automail hand was gone and he was nearly killed by Scar. "S-Scar", Roy stared at the boy, "Did you capture him?" The Colonel just shook his head. "I see…and that State Alchemist? Armstrong-San?"

"He's fine, he fought wonderfully but Scar is a coward and ran away". Edward raised his gaze and looked at Roy's onyx eyes, 'coward' was not a word that he father used very often. "Anyone that attacks a kid is a coward". When the man saw how Edward had frown his eyebrows clearly angry, he talked ahead. "Yeah Edward, you're a kid yet. The fact that you're a State Alchemist doesn't mean that you're an adult. And you have just proved me right".

Edward felt how that word stabbed his pride, but didn't dare to say a word. Roy's eyes showed that he was really disappointed and that really hurt more. His left hand was in a fist and strongly squeezed the sheet. He knew that he had made a mistake by disobeying his father…and that he was nearly killed of course…but there was no reason that he told him that in that way!

"Edward, don't you understand? That man almost killed you!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do understand! I was _there_ if you don't remember!", the boy said with a hurt voice, but Roy was not in the mood to take Edward's sarcastic comments.

The Colonel quickly rose and strongly hugged Edward, like his life depended of that. The boy was shocked when he felt tears fell from Roy's cheeks. "Don't you understand that I almost lost you?"

Edward lowered his eyes and laid his face down in Roy's chest, hugging the man back. "I-I'm sorry, Otoosan. I'm really sorry".

Roy sobbed for a few moments hiding his face in Ed's head before trying to say something. "I know you are".

In that moment, a nurse entered the room with a plate in her hands, but immediately stooped at the sight. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later" she said slightly embarrassed while turning back to the door.

"Wait, that won't be necessary", the man said standing up leaving a serious Edward immersed in his thoughts. "Please, call the doctor".

The nurse nodded and left the plate in the table while pressing a button to call the doctor. The man arrived almost immediately worried that something bad had happened to Edward, but he smiled when he saw that the boy was awake. "Edward-San, I'm glad to see you conscious".

The doctor did a general check out to the boy and verified the state of the small wounds that the blonde had after his fight with Scar. The man was relieved; Edward seemed to be just fine, maybe the long rest that he had helped a lot. "Your automail will be ready in 3 days, by the way".

Edward nodded pleased, but lift a brow when he saw how the doctor approached the nurse and said something that he boy couldn't hear. "I will be back later, Edward-San" , the man said before walking out of the room.

The blonde observed how the woman seemed to be preparing something, and looked at Roy briefly, who just shrugged.

"All right, Edward-San, this shouldn't hurt"

Before the nurse could get closer to Ed, the boy felt how a shiver traveled his body, and every hair went hard when he saw the needle that the lady was carrying. "NO! PUT THAT AWAY FROM ME!", he screamed dragging himself into the corner of the bed terrified.

Roy sweat dropped and sighed, how could have he forgot Ed' phobia to needles? He got near the boy and took his arm to hold him. "Come on Edward, it's just a needle"

"YOU KNOW I HATE NEEDLES!"

"But right now, they're necessary, so come here!"

Edward continued screaming how the world will suffer if that needle dared to enter his body, and violently moved trying to get rid of Roy, but the man knew how to keep him from moving. "OTOOSAN! LET ME GO PLEASE!"

The nurse just smiled nervously at Edward's possessed face that he had in that moment, but she hurried when he saw the glance that Roy had begging her to do it _now _and _fast_. The nurse just gave the shot immediately to the boy…who screamed like he was being killed by Scar for real.

"Come on Edward", Roy said shaking his head in disbelief, "I don't think a shot can be worse than losing an automail arm".

"THE'RE DIFFERENT PAINS!"

"Little boy, did it really hurt that much?", the nurse bent down smiling to Edward, who immediately shut up and blushed. Roy was really surprised that Edward didn't go berserk after being called 'little'. "I thought so, everything will be fine".

Edward covered his eyes with his bangs, slightly embarrassed for the show that he had made, but the nurse only smiled, patted his head and walked out of the room. The boy followed the woman with his golden eyes, not really sure why, but he looked puzzled at the Colonel when the man said that he would be right back. He could hear his father flirting with the nurse to get a date: "You're so beautiful and kindly", "What if Friday you and me…"

Ed sweat dropped, but then, Hughes, Maria Ross and Denny Brosh entered the room greeting the boy.

"Edward-Kun, I'm glad you're ok", the Lieutenant Colonel said taking a sit in the bed. "Elysia is so worried, but she can't get in a military hospital". Ed smiled when he saw how disappointed Hughes was because he couldn't bring the little Elysia with him.

"You were very brave to fight Scar, Edward-San", Denny told him sincerely, but Ed just lowered his head a little ashamed.

"I think it was stupidity more than bravery", the boy said scratching his head with his hand.

Suddenly, Ross hugged the blonde making him jump in surprise along with Hughes and Denny, who was not expecting the woman to act like that. "Edward-San, please, promise that you'll never do something that dangerous".

Edward was mute for a few seconds, but then nodded hugging the woman back.

…………

Some hours later, Edward was drinking an apple juice while Roy read and signed some papers that he had to have ready that night or Riza would shot him. The boy noticed that his father was everything but focused in what he was doing.

"Otoosa, why don't you go to your office?", he asked him suddenly, "I'll be fine".

"I won't leave you alone, Ed", he answered flatly, so the boy wouldn't suggest it again.

Ed remain in silence drinking his juice, thoughtful. He really wanted to talk about Scar, but he didn't want to interrupt him. He sighed somewhat resigned and turned to the window to see the landscape. But he didn't count of Roy to notice that.

"Something you want to talk about?", the man asked staring at the boy.

The blonde shook his head. "No, it's nothing. You better finish off you work", but the Colonel took the papers away in sign that he would not continue if Edward didn't talk.

Edward smiled almost in pity. "I just wanted to ask you about that man, Scar. Why is he killing State Alchemists?"

Roy looked at Ed for a moment, surprised by the question. "Well, according to our records and the man appearance, he is an Ishbalan".

"Ishbalan? The city that was totally destroyed by the army after the war?"

"That's right". Roy took his papers and kept reading them while talking. "In that war, the State Alchemist were the last resource against the Ishbalans".

Edward looked thoughtful; Roy knew that he was connecting dots. "I don't think that justifies what he's doing, a lot of current State Alchemist weren't in that war".

"When hate and revenge get over you, there's no room to reason", the Colonel continued while signing some papers. "A man that felt no remorse for attacking a kid for revenge, it's not reasoning".

Ed didn't say anything more, he just stared at his father while he continued signing papers. The boy analyzed the new information, recalling the gesture of hate that Scar had when he was in front of him. 'I _really hate revenge, however, I think I can understand him…_'.

…………..

Few days later, Ed could leave the hospital and he had his automail arm attached after a painfully session. That night in their house, Edward was sleeping in the couch while his father watched television. Roy stroke Edward's hair, it was good to be home after several days in the hospital…with Ed safe. He was still scared about the whole thing, but the boy seemed calmer and didn't wake up at midnight scared like he did the first days. Edward though Roy hadn't noticed that he had nightmares, but the man could hear every noise Ed' did in the night.

The man moved the boy's golden bangs off his face. His hair was not in his best condition since Ed couldn't take care of it properly in the hospital, but the boy really hated seen his hair messed up.

He stared at the boy for a moment, trying to calm himself, but his mind has't give up tormenting him at the thought of almost losing Edward. All the situation reminded him the day Edward told him that he wanted to be a State Alchemist…

_They were in Roy's office, he in his chair and Edward in his feet in front of the desk. The boy was 10 years old._

"_No! No way that is going to happen!"_

"_But Otoosan!"_

_Roy rose and got close to Edward who was really confused by his father reaction to his decision. _

"_A State Alchemist would be called off to a war if needed; they have to kill people if ordered to. There's no way I'm letting you become a murderer!"_

"_But Otoosan, you're calling a murderer yourself!"_

_The man was not surprised by Edward's response, so he didn't flinch. "Exactly, that's why I won't allow you to do the same". _

_However, Edward was indeed surprised by Roy's harsh words. "Otoosa, I want to help people, and being a State Alchemist would be the best way to reach all people that a normal alchemist couldn't reach"_

"_You can help people without the State Alchemist certificate", Roy said somewhat stunned by Edward answer. _

_Ed was mute for a few seconds, but then he turned around towards the door. "I will be a State Alchemist, whether you like it or not". _

"_Edward! Come back here!", Roy cried out really mad for Edward's defiant attitude, but the boy only slammed the door loudly._

…………………

_That night, when Roy got inside his house, he noticed that Ed wasn't home. Almost in panic, he took the phone and called Hughes hoping that Edward was there after getting mad with him, but probably his friends would already called to let him know. When Hughes picked the phone, Roy asked his friend if he had seen his son._

"_I saw him walking towards the National Library, to the First Branch" Hughes told him, who seemed to be playing with his two years old daughter. "Isn't he at home?". The man quickly interpreted Roy's silence. "Do you want me to come to look for him?"_

"_No, it won't be necessary". _

…………

_Edward wrote down some chemical components while leafing a book and muttering some words like he had to do it to memorize them. He stopped thoughtful for a moment, but then, he jumped in surprise when he saw his father's figure leaning on a bookshelve looking at him…clearly mad. _

"_Otoosan!", Edward rose and saw the clock on the wall: 10: 20, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice what time was already!"_

_Roy saw __in the boy's eyes that he was indeed really sorry, so he tried to control himself and not to start arguing. "I think I have asked you to let me know when you come here, that way I will know where you are at any hour". _

"_I won't do it again, Otoosan! I'm sorry!", the boy said almost funny, straight as a table._

_Roy didn't knew why, but he couldn't hold back a smile. He was supposed to be utterly mad at the boy, wasn't he? Roy sighed and came closer to the boy impressed by the number of books that were in the table. "I thought you have already read that books", he told the boy after grabbing one of them and recalling seeing in Edward's hands before._

"_Yeah, I'm just checking them again". _

_Then, Roy understood. "Edward, why do you want to be a State Alchemist? There are better things in life than being a dog of the military, being a human weapon that destroys lives". _

"_I don't want to destroy lives, Otoosan, I want to help people to live their lives", the boy said lifting a brow after hearing his father's harsh words. _

"_If you become a State Alchemist, you will have to follow orders and if a war start, you'll have to obey without object". _

"_That will be my problem", the boy said cynical, making Roy frown his brows. "Besides, if it is that bad, why don't you resign?"_

_Roy opened his mouth, but he really didn't know what to say to the kid. Even if he had strong opinions against State Alchemists, it was just a sacrifice that he had to do to accomplish his goal. "Edward, there's anything I can do to make you change your mind?". The boy just shook his head firmly, so the Colonel sighed in resignation. "Let's go home, Chibi-Chan"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN HYPER ULTRA MEGA CHIBI?!", but Roy just kept walking. "OTOOSAN!"_

_The boy ran after his father while Roy speeed up amused. Even when he was not sure Edward's decision was the best, he knew the boy will become the best State Alchemist ever…and not for his power, but for his good judgment and rebelliousness. He would have to trust him._

…………

I think you have noticed that I like flashbacks XD But I think Roy and Chibi-Ed moments are so cute :D Well, I light chapter after almost killing Edward, hehe.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	5. Sensei

Thank you so much for your reviews:D If you feel that some sentence doesn't make sense at all, please, don't hesitate to let me know the correct spelling, I'll highly appreciate it!

"**Sensei"**

Edward was in his way to home after arriving to the East City by train with a juice in his hand. He hadn't finished his report, so he decided to go home and rest before delivering it to his father later; besides, Roy didn't expect him that early, he was supposed to arrive at noon.

He took out his keys to open the door, but he noticed that it wasn't locked. Maybe his father had come for something, so he entered – and prepared to be scolded for not stepping at the Headquarter first – the house and looked around not seeing his father. Instead, he spit his juice out when he saw a big man with white shirt, dark hair and a less than a friendly gaze.

"…Ojisan(1) Sig?"

The man walked towards Ed dangerously who just jumped, but didn't move away, even though Sig seemed to being preparing to punch the boy. However, he just patted the boy's head. "Edward-Kun, you have grown up".

Ed only smiled nervous…If Sig was here…

"Ojisan, what brings you here?", he asked the man following him to the living room.

Sig seemed surprised by the question. "Didn't you father tell you that we'll arrive this morning?"

Edward sweat dropped. Of course his father hadn't told him and couldn't be _good_. "…I think he forgot mention it….Where is the Sens-?"

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

The boy felt how a shiver ran though his body when he saw Izumi entered the living room totally berserk. "S-Sensei!(2)", he cried out standing up straight as a table and looking at her nervously.

"Can you explain how two inconsiderate idiots couldn't go to the train station to meet us?!"

Ed in a second came out with a plan to kill his father…slowly and painfully. "I'M SO SORRY, SENSEI!", he said bowing. "Otoosan didn't say that you'll be coming!", Yeah, that will be it for Roy.

The woman lift a brow and fold her arms. "That idiot"

The kid almost trembled when Izumi came close to him with an assassin gesture still in his face, but he calmed down when the woman hugged him gently.

"It's been a while since we saw you two", she said patting the boy's head.

Edward clicked his tongue. "It isn't all our fault, you two have been traveling a lot".

The dark-haired woman nodded and turned to his husband. "I'll go downtown to buy some stuff, Do you want to come with us?"

Ed lift a brow. 'Us?'

The man just shook his head. "Enjoy your time with Edward".

Izume smiled and took Ed's arm almost hurting him and taking him out of the house. "S-Sensei! Where are we going?!"

"Shopping, of course".

Edward's jaw dropped to the floor, but he sighed resigned. Shopping wasn't one of his favorite activities. Izumi stopped in nearly all the shops to see everything she could to decide what she should buy, but the boy was losing his patience when they entered the 25 store that day, but he knew that if he complained, it could be the last thing he would do in his life. After walking for hours, the woman felt pity for the boy who was carrying all the bags…and they were a lot, so they stopped to get lunch and the boy threw all the bags into de floor.

"Looks like you're not in the best shape, Ed", she said almost accusing him.

"You can't compare a fight with carrying a thousand of bags, Sensei", he told her with his head in the table feeling somewhat pathetic. He was really tired.

She gently smiled almost feeling pity for him…almost. "And tell me, how are you doing in school?"

Edward jumped took off guard with the question; he remembered that Roy and he hadn't told her about he being a State Alchemist, but If he told her in that moment, he should buy his grave first. "Eh…well…", he babbled and scratched his head with his hand. He noticed the threatening gaze that Izumi had, so he decided to finish with this agony. "Well…I haven't go school for a while…"

The woman frown her brows, don't particularly liking where the conversation was heading. "It's that so? And why would be that?"

The boy swallowed, he was sure the woman would kick his ass. He took the State Alchemist watch that he carefully hided in his pants and laid it down in the table. Izumi observed the watch for a few seconds without a word, not even a gesture that Edward could identify to guess what the hell the woman was thinking.

"Fine, we'll talk about it at home".

A shiver ran through Ed's body. Talk? It would be the only thing that they won't do surely…

………..

When Roy entered the house, he was surprised when he was that the lights were on and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Had Edward arrived early? But he couldn't be the responsible for such nice smell. However, he almost jumped when he saw Sig walking out of the kitchen.

"…Sig-San?"

The man waved his hand. "Good afternoon, Roy".

That moment, the dark-haired man remembered something important…something that could cost his life. He had forgotten that Izumi had told him that they would arrive that morning! HE HAD FORGOTTEN TO GO TO THE TRAIN STATION TO MEET THEM!

Sig seemed to understand why he looked suddenly petrified, so he smiled and invited him to the living room to wait for Izumi and Edward. But he couldn't even get a step into the room when he heard a roar in the front door. He leant out and saw Edward in the floor half alive…of half dead, and a berserk Izumi at the door frame.

"YOU! STUPID OTOUTO(3)!", she screamed walking towards a petrified Roy. "How could you allow Edward to become a dog of the military?!"

Well…that's was not what he expected to hear. "Nee-san (4), don't take it that way, Edward just-".

"Don't tell me how to take it, Roy!", she shouted facing him, the man could feel the anger of the woman irradiating through his body. "Edward had it all to be something greater than a stupid dog of the military!"

Roy frown his eyebrows, getting really exasperated. "Edward chose that path, and you know as well as I do that if it's something that we can't do is to treat him like a kid".

"Sensei, please calm down", Ed told her rising on his feet after the beating the woman had given him. "I chose to be a State Alchemist to be able to use alchemy for helping people, as you taught me"

Izumi's hand made a fist and walked towards a scared Edward. "I didn't teach alchemy to go to the army and become a human weapon, stupid pupil".

"I won't kill people,Sensei", the boy stated firmly, narrowing his eyes in determination. Izumi already knew that look; it was the same when the boy asked her to be his alchemy teacher even though she told him several times that she didn't accept pupils. "You know I won't"

The woman stared at Edward for a moment. Of course she knew that Ed would never kill anyone, even a fly, but he was still a kid. How could he know that being a State Alchemist was the best choice to help people with you alchemy?

"Nee-san, you must respect Edward's choice", Roy told her somewhat grieved, "A beating won't change his mind…believe me, I'd already tried".

"Izumi", the woman turned his glance to his husband, who just nodded.

She sighed in resignation. "Stupid pupil"

Edward also sighed, but relieved. In fact, he thought he would be more dead than alive, but he has just saved his ass.

"However", she said suddenly, making Roy and Ed jump. She walked towards Roy and grabbed him from his wrist and threw him heavily into the floor. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO GO FOR US TO THE TRAIN STATION?! WHE HAD TO WALK AND IT WASN'T NEAR YOU HOUSE!"

Edward sweat dropped seeing his father in the floor, not really sure if he was conscious.

A little later, the 4 were eating the dinner while Edward narrated how in his last mission he caught a woman thief who used alchemy to steal even from poor families. Izumi heard the story somewhat grumpy, but couldn't hold back a smile when he noticed the boy really enjoyed his job.

"And the report?", Roy asked him suddenly before taking a bite of his meal.

Edward slammed his face. "…Tomorrow". Trying to avoid the scold, he turned to Izumi changing the subject. "How is Mason?"

"Great, but I think we have taken a little advantage of him", she said not really showing some remorse about it, so Ed and Roy smiled feeling pity for the man. "Everyone is ok in Dublith, but for some unknown reason, a lot of people are moving in from other towns".

Izumi noticed that Roy seemed really surprised by the information. "Really? I don't have any reports about something happening around that zone".

"Some people are rumoring that the army are planning to take over some towns smaller than Dublith and decided to go before it happens", Sig told them with a hint of seriousness on his voice.

Edward looked at his father, who was really immersed in his thoughts. "It should be meaningless rumors, as far I know, the Fuhrer doesn't have the intention to break the peace that he already gained".

Izumi just kept eating her dinner. "It's what we have been told".

"Just stories that the people came out with", Roy said flatly trying to show that it wasn't important, but Ed knew he was preoccupied.

……………….

The next day, the 4 were in the train station. Sig and Izume should go back to Dublith to help Mason with the store, who according to Izumi, was going mad for the suddenly increase of customers.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?", Edward asked while hugging Izumi.

"I'm sorry, Ed", she answered sadly; they really wanted to stay for a few days. "But you can come over whenever you want". Izumi hugged Roy. "Please, take care of him", she muttered.

The man nodded. "I always do".

Both got in the train and it started moving, so they waved goodbye from the window. Edward did the same cheerfully, while Roy only raised his hand.

However, Izumi threw something that looked like a can of soda to Roy's head. "IF YOU EVER STAND US UP AGAIN I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT FOT THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Edward sweat dropped and looked at a half dead Roy in the floor.

"…Sure, Nee-san"

…………..

1. Ojisan : Uncle

2. Sensei: Teacher

3. Otouto: Little brother

4. Nee-san: Big Sister

I'm sorry, I had to do it XD.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Barry

"**Barry"**

"Another successful mission?"

Roy was reading Edward's report, the boy now 13 years old, from his last mission with curiosity. He had liberated an entire city from some criminals, which Roy wasn't counting on, because he had sent Edward to check out the city's economical situation.

"It's really odd that the army never knows about those situations", Edward said trying not to show that he cared, but Roy knew he was really pissed off. "At least that people now can live peacefully".

"Go to get some lunch", the Colonel told him while closing the folder. Edward nodded and raised a hand before getting out of the room.

Riza got close the Colonel's desk and looked at the door where Edward has just walked out. "Edward got back really fast"

"Yeah, faster every time", he told her with hint of regret in his voice. The faster the boy finished his missions, the more he got, more complicated…and dangerous.

……

In the dining room, Edward was eating a sweetbread while reading a book that he bought in the last city he went. The National Library didn't have any more books that he could read anyway, just a bunch of romantic novels and he wouldn't dare to take out one of that again. The last time he read one of that books he was 7 years old and he asked his father what 'The man would give the lady the ride of his life' meant ; Roy freaked out of course. The man grabbed the book and threw it away when he read the title: 'Forbidden Love' and scolded the boy who really didn't understand what big deal was. Edward blushed ashamed for being that stupid at that age. Anyway.

Like usually, a picture of Elysia blocked his sight and the boy shut his eyes exasperated. "Hughes-San, you know I hate being interrupted when I'm reading", he said peevish and moved the photograph away.

"But he is getting cutter every day!", Hughes took the picture and kissed it before placing it in his pocket. "Has you just got here?", he asked, his voice suddenly taking a serious tone, the same he usually had when he talked about military issues.

"Yeah, just a couple of minutes ago", he said before biting the bread.

The Lieutenant Colonel looked around when he felt some gazes on him. But they were not staring at him, but at Edward. Some State Alchemists were looking at him displeased and seemed to be discussing something. "I think your rebelliousness in your missions hasn't made you very popular around here".

The boy just drank his juice. "That doesn't bothers me", he told the man emotionless, which surprised the L. Colonel. Edward sometimes really spoke like an adult.

The boy didn't exactly disobeyed the orders, but he always went further and helped the people in any way he could, beyond orders of course. The people now called him "The alchemist of the people", which didn't please the others State Alchemists.

Hughes just smiled and patted the boy's head before standing up. "See you later, Edward-Kun. Stay away from angry alchemists".

Edward looked at the man surprised, but gently nodded.

………..

The L. Colonel entered Roy's office, who appeared to be discussing some stuff with the Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Your son has a lot of fans out there", he said smiling amused.

"He had always had them", he answered, smiling too.

"You should be careful; a pissed off State Alchemist could lose his head and go after him".

"I always am", Roy turned to the window and saw Edward, who was feeding Black Hayate even though he recalled seeing Riza giving him food. "Don't you have any new about Scar?", he asked turning back to Hughes.

"There's no news that he had entered our jurisdiction, if you're talking about that", Hughes told him taking a sit in the office's couch. "The north are looking for him"

Roy just signed. It's been a while since the man had been seen and there was any information about his whereabouts. That simply couldn't be good.

……………..

"Come on, Black Hayate, go for the ball!", Edward threw the toy away to the dog who ran amused and fast. The boy thought that 4 legs weren't that bad if you could run that fast…but he surely wouldn't like to be a dog. Being a dog of the military was enough for him.

Hayate came back with the ball in his snout and Edward took it to throw it away again. He smiled when he saw how the dog enjoyed something that simple like catching a ball.

"Edward Elric-San"

The boy jumped somewhat scared and turned to see a woman officer. He hadn't noticed when she had got that close…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", the woman told him saluting him.

For some reason, Ed didn't like the woman gaze. "Don't worry, what's wrong?", he asked drawing a polite smile.

"Edward-San, can you come with me to the mail warehouse?", the woman asked him, "There's a package for the Colonel Mustang and I can't get somebody to help me carrying it".

The boy looked at her for a moment, somewhat puzzled, but he reacted when the dog approached him with the ball in his snout. "Of course", he said patting Black Hayate's head. "I'll be right back, wait here".

The dog barked thrilled, like he had understood the order. The boy then followed the officer through a route he didn't know, but it wasn't like he knew all the Headquarter anyway. "Don't worry, it's just a shortcut", the woman told him when she noticed the boy was disquiet.

They arrived to the warehouse fast, so Edward decided to calm down; it was a shortcut after all. The woman opened the door using a key and turned on the lights.

"Looks like somebody moved the boxes", the woman said when she started searching for the package, "I had it in hand because I'll come for it".

"Let me help you"

Edward approached some boxes and read the labels looking for his father's name; however, the package seemed to have vanished. "Don't you have a track number?", the boy asked while turned towards the woman. "Maybe that way it would be fa- "

The boy was hit in the nape of the neck making him fell heavily into the floor unconscious.

…………..

When he opened his eyes, he felt a strong pain in the back of his neck, but when he tried to take a hand on it, he noticed that he was tied down and chained to a wall. However, he panicked when he noticed that he automail arm was gone.

"What the hell—!"

"Well Well, you're awaken".

Edward looked up and saw the woman who was staring intently at him with a horrifying smile in her face and something that seemed to be a meat cleaver in one hand.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?", he asked defiant moving violently to get rid of the ties.

The woman's gruesome smiled widened. "I knew It would be fun, little one", she said, but the blonde noticed that the officer's voice was different. Then, the woman pulled his hair off his head revealing that it was only a wig. "Let me introduce myself, the name's Barry, and you and I are going to have a wonderful afternoon, little one".

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!", the boy yelled, who was only trying to gain some time because he felt that his hand was slipping from the ties. The man only laughed loudly and started walking towards the blonde. Totally frighten, Edward moved back until hit a box. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The man kneeled and strongly took Edward's jaw. The boy tried to get the hand off of him moving his head, but he couldn't do anything so he shut his eyes down to avoid seeing the man's face so close.

"You don't have to act like that", Barry gently told Edward, which surprised the boy…but worried him at the same time.

"If you want Otoosan to pay for a rescue, I warn you, he won't", the boy said in a threatening voice, hoping that would scare the man. "He'll come and burn your ass off".

"Your father?", Barry said confused, "I have no interest in him"

However, those words only made Edward get more scared. This wasn't for money or for his father?...Then why?… But he didn't have to wonder so long what this was about. The man let his jaw go and ran a finger through Edward's check. "There's been a long time since I wanted to slice this delicate skin with my cleaver".

Edward was shocked, hearing the laughs of the man. "W-what a-are you t-talking about?"

"You'll see, little one".

……………

No, I don't like to see Ed suffer…really! XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing:D


	7. Black Hayate

"**Black Hayate"**

"Odd"

Roy almost jumped at the sudden sound of Riza's voice, who was looking through the window, watching Edward and Black Hayate surely. "What is odd?"

"Ed is not with Black Hayate, but he still has the ball in his snout, like he was waiting for him", the woman said staring at the dog.

"….Edward is not with Black Hayate?", Roy tuned to the window and saw the dog alone, when he had just seen the boy just some minutes ago.

Both stared at each other for a brief moment, feeling that something wasn't right. Roy took the phone immediately. "Could you tell some officers to let me know if someone has seen Major Elric?"

Riza just kept staring at the dog, which was moving his tail happily. Hayate was really expecting Edward to come back, so she hoped the boy just had to enter the building for a moment….

……..

Edward was still trying to slip his hand out of the ties, but he noticed his efforts were in vain. Barry seemed to be at the door making sure it was locked, so the boy had a few seconds to try it with all his strength.

When the man started approaching him, Edward panicked and forced the ties without caring about the pain that he was feeling.

"Don't hurt yourself, kid. I'm the only one allowed to cause you pain after all", the man said coldly.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!", the boy cried out moving violently.

"Why are you so upset?". Barry came closer and kneeled in front of the boy; Edward could feel the man breath. The man took Edward's jaw again and looked with interest the boy's golden eyes. "You have nice eyes. It's a shame that I have to slice you into pieces". Barry gently placed his hand on Edward's neck, and raised the cleaver near it. "Maybe I'll cut your left arm first. You already know how it feels to lose a limb after all", he stated with a mocking face.

Edward's eyes widened in horror, he panicked and managed to free one leg to kick Barry in the stomach. The man howled in pain and dropped the knife, so Ed had his chance to try to free his hand, but Barry almost immediately took the cleaver back and attacked him.

"HOW YOU DARE STUPID BOY?!"

Just a second before the cleaver reached his arm, Edward freed his hand and avoided the attack. The boy was frozen for an instant staring at the furious man, but he reacted letting a small scream out of his mouth when the man almost reached him. Instead, Barry cut a package by the half.

Ed ran towards the door and tried to find out how to open it, but he recalled Barry using a key. "OTOOSAN!! ANYONE!! HELP ME PLEASE!!", he yelled desperate and hitting the door with his only hand.

"SHUT UP!!"

He evaded another slash and ran being followed by a possessed Barry. He quickly looked around terrified trying to find his metal arm, but it wasn't anywhere…maybe it wasn't there, but his only chance to fight Barry was to find it.

He tried to hide between some boxes when he saw Barry too close. The man started slashing everywhere slicing packages or whatever got into his way, but he couldn't reach Edward. The boy felt some tears falling down through his cheeks, but kept running trying to focus and how to get away from that man. Suddenly, Barry reached Edward's black jacket and pulled him towards him.

The blonde reacted immediately punching the man's face making him fell through some boxes and letting Edward go. However, before he started running, Edward heard a sound, a sound of something metallic hitting the floor. Barry noticed the noise too and tried to stand up to follow the kid that had already launched where, he thought and hoped, his arm has just fallen into the floor.

……………

"How could be that anybody had found him yet?!", Roy mumbled when some officer told him through the phone that they were still looking for the boy. "Keep looking for him!"

Roy hung up the phone violently and turned to Riza with concerned eyes. "Please Colonel, calm down. We must stay here in case someone finds him and needs your help"

"You got to be kidding me, I won't stay here to wait while Edward could be in danger!", the man yelled irritated, but the harsh look the Riza had in that moment convinced him that his suggestion was the best option. Roy hit the desk with his fist. "Damn it!"

…………….

Edward finally saw his arm and ran as fast as he could while Barry was a few inches behind him in panic; if he didn't reach the automail first, he would have hard time controlling the boy. Fortunately, Edward grabbed it first, but Barry tried to slice him to avoid that the boy reattached the arm. The boy kept running through boxes, almost falling to the floor a few times and screaming every time he saw the cleaver to close. Suddenly, a heavy box fell and hit Barry giving him the opportunity to run far from the man.

He knew this would be the only chance he would get, so he deeply held his breath and prepared himself for the pain that he was going to inflict himself. The boy inserted the automail and he shouted a scream of agony. He silently whimpered for a few seconds, but then Barry appeared by his side trying to slice him, so the only thing the blonde could do was to protect himself using his automail as a shield.

"You won't transmute anything!", the man said laughing and throwing slashes to the boy.

Edward felt how the knife reached his left arm some times that he was using to support the automail to stop the blows. The sound of both metal crashing were loud, but Edward could only hear the insane laughs of Barry, so excited to really concentrate on what he was doing.

The man, suddenly, hit a box and distracted him for a second; enough for Edward to kick his ankle making Barry lose his balance. The boy tried to run, but Barry grabbed him from his waist and heavily falling over him. Edward turned around and moved violently trying to shake him off, but Barry only laughed and held him strongly.

Ed's brain then ordered him to calm down and think to transmute something to defend himself, to save his life. He clapped his hands to transmute the floor, but the man grabbed them holding the hands together, so the boy couldn't achieve transmute anything.

Tears of fear fell through Edward's cheeks using all the strength he had left to push Barry way from him, but the man was surprisingly strong so alchemy was the only shot Edward had.

Barry reached a tape while his right hand held Ed's hands. He tied them together enough to avoid him to use alchemy. "I'm tired of hearing your moans", the man said with an insane smile and taped the boy's mouth.

The man rose and pulled Edward by his tied hands, chained them on a pipe so the boy couldn't escape this time. The blonde only tried to kick Barry, unsuccessfully.

"This is it, little one".

…………

Roy slapped his face hysterically. All the Headquarter personal was looking for Edward and there were no signs of the blonde anywhere. The fact that he had to stay on his office didn't help him to feel better.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I can't stay here just waiting", the man said glancing at her.

"Sir, please understand that it's not convenient that-"

The phone rang again and Roy quickly picked it asking if they had found the boy. Riza could guess that they hadn't for the man gesture and his screams enlisting every building in the Headquarter to confirm that they had searched there. While hearing the Colonel yelling to the phone, the woman noticed something; Edward's crimson jacket was in the couch.

She quickly ran towards the window to confirm something, catching Roy's attention who stopped yelling. She took the jacket and ran out of the office followed by a confused Colonel.

"Riza! What are you doing?!", he asked speeding up to catch up the woman.

"I want to try something"

Some officers joined them. The Colonel really hoped that Riza's idea worked, if Edward was in danger they were losing precious time. It didn't take long before they reached the gardens of the Headquarter.

"BLACK HAYATE!"

Roy glanced at Riza really confused. Why was she calling her dog? Hayate quickly approached Riza moving his tail, so she kneeled and stroked the dog head.

"Black Hayate, smell this", she ordered the dog. The Colonel then understood and put all his hope in Hayate. "I taught you to follow tracks, show me what you have learnt".

The dog barked and smelled Edward's jacket then the floor to find any track. Black Hayate found it just some seconds later and ran followed by the military.

……………

Edward's golden orbits retracted when Barry took the cleaver from the floor and examined it, looking at it excited and smiling. He kneeled and brought the knife near Ed's face.

"It's not a good idea to make me mad, you know?"

Barry stood up, so the boy started moving ferociously trying to free his hands. The man only laughed loudly and threw a slash that the boy stopped with his automail leg.

"What a nuisance"

He moved away the leg with a hit and lightly sliced Edward's flesh leg, making the boy scream which was suffocated by the tape on his mouth. When the man saw the blood falling from the boy, his excitement grew exponentially. He kneeled again and harshly took Edward's neck.

"Don't worry, you'll be the best masterpiece of Barry"

The boy shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that was actually happening and began to give up. Nobody knew he was there; nobody would come to help him. He tried to focus and transfer his mind to another place hoping that would help him not to feel too much pain.

However, when he felt Barry had raised the knife and tightened his neck, he heard a shoot and opened his eyes. Ed saw the man on his feet looking to the bunch of officers that were in front of them aiming his guns towards him, between them, was Roy Mustang.

The hands of the Colonel were shaking and he was clenching his teeth while his eyes pierced Barry. He glanced at Edward, the boy lightly covered in blood and a terrified face covered in tears. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!", he shouted full of anger.

Barry just smiled. "And if I don't? I could kill him right know", he said bringing the knife closer to Edward.

The next thing Edward heard, were screams of pain from Barry. Riza had shot him on his shoulder making him fell into the ground. Mustang snapped his fingers and burned the man's skin just enough to immobilize him.

The officers approached him aiming his guns to Barry's head while one of them handcuffed his hands. Roy ran towards Edward who was still moving violently, he gently took the tape off his mouth hearing only panic moans from the boy; he took the cleaver and ripped off the tape on Ed's hands finally freeing him. Edward jumped into Roy's arm who took the boy and stood up glancing at Barry. If he could burn people with his eyes instead of his hands, that man would be dead by now.

Barry, on the other hand, was panicking. "NO! I WORKED SO HARD TO GET HIM! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Roy felt how Edward's hands clung on his shirt and buried his face on his father's shoulder whimpering. "If I could kill you in this moment, I would do it pleased", the man said with a hatred voice that Riza had never heard from him. "Take him away".

The officers obeyed and merciless pulled Barry out of the warehouse who was groaning in pain for his injured arm. Roy got out of the place after he was sure that the man was far away so Edward couldn't hear his screams, the boy still on his arms. Hawkeye covered the blonde with his crimson jacket while Roy smiled at her grateful. "I can't thank you enough for saving Edward's life twice in one day".

"I think Black Hayate deserves that gratitude", the woman said when Black Hayate approached moving his tail when he smelled Edward near him.

Roy lightly smiled rubbing Edward's back. The boy still had his face hided on his father's shoulder and his hands clinging on his clothes. The man just hugged him and felt an indescribable pain on his heart for seeing his son that vulnerable…

……………

Everything will be fine, Edward :(

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Elysia's Letter

"**Elysia's Letter"**

"How is he?"

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes stared at Edward with concerned eyes. The boy had bandages everywhere; along his flesh arm, his forehead, some cure bands on his face, and that was just what it wasn't covered by the sheet or the blonde's clothes. Edward was in bed giving his back to the two men, but Hughes and Roy could see his reflection on the window. His eyes were dull and stared blankly at nothing.

"He doesn't want to talk to anybody, yet", Roy told him gazing at the boy. Hughes could tell that his friend was devastated and he felt like a big failure. The man couldn't blame him, if something that like happened to Elysia, he was sure he would lose his mental sanity. "It's been 3 days and he still has that look and hasn't said anything. Not even to Ross. He just stares at me when I talk to him".

"Can I come in?", Hughes asked him somewhat shyly. Roy just nodded.

The L. Colonel softly knocked the door making Ed jump and turning to see the man. Hughes's heart almost broke when he saw the look in the boy's eyes. "Hi, Edwad-Kun".

Ed just stared at the man briefly, but then he lowered his eyes, making it clear that he was not in the mood to receive company.

"I just came over to see how you were doing and give you this", he told him while laying down a letter in the bureau. "Elysia-San really miss you, Ed-Kun. Hope you come over the house soon".

The boy glanced at the man but didn't say anything. Hughes raised his hand to say goodbye and walked out of the room where he encountered a silent Roy looking at the boy. The man placed a hand in his friend's shoulder trying to give him some support and left because he had slipped his work 7 times in three days.

Roy saw how Edward sat up in the bed, took the envelope and opened it. The boy's eyes showed some surprise with he saw a picture of Elysia and himself hugging and smiling. He unfolded the sheets to see the unmistakable Elysia's writing that looked like scribbles.

_Onii-Chan:_

_Otoosan told me that a bad man had hurt you and you have been sad since then. Since I can't enter a military hospital – Otoosan didn't tell me why – I sent you a lot of hugs and kisses and I want you to remember something that you told me some time ago: When we feel like we don't have any more strength to move on, we must look inside our hearts. It never let us down…or something like that :D_

_I miss you so much Onii-Chan, please feel better so you can come!_

_Love,_

_Elysia_

_P.S__. I sent you this picture that Otoosan took a few days ago. Hope you like it!_

Edward lowered his eyes folding the letter, but then he noticed that something more was written in there. Another P.S. but it wasn't Elysia's writing, but Hughes.

_P.S.2 We hope to see you around soon, Ed-Kun. _

The boy read the phrase several times. '…We'. He could see in his mind the worried faces of Ross, Gracia, Hughes, Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman and, of course, his father's. Yeah, he still was truly scared. In a place when he always felt secure, the Headquarter, he had realized how vulnerable he really was.

Still, everyday he noticed that everyone came by to see how he was even though he never wanted to receive them, he didn't want anyone to ask him about what happened, he didn't want anyone to feel pity of him. He was the FullMetal Alchemist, he was the one that helped people not backwards. He was the people hero, he could count with one hand how many times he had felt defeated like he was feeling right now, he was….he was 13 years old. Of course he was scared, he was a _kid _for Godsake.

Edward folded the letter and laid it back to the bureau. He turned to see Roy who was talking to the doctor in that moment. For some unknown reason to him, he swallowed and his hands grasped the sheet.

"…O-Otoosan?", Roy jumped and looked at Edward walking towards him. "Otoosan…I'm Hungry".

The man felt like a heavy weight just had fallen of his shoulders and nodded drawing a smile. He could see that Edward's eyes were a little more livid. Roy turned to the doctor who told him that somebody would bring food for the kid and left the room.

Mustang got near Edward and took a sit in the bed's edge. The man carefully hugged Edward placing his jaw in the boy's head while the blonde buried his face in his father's chest.

"Everything will be Ok", he said softly. Edward just nodded.

……………

Short chapter, I know. I had a final exam the next day I wrote this in Spanish XD. The next chap the plot tightens, guys:D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!


	9. Kimbley

Since the last chapter was really short, 2x1 today XD

I would like to thank you all who review or just read this story. You really motivate me to keep going Thanks!

"**Kimbley"**

Edward was standing in front of Roy's desk while Black Hayate jumped around him happily. He had achieved convincing his father to let the dog come in and Hayate seemed grateful that he wouldn't be alone in the gardens that day.

"As usual, you went beyond orders, FullMetal", Roy told him after closing the folder that contained the boy's last report. He wasn't too used to call his son 'FullMetal', but sometimes he did it anyway. The boy had earned the right to be call with that heavy name after all.

"Are you going to report me?", the blonde asked smirking and stroking the dog's head.

Roy drew a smug smile and moved the folder. "The older you become, the more difficult it would be to hide your _little_ hobbies".

Ed held the urge to start screaming, he would surely scare the dog…yeah, he did it for Black Hayate. "Otoosan, I'm 14. Should we worry about that right now?"

"I guess we can wait", the man said almost sighing.

Before Edward said anything, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Hawkeye entered the office in a hurried way saluting the Colonel, who stood up when he saw the alarmed faces of his subordinates.

"What's wrong?", he asked anxious.

Riza took a step ahead. "Sir, the Brigade General Basque Grand has been murdered by Scar"

"WHAT?!", Roy almost hit his desk with his fists. The Basque Grand was one of the more powerful alchemists and a body-to-body fight expertise. That just couldn't be possible.

"The worst part is, according to the record, it just took some seconds to Scar to kill him", Havoc added. "The Brigade General couldn't even defend himself".

Edward just heard the conversation somewhat concerned…He knew Scar was still around killing State Alchemists, but it has been a while since his father even said the man's nickname.

"Here's the report", Breda told him handing him a folder.

"Sir, we have heard that the army is taking drastic measures to capture Scar", Riza said with a worried gaze.

"What kind of measures?", Roy asked opening the folder.

"We don't know, Sir".

Roy read the report horrified by the pictures of the man in a pool of blood. "Ed, Can you give us a moment alone?"

The blonde was surprised by the father's request. "But Otoosan-"

"Please"

Edward lowered his eyes offended, but walked out of the office followed by Black Hayate. Why he couldn't hear a simple conversation? He kept walking through the hallway with the dog at his side which moved his tail happily until they reached the lobby of the building where someone important seemed to have arrived to the Headquarter.

Several officers were standing in two lines saluting the newcomer, who was wearing a long jacket and a hat and drawing a smug smile. He slightly saluted some Generals and then leaded where Edward was with a big escort. When he noticed the boy, he smirked amused.

"What is a kid doing here?", he asked getting close to Ed, who just looked at the man confused. "Shouldn't you salute? I'm a State Alchemist, show some respect"

The man took his silver watch out of his jacket to show it to the boy, but Ed was a little more disturbed by the man's maniac voice. Finally, the blonde sighed somewhat bored and he also took his silver watch out of his pants. The man appeared to be really astonished.

"Very impressive, kid", he said putting the watch back in his pocket. "Can you tell me your name?"

Edward remained in silence for a few seconds. "Can you tell me yours?"

The man smirked amused; the boy really had guts to challenge him in that way. "The name's Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist", he said staring at the boy and waiting for an answer.

The blonde kept looking at the man with a bored expression. "FullMetal Alchemist".

Kimbley lift a brow. "An impressive name, too", the man said still smirking, he seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

One of the present Generals approached Kimbley. "His name is Edward Elric, he's the Colonel Mustang's son".

Edward glanced at the General slightly offended. He knew he had been rude by saying only his alchemist name, but it was for a fair reason.

"Mustang's son?", the man asked excited, "Well well, what a fantastic surprise, who'd have thought it?"

Kimbley patted Edward's head, who just frown his brows and slightly moved his head so the man would take the hand away, which he didn't and seemed even more amused.

"And how is the Colonel?", he asked interested, or pretending to be. Edward just kept silent. "Looks like as a father he is a big failure, you're a very rude kid".

Edward didn't care about the insult, but the glanced at the General who was staring at the boy angry . He should behave this time in order to not to cause more problems to his father. "Fine", he said flatly. For some reason, that man didn't inspire him to be even polite.

"Kimbley?"

Everyone turned to see the Colonel Mustang and his subordinates just arriving at the lobby. Roy couldn't believe what he was in front of him: Kimbley _free_ and with a hand on Edward's head. The blonde confirmed that something was wrong with that man according to his father's gaze; maybe they had had some issues in the past.

"Hey Mustang! I was just meeting you son", he said placing his hand on Edward's shoulder and holding it strongly. Edward looked at his father confused, but he could tell Roy was really pissed off. "I see you've been busy while me absence".

"_Colonel_ Mustang", Roy stated harshly walking towards him and looking at him angrily so the man would take the hand away from Ed, but the man just widened his smile and held the boy tighter.

"Anyway, we have some issues to talk about. See you later, kid". Kimbley patted Edward's head and walked towards Mustang who seemed to look at the man scorned. Ed just observed how all the personal followed the two men.

"Let's go outside, Black Hayate", he told the dog walking out of the lobby, but staring at the path where his father had gone. Who could be that man?

…………………

They were reunited in the General's common room, where the General Raven would explain what his plan was to the higher ranks, since it wasn't necessary that all the staff knew why an ex convicted State Alchemist was around the Headquarter like a free man.

"I just can tell you that there's a fair reason: Kimbley has confessed that he killed Scar's brother".

A murmur became present in the room, but it shut down as fast as it's started when the General started talking again.

"That's why we will have him here, we know Scar will come after Kimbley and we must set and ambush to capture him. We cannot let him murder any more State Alchemists".

Roy noticed that Kimbley was staring at him, but he ignored the man. He had to hear the entire plan, he couldn't miss any detail.

When the meeting was over, all the Generals and Colonels started to leave the room, so Roy approached Kimbley before the officers took him away and muttered something that only the Crimson Alchemist could hear. The man smirked amused.

After he walked out of the room followed by his subordinates, Riza got close to him slightly concerned. "Colonel, what did you say to Kimbley?"

Roy was mute for a few seconds before answering. "I told him that if he ever got near my son again, I would kill him".

……………….

At lunch time, Edward was staring at Roy who just kept eating ignoring the boy's rant.

"Otoosan, why don't you want to tell me who is he?"

Ed took a bite of his food and kept looking at his father who, since he had asked about Kimbley, remained silent.

"Otoosan!"

"Ed, you know I don't like keeping secrets for you, but it's very important that you remember what I'm going to tell you", the man said turning at the boy with a serious gaze, "Stay far away from that man".

"But- "

"For now, that the only thing I will tell you about that man, I'll let you know everything when the time is right, I promise. Trust me".

The boy just sighed resigned. When he father asked the boy to trust him, he knew that had to drop the conversation, so maybe he would have to go to the National Library in order to see if he could find some information about Kimbley

…………….

The next day, Edward was walking with Elysia holding her hand, the girl jumping happily avoiding some puddles and cutely laughing. Meanwhile, the blonde read the grocery list that Gracia had sent them to buy.

"Onii-Chan, Have we bought everything?", he asked jumping to skip a puddle.

"Looks like, let's go home"

The girl nodded and both made his way to Elysia's house where their parents were waiting for them to prepare the lunch. The little girl was singing while Ed heard her amused, he wondered himself if he sometime had done something like that with his father, he couldn't remember and he didn't like to sing but he wondered anyway. However, both didn't know that in the girl's house everyone were not that fun, totally the opposite.

"Kimbley…", Hughes had his hand on his jaw somewhat thoughtful, "Even when the plan could be an smart move, I think it's too dangerous".

"I can't believe they had freed one murdered to capture another", Gracia said in disbelief and slightly scared.

"Don't worry, Gracia. Scar only looks for State Alchemists", Roy said drinking his coffee.

"Edward and you are State Alchemists, how could I not be worried?"

Roy seemed touched by the woman concern. Gracia was really worried about them; Hughes noticed his friend's look and smiled.

"You're a part of this family, I think Elysia would feel terrible if she lost his big brother and her uncle".

Roy smiled back thoughtful, until Gracia decided to ask something taking him out of his thoughts. "Roy, why was that State Alchemist imprisoned?"

The Colonel jumped and turned to Hughes, who just looked at the man like he was telling him that it was his decision. He couldn't hold back a sigh. "During the Ishbal War, the higher ranks gave us some stones that simulated an incomplete philosopher stone, which improved our abilities to the limits. When the war was over, they asked us to return that stones".

Gracia heard attentive, while Hughes only shut his eyes not really pleased to hear the story one more time.

"Everyone did it, except Kimbley, who swallowed the stone", the woman covered his mouth shocked. "He killed the witnesses and tried to run away, but in that moment I came when some officers…and we turned him in".

Gracia's eyes widened. "…Y-you turned him in?"

"Yes, that's why I have to keep an eye on him every time I see him around the Headquarter, and that's why I can't tell Edward about it. I don't know what he would do", Roy told her a lot calmer and drinking his coffee. "He is supposed to be escorted all the time, but I saw how some officers saluted him…they must have promised something to that bastard".

They kept talking a little more, but two kids were in the shadows hearing all what they said. Edward was leaning on the wall with widened eyes and frozen. Elysia, not really sure why his brother didn't want to come in to the dining room, just hugged boy's by his waist making him react and smiled at her.

"Let's tell them that we're here", Edward said when he confirmed that their parents were already talking about other issue. Elysia nodded happily

"We are home!", the girl yelled.

"I'm glad you're home", Gracia greeted them standing up. "Did you find everything we need?"

"Yeah, but I had to fight for this condiments with a woman", Edward say with a nervous smile. "I think she almost punched me".

All present laughed, even more when Elysia started narrating how Edward had defended the condiment apprehensively and the lady started shouting. The boy just smiled, immerse in his thoughts.

………….

¡Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. The Fuhrer's Daughter

I have uploaded what could be the cover of the fanfic in my DA account, the link is on my profile :D Hope you like it! I will be uploading fanarts of the story once a while, I will let you know of course.

**TenshiElric: **Please send me an e-mail :D

"**The Fuhrer's daughter"**

Riza and havoc were in Roy's office while he read some documents the woman had given him. He seemed very concentrated analyzing the papers, which Riza thought was pretty…weird. Or maybe not, considering those papers were about Scar.

"Even though Kimbley has been here since months ago, there are not indications of Scar approaching the East", he said while turning a page.

"Unless he doesn't know Kimbley is here", Riza suggested.

The man stared at her for a few seconds before talking. "That's almost impossible; every State Alchemist that encountered Scar had to tell him. He had murdered 12 State Alchemist since then, he _must_ know".

"What if Scar is not longer interested in Kimbley?", Havoc said with a cigarette on his mouth. "Maybe he is just taking revenge for all the Ishbalans and he is not interested in a personal revenge".

"It could be", Roy stated lowering his eyes towards the documents. "Or maybe he want to kill us all and kept Kimbley as a trophy…which wouldn't be a problem just the first part".

Havoc and Riza looked at each other for a brief moment. The Colonel could be right; Scar maybe was keeping Kimbley as his last victim.

Before any of them could say another word, the door opened and the General Raven entered the office followed by some officers. Roy stood up surprised and he, Havoc and Riza saluted the man.

"Colonel Mustang, please come with me, the Fuhrer wants to talk to you", he said as he turned.

Both Lieutenant glanced at Roy surprised, obviously, not more surprised that him. The Colonel walked out of his office at the General's side leaving a worried Riza and Havoc in the room. While walking, Roy glanced at the General Raven, he seemed pretty calm, so he tried to do the same, he was going to be in front of the _Fuhrer_ after all.

When they entered the Fuhrer huge office, Roy stood firmly but inside of him he felt that sometime wasn't right. Obviously he wasn't nervous for being in front of the Fuhrer, but about the circumstances under he was called for. When the man appeared in the office, all the present saluted.

"You're dismissed", the man said kindly, "Please leave me alone with the Colonel Mustang".

Everyone present seemed surprised by the order, including Roy, but quickly obeyed leaving the Colonel in the middle of the office alone in front of King Bradley.

"Colonel Mustant, you must be wondering what are you doing here", Roy nodded emotionless. "Well, the reason is that I have to ask you a huge personal favor".

"…a favor?", Roy asked in disbelief.

"Yes", he said handing the Colonel a folder, "Nobody besides me of the General Raven knows about this information, so I will have to ask for your discretion".

"Of course, Sir, but what is this about if I may ask?"

"You can find all the details in that documents, but this is about my daughter's life". Bradley held his hands on his back and walked toward the window like he usually did. "Some bastards have threaded me to kidnap my daughter if I don't fulfill their demands. They had already tried to take her, but my kid is a fighter and she defended herself, even though she had an escort".

Roy just stared at the man astonished. ¿The Fuhrer's daughter? They had to be mad to try to hurt the kid of the Commander in chief of the army.

"So I would like your permission to ask your son to help my daughter", he said making Roy jump taking him out of his thoughs. "I have seen him in fight, I have read the reports of his missions, also his age is perfect to him to be with her without arousing suspicions. I would like him to be the only escort of my daughter. He is 15, isn't he?"

If someone had been at his side, he surely would have asked that person to pinch him to know if this was for real. "In three months he would be, but, Do you want Edward to be your daughter's escort?". The Fuhrer nodded smiling. The Colonel was mute for a brief moment. "I have to talk to him before I can confirm that, Sir", Roy finally said saluting the man.

"I would mean a lot for my wife and for me if the boy accepted".

Roy was walking back to his office deeply engrossed in his thoughts. He was feeling…well, it was hard to explain it. ¿The Fuhrer had _asked_ him to let Edward be his daughter's escort? ¿Not ordered him?, "What an odd day".

……………

"….a girl bodyguard?", Edward said skeptical, "You _have_ to be kidding me".

Roy smiled almost ashamed…almost. "I'm not, believe me, took me hard time to believe what he was saying", the said handing the same folder to the boy, "I wasn't a order, so you can always say no, but the _Fuhrer_ – in other words, the Commander in _chief_ –has asked us _personally_".

Edward grinned. "So, you want to want to make a good impression on him, don't you?". Roy just rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. "What is your offer?"

"….I will do the laundry and cleaning of the house an entire week"

Edward took his chin analyzing the offer, but then he raised one finger."An entire month"

"…Now you_ have_ to be kidding me", he said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not. This document says this is an open-ended mission", he said reading one of the papers, "So one _month_".

Roy threw a disconcerted look to the boy when the teenager couldn't hold back an evil chuckle. However, he didn't have many options, so he sighed resigned. "Fine".

Edward nodded smirking. "Then I will be in the gardens reading this, see you later", he said turning around and walking out of the office.

"…He's just like me"

…………..

"Winry Bradley, 14 years old. Mm, I thought she would be younger". Ed kept walking through the hallway not really paying attention, just reading the papers and avoiding some officers skillfully; he seemed used to do that. In his way, Havoc approached him, who was curious about what the boy was reading.

"Hey Ed, what do you got there?", he asked lighting up a cigarette.

The blonde glanced at the man. "Havoc-San, I've told you that I hate that smell"

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes. "…brat", he said while throwing the cigarette in the ashtray.

In that moment, they saw in front of them a big escort walking towards them. However, a blond girl stood out in the middle of the uniformed men. Ed noticed that the girl was talking to one of the cheerfully, he had sky-blue eyes, light blond hair in a ponytail with two locks at the sides of her face who fell on her shoulders.

He had never seen the girl in the Headquarter before, but he was the only teenager allowed to be there after all. Havoc, in the other hand, was thinking about something totally different.

"What a pretty girl, don't you think?", he muttered when the escort and the blonde had left the hallway. Edward turned to him shocked. "Hey, Hey, I'm not a pedophile, I was talking about you".

The boy moved his head confused. "About me what?"

"Don't you think she is pretty?"

Ed felt how his body temperature raised. Surely he was blushing according to Havoc's smirk. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Come on, you're almost 15, is totally natural to be interested in girls", the man told him, still grinning. He knew that would piss Edward off.

However, the boy just opened the folder again and buried his face in it. "Whatever".

Havoc patted the blonde's head, only pissing him off even more, but he didn't say anything. The Lieutenant just smiled in satisfaction.

…………..

"I have to thank you in advance that you have agreed to take care of my daughter, Edward".

The Colonel Mustang and Major Elric were on their feet in front of the Fuhrer, alone. Bradley was smiling pleased while Ed just heard all the conversation without saying a word.

"I will give you some instructions", the Fuhrer added handing even more documents to the boy, "And some recommendations". The blonde nodded attentive. "My daughter goes to the Taisei High School, so you will have to pretend to be a student in order to you to be near Winry during school hours".

Roy and Ed's eyes widened in surprise. ¿School? ¿S-C-H-O-O-L? Edward noticed how Roy did his best effort to hold back a laugh, so the boy looked at his father with a scary gaze.

"Sir, It's been years since I haven't gone to school", he said somewhat worried about the situation.

"I know, Edward. Don't worry about that, you will only have to be present in her classes. You won't have to do any homework of class work. They tried to kidnap her in the school, so I won't take any risk", he said in a serious voice tone, so the blonde just kept silent. "More details about her activities are specified in those documents. Follow me, I will introduce you to her".

The Fuhrer walked out of the office followed by Roy and Ed. The boy was grumpy…how could he have agreed to this? He glanced at his father who seemed to be smirking amused. Irritated, he raised two fingers and Roy's eyes widened.

"Two months"

The Colonel just sighed in resignation; it was too late to take the offer back. They entered a room which seemed to be only for authorized personal, of course, for higher ranks. Ed saw surprised the girl that he had just seen in the hallway some hours ago. She seemed really bored.

"Winry, dear, let me introduce you your escort", Bradley said approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

The blond girl stood up and bowed. "Nice to meet you, my name is Winry Bradley. I hope I won't be that troublesome to you".

"You have to promise that you will be careful and won't put you in an unnecessary danger", the man warned her seriously.

She just nodded. However, Winry approached Roy smiling. "I promise I will be careful so you don't have to risk your life", she added bowing again…and slightly blushing. _'He is so handsome and looks so brave, I'm so lucky!'_.

Bradley, Mustang and Ed remained silent for a brief moment just staring at the smiling girl, until the Fuhrer decided to say something. "Honey, your escort is the blond young man, Edward Elric".

"What?", Winry turned to Edward confused, but the boy felt really insulted when the girl's eyes showed disappointment. "But he is so short!"

…SHORT?! Ed felt the anger growing exponentially inside of him and frown his brows offended, but Mustang threw him a harsh look to warn him to keep quiet.

"Show more respect, Winry, he is a State Alchemist".

Winry didn't look convinced. "But Otoosan, I could defend myself the last time, why do I need an escort?"

"Exactly, they now know that you're not easy to capture", the Fuhrer told her getting close to the girl and placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Winry, they called again yesterday", the girl lowered his eyes in resignation finally, "I won't take _any _risk".

Bradley signaled his secretary to enter and she handed to Edward a big bag.

"There you have your uniform and you school tools to look convincing", the woman told him smiling.

Bradley came closer to the boy. "That would be all. I see you tomorrow at 8 at my home, Winry's school starts at 8:30", the Fuhrer said drawing a smile, but Edward just glanced at the disappointed girl…and it was not funny.

When they got out of the room, Roy and Ed walked for a while in silence. However, the man couldn't resist anymore and laughed trying to drown it with his hand…and failing. The boy turned to him with berserk gaze.

"Don't you dare to laugh!", he yelled irritated. Roy tried harder to stop the laugh but the scene was too hilarious to forget. "I had never have agreed to this"

"Nobody force you", Roy reminded him succeeding in stopping laughing.

"…Your puppy face was enough…", he said taking the uniform out of the bag to see how it looked like, but he had to stop when he felt how his father had hit him on the head and he had to use his hands to soothe the blow. "Why did you hit me?!"

Roy looked at the boy…offended. "Never say again that I have a 'puppy face'", he told him harshly.

Edward stared at the man a little ashamed and still rubbing his head. "Sorry". He bent down to take the bag that he had dropped.

"So, tomorrow at 8", Roy placed a hand on his chin, "Are you sure you will be able to get up that early?", he said with a mocking face

Ed glanced at the man narrowing his eyes, "…It will be 3 months if you don't stop"

Roy coughed and then took his hands on his back and kept walking while a grumpy Edward analyzed his new uniform. At least it was black with some discrete orange details and not that fluorescent blue uniform that he had seen in some boys in the streets. He just sighed in resignation.

………………

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. Taisei High School

"**Taisei High School"**

At 8 o'clock, Edward was on his feet in front of the Fuhrer's house – meaning, of course, a _huge _mansion -. He was wearing his uniform and holding the elegant briefcase on his left hand…well, he felt ridiculous. The blonde turned to see Roy who was in the car with a hand on his mouth. Ed narrowed his eyes when he noticed that his father was trying too hard not to laugh, so he raised a fist in signal that if he dared to do it he would increase the payment that they agreed. Roy just waved his hand not really taking the boy too seriously.

Ed sighed and rang the bell finally. It only took a few seconds to someone to open the door, the housekeeper he guessed. He waved his hand to Roy who did the same and turned the car on to leave.

When the boy entered the mansion, the housekeeper told him to wait while she went upstairs to let Winry know that he had arrived. Ed looked around amazed; so this is the Fuhrer's house, pretty impressive and luxurious. He hadn't too much time to admire the place, because the girl hurried downstairs with her uniform in the same colors and the same hairstyle that she had the day before.

"Good morning", she greeted grabbing her briefcase and glanced at the mirror to see that everything was perfect.

Ed just fold his arms. "Good Morning".

"We should go or we're going to be late"

The girl ran through the hallway and Ed followed her without a word. But his eyes widened when he saw the huge car collection of the Fuhrer…so being the Commander in Chief of the Army had his benefits, isn't it? Both got into a black car bigger than his father's and the boy saw a car-driver in the front.

In their war to the school, Edward just read a book while Winry observed him curious. Of course the boy noticed the gaze of the girl, but he tried to ignore it…What in Earth could she be looking at?

"Is it true that you haven't gone to school since you were young?", she suddenly asked taking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a State Alchemist since I have memory, so I dropped it years ago", he said while his eyes turned back to the book. "School was useless to reach my goal".

"Mm…and, aren't you interested in learning some general knowledge? No alchemy-related stuff?", she said lifting a brow.

Realizing the girl wouldn't allow him to read the book, he closed it a looked at her. "I've read thousands of books, alchemy or not alchemy related. I think I can say I have a lot of general knowledge", he said shutting his eyes and laying on the seat.

"But in the army there aren't boys of your age, don't you have any friends?"

…_Friends?_ Ed glanced at the girl. "I have friends", he said, trying to not to reveal too much about himself.

Winry didn't seem convinced with the answer, but avert her eyes to the window. "So, you're satisfied with the path you chose?"

_..Is this some kind of interrogation?_ "I am"

"Why?"

Ed frowned. "I'm sorry, Winry-Chan, but I have just meet you. I don't feel appropriated to you to know every detail of my life".

"You're going to protect _my_ life, I have to know who you are".

"My name is Edward, the FullMetal Alchemist. I'm 14 and I'll be your escort", he said flatly opening the book again, "That's all you have to know".

Winry didn't say anything, but Ed could tell she was annoyed by her eyes. Who the hell she thought she was to ask that personal questions after all?

Soon they arrived to the Taisei High School. Both got out of the car and walked into the gardens of the building where Ed could see hundred of teenagers like them chattering cheerfully and walking inside the School.

Winry finally saw her friends and she approached them greeting the girls. Ed stayed a little behind and leaned against a tree while hearing the giggles of the girls. When he noticed that the group started walking to get into the building, he followed them still reading.

When they reached their classroom, Ed took a sit behind Winry and kept reading for a moment…until he noticed that everyone on the room was staring at him and muttering. He just smiled uneasily and raised the book to hide his face.

However, one of Winry's friends grabbed the book making him almost jump of his chair at the sudden move. He saw a black-haired emerald-eyed girl with a big smile in front of him.

"Hi! My name is Dante and you must be a new student here. What's your name?"

"…Edward"

The girl almost giggled excited. "Welcome Edward, it pretty weird that they had accepted a new student in the half of the year, but you must be very smart because that book looks difficult".

"Dante, leave him alone", Winry said suddenly with a shy smile.

"Why? He is new, he must feel welcome to our school", she said disappointed for her friend's attitude.

"I'll tell you later, for now, leave him alone".

Winry had no idea how grateful Edward was for the intervention. He grabbed his book back of the girls hands and she moved away unhappy.

The teacher introduced him as a new class student, so the boy didn't arouse any suspicion. The blonde hated all the attention he was receiving, he was supposed to be an escort, he should be almost invisible…shouldn't he? What was that interesting on him anyway? It was because he was blond? Of course not, there were at least 4 more blondes besides Winry and him…He couldn't come of any more reason, so he buried his eyes in the book.

Just for curiosity, he payed attention for a moment to the class, but he got bored fast. He knew all the stuff the woman was saying so he looked back to the book and tried to focus on it. It wasn't difficult; it was a pretty good book.

He didn't know they would have a break to eat lunch – or didn't remember… -, so he wasn't prepared. Instead, he had to go to the cafeteria. He hurried to buy something before running to the gardens to take a seat under a tree near Winry and her friends, but not close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Winry, you have to explain why did you get here with that boy", Laleh told her, her brunette friend, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise that this will be just between us, anybody else can't know about this", the 4 girls nodded again, "He is my bodyguard, my escort"

The girls's jaws almost dropped. "So that bastards called again?", Dante asked worried.

"Yeah, Otoosan told me".

Juliet, the red-haired girl, glanced at the boy, "…but he doesn't look so threatening".

"But he's so handsome", Nina, brunette too, added making the other 3 girls nod.

"Stop doing that, you have to remember this is a secret", she said almost regretting that she told them.

"Do you know if he has some special ability?", Juliet asked interested.

"According to Otoosan, he is a State Alchemist"

All the girls turned at her shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Shhh, guys shut up!"

"It's impossible, he is 14 years old, he cannot be a State Alchemist", Dante said looking at the boy.

Once more time, the 4 girls nodded and looked at a almost ashamed Winry.

"You're so lucky such a handsome boy is looking after you", Nina said blushing.

"…Do you remember that he is here because someone wants to kidnap me?", Winry said harshly getting tire of her friends' behavior.

But the girls kept giggling while Winry dropped his head giving up. Ed turned to see the girls and lift a brow when he saw a quiet Winry eating while his friends seemed a lot more cheerful…Anyway, he took a bite of his food and kept reading trying not to hear the annoying voices of the girls.

……………

Some days after, Roy opened the house's door and heard the TV on. When he entered the living room, he saw Edward slept in the couch. The boy had to be freezing since he was only wearing a T-shirt and some pants.

Roy bent down and softly moved Edward shoulder trying to wake him up. "Ed…Edward". However, the boy seemed deeply slept, maybe he was pretty tired. Roy sighed and walked towards the kitchen where he took a glass of water and went upstairs to grab a thick blanket to cover the boy. It's been a while since he couldn't carry the boy without feeling that his back was going to break in two half.

The man took a seat in the couch in the empty space where Edward couldn't reach with his body. Sometimes he was grateful the boy was that short…maybe It was better not to say that out loud if he wanted to live, but it was fun to think about it.

Edward squeezed his eyes before opening them. He was really tired, but he hadn't seen his father since the morning so he made an effort to forget how sleepy he was for a moment.

"Don't get up", Roy said not really achieving to stop the boy while he rubbed his eyes. The man just smiled. "How was today?"

"Winry-San and her friends used me as a mule in their shopping day", he said yawing.

The black haired man felt a little sorry for the boy. "So the girl is causing you a lot of problems".

Edward raised his hand and showed three fingers to Roy, "It's going to be three months"

The Colonel stared at the fingers for a moment before grabbing the boy hands and lowering it down with his own. "The deal was for one month, you can't change it when you feel like".

"After today, the deal is really unfair", he complained undoing his braid.

"Your mistake", he said while standing up and messed with the blonde hair.

"Otoosan!", Edward growled.

Roy just raised a hand walking towards the kitchen, "You were going to brush it anyway".

They boy grunted and took the brush he had brought before fallen sleep. Suddenly, he noticed something, "Otoosan, why are you so happy?"

Ed just heard an "Eh?" coming from the kitchen.

"You always get home really tired and today you seem oddly joyful", he said brushing his hair and walking towards the kitchen. Roy was preparing some coffee, but he looked somewhat nervous. "Now you're going to tell me what you are up to".

"Nothing, Ed", he said getting out of the kitchen hurried.

The boy looked at his father suspicious and went after him, "Otoosan! Tell me or I will find out", he said almost wicked and smirking.

"Yeah? How so?", Roy asked curious drinking his coffee.

Ed narrowed his eyes grinning, "Hughes-san always know everything…"

Roy spit the coffee and stared and the boy almost shocked, but he just lowered his head in resignation. The worst part was that Hughes had surprised _them_. "Come here", he said clapping the couch. Edward hurried grinning. "This would be between you and me, ok?".

The boy nodded, "Of course"

"W-well…", Roy coughed and drank his coffee before he would continue, but he almost jumped at the inquiring gaze of the blonde, "T-today I had to stay after the dismissal time if you noticed", Ed nodded again, "Well…someone was with me".

The boy raised a brow confused. "Someone? Who?".

"…Who is always with me to make sure that I finish my work?"

Edward's jaw dropped surprised and raised a hand trying to find some words to say. Roy nodded sweat dropping and drank a sip of the coffee again. "Riza-San?"

The man kept drinking the liquid trying to ignore the weird noised Edward was doing, "Calm down, it was just a kiss".

"…Hughes surprised you, didn't he?", Ed said somewhat wicked and Roy furiously blushed confirming it. The boy couldn't hold back a laugh. "This is so funny".

"Stop bothering me or I will burn your hair"

Edward jumped at the threat and took his hair trying to protect it from his father's fury. Roy just smiled and rose.

"Let's go, we have to get up early tomorrow".

Edward nodded still smirking, so the man took his gloves out of his pocket. "Fine, fine! I 'll stop!"

…………………

I've always loved the RoyxRiza :D I will explore it a bit in some future chapter, I promise!

Thanks for reading and reviewing:D


	12. The Bodyguard

2x1 Sunday bonus for all my lovely reviewers that make my day happier :D!

For the ones wondering, Kimbley will appear again of course! He is an important character on the main plot.

"**The Bodyguard"**

"But you went shopping yesterday!"

Edward was irritated, Winry had decided to go the same shop center that they had gone yesterday with her friends, but this time she was alone with Ed.

"In a few days it'll my Otoosan's birthday, I have to buy his gift", he said somewhat grumpy for the boy's complaints.

"Why didn't you look for it yesterday?"

"Are you kidding me? It's something I have to choose carefully, it has to be really special".

Ed sighed and put his hands inside his pockets. Troublesome girl…He regretted that he hadn't ask for a three month deal in exchange for the house chores, he had only been with Winry for two weeks and he felt like an eternity has passed.

"Edward-San, I've told you several times that when we're alone don't walk behind me, I don't like it", she claimed without turning.

The boy growled and hurried to catch the girl. Winry discretely glanced at the blonde without him noticing it because he seemed to be looking for something around them. For some reason, Edward looked older when he acted like a real escort and not like a bad-tempered boy. However, something brought her attention.

"Edward-San, Can I ask you something?", she said making the boy turn his eyes to her.

"Yeah"

"…why do you always wear long-sleeved shirts and gloves?"

Winry noticed that Edward's eyes widened a little surprised, but he immediately change the gesture to a serious one and took a golden lock off his face. "Personal preference"

"Mmm"

She knew he had lied to her, but obviously she couldn't force him to say the truth, so remained in silence.

It was almost dark when Edward was carrying a huge number of shopping bags, he was utterly pissed off too of course, so Winry decided to feel bad for him and decided to go home.

"I thought you'd come for your father gift _only_", he said shutting his eyes.

Winry smiled almost in pity, "That was the plan, but you cannot denied I bought a lot of nice things!"

The boy sighed while Winry kept talking who knows about what. He had accepted the job to take care of a girl whose life was supposed to be in _danger_. If someone treated his father to kill him, the man would surely lock the boy in a military basement. Maybe the Fuhrer really trusted him _that_ much? He didn't know, but he knew he didn't like to be no one's mule. Anyway, it was already time.

"Winry-San, act like nothing was happening", he said grabbing the girl's arm. She immediately knew what was happening and obeyed slightly scared, "Follow me".

Ed took the girl to a dark alley where he was sure nobody innocent would end up hurt. He pushed the girl into a pile of boxes and gave her all the bags.

"Please don't get out of here under _any_ circumstance, no matter what happens to me", he said scaring the girl. She shyly nodded and Edward placed a box in front of the girl to completely hide her.

He stood in the middle of the alley waiting when a rain started to fall. Great, he wasn't that fond of the rain and definitely not in that moment. He didn't have too much time to complaint when a muscle man turned around the corner where he was. Edward frown his brows but he felt somewhat relieved the man seemed surprised.

"What the fu-"

"The Fuhrer's daughter is not here", Edward growled threatening taking one hand into his pocket.

The man clenched his teeth furious, "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know"

Edward prepared to defend himself when the man started approaching him, "Where is she?"

"No here", he said once more time.

"Don't lied to me, little boy. I know she is here somewhere", he said laughing, "But I give you the credit of finding out that I was following her. Nobody had done it before".

Edward just smirked. He was already totally wet, so his hair sticked to his face and used his hand to get if off.

"So, you won't tell where the girl is?", he asked stopping only a couple of feet away from Ed, who just remained silent. "Fine, I'll kill you and look for her then".

The man attacked Edward, but he moved fast and punched him in the stomach making the man stop in pain. The male looked at him furious and started throwing blows to the boy, who just avoided them or stopped them using all his strength. The blonde tried to kick the man, but attacker grabbed his leg and threw him running towards the boy, but he didn't count on Edward to flip in the air and landing on his feet attacking the man immediately.

Both stopped facing each other, the man still with a wide smile on his face. "Well, well, the shorty turned to be a nice fighter".

…_SHORTY?!!_ Full in anger, Edward clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade and smirked when he saw the shocked face of the man.

"You're full of surprised, it's a shame that I have to kill you".

Edward attacked the man causing some cuts on him, but the man was really a good combatant, maybe too agile even when he was that heavy. Slightly sick of the game, Edward clapped his hands again and touched the ground to transmute a cage around the man.

"I should have done that since the beginning", he said smirking, but it didn't last too long because the man broke the bars and attacked him immediately.

Ed evaded him angering the man even more. "Stop moving! You're like a monkey!"

The man didn't understand that insulting Edward just made him more dangerous. The boy, really fed up of the situation, kicked the man on one side of his waist with his automail leg causing the man a incredible pain and howled, but he reacted instantly and elbowed Edward's cheek. The boy, full in anger, kicked the man in his knees making him fall heavily in the floor and brought the automail blade on the man's neck threatening him.

"One move and I will no doubt to slice your neck", he said breathing agitated, but with a determined gaze.

The man felt the cold metal on his throat, almost cutting the skin so he knew that any movement would injure him. Damn brat.

Edward noticed that the man was near some metal pipes, so he quickly clapped his hands and transmutes them to chain and immobilize him.

"This isn't over, he will come for her and he is going to enjoy killing you", he said full in anger.

Edward glanced at him indifferent for a few seconds before he said something. He looked around trying to make sure they were safe and deeply breathed when he didn't see anyone.

"Winry-San!", he suddenly yelled . The boxes moved and the girl appeared rousing the man wrath. Ed was surprised when, even though it was raining, he could notice that she was crying. "…Winry-San".

The girl approached Ed fearful of the man. "Y-yes?"

The boy stared at her for a moment before he remembered why he had called her. "Winry-San, I want you to go to cross the street and call the army to come to pick up this trash".

"B-but, what if someone else is out there?", she cried out terrified. Edward was really confused, hadn't she defended herself the first time they tried to kidnap her?

"I can't go and leave this man alone, I need you to be brave and do it, Ok? I don't see anyone else here".

Winry nodded and hurried to the phone cabinet while Edward looked at her fixedly and held the blade in the man's neck not giving him the opportunity to do anything. The girl came back quickly looking around scared.

"They a-are coming", she said standing behind Ed, but trying to be the further she could from the man.

"Well done, everything will be fine", he said smiling trying to calm her down. The girls just nodded nervous.

But then, the man smirked. "What a pretty lady, now I know why they want to kidna-"

Edward pushed the blade a little more causing the man even more pain, "Just one move…"

"…Kid, you don't seem to have killed anyone in your life", he said with a mocking face.

"I can always start today. You tried to kidnap the Fuhrer's daughter, nobody _would_ care", he answered moving the blade, but the man clenched his teeth to hold back a scream and gazing at the boy furious.

The police arrived fast aiming his guns to the man, so Edward transmuted back his automail. He saw how Winry threw herself in her father's arms crying out loud, she was really scared…Maybe it was a lie that she had defended herself?

He looked around, but couldn't see his father's car. He just sighed. Great, he surely wasn't even informed about the situation since this was supposed to be an ultra-secret mission, but he would really liked not to have to walk back home with a hurt cheek that felt like his face was burning. He approached the place where he had hided Winry and took the shopping bags to walk towards her while her father was giving some orders.

"Here, I thought you would want this", he said handing her the bags.

"Thanks", she said quietly with a sad gaze, but Ed wasn't sure why. "…Your cheek".

It took a few seconds so the boy could realize what she was referring at, "This? Don't worry, some ice and it will be ok", he said smiling, "Winry-San, don't lower your guard, the man said that there was another man behind all this and I believe him, tell that to the Fuhrer… Also can you tell him that I went home?".

"But it's raining", she said surprised, "Let us give you a ride".

"It's ok, it's not that far from here and I'm completely wet anyway".

The boy waved his hand and walked away while Winry saw him disappearing around the corner.

…………..

When he got home, he noticed Roy wasn't there yet. He would be really mad when he found out that he wasn't informed about what happened. Anyway. He went upstairs towards his room, took all his wet clothes off, and took a hot shower before he got sick, if he wasn't already.

A little while later, he was on the couch watching television and an ice bag on his swollen cheek. He was pretty tired and sleepy, but he couldn't give away if he wanted the inflammation to disappear quickly. He was utterly happy when he heard his father entering the house.

"…Edward?", Roy stared at the boy astonished and got near him fast, "What happened?", he asked grabbing the ice bag and holding it.

"I think a won a promotion for you", he said flinching at the sudden pain for talking.

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde groaned when Roy pressed the bag against his cheek, "The men that want to kidnap the Fuhrer's daughter finally made their move".

The Colonel seemed surprised but relieved at the same time, "Nobody got hurt…besides your cheek of course?"

"No, at least not her".

Roy pulled the boy to lay him down placing Ed's head on his thighs, so it was easier for him to hold the ice bag. However, he noticed that Edward was thinking about something that bothered him, something different of what they were talking about.

"Something else happened?"

Ed glanced at the man confused, "Something else?"

"You seem…worried"

The boy remained silent for a brief moment, debating whether he should talk to his dad about that…but if it wasn't with him, with whom?

"It's just that...the girl, Winry, was crying", he said averting his eyes to avoid seeing Roy's ones. "I hate to see people cry".

The dark-haired man just smiled, sometimes Ed could be such a little boy… "She scared, is natural that she expressed her fear that way", he said stroking the boy's hair with his free hand.

Edward just sighed. Why she had been that terrified? Because of the situation? The attacker?...or maybe because of him?

……………….

It was about time to let Edward show his fight skills, wasn't it? XD

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing:D


	13. Brigadier General

"**Brigadier General"**

Edward was happy, the next day after the attack it was Sunday, so he was allowed to take a break of being a human shadow. The one month deal wasn't over yet, but he was helping Roy to clean the house and do the laundry. It wasn't like he hadn't helped the man through those weeks anyway.

"I will always regret had taken that job", he said doing the dishes, "I can't even ask for my reward properly".

Roy smiled somewhat ashamed because it was true. However, before he could say something, the bell of the house rang. "Who could be this early?"

The Colonel walked towards the door and opened to discover a smiling Winry at the door frame.

"Winry-San? What are you doing here?", he asked looking behind her. He felt relieved when he saw a huge escort waiting for her outside the car.

The girl just looked at the man slightly nervous, "I'm sorry for bothering you, but Otoosan wish to invite you to our house for lunch".

Roy stared at Winry for a few seconds while she smiled waiting for his answer. The Fuhrer had invited them for _lunch_?

"…Of course", he said turning around, "Edward! We have to go out!"

The boy appeared behind Roy walking towards him, obviously confused. "Otoosa, what's goin-". Ed was mute for a brief moment when he saw the girl, "Winry-San?"

……………

Thirty minutes later, both were standing on the middle of the hall of the huge mansion. Winry had asked them to wait there while she went to notify that they were here.

"What's going on?", Edward asked almost muttering.

"I'm not sure"

Bradley appeared walking down the stairs, so Roy saluted the man while he approached them. Edward did the same awkward; he was not used to salute to anyone.

"Welcome to my home, please follow me to the dining room".

Edward only knew the entrance hall of the mansion, so he was really amazed for the luxurious place, even in a simple hallway, and , of course, the dining room was stunning, as big as their house maybe.

"I would like to make a toast for this young man that protected my precious treasure", the Fuhrer said some time later while they were eating, "We don't have enough to pay you for that".

Edward just smiled shyly, but he noticed that Winry was staring at him...very happy, what was she up to this time? While everyone ate, he heard the Fuhrer and the Fuhrer's wife to talk with Roy. About anything important of course.

When they finished eating and the employees took the dishes away, Winry quickly rose excited. "Edward-San, can you come with me?"

The boy stared at her, but then he turned to see Roy who just nodded confused too. "Of course", he said raising and following her.

Edward walked at Winry's side towards the mansion's gardens. He didn't any idea where they were heading at, but he decided not to ask. Finally, he saw that they were walking towards a big hided room between some trees, it didn't look abandoned, but he thought it was a little odd that it was outside the mansion. When the girl opened the door, he partially understood why.

"Welcome to my Automail workshop", the girl said excited.

The boy was, in the least, shocked. "…Automail workshop?"

Winry nodded, "I wish you had told me before that you had an automail hand, I've developed the best technology and technique to create wonderful automails", the girl said approaching some machines, "This is what I will be when grow up".

Well…at least the girl wasn't that ignorant after all. He noticed that Winry took a wrench and approached him.

"Can I take a look on your automail?", she asked with big eyes that appeared to be shinning.

Edward's eyes, in the other hand, widened. "Eh…I would rather not", he said moving his hands refusing the offer.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?", she said almost hurt, but staring at the automail arm of the boy.

Actually, I _don't_. "It's not like that, It's j-just that…-"

"I trusted my life, why can't you trust me?"

Edward remained motionless. He could see the manipulative gaze in the girl's eyes, but she had a point. When Winry noticed that the boy had given up, she took his right arm and pulled him to the table almost scaring him while both sat down.

"Please, roll up your sleeves", she _ordered _while taking out some tools. The boy sighed and acceded to her demands.

Almost a half an hour later, she was still poking in the automail, taking some parts off…poking more. Edward was hysterical, she better left his arm like it was or he was going to be _very_ mad. Finally, the girl sighed.

"Well, I can give you a diagnosis", the girl told him. Diagnosis? Of what? "Your arm is good...the good a military hospital can give anyway".

Edward glanced at her almost hurt, but the girl just ignored him and started to assemble back the arm.

"I will give you a new arm, a better one. Lighter, more flexible and resistant", Winry said without waiting for Ed's approval, "The worst part would be to connect the nerves again".

Oh hell it was, Edward knew that pain very well and he hated it, "Winry-San, that won't be necessary".

"Don't be so shy, it's my gratitude to you for protecting me", she said smiling while she finished screwing the last piece on the arm. "It's ready, I just have to take some measures. Stand up".

Not really aroused by the situation, the boy obeyed and Winry starting measuring the arm and taking some notes. She really seemed excited…maybe she was crazy after all.

"It will be great, I promise!"

The boy just smiled not really sure what he was supposed to say, however, he remember something that he wanted to ask her, "Winry-San, Can I ask you something?"

Winry stooped giggling when she noticed the serious tone on Edward's voice, "Of course"

"Well…your father had told me that you had defended yourself the first time they tried to kidnap you", he said trying to go directly to the point, "I thought you wouldn't be that scared if they tried again. Why was that?"

The girl seemed surprised by the question and smiled slightly ashamed. "The man that attacked us yesterday was anything like the first attackers", she said scratching her head, "They pretended to be students of my school and they were boys of course…so it was easy to hit them with my wrench".

Edward sweat dropped when he saw the huge wrench the girl had took to show him. He couldn't believe that thing really existed, and that she was _carrying_ it. He didn't know what else to say, so he smiled.

…………….

Later that day, a car-driver was taking them home. Edward noticed his father was oddly serious, but he didn't want to ask anything in front of the stranger. When they finally got home, Ed followed Roy onto the living room, where the man threw himself in the couch and the boy lift a brow.

"Something bothering you, Ed?", Roy asked when he saw the gaze of the boy.

He nodded. "Something happened between you and the Fuhrer? You seem so…quiet", he said surprising his dad.

The Colonel just sighed. "He had offered me the Brigadier General rank".

The boy just stared at the man processing what he has just said, but then, he smiled happy. "Really? That's good…isn't it?"

However, his father face told him it wasn't. Yes, he seemed happy but worried at the same time, "It's a great honor that he had offered it to me, even if it was more for your job than mine". Ed could see some… embarrassment? On his father's words.

"Come on, Otoosan, you and I know that you deserve it more than anyone", he said approaching him and taking a sit at his side.

"Could be", he said laying down into the couch and staring at the roof, "But that position isn't anything like the one I have now. I won't have an fixed working hours, I'll have to travel a lot and take care of more complex cases".

Ed was speechless. He though his father really wanted that job, but his comments were telling him another story. "What did you say to the Fuhrer?"

"He gave me until tomorrow to take a decision"

Both remained silent for a moment. Ed could see the inside battle Roy was having on his face. " Otoosan, please, don't worry about me", he said forcing a smile. If course he was lying, he was 14 years old and was used to be with him, used to his father to wait for him at home when he was sent to missions. It would be hard to change that.

"How can you tell not to worry?", Roy said almost angrily, "Before you took the Fuhrer's mission I almost didn't see you for weeks, what will happen if I have to travel too?"

The boy lowered his eyes not really sure what he could say. It was only one way to put a end to this, "Do you want to do it?", he asked, waiting for a honest answer from his dad.

Roy stared at the boy for a moment, ordering his ideas. After the Ishbal war, Roy decided to become Fuhrer in order to maintain a real peace –not a disguised like the one they had now -. However, when he adopted Ed, everything changed, now all his life focused on the boy. Maybe he was being selfish to choose the welfare of one boy instead of an entire-nation? He looked at Ed instinctively…No, he couldn't be selfish when he wanted to protect what he truly loved.

"..Yes", he finally said, "But I'm not willing to scarify what it requires to be sacrificed".

Edward looked down feeling slightly guilty, "Otoosan…take the job".

The Colonel turned to him surprised, but he didn't say anything more about the subject. "I need to sleep", he said patting Edward's head and walking upstairs drown on his thoughts.

Ed just glanced at the man somewhat sad and followed him upstairs.

…………

The following day, Ed walked back home early, fortunately, Winry had decided to stay at home because she wanted to keep working on the automail she had promised to the boy, even though he told her several times that I wasn't necessary.

However, he then remembered that his dad would obviously be at the office yet…Maybe It was better to step by the Headquarter, it's has been a while since he had gone and he missed everyone.

He quickly ran, not putting a real attention to the streets and the cars, so he received some mad horns from angry drivers. It didn't take him too much time to arrive to the HQ, so he hurried to his father's office, but when he entered, he found it empty. He decided to sit in the couch and wait for him to come back, the place too big to even think about search for him there.

One hour later, Lieutenant Hawkeye entered the office carrying some folders while she read a document, until she noticed the presence of the boy.

"Edward-Kun? What are you doing her?", she asked surprised while the boy rose and bowed.

"Riza-San, do you know where Otoosan is?"

The woman nodded approaching him, "Yes, right now he is with the L. Colonel Hughes at the Fuhrer's office".

'So, he already took a decision'

"They must come back soon, both already have two hours at there", Riza said laying down the carpets on Roy's desk. ""Did The Fuhrer's daughter let you go early today?"

"Yeah, he decided to feel pity for me one day", he said clearly grumpy, so Riza smiled.

The Lieutenant had to go leaving Ed along in the office again. The boy moved his feet impatient while he looked thourhg the window to the gardens, where some soldiers were receiving orders. He heard the clock ticking, which only made him more anxious, turning at the door every 20 seconds. What if the transmuted something to hear the conversation?...It would be really bad if someone found him out…It was better to behave…

Finally, after one more hour of wait, the Colonel Mustang and the Lieutenant Colonel Hughes entered the office so the boy jumped. "Otoosan, what happened?", he inquired approaching them. Both were surprised to see the blonde there.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at the man apprehensively. "I'm explain it later, tell me what happened!", he demanded losing his patience.

Roy approached the blonde and patted his head while Hughes took a seat in from of the Colonel's desk. "Take a seat", he said after he sat on his chair. Edward obeyed and became worried at the tired gesture on his father's face.

"Otoosan.."

The Colonel sighed. "The Fuhrer needed an answer to the proposal he offered to me yesterday", he say turning to the window. "When he called us, some Generals were with him, something I wasn't counting on…because I wanted to state a condition"

Ed lift a brow. "A condition?"

"I just wanted to ask to be assigned to mission not too far from here", he said when he noticed Edward's almost astonished gaze. "However, when I asked for it, some Generals were kindly enough to remember me that was impossible".

The boy lowered his head…not really sure how he was feeling. He glanced at Hughes, but was too quiet to be him.

"The meeting prolonged because some Generals stated their arguments about why I shouldn't be a Brigadier General, but the Fuhrer didn't say anything while they talked, just smiled", Roy sighed.

"After some arguments, the Fuhrer rose and said that the Colonel shouldn't be punished for being blessed with a family, something a lot of those Generals don't have", Hughes added so serious that Edward almost become worried, "The Fuhrer agreed to the condition and named him Brigadier General and named me Colonel".

Edward smiled excited and hurried to hug his father, "Now is when I don't regret for taking that job".

"The bad thing will be that I won't be able to cover you back and since Hughes is not an alchemist, he will be assigned other responsibilities", Roy said forcing a smile, not really convinced about what he had done.

"I think I can take care of myself", the boy said smirking.

"Another Colonel will give you orders…"

The boy sighed. Of course he knew that, it would be a major change since his father was really condescending with his missions. Now, another person would be in charge of him…

Hughes suddenly rose, "I will go home to give the good news to Gracia and Elysia", he said with a big smile on his face while approaching Edward and patted his head. "See you later".

When Maes walked out of the office, Ed glanced at his father, who seemed thoughtful, like he was analyzing what had happened in the Fuhrer's office. He just tried to smile, "What's exactly bothering you, Otoosan?"

The Brigadier General jumped taken out of his thoughts. "Everything", he answered unfolding some documents and started reading them.

……………

Did something else happen in that meeting that Roy isn't telling Edward?

Thanks for reading and reviewing:D


	14. Colonel Douglas

"Colonel Douglas" "I promise you will be satisfied"

Winry had taken Edward's automail arm carefully taking some last precautions and checked the new automail to see that everything was perfect. Ed noticed that the new arm looked pretty good actually; more stylized and more…well, like an actual human arm. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. However, he couldn't help but think what would happen if the new arm was worst and he had to reconnect the old arm? Twice that pain in one day?

"Are you ready?", she asked suddenly placing the new automail in the metal port. The boy nodded clenching his teeth and mentally preparing to handle the pain.

When Winry connected the automail to the nerves. Edward flinched in pain and his body seemed to twist. It was like someone was ripping his arm off more that like he was getting a new one.

"That's it", she said placing the automail in the table to wait for the boy to recover from the pain. She was surprised when the blonde didn't even scream, usually when she connected the automail to her clients, it was like she was torturing them, but he barely did a sound, although she felt how his body almost shivered in pain and sweated.

Edward began moving his arm still feeling how his body ached and Winry glanced at him even more surprised; it wasn't normal that patient moved his automail just seconds later of attaching it. The boy was a robot? The girl noticed that Edward was staring at the automail and moving it carefully; he looked pretty surprised.

"Do you like it?", she asked making the boy jump.

Ed placed his flesh hand on the automail and stroked it. "It's...amazingly light", the girl grinned. "It really feels like a real arm".

"I told you it was going to be good", she said taking some tools.

"Yeah, but I think it's difficult to trust in a rich 14 years old girl", he said trying to be sarcastic, so the girl smirked.

"From now on, I will be your mechanic, so you better be good with be", she said standing up, "Nobody but me touch my masterpieces".

He lift a brow. "Well, now you _insist_ to be my mechanic, I got another job for you", he said taking his left shoe off. The girls glanced at the boy curious, but she immediately understood what that was about.

"Y-your leg…? Your leg is automail too?", she said almost shocked approaching the boy when he rolled up the pant.

The girl analyzed the leg for a moment, taking some notes. For some reason, Edward felt a little intimidated when Winry took that attitude, but his new arm was really impressive, so he kept quiet. Finally, she stood up still taking notes.

"It will be expensive", she said staring at the noting book.

Edward sweat dropped. "Winry, I don't know if you have noticed, but you are _rich_".

The girl glanced at him, slightly offended, "I'm not, my father is. I make my money creating automails".

Ed just sighed while the girl started saying some stuff about how wonderful the automail was going to be.

………………

When Edward got home that night, the house was dark; meaning Roy hadn't arrived yet. He remembered that Roy's subordinates had invited him for some drinks to celebrate his and Hughes' promotion, obviously he couldn't go being a minor.

He took some food from the kitchen and lied down in the couch. He didn't feel like reading in that moment. When he thought he would spend a couple of hours just taking some rest, the phone rang. The boy glanced at the device angrily but picked it up. "Yes?"

"With Edward Elric, please"

"He is talking"

"Edward, I'm the Colonel Henry Douglas, you had been assigned to be my subordinate".

The boy just heard the man's words. His voice was rough and he could notice a not indulgent tone. In other words, this Colonel wouldn't be as condescending as his father was to him.

"I would like you to come to the Headquarter to speak to you for a moment", the Colonel said like he was suggesting it, but Ed knew that was an order.

"….Of course, sir".

When he hung up, Edward sighed. He took a black jacket and put his gloves on to get out of the house. He was slightly worried that he Colonel had asked him to go on a Saturday at 10: 30 of the night, when the Headquarter was supposed to be empty, but this was a special occasion, so he had to go anyway.

When he got in the Colonel's office, Ed knocked and opened the door after he heard the thick voice of the man said "Come in". Colonel Douglas didn't exactly look like a friendly man. He had a harsh gaze that almost pierced him. He looked at the boy emotionless, that was when Edward reacted and saluted the man…he wasn't used to do it so he had forgotten.

"Edward, nice to meet the youngest State Alchemist of the history", he said turning his eyes to some papers, "From now on, you will be my subordinate and I will assign you the appropriated missions, so I'm expecting great discipline from you".

The boy frowned. The man spoke like he knew his usual rebellious behavior… "Yes, sir".

"For now, it's obvious that I can't sent you to any mission", he said with a slightly nuisance tone on his voice, "But don't get lost. You're dismissed".

"Sir", Edward turned around and walked out of the office somewhat irritated. This wasn't going to be easy, this time he would have to do exactly what he is ordered to or he was going to have problems. Big and real problems.

……………..

"Colonel Henry Douglas? Are you sure, Hughes?", Roy wasn't thrilled about the news, like everyone else weren't either.

"Yeah, that was my friend, a Lieutenant that is the Colonel's subordinate, told me", Hughes said taking a sip of his drink.

Roy almost slapped his face. "Great"

"I heard really bad stories about that Colonel", Havoc said with a cigarette on his mouth, "Little Edward is going to have some hard time".

Roy threw the man a harsh look so did all the presents.

"Havoc, you're not helping", Riza said closing her eyes.

"I just told the true", he answered laying down on his chair.

It was in that moment when he regretted had taken the promotion, but Hughes placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Don't blame yourself, this is going to be a great experience for Edward, it will help him to grow up".

The now Brigadier General stared at his best friend. For some reason, even when Elysia was soo much younger that Ed, he was so wise on the how-to-raise-a kid subjects.

……………….

When he opened the door of his house, Edward wasn't there. It was the 10:30 at the night, where on earth could be that boy? He took a seat on the couch looking apprehensively at the door, just to see how it opened 10 minutes later and the blonde entered the house, so Roy sighed in relief.

"Edward, I think I have told you that you're not allowed to go out when you can't tell me where are you going", the man said turning on the TV.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Douglas called and asked me to go to the Headquarter", he said while throwing himself in the couch tired. Roy stared at him slightly surprised.

"…At this hour?", Edward nodded, "What for?"

The boy shrugged, "Just to tell what he could say by the phone".

The man stared at Ed for a moment, but the turned to the TV and tried to relax putting his arm around the boy.

"It will be hard, won't it?", Edward suddenly asked.

Roy just nodded. "It will be", he said. Edward noticed the regret on his dad's voice.

"I'll be fine, Otoosan, maybe it will be a positive change", he said

"I really hope so", the man said smiling and then, both went silent for a moment.

"…It won't"

Mustang drew his son closer and both watched TV for a while, trying to prolong that perfect moment. Everything was about to change.

………………

Winry and her friends had decided to organize a picnic at the nearest river's edge. The girls were playing with a ball, chatting or swimming in the river, so Edward just threw himself under a tree to read. He was really enjoying the place; the fresh air, the nature smell and the sound of the water…everything there were really nice. No doubt why the girls had chosen that place to wash out the stress. It was just one thing that was bothering him.

"Come on Ed, the water is warm, leave that book", Dante told him trying to snatch the book from Ed's hands , but the boy was already used to her harassment so he avoided her easily.

"Dante-San, I've told you several times that I don't like being interrupted while I read", the boy said indifferent. Sometimes he wished Winry got rid of her. The other girls just usually glanced at him, but Dante harassed him literally.

Before the girl could say any word, Winry approached them and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Dante growled and turned around to join her friends, obviously mad. "I'm so sorry", she said scratching her head.

Ed just sighed. "It's ok", he said while Winry took a seat at his side.

"How have your automails been?", she asked staring at the boy's left leg. The day before she had attached the automail to the boy, so the girl was slightly worried.

"Fantastic", he said moving his leg. "I think I have never felt that I had a real leg".

Winry smiled happily. "I'm glad. Now that your automail aren't that heavy, you will grow a few inches at least".

Edward jumped and looked at her with diabolical eyes, so she laughed. He was really mad for the comment, but he didn't want to attract her friends' attention.

"Can I ask you why Dante-San insists to convince me to join you?", he said suddenly opening the book.

Winry looked at him with an ashamed smile, "Well, according to Nina, Dante is somewhat…jealous of my life".

The boy glanced at her confused. "She is rich, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I think is more about…Otoosan being the Fuhrer…I don't know. I don't think she envy that someone wants to kidnap me, but maybe she wants someone like to take you to care of her".

"…I think that's pretty stupid", he said with a skeptical smile.

"Maybe. I hope she get over it soon, she wasn't like that before", she said seeing who her friends were in the middle of a water war. "Why don't you join us?"

Edward turned at her surprised by the question. "I don't think that's a good idea, I have to be alert".

Winry smiled expecting that answer from him. She rose and approached her friends who threw some water at her, which made her angry and started a water war. The boy just stared at the girls…especially at Winry.

Some hours later, Ed and Winry were in the car after dropping every girl on their houses. She was checking his automail arm, she liked to give it a look once on a while to see if everything was perfect. Edward just held the book with his left hand, he didn't refuse to it anymore because he knew Winry wouldn't never give up.

"Everything is in order", she say taking the tools back to his purse. Ed was surprised that such a feminine girl carried that kind of stuff with her.

…………..

Everything happened so fast. When Edward opened his eyes, Winry was on his arms and the car was almost upside down destroyed. His body ached everywhere, especially his left arm which received a huge blow trying to protect the girl.

"W-Winry, are you all right?"

The girl was trembling, but nodded burying her face on the boy's chest. Both had some cuts, but they didn't seem serious, which calmed Ed down. He tried to see if the car driver was fine.

"Sir, are you hurt?", he asked trying to move, but Winry seized him. She didn't want to be alone.

"I'm fine, young man. What happened?", the car driver answered approaching them with difficulty.

"I don't know..Winry, stay here. I have to get out of the car", he said placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, but he couldn't help feeling how his stomach squeezed when he saw Winry's eyes covered in tears.

"Don't leave me alone", she begged, but Ed had to be strong in that moment.

"Winry, I need you to be brave again", Ed said while the Car-driver approached her and hold the girl to calm her down. Edward nodded grateful and put a great effort to get out of the car.

His fear became real when he saw three big men, walking towards the car. One of them was carrying what looked like a small cannon. So that's how they blew up the car with just one shoot.

Ed jumped from the car, transmuting his automail into a blade. "Can I help you?", he asked smirking.

One of the men smiled excited. "So, you're the famous FullMetal Alchemist. I expected to find a taller and impressive man, but you're just a kid".

Edward remained in silence still smirking, obviously trying to hold a rant. "Well, surprise".

"Anyway, let's go the point. Give me the Fuhrer's daughter and I would consider to forgive your life since you put one of my men in jail", the same man said taking a step forward.

"I guess you know I won't do that", the boy said preparing for the battle if they chose to attack him suddenly.

The man's smile widened. "We are 3, you're just one. Do you really think that high from yourself?"

Ed smirked. Of course he would be able to fight them…if they weren't alchemists, which he hoped since they used a gun to stop the car. "Fine"

The boy clapped his hands and touch the car to transmute it into a huge metal cube with some holes above in order to protect Winry and the car-driver. Ed was amused when he noticed the furious faces the men had. The man who Ed though it was the boss, moved his head so the other two attacked the boy.

The two men obeyed and launched towards Ed, who did the same. Both attackers were fast and attacked the blonde at the same time, giving him not much time to react at each blow. With his blade, Ed cut one man's side and kicked the other on his stomach using his automail leg, so they would let the boy transmute something. But one of the attackers reacted immediately and grabbed the boy's braid making him fell on the ground, but he quickly rolled when he saw how one of the man tried to stamp a foot on him.

He moved the blade to reach the man's legs deeply slicing them so the man screamed and tried stop the bleeding.

"You son of a bitch!", the other man started throwing blows to the boy who just evaded them . Edward smirked, transmuted back his automail and punched the man cheek leaving him unconscious.

When Ed made sure any of the two would give him more problems after transmuting some chains to immobilize them, he turned to the boss, challenging him. The man just smiled excited.

"I knew you would get rid of them easily", he said dropping the weapon he had used against the car, "But it won't be the same with me".

The man took his shirt off, so Edward could see the one bracelet the attacker had on his arms with a transmutation circle printed in them. Fine, Edward was expecting that, so the frown his brows and made his hands into a fist. This one was going to be hard surely. The man touched the bracelet and place both hands on the ground, causing the surface to break under Ed, which jumped to avoid falling into the abysm the man had created. In that moment, the man attacked the blonde punching him in the stomach and making him cough blood. Ed couldn't even bring a hand to his abdomen because the man had thrown a kick which the boy barely evaded and gave it the time to transmute his automail into a blade again and cut him in his thigh.

The man moved back and smiled in excitement. "I knew this was going to be fun".

Edward clenched his teeth in anger. He clapped his hands and touched the ground to transmute a cage around the man and give him some time to come up with a plan, but the man destroyed it before it was even complete. The boy attacked the man so he had to defend himself, but Ed was faster and more agile, so the male was having hard time trying to stop the blows. However, Ed distracted himself for a second since the pain on his abdomen was increasing, so the man punched him on his back and threw him some feet away.

The blonde stood up difficulty because of the pain, but he clapped his hands and transmuted a spear when he saw the attacker had done the same. The man attacked the boy who was having hard time ignoring how his body ached, but he achieving defending with the spear. In a fast move, he grazed the man's arm making him scream, but he attacked the boy back furiously.

When the man noticed that strategy wouldn't give him the victory, he smirked and touched the bracelet again breaking the road under Ed, who quickly grabbed the edge of the abysm.

He saw the man standing at the edge with an evil smirk. "Poor little FullMetal Alchemist, who couldn't protect the Fuhrer's daughter's life. I hope your father isn't punished for you failure", he said grabbing his spear, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her".

Edward frowned. He saw how the attacker raised the spear to stick it on his hand and make him fall into the abysm, so he let go his spear and changed the hand that was holding him to the automail hand. With the biggest effort of his life, he used his automail arm to threw himself up surprising the man.

Ed took the spear of the man in the air and threw it away landing on his feet. The attacked turned around and suddenly took Edward's braid to pull it towards him, but he couldn't react when the boy raised his automail hand and punched him on his jaw. The man let the boy's braid and screamed in pain taking some steps backward with his hands on his face. Edward breathed agitated and he felt how the pain was coming back, but he noticed the man was too close to the abysm.

"WAIT!" 

Too late. When Ed had thrown himself to stop the man, he had already fallen into the abysm. The boy just heard the terrified screams of the attacker fading into the darkness. He was frozen for a moment, his eyes widened horrified.

A drown scream made him react and rose using all his strength left. He approached the metal cube he had created where Winry was yelling wanting to know what was happening, and transmuted it back into the car. The girl ran towards Ed who was already on his knees holding his stomach with his automail hand since it was too painful to move his left one.

"Edward!", she cried out holding him when she noticed the boy was falling to the floor.

"Winry-San, we must take him to the hospital", the car driver said approaching them and grabbing the automail arm of the boy to put it around his neck. The girl just nodded.

­The car traveled fast through the streets, but Winry felt safe. She knew his car-driver had been trained to drive at that high speed if they had to escape from some danger. Edward was laying on the seat, Winry holding his head on her legs. Some tears were falling down of her face when she saw how Ed pressed his abdomen with his metal arm and moaned in pain.

"Everything will be fine, I promise"

………………..

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	15. The Uniform

"**The Uniform"**

When Edward opened his eyes, he just felt a huge pain everywhere. He quickly knew where he was…he had seen that roof too many times not to be able to recognize it. He turned and saw his father slept holding his face with one hand. He smiled feeling pity for the man, how many times he had been worried about him and he had to sleep so uncomfortable in the hospital?

"Otoosan"

Roy's face slipped from the hand waking him up immediately and smiled when he saw Edward conscious. "About time, Chibi-Chan", he said but he decided to change the subject when the blonde prepared to yell. "How do you feel?"

"…like an elephant had stepped on me", the boy said weakly smiling.

Roy got one golden lock off from Edward's face, "Then everything is ok".

In that moment, Winry entered the room and approached Ed with a concerned look, which the boy didn't like it at all, "Edward-San, I'm glad you're ok", he said gently taking his right hand since his left was immobilized.

"I'll bring you something to eat", Roy said walking out of the room not before he threw a teasing smile, which Edward didn't get it.

"Winry-San, are you all right?", he asked her when he noticed the cure bands and some bandages on her arms and legs.

She happily nodded. "Of course, it's just the cuts from the glasses and some bruises. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine", Ed smiled in relief, "How do you feel?"

"Slightly sore, but fine", the girl stared at the boy with apprehensive eyes which confused Edward. "Something's wrong?"

Winry was still staring at him when her eyes filled in tears and carefully hugged the boy trying not to hurt him, "I saw how you fought those men", she said whimpering, "I was so afraid that they would have killed you".

Edward eyes widened in surprise for the girl's reaction, "Winry-San…"

"I was so afraid that they would have killed you…because of me".

Ed hugged her back with his automail arm and softly smiling, "It wouldn't have been your fault", he said feeling how his heart oppressed at the girl's sobs. "Everything is Ok now".

He didn't know how much time they were like that, until Winry left him and dried her tears with her hand.

"You're safe now", he said making the girl smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you", Winry looked at the boy's automail and she noticed it was slightly damaged for the strong blows he had received, "Can I check your arm?"

The boy nodded, so Winry opened his purse and took some tools out. The girl started undoing a screw. "My father is really grateful for what you did", she suddenly said as Ed turned to see her, "He knows you're not interested in a promotion, but I know he will reward you in some way".

Edward smiled almost ashamed, but didn't say anything about that, "Did they catch that men?"

"Yeah, I had to go to identify them, I just had arrived when you woke up", the girl said using a mechanic magnifier glass. However, she noticed how the blonde had lowered his head. "It wasn't your fault, Edward-San".

Ed glanced at the girl slightly surprised. "It's hard to convince myself that it wasn't", he said with a weak smile.

"I know"

Winry finished checking the automail and cleaning it even when Ed had protested and said that he would do that later. "It wasn't that damaged", she said putting the tools back to her purse. However, when she looked at the boy, she couldn't hold back a small laugh: Edward's hair was a mess and he looked really funny, "Can I fix your hair?"

The boy lift a brow when he saw how the girl tried to not to laugh…too hard, "Do I look that bad?"

Winry smiled and took a brush out of his purse. She took a seat on the bed behind Edward and removed the band that held an inexistent braid so his hair fell on his shoulders. She started brushing it amazed when the girl noticed how soft it was. Not even hers or her friends' hair was like that. After all, Ed had a really special blonde tone she had never seen before. It looked like gold.

The boy shut his eyes. It had been years since he let someone touch his hair, since he was 6 to be more exact. He didn't let Roy brush it from that age since he was a "big boy". He had forgotten how good it felt…He noticed that the girl was doing a ponytail and put the band on it. It's been years since he had that hairstyle too.

Both shivered when they heard some steps approaching the room. Winry got up from the bed quickly and took a seat in the chair at the bed's side. Edward maybe knew why had felt suddenly nervous…but, why her too?

Roy was holding a plate with some food and got near the boy who looked at it almost starving. He stomach roared like it was begging for some food _right now_.

"Winry, the Fuhrer asked me to tell you that he wanted you to go home. Your mother is quite nervous yet".

The girl nodded and rose. "I'll come by later, Edward-San". Edward smiled and Winry turned around to walk out of the room.

Roy then took a seat at the empty chair the girl left, "So?, Edward glanced at him confused, "How was it?"

"…How was what?"

Roy stared at him for a moment, but then his eyes widened in surprise, "You kissed, right?"

Ed dropped the spoon and his jaw shocked. Roy smirked when he saw the boy's reaction. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm sorry", he said still smirking, "I really thought you had kissed"

"Otoosan!"

"Fine, fine. Just eat", he said while the boy still had that shocked face and frowned. "Some hours ago everyone came to see how you were, but I couldn't wake you up".

"They must be sick of coming to the hospital to see me", he said biting the bread.

"The hospital must have you filed as a 'frequent visitant'", Roy said amused by the situation, but Ed growled, "It's normal that you are like that after beating two huge man stronger than you", Edward glanced at his dad surprised, "What's wrong?"

"Two men?", he asked incredulous. Roy looked at the blonde surprised by his reaction, "…they weren't just two men, Otoosan…they were three".

"…But we only found two", the man said beginning to believe that one had escaped.

'Of course they wouldn't have been able to find him…but it's weird that Winry hadn't said anything' "No, they were three…", he said with a sad voice. Roy quickly understood what happened when he remembered seeing two huge holes in the road that seemed like abysms.

"Ed, that man was trying to kill you", Roy said determined, "Never feel guilty for defending yourself. You were also protecting someone else life".

"I guess…but it wouldn't be worst not to feel anything?", he said surprising his father. That words he had came from his mouth some years ago…

"_Otoosan, Have you killed someone ever?", Edward of 8 years old was sitting in Roy's legs laying his head on the man chest while he watched television. The question took Roy of guard._

"_Why do you ask that?", the boy just stared at him waiting for an answer, "Well…yeah. I was in the war so I had to kill people"_

"_Why did you had to kill them?", Ed asked not with an accusatory voice, but just curiosity._

"_We had to defend a city. I had to kill people on order to protect my life and someone else lives", he said stroking Edward's hair softly._

_The boy stared at the man's onyx eyes, still curious. "Did you feel bad for that?". The Colonel just nodded firmly, "Why? You were protecting the lives of a lot of people"._

"_Wouldn't it be worst if I didn't feel anything?"_

_Edward opened his mouth, but no sound came out from it. He lowered his eyes and placed his face on his father's chest, "Yeah…"_

"Everything will be fine", Roy said placing a hand on the just brushed hair. Edward smiled when his father noticed why he had used that answer, "I like this hairstyle, it's been a while since you did your hair that way".

Edward shrugged, "I guess I will use it more often".

……………..

Two days later, Roy was saying goodbye to the boy since he had to go to a near city to control a small rebellion going on there, in other words, a Brigadier General job.

"Riza will be keeping an eye on you", he said grabbing his babbage. "I will call you every night".

"Otoosan, I'm fine", the boy said smiling slightly annoyed for his father overprotective attitude, "Besides, I don't know if the Colonel will assign me to missions yet".

Roy nodded, ruffled Ed's hair and walked aheading the door, "I see you in three days".

When he father closed the door, he hurried upstairs to finish dressing up and go to the Headquarter. Even when he had some bandages, the Colonel had asked the doctor if his condition was serious and the man had told him that it wasn't, so Douglas ordered him to show up that morning.

The boy was saluting the man, but the Colonel just kept reading some papers without a word. "Sir, can I ask you if you are going to assign me a mission?"

The Colonel just raised a hand indicating him to wait, so the boy sighed and glanced at the window. It was a particularly sunny day, but at the same time the wind was fresh. In short, – Edward flinched – a perfect day.

"Well", Edward almost jumped and looked at the man, "First of all, I want you to go the seamstress. All my subordinates must wear the military uniform".

Edward glanced at him puzzled, "…Sir, with all the respect, when I travel it's hard to me to convince the people to cooperate with me when they find out that I'm from the army, don't you think the uniform will only make that worse?"

"That will be your problem, Edward", the man said with his eyes still on the documents, "Go now, you're dismissed".

The boy saluted again and walked out of the office annoyed. "I cannot believe it"

On his way, he encountered the First Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was carrying some documents as usual and smiled when she saw him. "Hi Edward-Kun, how did everything go with the Colonel?"

"…He wants me to use the military uniform…"

Riza stared at him surprised by the answer, but then she smiled feeling pity for the boy. She knew how much Ed hated that uniform. "I'll go with you".

This was when Edward found his chance to ask something to the woman, "Riza-San, Won't you be Otoosan's subordinate anymore?"

"Yes, the next time he travels, I'll go with him", she said reading a paper.

"And the others?"

"Just Havoc will be; Fuery, Breda and Falman will be Hughes' subordinates"

"I see"

The boy was thoughtful. It was obvious that his dad had asked for Riza to be his subordinate. He just smiled mischievously.

"Are you sure you're in good condition to be here?", she asked him suddenly taking him out of his thoughts.

"My wounds still hurts, but other than that, I feel fine. Besides, I don't have a choice"

Riza couldn't help but feeling that man was doing this at purpose. It was obvious the boy needed some rest, but for some unknown reason, the Colonel was being too severe with the blonde.

When they finally were with the seamstress, he was taking some measures of the boy, wrote them down and searched between the dozen of uniform they had around them. Ed didn't know why, but he was a little embarrassed for the situation, even more when he remembered Riza was there.

"I will have them ready in the afternoon, young man", the seamstress said measuring some uniforms, "I think I've never done such a small uniform".

Edward jumped, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL LIKE A GRAIN OF RICE THAT-"

"Thank you"

Riza had grabbed the boy's arm before he left the man deaf from his screams.

"You have to stop yelling every time someone says something about your height", the woman said letting the boy's arm go.

"…I don't know why everyone has to say something about it".

"You're in a place where _everyone_ is at least 10 years older than you. I think that could be a reason".

Edward glanced at her and fold his arms enraged. Riza just smiled; Ed could be such a boy sometimes.

………………

"If your uniform is not ready, you're dismissed for today. I see you tomorrow".

Edward glanced at the Colonel half shocked half annoyed, but didn't say a word. "Sir". When he got out of the office, he stroked his hair angrily. Why the man couldn't have said that by phone so the boy didn't have to go the Headquarter? He could just have transmuted one of his father's uniforms and stayed at home resting.

He walked though the hallway where an office's door was open and a voice made him stop.

"Hughes-San?", he said entering the office and he saw the man behind a huge pile of paperwork.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?", he said signing some documents.

"Colonel Douglas asked me to come", he said shrugging. "I can't say no"

"Stay here to keep me some company now that you're here"

The boy took a seat on the chair in front of the desk and took some papers Hughes had to sign. "I think they're exaggerating"

"I don't know how you're father handled this, I've been Colonel just a few days and I'm stressed", he said drying some sweat. The boy smiled, "Look, I give you something to do", Hughes hurried to a cabinet and took a photo album and big bag filled with pictures out of it. "Have you seen how beautiful Elysia looks in this picture?", he said grabbing one photograph from the bag.

"Eh…yeah, I saw her yesterday, Hughes-san", Ed tried to be as nice as he could in that moment since the man looked pretty tired. His dad was used to ignore all the paperwork and do it in the last moment, but Hughes didn't seem to have the same habit.

"You can organize these pictures, there's a load of photographs of you and Roy alone and with us", he said placing the bag and the album in the table in the middle of the two couches. "You can keep as much pictures as you like".

The boy nodded happily. This was by far better than watching television or reading a book for the tenth time. He had good company, did something slightly productive and rest, what else could he ask for?

Edward separated some pictures, smiling when he saw a funny one. Elysia pulling Edward's hair or experimenting hairstyles with him, Hughes with the girl throwing her in the air, Gracia with Hughes with that beautiful smile that she only had, Hughes with Elysia on his shoulders and the man hugging a little Ed….

He stopped when he saw an old picture. Gracia was pregnant with Elysia, he was like 7 years old and climbed on Roy's arms while Hughes put his arms around Gracia and Roy. He was surprised that he remembered when they took that picture. At it's side, it was a more actual one, Hughes in the same position, but Edward hugging Elysia and doing the 'victory sing' with his fingers.

"Hughes-San, do you have a copy of this pictures?", he asked the man showing him the photographs.

"Mm…I quite sure I have a copy, I wanted to be perfect so I programmed several snaps"

"Can I keep them?"

"Of course, took as many as you want", he said smiling, but he quickly buried his face back on the paperwork again.

"Sir?"

Both turned at the door. Ed smiled when he saw Schiescka, the young lady the Colonel had hired some time ago, carrying another huge pile of papers.

"…Please tell me they are for Edward…", Hughes say before he sighed. The woman just smiled feeling pity for him, Edward did the same.

Edward was there a couple of hours organizing the pictures and placing them in the album, but he was quite impressed with the number of photographs the man had. Roy and he obviously had some albums, but Hughes seemed to have picture of every movement Elysia did. It was cute but weird at the same time.

"Edward, do you want to eat something?", The boy jumped and turned to Hughes who was on his feet and stretching himself while he yawned. "It's lunch time anyway but I really need a break"

Ed did the same, but he groaned when he felt a stab of pain in the abdomen.

"Be careful, you have to remember that you're not totally recovered", Hughes said approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will", Ed said rubbing his stomach. He had totally forgotten about that.

When they arrived at the dining room, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Riza were at one table. The 4 men talking cheerful while the woman just drank his coffee quietly. They turned to see Hughes and Edward when they were near them.

"Well, Well, look who is here", Havoc said patting the boy head and messing up with his hair, "The shorty is back with the crown"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL BEAN?!!!"

Everyone laughed at the boy's rant, even Riza drew a smile. A little later, Edward heard the conversation the Colonel and his new subordinates had, he was too hungry to say anything anyway.

"There are rumors that Scar is heading here. He killed another State Alchemist yesterday in a city near here", Falman was reading the report he had achieved to get under covered, so they were talking in low voices. Ed lift a brow, but kept eating.

"He's far from Roy at least", Hughes took the document and read it worried. "None of the higher ranks want to say anything, but we are under a huge crisis. 56 State Alchemist had been murdered and there aren't many candidates this year to take the assessment since they are fearful of Scar".

"Are you saying that Scar is a public subject now?", Fuery asked distressed.

The Colonel nodded, "At least between the State Alchemists candidates".

Riza glanced at Kimbley, who was eating with an escort by his sides and handcuffed. "They take Kimbley out more often", she said attracting everyone's attention.

While Edward listened to their theories about why they still had Kimbley in the Headquarter when they had proven the man didn't attract Scar, the boy stared at the Crimson Alchemist…Only to find out that the man was looking at him with a malicious smile. What could he be thinking?

"Edward, did you listen to me?"

Edward jumped and turned to Hughes, "Eh…no, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"You have to promise that you won't go out at night", Hughes said with a serious gaze that surprised Ed, "I will call you only to make sure".

"I will pick you up at the mornings to come to the Headquarter", Riza said with the same serious voice, "That way you won't have to walk all the way to get here"

"We'll talk to the Colonel so they won't sent you to mission where you have to travel, it's too dangerous for now", Havoc added.

Edward just looked at everyone with widened eyes. "Hey! I'm not a little kid!", he complained offended. How could have they decided something like that without asking him first?!

"Edward, no complains, we're not taking _any_ risk"

The boy glanced at Hughes. Now he knew why he felt like that. Surely Roy had asked everyone to keep an eye on him – Not just Riza -, but he knew Hughes would do it anyway. All the adults stared apprehensively at him, so he smiled slightly intimidated. "…Sure"

He couldn't complain. In fact, he didn't want to complain. He knew everyone present care about him, but for the first time he felt that care was something more….

Even when Roy wasn't there, he felt he was with his family.

……………..

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	16. The Colonel's orders

Obviously inspirited from the **'Bluebird's Illusion'** Chinese video game :D

I want to thank **TenshiElric** who is helping me to fix the grammar since the first chapter I will upload then slower than I upload new chapters of course, but I you feel that you didn't understand something at all, take a look in a few days XD.

"**The Colonel's orders"**

That afternoon, after Ed finished organizing the hundred of pictures Hughes had given him – and when he thought he had finished the man took out _another_ bag -, the blonde was walking through the hallway heading to the seamstress. He wasn't exciting about that, be he didn't have a choice.

However, a voice made him stop and turn around surprised to see Winry walking towards him.

"Winry-San? What are you doing here?"

"…How rude, aren't you any happy to see me?", the girl said placing his hands on her waist and glancing at him slightly hurt. The boy just smiled nervous.

"It's not like that, I wasn't expecting to see you here. That's all"

The girl smiled him back and approached him to walk as his side. "Someone told me you would be here, so I came to say hi"

Ed stared at her for a brief moment before saying anything, "How are you?", he asked her suddenly making the girl flinch.

"I told you million times that I'm fine", she said with a soft smile. It was true, but the boy couldn't help but wonder if she was lying only to avoid worrying him. "Are you busy?"

"Not exactly, I'm going to pick up my uniform"

"…your uniform?"

"My _uniform_"

Winry stared at him like she was not buying the story, "But you _don't wear_ the uniform"

"Now I have to, Colonel Douglas' orders", he said shrugging.

The girl drew a mocking smile, "You? In a uniform? I have to see that".

Ed glanced at her narrowing his eyes, but didn't say a thing since they were in front of the door of the seamstress.

"Well, I think it looks perfect", the woman said with a tape measure on his mouth and teaching the boy how to close the blue jacket. "I will leave you two more here"

"…thanks"

Edward turned to the mirror. The boy was expecting a huge uniform which will only make him look ridiculous…and shorter. However, the uniform was just for his size which made him look _manly._ He couldn't believe it. Did he like the uniform that for years he had mocked to his father for having to use it? He saw Winry through the mirror.

"Aren't you laughing?", he said fixing the jacket sleeve and looked at her waiting for the girl to burst in laughs any moment, "or you're keeping it when we have more public?"

Winry just stared at him in silence. "I-I.."

Edward lift a brow confused. He couldn't say what the girl's face meant, but she looked surprised and he wasn't sure why. "Come on, I have to see the Colonel"

Both were walking while the boy checked the extra uniforms he was carrying. However, he felt that somewhat wasn't right since the girl haven't said a thing about the situation, but when he thought of asking her, the Colonel appeared in from of them.

"Now you look like a real State Alchemist", he said while the boy drew an annoyed smile, "I see you first hour tomorrow".

Said that, the man kept walking making the teens to step aside to let the man go through the hallway. Both gazed at him slightly dumbfounded.

"What is his problem?", she asked, "I think I have never seen such a bad-tempered Colonel".

The boy didn't say anything, so both made his way to Hughes' office who had finished his paperwork finally. A surprised sound came out of the man's mouth when he saw the boy, "Whoa, you look all grow up and everything"

"Really? Then maybe the uniform isn't such a bad idea after all", he said smirking for the compliment while he dropped the extra clothes in the couch.

Hughes saw Winry and smiled, "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Winry jumped when she noticed he was addressing her, "Ah! My name is Winry Bradley, nice to meet you", she said bowing. Hughes was surprised when he heard the girl's last name.

"Colonel Maes Hughes, my pleasure"

"I should go home, Otoosan will call me soon", Edward said taking the pictures that he was going to kept. "I don't recall someone offering to drop me home, so I'll walk", the boy said almost turning around and running out of the office.

"Stop right there, Kiddo", the man said grabbing the phone, "I'll call Havoc"

Before the Colonel could dial, Winry step forward. "I could ask my car-driver to give him a ride".

"...a good idea too", the man said smiling leaving the phone on its place.

Ed just sighed. Even when Hughes had said that he looked like an adult, he still treated him as a kid…

In the car, Winry was looking the pictures that Ed had brought with him. She was giggling amused while the boy just lift a brow not equally happy. He didn't get what was so funny. "You must have been a mischievous boy".

"…What make you think that?"

"Your smile on all the pictures", she said picking two photographs and showing them to the blonde, "It's a smile of a mischievous boy".

Ed narrowed his eyes, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended or not, so he just remained in silence hearing the laughs of the girl.

When he got home, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He wasn't used to be alone at home, he was the one that traveled and his dad waited for him at the house, not vice versa. When he was hanging the extra uniforms and started undoing the jacket, the phone rang. It could only be Roy or Hughes.

"Ed? How are you?"

"Hi Otoosan", he greeted when he heard Roy's voice, "I'm fine, everyone it's keeping an eye on me of course", he said half joking half reproaching. Ed could guess that Roy had smirked.

"I'm sorry Ed. Besides that, how did everything go with the Colonel?"

"…You have no idea". The boy started narrating the Colonel first order, the talk with everyone at lunch time, even Kimbley's gaze at him.

"Don't worry about him for now. I can't say anything by phone, but in this trip I met old Generals friends and I have found out some interesting information that we're going to talk about later", Ed did a sound of approval, "In other matters…You? Using the uniform??"

"Hey!", he growled when he heard Roy's laughs.

"I'm sorry Ed, it's just that I can imagine you wearing it", he said while he seemed to take a bit of some food, "I want you to meet me in it"

"…I will hang up"

Roy couldn't hold back another laugh before he started talking seriously again. "Please pay attention to Hughes and the others Ed, something is wrong inside the military. Don't trust anyone we don't know"

"…Why? Are you suspicious of something?", Edward asked.

"Yeah, don't lower your guard. Try to be with someone you trust all the time you can", he said taking another bite of his food.

"What will happen if the Coronel sends me to some mission?"

"As far I know, he won't", Edward was surprised to hear that, "I can't explain anything right now, so for know just trust me…and do as I say"

"Yes, Otoosan", the blonde answered feeling scolded. He couldn't blame your father for worrying that much after all… "You will be back the day after tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, anything had changed. We were able to control the rebellion peacefully, anyone got harmed", he said knowing that would make Ed to feel proud of him. And he wasn't wrong.

……………..

Edward was checking the last details of the blue jacket looking at the mirror. He had grabbed his hair in a tall ponytail and muttered slightly annoyed when he couldn't remember how to button it. Soon, he heard the horn of Riza's car and hurried to grab his suitcase and get out of the house.

"Good morning, Riza-San", he greeted getting into the car and closing the door.

"Good morning,Edward-Kun", she said with a apprehensive eyes. Edward understood quickly why and took the safety belt. "Did you talk to the General yesterday?"

Ed couldn't understand why, even though the woman and his father had a closer relationship, she didn't use Roy's name instead of calling him 'Sir' or 'General'. But he wouldn't dare to ask. "Yeah, he warned me about some stuff", he said securing the safety belt. "He said he encountered some old friend from the Ishbal 's war. A Major General. This man seemed to be aware of some situations that are happening inside the military".

"Then this trip was really a good idea after all", she said with a soft smile.

"I guess so", Ed glanced at Riza and a question came to his head. A question that didn't have to do with they were talking about, but he was afraid that if he offended the woman, she would shoot him.

"Something's wrong?", she asked suddenly making the boy flinch. Ed just blushed a little.

"Well…there's something I would like to ask you", Haweye looked at the boy through the rear-view mirror which made the blonde even more nervous. "…I just wanted to know how serous your relationship with Otoosan was".

Riza flinched, but stared at the road without saying a word. Ed regretted then have said anything when he though the woman had just ignored the question. "You know I know your father since years ago", the boy turned to her surprised when she started talking, "I just want you to know that this isn't one more of your father conquests…or he know it will be consequences".

The boy smiled and sweat dropped, but he felt happy that he had asked her. When they arrived to the Headquarter, Ed thanked Riza and hurried to the Colonel's office. The boy knocked the door and opened it when he heard the voice of the man. He entered the room and saluted the man who was reading some documents. "Sir".

"I'm glad that my subordinates have the punctuality sense", he said without looking at the boy, "Here, take this documents to the 'Files' department and bring me some tea".

Edward's eyes widened in shock and glanced astonished at the man, "…Sir?"

Colonel Douglas looked up to see him with exasperation. "Do I have to repeat the order?"

"…No sir"

Ed took the documents and saluted the Colonel to walk out of the office. While going downstairs, the boy sweat dropped…Did the Colonel think that he was his new secretary?! Bring the man some tea…He wished he could accidently drop it on him…

Ed sighed taking some golden locks out of his face irritated. He delivered the papers as the man had asked and headed towards the cafeteria, where some surprised women handed him a teapot and a cup in a plate.

While he walked back to the office, some men stared at the blonde who only blushed embarrassed.

"What on Earth are you _doing_?", Breda asked him suddenly with stunned eyes. Edward didn't noticed when the man approached him.

"…Please don't ask", the boy said lowering his eyes hoping his hair would cover his face.

"Colonel Douglas is torturing you, doesn't he?", the red-haired man said.

"Do you know him?"

"Only his horror stories", he said trying to make the boy smile, but he only lowered his eyes again, "Don't worry, everyone knows that Colonel Douglas is your boss now and most of them are aware of his 'special' jobs, there's nothing to be ashamed of".

"…But I'm a State Alchemist, what the hell am I doing bringing the man some frigging tea?", he said looking around and noticing the pity faces everyone had.

Breda just smiled. "I heard that they are keeping the State Alchemists in the Headquarter for now".

Edward looked at the man skeptical. "Why would they do that until now?"

"Anyone knows anything, kiddo. Just rumors".

Ed sighed. So, until they captured Scar, he would be the Colonel's secretary? Great, just great…"Thanks for letting me know"

The man nodded and changed his course leaving a frustrated Edward walking towards the Colonel's office. Regardless what Breda had told him that he shouldn't be ashamed, he tried to hide his face with his golden bangs.

"Leave it there", Colonel Douglas told him when he entered the office. The boy obeyed and stood in front of him saluting. "Take a seat; I will need you to deliver some documents in a moment".

Edward couldn't believe what was happening, but did it anyway. He turned to the Colonel who was staring at the documents focused reading them. He answered a call occasionally, but in general, he didn't pay any attention to the bored gaze of the boy. Bored…yes, that was exactly how he felt that moment. Ed was utterly _bored_. And, generally, when he felt boredom…

………….

"Elric"

Edward opened his eyes scared…he had fallen asleep in the couch with a hand holding his face. In a panic attack, he rose immediately and saluted the man almost blushing embarrassed.

"Edward, I would appreciate that you don't fall asleep when you at service", the Colonel said with a hint of angriness on his voice, "I will have to punish you for your disrespect".

Ed's eyes widened…Punish him? For falling asleep because he was doing _anything_? The boy didn't say a word; he wouldn't give the man the pleasure to smash his proud even more he had already.

"You will stay here today until I dismiss you", the man said giving the boy some documents, "Take this documents to the General Raven's office"

Edward nodded and walked out of the office full in anger. Great, just what he needed. If he arrived late to home, he would lose the chance to talk to his dad...he had to tell someone about that to warn Roy.

He entered Hughes' office, who was hidden behind a pile of paperwork. The boy sweat dropped. "Hughes-San?"

"Edward?", the boy saw the man's head appearing at the papers' side. "Can I do something for you? I'm really busy right now"

"Ehh…Yes. I just want to ask you to tell Otoosan that I will get home really late tonight"

The man stood up surprised for the boy's petition. He approached the blonde lifting his glasses. "And why would you do that?"

Edward blushed and averted his eyes. "Colonel Douglas thought it was appropriate to punish me…since I fell asleep on his office" he said trying not to make a big deal of it, but Hughes' eyes widened.

"…You fell asleep in the Colonel office?", the boy nodded scratching his head embarrassed, but Hughes just sighed. "I'll let him know".

"Thanks, Hughes-San. I got to go".

The Colonel saw Edward getting out of the office and sighed again heading towards his desk. "This boy"

………….

It was 10:30 hours at night. Edward was ordering the documents while the Colonel talked thorough the phone which the boy could identified as a personal call, so he put all his effort no to eavesdrop the conversation. He noticed that the document were ready and laid then down in the table. The Colonel glanced indifferent at the boy while he kept talking.

Edward was pretty tired. He had been delivering documents around the Headquarter and at this hour he was usually deeply sleep in his bed. He almost slapped his face when he noticed that he was thinking like a spoiled kid.

"Edward, take this documents to 'Files' again", the man said standing up and grabbing his jacket, "I expect you at the same hour tomorrow morning".

Edward growled in a low voice, so the man couldn't hear it. 'Files' department again…loooong way off there. The boy nodded and took the papers, they were quite a few…The Colonel walked out of the place followed by Edward, but they took different courses. The blonde noticed the Headquarter was almost empty…and it looked gloomy. He ran down some floors underneath until he got in the 'Files' section, which apparently it never closed. However, before he reached the department, a voice made him stop.

"You're must be pretty stupid to be around this late knowing I'm here"

The boy flinched and turned over trying not to drop the documents. His eyes widened when he saw Kimbley without the handcuffs and totally alone.

……………

Thanks for reading and reviewing:D


	17. The Boy and the Cat

"**The Boy and the Cat"**

"_You're must be pretty stupid to be around this late knowing I'm here"_

_Ed flinched and turned over trying not to drop the documents. His eyes widened when he saw Kimbley without the handcuffs and totally alone._

"…Kimbley", Edward quickly left the documents in a table nearby and took his usual fight position to be ready if the man decided to attack him.

"Hey, hey, take it easy", the man said laughing psychotically, "What would be the fun on killing you without been able to see the horror face of Mustang?"

Ed ignored the comment and didn't lower his guard, so Kimbley smirked amused.

"You're very brave to dare to face me, Chibi-Mustang", he said folding his arms, "Unless, of course, that you aren't aware of my special skill". The boy didn't say a word, so Kimbley started approaching him, "I see, didn't Mustang tell you anything about me? I have to say that was so irresponsible of him, if you knew what I'm capable of, at least you would have some clue of how to defend yourself".

Thousands of thoughts stroke his head. It was true, Ed didn't know anything about the man and the fact the Crimson Alchemist was so full in himself didn't help to calm him down. When the man was to close, Edward debated between transmuting his automail or run, but he couldn't decide when Kimbley stopped.

"Don't worry, I've been watching you…So I'll easily find you when I need you", the man said smirking while Ed frowned.

The man turned around laughing and raising his hand in signal that they would meet later. The boy just stared at the man, but then took the documents and quickly dropped them in the 'Files' department.

When he was in his way out of the Headquarter, he noticed he had left his jacket in the Colonel's office. "…Great". He ran inside as fast as he could until he reached the office and took it from the couch. However, when he was running through the corridor, he noticed that the lights on Hughes' office were on. Curious, he opened the door and saw the Colonel lied down in the couch…slept.

The boy entered the office and moved the man a bit. "Hughes-San, wake up".

Hughes opened his eyes slowly, but he quickly stood up when he saw Edward in front of him. "W-What happened?...Was I slept?"

"Yeah", Ed said with a shy smile, "What are you doing here so late?"

The man lift his glasses and stared at the blonde. "What am I doing here? Waiting for you of course!", he said smiling and drawing Ed closer with his arm and walked out of the office.

"…Did you stay here…to wait for me?"

"Of course, what did you think? That I would allow you to walk home?"

The boy glanced at the man almost shocked…he had been here all this time waiting for him and he almost went alone. "T-Thanks, Hughes-San"

In their way home, Edward was really worried about Hughes. Maybe the man shouldn't drive half sleep, but he noticed he was already totally awakened.

"Yesterday Elysia showed me a paint she did on her class. You should have seen her! She was so excited"

Hughes saw Edward through the rear-view mirror. He was smiling and seemed to be paying attention to the man, but his eyes announced that his mind was somewhere else…

"Edward? Something's wrong?"

The boy flinched and stared at the Colonel, who was fixedly looking to the road but clearly hearing him. "Well…In fact, yes", he noticed Hughes gazed changed turning totally serous as he usually do when he was ready to talk about something important. "Have you talked to Otoosan about the information he got hold of in his trip?"

"Yes, but as he told you, he can't say anything through the phone. It would be too dangerous".

"Yeah… and today I bumped into Kimbley in one of the floors underneath alone and without his handcuffs and-"

The car suddenly stopped scaring Ed. He looked at Hughes, whose face was pale for the boy comment. "…Kimbley?", Edward just nodded and the man remained thoughtful. "This is more serious that I though, they let him be around the Headquarter alone"

The blonde just stared at the man not quite sure what he meant, but he didn't ask. When Hughes wanted to Ed to know something, he just told him and that's it, Ed didn't have to ask. The man started the car engine again, but didn't wash out his worried face.

"Did he try to attack you?"

"No, he told he it wouldn't be fun if he couldn't see 'Mustang' horror face", he said annoyed. Kimbley's word made him want to throw up, but then, he frowned when an I idea crossed his mind. "Hughes-San, Is it possible that Colonel Douglas sent me to that place knowing that Kimbley was there?"

Hughes eyes widened, "I don't think so Edward, the Colonel could be a bastard, but he is not a murdered and is totally loyal to the military".

The boy muttered a "Mm" and stared at the window. Occasionally he looked at the man, but he didn't like it to see him so worried, so remained in silence.

…………

Edward was walking carrying a pile of documents on his arm and smiling. Finally Roy would arrive that night and he would have the change to complaint about the Colonel Bastard, besides he really wanted to know about the find outs of the Brigadier General during his trip. When he turned a corner, he saw the Lieutenant Hakweye leaning against the wall reading some papers. It was pretty weird to see her in that hallway, but he just answered the woman greeting.

He walked some stairs down and, before he could guess why Riza was there, he saw Havoc flirting with the floor receptionist. The man raised the hand to say hi and Ed did the same carefully not to drop the papers.

"Odd…It seems like…"

When he went down another floor, he saw Fuery feeding Black Hayate. The Master Sergeant was giving a piece of chicken to the dog, but when he saw Ed, he waved his hand greeting him. The blonde did the same narrowing his eyes.

He confirmed his suspicions when he saw Falman and Breda playing chess. Both waved his hands to the boy who did the same somewhat grumpy when he understood that Hughes had asked them all to keep an eye on him _everywhere_."He will pay for this", he said one fist clenched.

After delivering the documents, he got back into the Colone's office – of course, having to greet everyone back – and he was on his feet saluting the man while he seemed to ignore him. Edward was pretty tired of his attitude and it just been _two_ days.

"Sir, there's something more I can do for you?", he finally asked when he noticed the man wouldn't say anything.

"Yes, I'm out of tea", he said pointing at the teapot with his pen and immediately focused back in his documents.

The boy approached the desk and took the plate feeling how the anger was taking over him, but he had to be strong and don't let his assassin instinct to pop out. He had to hold on, he had to…he wished his father would have never taken that promotion. He stopped suddenly when he saw a smiling blond girl walking towards him when he got out of the office. "Winry-San?"

"Hi", she said while she approached him and walked at his side. The girl looked at him confused when she saw the teapot, "…What are you doing exactly?"

"Working", he answered moving the plate to get it straight.

"…As a secretary?", Ed narrowed his eyes and looked at her irritated, so she smiled slightly nervous, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what are you doing with a teapot".

"Colonel Douglas thinks is fun to ask me to bring him some tea", he said not really happy. However, when he saw the clock, the boy suddenly noticed something. "Winry-San, shouldn't you be shopping with your friends as you usually do this day?"

The girl was surprised by the fact that the boy still remembered her schedule. "..Dante couldn't go and we don't like to go without one of us", she said quickly…hoping the boy would buy the store.

"I see", he simply said with a soft smile.

When both walked in front of the doorway that leaned to the back garden of the Headquarter, they heard someone yelling a name. It seemed to be a boy, but who besides they two could be there at that age?

They headed to the source of the shouting and didn't take too long before they saw a boy, about their age surely, who appeared to be screaming some name to one tree. Both raised their heads and saw a little cat terrified holding from a branch.

"Neko-Chan! Get down right now!", the boy yelled again moving his hands.

"…Do you want some help?"

The boy jumped at the sudden noise and turned to Edward, his eyes widening. "Are you in the military?", he asked somewhat stunned, "But you must be my age!"

Edward smirked. He gave the plate to Winry and climbed the tree skillfully, surprising the boy.

"Come here, kitty kitty", he said raising his hand to reach the cat which seemed to be terrified and ran to the end of the branch. "Come on, I won't hurt you"

"Neko-Chan! He will help you come down! Don't be scared!", the boy yelled, but the cat looked like he wouldn't take that risk.

Winry just glanced worried how the branch seemed to be breaking, "Edward! Please be careful!"

"Come here", Ed said again stretching his arm as far as he could finally reaching the cat. However, it went crazy and scratched Edward's face making his lose his balance and fell heavily in the floor holding the cat safe in his arms.

The boy approached Ed and took the cat out of his hands to help him to sit, "Oh my God, Are you ok?!", he asked with a concerned look.

Winry then got close and took some little branches of his hair while Ed rubbed his head. "Edward-San, Are you ok?"

"Yeah…although, have you always had stars in your face?", the boy said with a funny painful face.

The boy and Winry smiled relieved and the first offered his hand to help him stand. Ed grabbed it and rose still rubbing his head and the girl took the last branch of his golden locks. "You should be careful, Edward-San".

"Eh..Yeah", he said slightly ashamed. The fall was so short to react and use alchemy, but high enough to receive a good blow.

"Ah! You're Edward Elric! The FullMetal Alchemist!"

Ed turned to see the boy who was smiling excited with the cat in his lap. His brownish eyes, which did a perfect match to his blond hair a shadow darker than his or Winry's, showed genuine admiration, so Ed smirked flattered.

"I'm the FullMetal Alchemist", he said placing his hands on his waist proudly.

"It's an honor to meet you, the stories I heard of you are amazing", he said while the blonde stroked his hair filled in proud, but Winry just laughed at his gesture, so he sighed.

"My name's Winry", she said when the girl noticed that the boy was about to ask her, "And your name is…"

The boy flinched. Of course, he hadn't introduced himself. "The name's Alphonse R-"

"Boss!"

The tree teens turned to see Lieutenant Havoc approaching them slightly amused.

"Colonel Douglas saw you through the window and called to order you to come back in this moment".

Ed sweat dropped. That couldn't be good. "Of course", he said and turned to Alphonse, "Nice to meet you".

"My pleasure", the boy answered bowing. Edward didn't understand why he did that but he didn't say anything. "See you later"

Ed and Winry nodded and hurried inside the building leaving the boy who was scolding his cat. Ed couldn't help but turned to see him again.

"Why can he enter the Headquarter just like that?", he asked Winry who surely would know a reason.

"He must be one of the high rank's sons, that's why", she said amused while Ed nodded.

Soon, they were in front of the Colonel Douglas office's door, both staring at it. Well, Edward was, but Winry glanced at his gestures of resignation.

"Will you be finish soon?", she asked trying not to sound that she cared that much and holding his hands on her back shyly.

The boy shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not finish until 8 and the Colonel don't let me get out of the office if it's not to deliver documents or bring him tea", he said trying to smile and failing…miserably.

"…I think I will go home then…", she said shrugging with a hint of disappointment on his voice.

"Don't you have any homework to do?"

Winry took the bag pack she had been carrying and showed it to Ed, "I wanted to ask you to help me with some stuff", she said somewhat ashamed.

"Mm..If you stay here longer, I could check it up and give it back later with some explanation", he said raising his hand, "Besides, I don't do anything there most of the time"

The girl smiled happy and give the notebook to Ed, "Thanks a lot, Edward-San", she said bowing.

"Come on, you don't have to be that respectful with me anymore", he said moving the plate to check it was straight, "You can call me Edward-Kun, Ed-Kun, Ed. Whatever you want".

The boy smiled at her before closing the door after him. Winry stared at the door for a moment almost frozen…she noticed she was blushed, so shook her head and ran away of the place.

Edward was analyzing Winry's exercises while the Colonel made some calls and didn't pay attention to him. He definitely had never attended to a Physics class, but he knew all the theories and wasn't that difficult to apply them to solve the problems, of course, writing afterwards the explanation so the girl would understand what he did. He was sad when he couldn't find any more problems; he was really enjoying the distraction. Well, he would enjoy anything that didn't have to do to doing _nothing_, deliver documents or go to the cafeteria.

He flinched when the Colonel hung up the phone and took a seat on his couch thoughtful. The boy stared at the man discreetly closing the notebook and laying down on the couch…he was sure the man was about to ask him something…well, order something.

"Edward, I need you to stay this night after the dismissal time. I have a lot of paperwork to do and I won't finish it on time", he said while he opened some folders.

The boy jumped from the couch and stared at the man, his eyes widened. "S-Sir, Can this be tomorrow? Otoosan will arrive tonight", he said trying to remain calmed and hide his anger.

The Colonel looked up and glanced at him seriously. "You dare to put your personal affairs before your job?"

Ed frozen and his jaw dropped. After a few seconds of staring at the man in shock, he shook his head and took a seat back in the couch full in anger. Maybe he had imagined it, but he though he saw a smirk in the Colonel's face that disappeared in a second.

A little later, Winry was eating ice cream in the cafeteria with Marcia Ross. They had met some time before although they hadn't seen each other for years. The blonde was happy that she didn't have to be alone.

"It's incredible that that information wasn't even rumored", the woman said drinking her soda. "Always someone talks"

Winy grinned, "Otoosan was very careful so anyone would open his mouth. Edward was very brave and fought extraordinary in order to protect me"

"That's sound as something Ed would do", Ross said smiling and feeling proud of the boy.

"Winry-San"

Both Ross and Winry turned to see the blonde that had just arrived. They were very surprised when they saw the angry face of the boy.

"Ed, what's wrong?", Winry asked while he handed the notebook to her.

"The Colonel won't let me go until very late tonight, just because he isn't capable of hiring a secretary", he said trying to control his temperament…and falling. "I won't see Otoosan until who knows what hour".

Ross looked at the boy feeling pity for him. She rose and placed a hand in the blonde's cheek surprising him. "Don't let the man seeing you upset, you have to be strong and act like anything was happening and he will eventually give up", she said with a soft smile.

Edward just sighed and nodded. At least, Ross always knew how to make him feel a bit better. He turned to see Winry who was very serious. "I wrote you some notes in order to you to understand my weird reasoning", he said trying to draw a small smile.

"Oh…¡Ah! Thank you very much, Ed", she said hugging the notebook, "I hope you didn't find them so troublesome"

"Nah, I read about those theories some years ago", he said while he took a sweet bread Ross offered him. "Well, I got to go back of he won't allow me to go home ever", he said smiling and turned around to go.

However, suddenly Winry jumped from her seat, "Ed!", the boy looked back while he bit the bread which only made the girl even more nervous….she wasn't sure why she had done that. "Eh…You can also call me Winry-Chan o just Winry"

Edward stared at her for a moment, like he was processing what she had said. But he only nodded happily and waved his hand to start walking again. Winry took a seat as fast as she had stood up, feeling dumb.

"Winry-San.."

The blonde looked at Ross, who seemed very surprised. But immediately the woman smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing"

Winry stared at her girl confused, but then turned to see the way Ed had took and dropped her head feeling really, really dumb.

…………

That night, Edward was folding some documents while the Colonel took his jacket preparing to go home. The boy felt his eyes really heavy and he was so tired.

"The 'tracking' department is waiting for that documents", he said while he opened the door, "See you tomorrow at the same hour"

Edward just nodded. "Yes, Sir"

When the Colonel walked out of the office, Ed glanced at the clock. 11:45. His dad should have arrived an hour ago and he wasn't allowed to use the Colonel's phone, so the only thing he could do was to try to hurry up and get home as soon as he could. Hughes had gone to pick up Roy, so he had to walk this time since the personal wasn't allowed to stay at the Headquarter after 11, anyone couldn't have waited for him even if they wanted to.

Half an hour later, he was walking through the somber hallway. He really hated that place in the night, even the gardens seemed taken out of the terror movie. Edward went underneath walking down some stairs, where the place where even darker and gloomy. He didn't remember going to that place before, so he looked around hoping to see at least one guard, but nobody was there. Did the place was open at least? The only thing that worried him was Kimbley…

He saw a corner and stopped to take a pick. He saw a light through the door so he sighed in relief. At least he hadn't come for nothing. However, before he could take a step forward, a hand grabbed his shoulder and a shiver went along his body getting goose bumps. When he heard a well-known laugh, he turned and saw the pale face of this father in the shadows. The boy smiled excited, left the papers in a table and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Roy said hugging him even more closely, "But it was funny"

The boy growled but couldn't hold back a smile, "What are you doing here?", he asked finally taking the papers again.

"Hughes told me a horror story and I came to confirm it was true", he said grabbing some documents to help the boy with the weight. "So, Colonel Douglas is tormenting you"

Edward glanced at him, "Do you have some past issues with him?", he asked him accusatorily.

Roy tried to remember something like that, but nothing came to his mind. "No as far I know"

"Then what's wrong with him?", he said trying to hold back a yawn.

"I don't know, but I'll find it out"

When they delivered the documents, Roy put his arm around Edward shoulders and walked out of the Headquarter saying goodbye to the night guards. Edward got into the car at the same time Roy did the same, but soon, the man saw how Ed's eyes were closing. Roy then decided to let the boy rest this night, they would have enough time to talk about everything later.

……………..

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	18. The Colonel's warning

"**The Colonel's warning"**

Ed shut his eyes open quickly. Instinctively, he took the clock on his bureau and made an effort to focus his sight so see the hands of the device…6:15. The boy growled and rose to get ready. A little later, he went downstairs and smelled the breakfast his father had prepared; the man didn't have any idea how much the boy had missed that essence. Roy turned when he heard the boy entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty"

Edward growled again and grabbed his plate, "Good morning, Otoosan"

When both took a seat in the table, Roy stared at the blonde for a moment while Edward ate the food still drowsy. The boy noticed the man's gaze and looked up. "Something's wrong?"

Roy flinched, but immediately smirked. "I never thought I would see you in the uniform"

The blonde lift a brow grumpy, "Don't start"

The smirk in the dark-haired man didn't wash out, but he glanced at the boy seriously, "It's just that you look older with that clothes and that hairstyle…even though your height says otherwise"

Roy groaned in pain when he felt a spoon crashing in his forehead. He turned to see the boy who was already peacefully eating.

"…Brat"

In the car, Edward asked his father about his find outs during the trip. It was the perfect opportunity since there wasn't any risk that someone eavesdropped something and they had time.

"They couldn't give me much information, after all, the Major General I spoke to said that he had just heard some rumors and he couldn't assure they were true", he said alternating his glance to the road and Ed, who was looking as his father serious. "According to him, if Kimbley helps to capture Scar, they will give his rank back and cancel his sentence".

The boy stared at Roy. Their suspicions were true after all, "But Kimbley hasn't been any help to capture that man and stop him from killing any more State Alchemists, wasn't that the objective?"

"Seems like it wasn't the primordial goal", he said turning to his left to see if the street was empty, "The General didn't know what that objective is, but he was sure the all Scar and Kimbley thing was just an excuse"

The blonde's stomach squeezed, but he wasn't sure why, "Do you think the Fuhrer knows about all this?"

"…I don't know", he honestly answered, "The General told me that he had began to believe all this was a plan to overthrew the Fuhrer that had maintained the peace since years ago, but I find it hard to believe that"

"Overthrew the Fuhrer?", Edward was nearly shocked by his father's words. That never could be a good sign.

"This has to stay between us, Ed", the man said with a hint of warn in his voice.

Ed nodded, "…Yes"

"Things are bad inside the military, that's why I told not to trust anyone that isn't part of the family"

"…Can you do something about this, Otoosan?", he asked when he saw the worried face of the man.

Roy just drew a soft smile, "I don't know. But you can be sure that I will try"

Ed smiled and nodded, turning his gaze to the road. He couldn't help but felt uneasy about the entire situation.

……….

"Edward, I'm glad you're as punctual as always"

The boy entered the office and saluted the man. The Colonel noticed the happy gesture of the blonde's face…and he knew exactly why he was like that.

"So, I assume the Brigadier General arrived safely", he said looking back at his documents. Ed just frowned, now he was sure the man had asked him to stay yesterday at purpose. He really fought back the desire to beat the man, "Go and bring me some tea"

Ed saluted again and walked out of the office irritated. His father had told him that he had no reason to believe that Colonel Douglas had issues with him or with Edward, but the boy wondered if Roy had just forgot.

………..

Colonel Douglas decided to step outside to the gardens for a moment. Even he was able to appreciate a good break after all. He had left Edward folding a huge pile of documents and he was sure it would take him at least an hour to finish it, so he decided to catch some fresh air. He was enjoying the place, when a voice made him open his eyes and turn over his shoulders.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one here that appreciates these gardens", Brigadier General Mustang said walking towards him with his eyes shut, smirking and his hands on his back. The Colonel seemed slightly surprised.

"Brigadier General Mustang", the man said saluting him, "It's good to hear that you did splendid on your trip"

"Thanks", he said without looking at the man, so the Colonel took his hand down.

Both were in silence for a brief moment, until Roy lowered his head and smirked. "Colonel Douglas, there're rumors that you're treating my boy as a secretary", he said making the man flinch. His voice wasn't friendly at all. "I'm not questioning your job, but I feel the need to remind you Edward is a _State Alchemist_".

The Colonel remained quiet for a few seconds, as he was analyzing how he should answer. Finally, he drew a smile, "General Mustang, I've been ordered not to send the boy outside the Headquarter. I'm just fulfilling that order".

Mustang threw a harsh look to the man, but tried to stay calm. "It's hard to believe that, Colonel, when I know other State Alchemists are being sent to missions".

"I don't have any reason to lie to you, General. The order was just not to send _Edward_ to any mission".

Roy found it hard to hide his shock face, so the Colonel smiled.

"I don't have any issues with the boy, but looks like someone else does. I suggest you to find out who and fast".

The Colonel saluted Mustang and turned to enter the building leaving a shocked Roy in the gardens. The man frowned and clenched his fists in frustration. He couldn't understand what was happening, why Edward's life was in danger when he hadn't done anything. He knew he wasn't entirely innocent in the past, but that didn't justify what was happening. Who else besides Kimbley would want to hurt Ed or himself?

"Damn it!"

………..

When the Colonel got back in the office, he saw the boy piling the folders up.

"Edward, the Fuhrer requires of you presence in his office"

The boy glanced at the Colonel surprised almost dropping a folder, "…The Fuhrer?"

The man nodded and turned around, "Follow me"

Ed lift a brow but followed him. Well, there was no reason that the man guided him, the blonde already knew where the office was after all, but he decided to keep quiet; he didn't want to offend him and order the boy to stay late that night again. When they arrived to the huge office, both got inside and saluted the Fuhrer who was smiling…as usual.

"Leave us alone, Colonel Douglas", he ordered. The man nodded and walked out of the room. "Well, Edward, I have called you to give you something I think you deserve. Come here"

The blonde opened his eyes in surprise, but he approached cautiously to the man's desk while Bradley rose and laid down a blue velvet box with military symbol printed on it in the table. "I know you not interested in a promotion, so as my personal way to show you my gratitude for your extraordinary effort to protect my daughter, I give you this badge"

Ed was surprised when he saw the medal inside the box after the Fuhrer opened it. It was a gold medal that shinned like the sun…or close enough. Bradley took it and Edward bent a bit down so the man put it in his neck.

"I feel very proud to have a boy like you in the military", he said while he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you much for protecting Winry"

The blonde didn't understand the big deal about the badge, but the Fuhrer's gratitude seemed genuine, so he smiled. "It was a pleasure"

"Normally, we organize a big ceremony and I give you this badge in from of the entire Military", the man said turning to go back to his chair, "But I though you wouldn't appreciate that, besides, the mission kept classified. I hope you don't mind".

Ed shook his head, "Of course not"

"That's all. You're dismissed", the man said smiling.

Edward took the badge y put it back into his box. The Fuhrer couldn't help but lift a brow. It was a great honor to receive something like that and the boy didn't look too interested in showing it around. He was really peculiar boy.

When he slipped out of the office and walked towards the Colonel's, the boy stared at the blue box. He didn't even notice when he got in front of the door. He opened it hoping the Colonel wouldn't be there, but he sighed when he saw him signing papers.

"Edward, go and bring me some tea", the man said without looking at the boy.

"…Yes, Sir"

……….

That night, Roy was admiring Edward's badge while the boy poured some juice into a glass. He touched the medal where Ed's name was engraved. "I've never seen one so close before. This is a great honor, Ed"

"…really?"

"Yeah, that the Fuhrer had given you this badge as a proof his _personal _gratitude is a _great_ honor"

Ed took a sip of his juice, emotionless about the subject. "I would be happier if he just assigned me to another Colonel". Roy smiled feeling pity for the boy while he put the medal back into the box, "I don't understand, Colonel Douglas is not a State Alchemist and you said that-"

"That you couldn't be assigned to Hughes since he wasn't a State Alchemist", Roy placed his face on his hand as he usually did, "But Colonel Douglas was at the Ishbal War commanding State Alchemist, that's why he is allowed to".

Edward sighed and kept drinking his juice. Roy stared at him for a moment deciding whether if he should let him know about the Colonel's warn or not. _'No, I shouldn't worry him anymore'_

"Otoosan, what's wrong?"

Roy flinched, but drew a soft smile while he took a bite of his dinner. "It's nothing".

…………

Hughes simply stared at the man while Roy told him everything. Maes was thoughtful and worried, so Mustang stopped talking.

"So…overthrew the Fuhrer…"

"I can't confirm that, there are just rumors that had been spreading out".

"Rumors always start from a true base and this is begging to get darker", Hughes said taking a sip of his drink.

They were at Hughes' house. Gracia wasn't home and both heard Elysia's squeaks while she talked with Ed in the living room.

"I know, we can't lower our guard", Roy said glancing at Edward, who seemed to be explaining something to Elysia, "What I don't understand, and what the hell Ed has to do with everything. I've been trying to remember if had some personal issues with someone of the high ranks, but I don't see any reason".

Hughes stared at him for a moment before he started talking. "Don't worry, of course we'll help you to look out of the boy".

Roy smiled grateful. However, he was more worried about the _why_. But before he could say something, Elysia approached.

"Otoosan! I'm hungry!", she cried out making both jump. Hughes smiled at her slightly nervous.

"It's ok, sweetheart, let's eat something", he said patting the girl's head.

Ed approached them too trying to put a rebel golden lock on its place, "What'll have for dinner?", he asked blowing another lock.

Hughes, Elysia and Ed glanced at Roy, who just sweat dropped, "What? Why are looking at me?"

Hughes and Elysia laughed. Ed just smiled heading towards the kitchen, "Eysia-Chan, do you want to help me to cook some spaguetti?"

"Yes Onii-Chan!", she said taking Ed's hand.

"Ed can cook?", Hughes asked surprised.

Roy smiled amused, "No, he just knows how to make spaguetti. I taught him when he was younger"

Hughes smiled too, but naughtily. Roy then slapped the man's face with a folder he had on his hand.

"Forget about it, Hughes"

"But just look at them! They're so cute together!", he muttered excited when he saw how Edward lift Elysia to help her threw the spaguetti into the pressure cooker"

Roy stared at the man with a rough look, "They will choose in the future anyway"

"B-but-"

Roy raised his hand in sign that if the man said another word, he would snap his fingers and it will be unpleasant, so Hughes sighed and dropped his head defeated. Elysia then approached Hughes excited because she had learned how to cook spaguetti while Ed walked towards Roy.

"I should learn how to cook more stuff", he said sitting down, "But she seems pretty happy with that"

Roy patted his head smiling, "Feel proud because you taught her how to cook spaguetti".

Ed just nodded and opened an Alchemy magazine his father had in the table. Roy felt how his stomach compressed; Hughes had almost nothing to worry about Elysia, he just wanted her to find a good boyfriend when she grew up. He, in the other hand, had to put all his effort to maintain Edward _alive_.

He put his arm around Edward and drew him closer hugging him while the boy moved his arms trying to keep his balance.

"O-Otoosan, what are you doing?", he groaned blushing, "Hughes-San will see us"

The man smiled and let the boy go, after ruffling his hair of course. Ed just glanced at him confused.

"What's up with you now?", he said fixing his hair.

Roy placed his elbow in the table and held his face on his hand, "Nothing at all"

Edward looked at him grumpy, but he didn't say anything when he saw him smiling. But Roy didn't feel that happy inside, in fact, his stomach still was squeezing. For the first time in years, he was scared.

………….

Edward was folding some documents while the Colonel attended a call. The boy glanced at the man occasionally noticing his serious gaze, but he couldn't hear what he was talking about since he was muttering. When he finally hung up the phone, the Colonel took a seat in his chair and started checking some papers.

"Edward, take this documents to the Research department", he told him while he rose and took his jacket, "I'll be back in a few hours"

The boy nodded and grabbed the folders. He saw the Colonel as he walked out of the office. However, before he closed the door, he stopped. "Edward, when you deliver those documents, find General Mustang and stay with him"

When the boy turned to see the Colonel, he had already left the office…Maybe he have heard him wrong? Find his father? Ed walked out of the office towards the Research department; however, in the way he noticed the Headquarter was particularly empty. He saw some guards around, but not the common number of officers. Maybe there was an event in the gardens that he wasn't aware of.

However, some steps forward, a boy was staring at the window with his hands on his pockets. Well, at least he could have some company.

"Alphonse-San!", he yelled making the boy flinch and turned to see him.

Alphonse smiled and approached the boy to walk as his side. "Finally, you're the first I saw around here beside the guards", the boy said, confirming Edward suspicions, "Wanna some help?"

"Oh no, it's not necessary, don't wo-". However, Alphonse had already took half of the papers the boy was carrying, "…Thanks"

"You're welcome", he said smiling, "Where are you taking this?"

"…Research department", he answered forgetting for a moment where he was heading on. "What are you doing in the Headquarter?"

The boy shrugged, "Otoosan brought me, but I haven't seen him since the morning"

Ed stared at the boy for a moment. Alphonse seemed to be looking around, as if the hallway was totally new for him, "The day we met, was the first time you came to the Headquarter?

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah, Otoosan didn't let me come before. He never said why"

They kept talking a little bit. Edward didn't know why, but he felt so different talking to a boy of his age…it's been years since he had done it…maybe that's was the reason. He remembered then the question Winry did to him once, '_Don't you have any friends?'_. Well, of course he had friends, just not of his age. And now, he was talking to this boy like he knew him from long time ago.

When they reached the department, they saw that nobody was there. So they dropped the papers and Ed left a note. They started walking back since the department was really far from the Colonel's office and Edward was hungry.

'But the Colonel told me to stay with Otoosan', Ed though about it for a bit. The Colonel had ordered him that with a weird expression in his face, but decided to listen to the man. He had ignored several orders in this life and that never turned on so well… "Alphonse-San, you-"

"Al", the boy said suddenly, "Please call me Al", he added when he saw the confused face of the blonde.

Edward nodded, "You can call me Ed then", he said looking around, "Do you know where everybody is?"

"No, when I got out from Otoosan's office there was already nobody at here", he answered looking around too, "It pretty weird actually, I didn't saw any meeting in the gardens or something"

Well, Ed's theory was wrong. They kept walking while they only heard the echo of their steps. The place was definitely empty, did something bad happen? However, when they turned a corner, both saw the surprised face of a dark-skinned man who stared at them though his glasses. Ed's stomach squeezed and his eyes widened when he saw the cross-scar in the man's forehead.

"…The FullMetal Alchemist", he said with a rough voice and frowned.

………….

Thanks for reading and reviewing:D


	19. Underattack

**IMPORTANT: Tomorrow I will have my eye surgery to correct my ****short-sightedness (myopia?), so I'm not sure how many days will be until I can use the computer again. They told the recovery was pretty fast since is a laser surgery, but I don't know. So, this will be my last update for a few days and that's why I'm giving you 2x1 bonus chapter If I don't come back…well, you can all imagine what happened (Bad joke girl, bad joke XD).**

"**Underattack"**

Edward barely reacted when the man tried to place his right hand on his face. The boy grabbed Al's shirtsleeve while he asked him what was happening and pulled Al to run away from the man and fast, there was no time for explanations. Ed let got Al and clapped his hands to transmute his automail into a blade, so the boy understood they were in danger.

"Al! You have to get the hell out of here! Quick!", the boy said panting, but Al just frowned.

"Of course I won't!"

Ed didn't have time to complain when he felt the man too close to them, so he turned and grazed Scar's chest making him stop and groan in pain. Al then took the opportunity to draw a transmutation circle in the floor and create a spear.

Even though the blonde was really impressed that the boy was an alchemist, this was beyond dangerous, "Al! No!"

"You have to be kidding me if you think that I will leave you here!"

"This isn't a game! This man had killed a lot of State Alche-!"

Before he was finished talking, Scar attacked Ed who avoided him skillfully. However, the man leaned on his foot to stop and tried to grab the boy, but Al kicked him in his back making the man fell into the floor. Edward approached the boy and both took their fight positions.

"Al, this man had murdered a lot of State Alchemist, he is too dangerous", he said looking at the man who was rising on his feet.

"I can defend myself", the boy said looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes, "I won't abandon a friend".

Ed then sighed defeated and saw Scar who was already staring at the boys.

"This time I'm not a defenseless boy, you bastard", Ed said clapping his hands and touching the ground to transmute a stone prison around Scar.

"Very well, then I won't have any mercy, FullMetal Alchemist", Scar used his right hand to destroy the prison, but Ed and Al had already ran. "You won't get away this time!"

Ed kept running desperately, seeing how Al turned occasionally to see if the man was close. He didn't feel safe fighting with the boy at his side, Al couldn't transmute anything without drawing the circle first and that took time, time they didn't have.

Soon, they felt how Scar was catching them at every step. Desperate, Edward clapped his hands and touched the wall without stopping, transmuting several fences between Scar and them. Alphonse did the same drawing a transmutation circle in the wall quickly. They knew that wouldn't stop the man, but at least it would give them some advantage that their short legs didn't do.

"COME HERE!"

The boys could hear how Scar destroyed the fences, but didn't turn and kept running. The man, fed up of chasing the blonde, slammed his hand on the ground breaking it and making Ed and Al fell in the floor.

Edward tried to stand up, but the floor was totally destroyed and he fall again, "Damn it!"

Al then transmuted a thick wall in front of them giving them the opportunity to run again. Seconds later, they heard how Scar had demolished it. Ed began to get scared, '_He is too close!'_.

"¡Major Elric!"

Both boys saw some officers aiming his guns towards Scar in front of them.

The blonde panicked in that moment, "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The men flinched, but obeyed Edward and started running at the boys' side. "Major Elric, we called for reinforcements but we couldn't find anyone", one of the guards said.

Ed then turned and clapped his hands, "Get out of here! Find any State Alchemist!"

"But Sir!"

"DO IT!"

The officers nodded and ran upstairs while Ed transmuted a long spear after touching the floor. This way he would be able to maintain the man far from him and from Al. When Alphonse noticed that Edward had stayed in order to stop Scar from chasing the officers, he took his fight position, they would have to fight and hold on until some State Alchemist came to help them. When both saw Scar appearing between the dust he had created when he destroyed the wall Al had created, both prepared and frowned, his bodies shaking for the adrenaline…or for the fear.

"Stupid boys. You should have run, you don't have any opportunity against me"

"I won't let you kill any more persons, murderer", Ed said holding the spear strongly, but he felt how his hands were shaking. Al looked at him out of the corner of his eyes; Edward seemed to know this man very well.

"Murderer? What about you?", he said stopping and frowning, "You're a dog of the military, and still call me a murderer?"

Edward felt how the anger was taking over him, "Unlike you, I use my alchemy to help people"

The man smiled, "You're a kid, you would never understand. And I don't use alchemy"

"Maybe not, but I would never let my need of revenge turned me into a murderer, when you blame your victims of _murdering_ your people", Ed said trying to smirk, "You're a fucking hypocrite"

"SHUT UP!"

Scar attacked Edward, so the blonde moved barely evading the man's arm and hitting him the spear's handle. The man turned agilely and grabbed Edward's hair with his left hand to pull him into his right hand, but Al kicked him in the chest suddenly and took Ed's spear to hit him in the face. Scar let Edward go and cried out in pain taking his hands to his face.

Ed jumped back trying to get far from the man. He saw Al and both nodded. Well, the boy knew how to fight after all. The boys ran towards the stairs, "Why anybody isn't coming!", Ed yelled looking back to see how Scar was following them furious. Al draw a transmutation circle in a paper and put it in the wall to transmute a bloc that appeared just under Scar and smashed him into the roof.

Both kept running hearing the man's groans and an explosion that announced them that Scar was free from Al's trap. When they heard the man's steps to close again, Edward turned and swung the spear hitting Scar at his side making him lose his balance for a moment, but he immediately raised his right hand to grab the boy. Edward evaded him instantly and hit the man's arm with all his strength.

Trying to catch his breath, Edward ran towards Al, but they didn't get too far when they saw terrified how Scar demolished the stairs. Ed quickly clapped his hands, but before he touched the floor, Al pushed him and took the spear to fight Scar who almost grabbed the boy's head from behind. Before the blonde figured out what had happened, he heard Al's scream. The man had kicked the spear away hurting Al's arm.

The boy groaned in pain and his eyes widened when Scar took him from his shirt. Ed then used his automail to grazed Scar's leg, who didn't react to the pain, but instead dropped the boy and grabbed Edward neck's with his left hand slamming the blonde against a wall.

"ED!"

Edward tried to control his panic clapping his hands in just one second and touching the wall to create a hole through which both fell. The blonde moved fast away before Scar could snatch him with his hand which destroyed the floor when he missed the boy. Ed was tired and the fear didn't help him to remain focused. Scar was so much stronger and faster than him and the smarter thing he could do in that moment was to run while he had the energy to do it and just hope that someone would come soon to help them. He could hear Al's screams behind them, but since the boy had one arm hurt, it was better to attract Scar far away from him.

"Stop running!", Scar yelled sick of the game.

But the blonde wouldn't stop, so Scar destroyed again the ground under Ed, but he was ready and clapped his hands to transmute it back. However, the man took advantage of the small distraction and threw himself over Ed. The boy turned to see how Scar had jumped and tried to stand up, but the man fell over the boy trapping his legs and grabbing the automail hand with his left hand.

"DAMN IT!"

When he saw how the man had raised his right arm, the boy frozen in shock. However, Scar rose to evade Al's attack, who decided to fight the man even when his sore arm. The blonde quickly stood up and looked how Scar had created a small explosion throwing Al some feet away from him.

"AL!", Ed cried out hurrying towards them, however, when he saw that Scar was about to attack the boy with his right hand, he panicked, "STOP IT! ¡HE IS NOT A STATE ALCHEMIST!"

Fortunately, Scar heard the boy and stopped, glancing at Edward.

"He is not a State Alchemist!", he said one more time panting while the man lowered his hand and started approaching him, "If you let him go, I won't escape anymore"

Scar ceased walking in front of him and stared at the blonde, "Very well"

Ed fell on his knees while he heard the desperate screams of Al, who couldn't almost move due to his wounds. The man placed his hand on the boy's forehead while Ed shut his eyes hopeless.

"I will give you time to pray to God", he said with a rough voice making the boy flinch.

"Unfortunately, I stopped believing in God", the boy muttered trying to stop hearing Al's screams who was approaching too slowly to do something.

"Fine then, DIE!"

Ed's heart stopped and his golden orbits retracted in fear. He shut his eyes again waiting to feel a huge pain, but the only thing he heard was a small explosion and a yelp from Scar when he felt that the man's hand left his forehead. Edward shut his eyes open and saw the man standing at his side looking at something.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

The boy turned on his back and saw his father, Mayor Armstrong, Hughes, Riza and a bunch of officers running towards them. He glanced at Scar and noticed the burned clothes of the man, Roy's job surely. He didn't have much time to analyze the situation since Scar haven't given up yet and attacked him since the backup was still pretty far from them, but some fire blows forced the man to protect his eyes.

Roy appeared in front of Ed suddenly at the same time Major Armstrong stopped at his side. "So, you were smart enough to let be seen far from the Headquarter to a little distraction, I'm impressed", Mustang said smirking. Scar simply drew a malicious smile.

"I wasn't expecting to find another State Alchemist but the Crimson Alchemist", he said preparing his right hand in case he had to use it, "But apparently the FullMetal Alchmist was left behind".

Edward then understood everything; why the Headquarter was almost empty and the Colonel's warning…The Colonel's warning?. Everyone had left he place at the fact that someone saw Scar, but they didn't expect the man to dare to enter the Headquarter. Al then approached Ed.

"Al! Are you ok?", the blonde asked him grabbing his arm and put it around his neck to give him some support.

"I'll be fine", he said with a painful face, "I'm glad they made it in time"

Ed nodded grateful and both turned to see what was going on.

"Well, I'm definitely blessed. Three State Alchemists in just one day, as years ago", Scar said almost smirking while Roy got his gloves ready and Armstrong took off his shirt.

"You won't escape this time"

Ed saw how his father attacked the man snapping his fingers to create fire blows while Armstrong hit the ground to transmute some sharp stones. The boy panted tiredly, but he was amazed at the extraordinary skills of Roy. He still had a lot to learn.

Al groaned in pain, so Ed helped him to take a seat in the floor to see how he could treat his injured arm. The blonde took Armstrong's shirt and transmute it to immobilize the arm; Al sighed in relief, that lowered the pain considerably. However, a big explosion made everyone to cover themselves. Ed forced his eyes to open slightly, but then he shut them open when he saw his father holding Scar's right arm with one hand and the other placed in front of the man's face ready to snap. The Ishbalan man panicked.

"Just one move and I will burn you alive", Roy said with a hint of pure anger on his voice that Edward had never heard from him before.

Scar clenched his teeth when he saw he couldn't do anything, even more when Major Armstrong approached him and took his arms on his back.

"Scar, you're under arrest for the murder of 56 State Alchemists. You will be processed in a court that will state your sentence", Roy said without lowering his hands in case the man tried to do something, "Take him away, Major"

Armstrong nodded and pulled Scar, however, a voice stopped him and everyone turned to see a man that was approaching them between the dust that Roy's blow had caused. A general murmuring became present when Kimbley appeared with the military uniform and widely smiling.

"Oh Scar, Scar, Scar. I didn't expect you to be catch this easily", he said when he stopped, "I thought your hate towards me will made you finish with every insect that step in your way".

Edward could notice the shock face on everyone present. It wasn't just that the Crimson Alchemist was there without his handcuffs of his escort, but he was in his Major uniform…no, it was a _Colonel_ uniform. Scar began to shake trying to slip out of Armstrong hands, but the man was too strong for him. Kimbley laughed again noisily.

"So, why don't you come to kill me?", he said provoking the man fury.

"Kimbley, shut your mouth"

The Crimson Alchemist glanced at the Flame Alchemist, who was staring at him angrily. Kimbley drew a wide smile.

"Ahh, Musting is here of course", he said while he turned to see Ed, who frowned, "And Chibi-Mustang too"

"What the hell are you doing here?", Roy asked the man walking towards him.

Kimbley just looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes, "Don't play the stupid card on me, Mustang, you know very well what I'm doing here"

The Brigadier General frowned and stopped half of the way, "You won't kill Scar, he will be punished"

"Is there enough punishment for someone that killed 56 State Alchemists?"

"Maybe not in this life, but that isn't all call"

Kimbley remained in silence for a moment glancing at Mustang. However, he immediately smiled again, "Major Armstrong, I order you to release Scar".

Everyone present flinched. It was obvious that everybody there had noticed Kimbley's rank, but nobody dare to move.

Roy smirked almost amused, "I'm a Brigadier General, you cannot outrank me, Kimbley"

Kimbley frowned. Yeah, he had forgotten about that little detail, but that didn't matter. He walked towards Scar while Mustang put his hands out of his pockets and prepared to attack the Crimson Alchemist. However, the man suddenly changed his course and grabbed one of the officers close to him. Anyone could react when the man transmuted the officer into a bomb and blow it out collapsing a part of the building. Armstrong couldn't hold Scar with some roof fragment fell over all the presents and he ran fast following Kimbley.

Edward instinctively jump over Al to protect him from the collapse while both heard screams. When the dust cleared up and he stopped coughing, Ed threw a piece of sediment that had fallen over his automail leg, fortunately.

"Al, are you alright?", he asked to the boy who tried to sit up.

He just nodded holding his injured arm, so Ed stood up and looked around. Some officers were raising from the rubbles, some of them injured, but he was relieved when he saw Hughes and Riza just fine, maybe with some bruises. He looked again trying to find his dad, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Begging to feel a lump in this throat, the boy ran to the place he was sure his father was before the explosion climbing some big rocks and almost failing several times, "Otoosan!"

When he didn't receive an answer, he panicked and moved some rocks hoping Roy wasn't there. The blonde frozen when he saw his father under some stones and quickly clapped his hands to transmute them off his dad.

"OTOOSAN!", he cried out moving the man carefully when he saw a blood line in his face. "OTOOSAN! OPEN YOU EYES!"

When the man didn't react at all, the boy took him into his lap and holding his head with his right arm and using his left to check if Roy had more injures. "Otoosan…please…"

"Edward"

The blonde looked up to see the frighten face of Hughes and his eyes widened. He kneeled at Edward's side and grabbed Roy from the boy's lap.

"H-Hughes-San…Otoosan don't wake up", he said beginning to whimper and tears falling through his cheeks, "Hughes-San"

"Ed, calm down", he said trying to remain serious. When Maes had that look, Edward always trusted the man and obeyed him, so the boy nodded while he sobbed louder, "Riza!"

The blonde saw how Riza approached them with shocked eyes. Ed then frowned and clenched his fist while he saw some officers lifting his dad carefully. He glanced at Hughes who was giving some orders and Riza who was commanding everyone to make a recount of the damages and the injured men. Al was being attended too, some officers seemed to know him and help him to stand on his feet.

Edward rose and disappeared at top speed. This wasn't over.

…………

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

See you in a few days :D


	20. Disaster

I'm back :D Everything went totally fine, I'm still have to use the black glasses but I'm so happy that everything is over. I can see perfectly, yey! XD

In other matters, thank you so much for the 100 reviews!! I never imagined something like that when I started writing the story, but you have made me so happy Thanks!

"**Disaster"**

Kimbley and Scar were looking at each other's eyes. After the explosion, the Crimson Alchemist had run not to far from the collapse sure the officers would have a lot of work controlling the disaster to go after him. Scar had followed him quickly and now both were staring each other. The Ishbal man had a fierce gesture compared with the widely smirk Kimbley had in his face.

"So, are you planning on killing me?", the Crimson Alchemist asked folding his arms.

Scar just frowned. "You killed my Nii-San and left me marked for all my life. I had waited for this moment for too long".

"Good", he said before he snapped his fingers.

Scar felt how several men approached him from behind and quickly turned to face them, however, two of them grabbed the Ishbal man's arms while other punched him hard in the stomach. Kimbley just were laughing watching how Scar was being beating hardly.

Edward, in the other hand, was running as fast as he could where he was sure Kimbley and Scar had escaped feeling how the anger was taking over him. Both men were going to pay for what they did to his dad, bastards. However, he began to slow down when he heard the echo of another pair of feet walking towards him. Through the shadows, he heard Kimbley's laugh, so he clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade.

"Ahh, look who is here. Chibi-Mustang", he said once he was able to see the blonde, "You have a lot of guts to come after me alone".

"Shut the mouth. I'll end up with you for once and for all"

"Oh Ed, Ed. ¿How you dare to speak like that to your superior?", he said putting his hands inside his pockets.

"Superior?", Edward smirked, "I would like to see how a murderer turns into my superior"

"Now you will"

………..

Roy had a headache and put a hand in his forehead even before he opened his eyes. A peculiarly smell indicated him that he wasn't longer in the hall where everything had happened, so he finally shut his eyes open to find him laying in a hospital's bed. He looked at his left and saw Riza talking to a doctor, but when she noticed the man awake, she approached him quickly.

"General!", she cried out while the doctor began the check the vital signs of Roy, "How do you feel?"

"Fine…I think", he said drawing a small smile. She smiled him back, "Lieutenant, What happened?"

"Kimbley, Sir", she said clenching her fists, "He provoked an explosion that caused a collapse in the hall. There're a lot of injured officers".

"…Where is Edward?"

"He stayed with Hughes, to help to fix the hall I think", she said watching how the doctor wrote some notes down in Roy's historial.

He just sighed relieved. "Kimbley and Scar escaped, didn't they?"

"Probably, Sir"

Roy felt how the anger almost burned him from the inside. He had Scar in his hands, but he was more disturbed by the fact that Kimbley with his rank restored…no, not just restored, but with a promotion. What the hell could the Higher Ranks be thinking?"

"Riza, could you go and bring my son?", he asked her suddenly, "I'll be fine"

The Lieutenant doubt about for a second, but she nodded and walked out of the office.

…………..

In the Headquarter, Hughes was still giving orders while some officers helped to get out the injured men. Major Armstrong was using his alchemy to restore the place to its original form. When Riza got there, she approached the Colonel cutting off an order he was yelling.

"Colonel, Where is Edward?"

Hughes turned to the woman surprised, "…Didn't he go with you?"

Her eyes widened and shook her head, "No, I thought he had stayed here with you"

"Oh no", he said while he raised a hand to call some officers to follow them.

They soon arrived where everything indicated that a fight happened in that place, Hughes and Riza felt a shiver passing along their bodies. They saw lot of blood in the floor but nobody was near there.

"No, no", Hughes muttered while he turned to the officers, "Search the place in couples. If you find someone, shoot and ran, don't try to face him".

The officers nodded and divided up looking for any sign of movement. Riza looked at Hughes with scared eyes.

"Colonel"

"We can't know, Lieutenat", he said clenching his fist, "We just can hope that didn't happen"

…………

When Edward opened his eyes, he didn't feel so well. Despite the place was dark, the moonlight that got into the room through the window, allowed him to see some cutting wounds through his body. He was thirsty, hungry, hot and every inch of his body burned in pain. He raised his head groaning and looked around. He seemed to be…in a cell? He couldn't be sure, but tried to focus in remembering what happened. His eyes shut open when he was sure how he ended up there.

"_Superior?", Edward smirked, "I would like to see how a murderer turns into my superior"_

"_Now you will"_

_Ed attacked Kimbley, but he suddenly stopped when he saw how the man just snapped hi__s fingers and five huge men appeared behind the Crimson Alchemist while he smirked amused. _

"_Are you that coward to send someone else to fight your battles?", the boy said almost smirking too._

"_I won't take any risk, kid", he answered while he nodded ordering the men to attack the blonde._

_Ed clapped his hands quickly and touched the ground to create thick walls that surely would stop and distract the men while he attacked them. However, his eyes widened when he saw how the man destroyed the walls easily with their hands. That men where alchemists, but not just that, they were wearing the State Alchemist uniform._

They had beaten him hard. One think was to fight an alchemist; another was to fight 5 alchemist stronger than him. He sighed in resignation and tried to move, but his hands were tied above his head totally together so he couldn't use alchemy. Great. He looked around and noticed something moved not too far from him. He focused his eyes and jumped when he saw Scar tied in the same way that he was. The man, when he noticed the movement of the boy, looked up.

"So they took you too", he said emotionless, "I'm not surprised"

"…You're not surprised?", the blonde asked not quite sure what the hell he was talking about.

Scar remained in silence leaving a confused Ed staring at him. The boy began to force the ties, but it was useless, he just hurt his left wrist. Giving up, he tried to relax and block the pain he was feeling, but he didn't achieve it. He was really weak. The blonde turned to Scar once more time.

"Do you know why are we alive?", he asked feeling a lump in this throat at the thought that he could be dead in that same moment.

Scar raised his head slightly surprised by the question. "I can imagine why I'm still alive, but I don't know why you too"

Edward stared at the man for a moment without saying a word, but then lowered his head. He forced his arms again desperate. He didn't care about the pain, he wanted to get out of there and know how his father was. His concern gave him some strength to keep forcing the ties, but he stopped when he noticed his hands hadn't moved an inch. The blonde sighed in resignation, "I'm always doing stupid thing, no wonder why Otoosan worries so much for me", he muttered to himself drawing a small pity smile.

………..

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!". Mustang tried to stand on his feet, but he only staggered placing a hand on his head. Hughes grabbed him before he fell out of the bed, "HUGHES, WHERE IS EDWARD?!"

When the man left his best friends sitting in the bed safe, Hughes lowered his head at the same time Riza, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda, Ross y Denny did it too. Everyone had looked for Edward for hours.

"…I don't know, Roy"

Roy tried to stand again, but Hughes grabbed his arm and forced him to stay in the bed, "HOW CAN'T YOU KNOW?! WASN'T HE WITH YOU?"

"No, I thought he had come with you", he said trying to stay calm hearing the desperate screams of Roy. "Riza thought he had stayed with me".

Roy felt how his body was shaking, not in fury, but in fear. Hughes could know that by looking the man in the eyes. "Hughes, find my son", he said lowering his head and clinging in his best friend's jacket, "Find him"

"Roy, I have to be honest with you", he said making Roy flinch. When Hughes talked like that, nothing good would come out of his mouth, "It's possible…that he had gone after Scar and Kimbley…and had found them".

The dark-haired man remained silent for a moment still shaking. However, he tried again to stand up, even though Hughes made his best effort to make him stay in bed, "Hughes, you know I won't stay here"

"In this condition, even if you find Edward you wouldn't be able to help him", he said pushing Roy to the bed, "I'll look for him, Roy. I'll look for him and I'll find him"

The Brigadier General only clenched his fist on Hughes jacket fiercely, "Find him please"

Hughes nodded and Roy let him go. He walked out of the room followed by everyone but Riza, who would stay with Roy. However, in their way, they bumped into a boy who was walking towards the General's room followed by a nurse. Al recognized Havoc, so approached him quickly.

"Excuse me", he said to Havoc when everyone stopped, "Can you tell me how Ed is?"

The man stared at the boy for a moment and recalled seeing him with Ed sometime. Al noticed his concerned face, the same everyone had. "We don't know"

Al's eyes widened, "…You don't know?"

"We don't know where he is", he said finally patting the boy's shoulder, "But we are looking for him"

The boy frozen at the man words while he felt how Havoc squeezed his shoulder trying to comfort him, and then everyone ran through the hallway again. Al just stared at them until they disappeared in a corner.

"Colonel, Was it right not to tell the General what we found?", Ross asked him feeling a lump in her throat.

"If I had told him, nothing in this planet would have stopped him from leaving the hospital", he answered. He was sure this was the right thing to do, but he knew the lie could cost him Roy's friendship.

…………….

Edward heard a door opening not far away from him and Scar. He turned trying to see in the darkness of the cell, but he only heard some steps approaching them. When some men were in front of him, Ed could recognize Kimbley, but he couldn't see the other men faces behind the Crimson Alchemist. Kimbley kneeled and stroke the blonde's hair taking some locks of his face. Ed just moved his head violently in sign that he didn't to be touched.

"What a rude kid, I was just trying to make you more comfortable", he said drawing a malicious smile.

"What do you want from me?", he said without looking at the man and with a voice full in anger.

Kimbley, fed up of the boy's attitude, took Edward's jaw strongly a forced the blonde to look him into his eyes plunging his fingers painfully on his cheeks. He smiled when he saw that eyes full in grudger. "Nothing you can't guess, I will kill in front of your father"

Edward felt a shiver ran along his spine. Yeah, he had imagined that was the reason, but the fact that Kimbley confirmed it just made his body react to the fear and the anger.

"Or that's the plan, if he is not already dead"

The boy's golden orbits retracted and he frozen when he heard Kimbley's words. "Otoosan is not dead"

"No? Then why you ran after me _alone_?", he simply answered raising on his feet and laughing. Edward bit his lip when he didn't know what to say. "I thought so"

Kimbley threw a fun look to Scar, but he didn't say a thing and he walked towards the door. Everyone followed him and Edward could recognize the face of one of them.

"C-Colonel Douglas"

The man stopped and glanced at the boy for a few seconds. "I told you to stay with General Mustang", he muttered to avoid the other from hearing what he said.

Said this, the Colonel walked out of the room. Edward just muttered how stupid he was over and over again.

……….

Winry had just got into the Headquarter and he was heading his father's office as she usually did when she was there. However, she stopped when she noticed all the staff running through the hallways. Maybe this wasn't a good day to be there. She cautiously walked towards his father's office and shyly knocked at the door. When Winry heard an almost inaudible 'Come in', she opened the door and took a pick.

"Otoosan, Is this a bad moment?"

The Fuhrer had his face leaning on his hands. He looked up and Winry could see the concerned face he had in that moment. "Come in, Winry"

The girl entered the office and closed the door behind her. She took a seat in front of the desk and stared at his father, who appeared to be analyzing something. "Otoosan, I will better go home"

"Who brought you?", he suddenly asked her while he placed his arms on the desk.

Winry threw him a confused glance, "Gus, my Car-Driver, as usual", she simply said not really understanding why his father seemed so worried.

"You'll go home with me"

The girl stared at his father for a moment, but then nodded. Maybe something bad happened so his father considered that necessary. "Otoosan, what's going on out there?"

The Fuhrer didn't say a word for a few seconds, as he was debating whether he should tell her or not. "Edward…"

Winry jumped, not really liking the voice of his father in that moment. She rose bumping her backpack and approaching the desk, "What's wrong with Ed?"

The man raised a brow without her noticing it. He was a little surprised by the way the girl referred to Edward. "We don't know exactly what happened, but Edward is missing".

The girl's eyes widened and held her hands together placing them in her chest. "M-Missing?"

In that moment, someone knocked at the door and the Fuhrer stood up ordering the visitors to come in. When the door opened, Hughes, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery entered the office saluting Bradley.

"Did you call us, Sir?", Hughes asked lowering his hand followed by the others.

"Yes, Colonel Hughes". The Fuhrer approached them while Winry stepped aside. "It had come to my attention that you were present in the disaster in the underneath hall"

Hughes glanced at Winry out of the corner of his eyes, she seemed nervous and he was surprised when he noticed that she wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, Sir"

"You can confirm that Kimbley was there and he was the reason that Scar slipped away from our hands again", he said while he placed his arms on his back and stared at the Colonel.

He nodded, "Yes Sir, we can confirm that"

Bradley remained silent for a moment, but then he walked towards the Colonel, "Then, someone can explain me why my Generals assured me that Kimbley was and still is imprisoned all this time?"

Everyone in the office jumped and stared incredulous at the man, who was already too serious and frowned. Winry glanced at her father and at Hughes noticing the tension between them.

"Sir, Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist, was there", Hughes answered suddenly trying not to leave any hint of doubt on his voice.

The Fuhrer just closed his eyes, "Then, Colonel, we have a big problem"

Everyone in the room got tensed. They were contradicting the Higher Ranks words, a situation where if they couldn't give any proof it could cost them…everything. "Sir, you already know Edward Elric is missing and Brigadier General Mustang is injured", Hughes said trying to show all the cards he had, "Scar would have simply killed General Mustang and… we were not able to find Edward's body or any proof the he was murdered".

The Colonel noticed that everyone jumped at the mention of 'Edward's body', but he was asking the Fuhrer to trust in his words more than in his close subordinates. He had to be direct.

"That's not the modus operandi of Scar", he added to make a clear point.

Bradley turned around to avoid the present from noticing his doubtful face. If someone in this world shouldn't have any doubts, it was him, "Find Major Elric, then we have to fix this disaster".

Everyone saluted and walked out of the office. When Bradley approached his desk, Winry followed him.

"Otoosan, I believe them", she said holding back her tears, "They wouldn't lie about something like that".

The man looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek, "I know, sweetheart, that's the only reason why I didn't send them to prison".

Winry flinched, but then hugged her dad. There was stuff where she didn't agree with her father, but she was grateful that he had broken the rules just this time. "Can you help to look for Edward?"

"No darling", he said hugging her back, "I know they are going to look for him until they find him, I have some other things to worry about right now".

"But Otoosan, he safe my life", she insisted once more time.

"And I haven't forgotten", he said while he grabbed the phone to do some calls.

Winry just stared at her father not really knowing what to do, so she took a seat in the couch trying to convince herself that the boy was fine.

………….

Thanks for reading and reviewing:D


	21. Escape

"**Escape"**

Edward opened his eyes for the fourth time that night. Convinced that he couldn't do anything to get away, he had tried to sleep since being awake he just felt how his stomach squeezed at the thought of not being able to know how his father was. The blonde slept periods of 20 minutes and then woke up. He was so thirsty, hungry and hot, but the pain had lowered at the point where he just ignored it. Ed looked around, but he sighed when he noticed anything had changed.

Scar had been in the same position for hours. That man wasn't human or what? He didn't do any noise, he didn't move…Edwards would have liked to be alone than to be with that man. It was kind of creepy. Then, he heard a door opening and closing and tried not to look up to see who had come inside the room and what for. He felt how someone kneeled in front of him, but he refused to see. A hand took his chin and gently forced him to look up.

"…Coronel Douglas", he muttered shutting his eyes open.

"Here, I brought you some water", he said while he raised a glass towards the boy's mouth. Ed looked at him confused, but when he saw the water, his body reacted and accepted the offer, "Are you ok?"

Edward closed his eyes for a moment enjoying feeling the liquid in his mouth and swallowing it slowly. "Are you for serious?"

The man growled and he poured more water into the glass. "You must be hot"

"What makes you think that?", the boy said trying to be pitifully sarcastic.

The Colonel didn't say a word, but he took a pocketknife from his pants. Edward's eyes widened and his body shook involuntary. "I won't hurt you"

"I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe. I'm tied and you have a bloody knife in your hand", he said forcing his hands again.

The man sighed and brought the knife close to the boy making him to shut his eyes and turn his face. However, the only thing he heard was the sound of clothes being ripped apart. He opened his eyes and saw how the Colonel took his blue jacket from him leaving the boy with his black turtleneck long sleeved shirt. The difference in the temperature was huge.

"…Thanks, I guess", he said not really convinced that he had to be grateful with his kidnapper.

"I see you're not the kind of subordinate that listens to his Commander Officer", he said taking the torn jacket and folding it. Edward just growled.

"You're not my superior anymore"

The Colonel threw him a harsh gaze, but then stood up, "Believe it or not, I didn't agree to this. They threatened me on killing my family".

Edward glanced at the man, debating whether he should believe him or not, but he decided that he hadn't do anything that made him believe it was lie. The Colonel turned around and walked towards the door, totally ignoring Scar. However, before the closed the door, he glanced at the blonde.

"Your father is fine", he said making Ed to turn to him violently and surprised. "I thought you would like to know that".

When the man finally got out of the room, Edward feel like a heavy weight washed out of his shoulders and his stomach stopped squeezing. His dad was fine…now all he had to do was to focus on getting out of there. He saw that the Colonel had left a glass with water in the floor.

The blonde glanced at Scar, who was still motionless. If he couldn't see his chest moving when he breathed, Ed could assure the man was dead. Trying not to think about something like that again, he pushed the glass carefully with his foot until he knew it was close enough to Scar. The man opened his eyes and raised his head to see Edward, who was already trying to break the ties even when he knew there wasn't any chance he could do that.

Scar moved his leg to draw the glass closer and bent down. It was painful, but he needed water. He was human after all. When he looked up again, he saw that Edward had already given up and simply closed his eyes trying to get some rest.

Edward felt his eyes heavy, but he was by far better that some minutes ago. He wasn't that worried about his father, he wasn't thirsty, he wasn't that hot…he was hungry and his stomach growled once in a while asking him for food, but there was anything he could do about that. His eyes closed and finally he was relaxed enough to sleep…

_Edward glanced at Havoc. He was talking with a lovely cashier with a voice that he did__n't hear from the man so often; he only used it, as the boy guessed, when he found a girl he liked. However, the boy's attention was in the delicious muffins that were in front of him. His stomach urged him to hurry up and get one, so he approached Havoc and softly yanked his pant to get the man's attention._

"_Havoc-San, can we buy muffins for everyone?", he shyly asked when he noticed that the girl was looking at him._

"_Of course, Edward-Kun", the man__ said in a sickly sweet voice making the boy lift a brow. It didn't take him long to understand why he had done that._

"_Who is this adorable little boy?", she asked smiling at the blonde_

_Havoc, noticing his strategy had worked, gave Edward a plate so he chose the muffins while he talked to the young lady. "He is the son of a good friend, his name is Edward and is 6 years old, I babysit him once in a while", he said trying to show her that he really enjoyed doing it and achieving it. _

"_It's that so?", the girl watched how Edward picked the muffins, "He is really adorable"._

"_I know, I really like to take care of him"_

_Edward approached Havoc almost frowned, but the man threw him a warning glare that he better don't dare to say anything o he could say goodbye to the muffins. The Lieutenant grabbed the plate and handed it to the woman who was blushed and put the desserts in a bag. The man paid for them and the young lady handed the muffins back to him with a piece of paper with her phone number._

_Havoc smiled and took Edward's hand to walk out of the store towards the Headquarter. Edward glanced at Havoc slightly mad that he had used him to get a date, but the man just shrugged. _

"_Don't be mad, I took you to buy the muffins, didn't I?", he said holding some coffees in his left hand while he hold Edward's hand with the right._

"_You're a liar, when Otoosan asks you to take care of me, you always make a face", he accused him trying to sound angry, but Havoc just though he was funny when he was mad._

"_It was a little white lie, don't take it so serious", he said drawing his typical lazy smile, "If you don't tell you father about this, I will take you tomorrow to buy an ice cream"_

_Edward thought about it for a moment, but then he smiled excited, "Can it be chocolate?"_

"_Of course"_

_The boy was so happy that he had forgotten why he was mad a moment ago, so Havoc just smiled. Kids can be so happy with so insignificant stuff. When they entered the office of the Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, everyone glanced at them and Edward began to take the muffins one by one. _

"_Breda-San, We brought you a Vainilla Muffin", he said handing it to the man, "Fuery-San, I saw you eating an orange on the other time__ so we bought you one", the blonde said giving it to him, "Falman-San, I think you liked the plum muffin, but I wasn't sure", the boy said placing a hand in his head ashamed._

"_I love it, Edward-Kun", he said grabbing the muffin and patting the blonde's head._

"_Riza-San, we brought you the cinnamon one that you like", he said giving the muffin to the woman while she looked at him surprised. He had just eaten that muffin once and she couldn't understand how the boy remembered it. _

"_Thank you, Edward-Kun"_

_The boy then ran towards his dad who was signing some papers and stared at him for a moment. Roy knew exactly what that look meant. The L. Colonel took Edward to sit him on his legs while the boy grabbed another muffin from the bag, "I brought you the Blueberry one", he said placing it on the table._

"_Thanks, Ed-Kun, do you want to help me to sign some papers?", Roy asked the blonde turning a page and grabbing a pen with his right hand while he hold Edward with his left. The boy nodded and bit his muffin. _

A strong noise woke Edward up. The light that slipped into the room through the window announced him that it was morning already. He had slept a few hours at least, however, the dream he had – or memory, because that really happened – just made him even hungrier. He glanced at Scar and noticed the man was in the same position that the day before so he just sighed. His wound didn't hurt at all anymore, but his arms were almost numb, so he moved them to try once more to break the ties. Then, he heard steps approaching the room and how a door opened. The boy looked up and saw how several men entered the room, all them were subordinates of the Higher Ranks, but one of them was a Lieutenant General as Edward saw in his jacket. They approached Scar and broke the tied only to hold his arms in his back.

"Come on", the L. General said glancing at Edward.

"What are you going to do to him?", the boy asked trying not to sound so worried

The man just drew a wide smile, "Curious to know what will happen to you?"

The blonde frowned and clenched his teeth, "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping Kimbley?"

"Help him? On the contrary, we use him", he said approaching Edward, "Feel happy, thanks to you and Mustang, Kimbley is helping us".

"You want to overthrow the Fuhrer, don't you?", the boy asked with a voice filled with anger. The L. Genera seemed surprised.

"Well, well, the little boy knows some stuff. Interesting", he said with a mocking smile, "I'm begging to think that it's a waste that Kimbley just want you to his stupid revenge".

Edward remained silent as the man got closer to him.

"If you help us, I will take care of Kimbley and his revenge idea", the man proposed excited.

"You have to be kidding me", Ed answered smirking and slightly offended that he even thought about him joining them. The blonde noticed that Scar threw him a…surprised look.

The man rose and made a sign with his hand so his subordinates took Scar away. "Don't say I didn't try to save you from you pitiful destiny".

The L. General followed the men and closed the door behind him. Edward just sighed in resignation. What would they do to Scar? He didn't think they wanted to kill him already, it was better to humiliate him in a settled trial and put him in jail, but that men were crazy after all.

He had no idea how they planned to overthrow the Fuhrer; however, a Lieutenant General, a man almost under Bradley was involved in the entire situation.

………….

"Then the Fuhrer is suspicious about his subordinates"

Roy stared at Hughes worried; however, a lot calmer since the man told him that they couldn't find Edward's body.

"That's the only reason why they didn't send us to prison", he said with a hint of nervousness on his voice.

The Brigadier General noticed it and drew a small smile, "You took a huge risk, Hughes"

"For you and Edward, I would risk my life"

Roy stood up smiling at his best friend. He grabbed his jacket and walked at the man's side.

"Are you sure that you feel ok?", Hughes asked him knowing the answer. "Or you just threatened the doctor on burning him?"

"No, the doctor let me leave the hospital", Roy smirked and adjusted the jacket and buttoned it stretching his arms. He took out his gloved and put them in his hands, "I can't stay here any longer knowing someone has Edward. I'm sure you understand".

"Of course", he said. Of course he understood, if someone kidnapped his daughter he wouldn't sleep, eat or rest until he found her. At least they knew Edward could fight.

When they got round the corner, both saw Riza and Havoc running through the hallway towards Roy's room surely, but they stopped when they saw the B. General and the Colonel in front of them.

"General", both said it in unison.

"What's wrong?", he asked when he saw the half surprised half worried faces of his subordinates.

"Sir, Lieutenant General Raven had captured Scar"

Both men flinched and ran at top speed towards the Headquarter. It didn't take too long to arrive since they were in the military hospital, but they were surprised when they saw L. General Raven with his subordinates holding Scar at his side in front of the entire staff of the HQ, including Colonels and Generals who were applauding for the capture.

Roy tried to approach them slipping between the officers, hitting some of them with his shoulder. When he reached the front, L. General Raven threw him a gaze that last just a second, but then he turned to thanks for the applauses. However, Roy noticed that Scar was staring at him. Uneasy about it, he looked him back, but he was surprised when the Ishbalan's eyes weren't denoting anger or hate, no. It was something else; he knew something…something important.

"Edward", he said in a low voice. Scar nodded.

The man muttered something hoping Mustang would know how to read lips, but being a part of the military, it was a common technique that everyone had to know.

"Amber", Roy said in a lower voice. Scar nodded again, so the dark-haired man glanced at Raven and frowned, but the man didn't notice it and walked inside the Headquarter to take Scar in front of the Fuhrer. The B. General turned around and ran back between the officers until he reached Hughes and his others subordinates. "Amber City, we're going to Amber City".

Everyone looked at the man confused, but didn't ask anything and followed him until Roy stopped in a telephone box. He quickly dialed up some numbers and waited until someone picked the phone up.

"Mason, please let me speak with Nee-San".

……….

Edward was regretting he had wished he was alone in the room. Although it was day yet, the place was too dark and that made him even more nervous, also, now anyone that entered the room it was to get him. He hated that but he couldn't find any way to get out of there.

Just as he was afraid of, the door opened one more time and the boy looked up. However, he saw Colonel Douglas slip inside the room quickly and carefully closed the door. He approached Edward and took the pocketknife out making the blonde threw him a half confused half scared glared.

"You must get out of here, they already took Scar to Central so they would come for you soon", he said trying to rip the ties apart.

"Colonel Douglas, why are you doing this?", Ed asked him not really understanding why the man put his family in danger for him.

However, the man remained silent and kept forcing the ties. The blonde, knowing that he wouldn't tell him his personal reasons, he tried to ask him from a different angle.

"Why are _they_ doing this?"

The man almost frozen at the question, but stared at the blonde for a few seconds looking for the right words to answer him. "The Lieutenant General Raven and others High Ranks don't agree with the peace trades the Fuhrer had done in the last years. It's been a while since they planned to invade the rebellious cities that don't follow the Military system, but Bradley had never allowed it. He doesn't see it necessary while they can coexist in peace. However, his subordinates don't think that way".

Edward barely blinked while the man spoke. Tired of peace? What kind of stupid idea was that? "B-but-"

"They are ambitious men, Edward", he said making his last best effort to free the boy, "The Ishbal war was before Bradley and everyone showed their worst side, and now, all of them are the Fuhrer's subordinates. They won't show any remorse if they had to kill people in their way to be more powerful".

Ed felt how the ties loosened and he forced them to finally free his hands. His arms were numb for the long time they were in that position, but he stood up immediately.

"You must escape, Edward, find you father and stop this madness or a lot of people are going to die", the man said putting the knife back in his pocket.

Edward clapped his hands and transmuted the ties to its original form, so they would never suspect someone ripped them apart. "Come with me", the boy said not really convinced, but he was grateful with the man.

"I can't. If I disappear, they will kill my family", he said with sorrow, "Go now"

The blonde threw him a last glance, not really know what to do. He had restored the ties so anyone would suspect anything, but eventually someone would point towards him and they would kill him surely.

"GO!"

Edward jumped and transmuted a hole in the wall; however, before he transmuted back the wall, he looked at the man. "Thanks"

Douglas smiled and nodded. Edward jumped out of the room and transmuted the wall immediately. He began to run, not really knowing where he was or where he was heading to. He seemed to be in the middle of a forest, but he didn't look back. His body ached at the sudden moves after being in the same position for that many hours, but he couldn't stop, not when the Colonel told him that they were coming to kill him.

Ed heard some cars approaching, so he quickly hid behind a tree. The cars passed too close from where he was, but nobody saw him. When the blonde took a peek, he saw Kimbley. The Colonel hadn't lied to him.

……………

Thanks for reading and reviewing:D


	22. Rescue

"**Rescue"**

Roy glanced at the landscape moving his fingers desperate. Amber City was 4 hours far from Central, and every minute seemed like an eternity. He suddenly felt a lot of eyes staring at him, so he turned to see his subordinates, who only threw him inquiringly looks.

"Now are you going to explain us what happened?", Hughes asked Roy slightly grumpy that the man didn't want to say anything before they got in the train. "Why did you call Izumi-San?"

The B. General sighed trying to control himself. "Someone kidnapped Edward and Scar and had them in Amber City. We're 4 hours from there, Izumi is just 3 hours far", he said trying sound as calm as he could given the circumstances, "Scar gave me the lead".

"Roy!", Hughes cried out noticing all the train had heard him, so he lowered his voice, "Are you following a lead _Scar _gave you?"

"Trust me, Hughes"

"I trust you, I obviously don't trust him"

Roy nodded not really paying attention to the man. He was thinking about that exactly that moment. Why he had trusted in Scar so suddenly? Something in his eyes told him that the Ishbalan wasn't lying, but, what If it was a trap? However, this was about Edward…he would follow any lead he could find. Maybe he should have come alone…

"Please don't start thinking you should have come alone", Hughes warned him reading the man eyes. Roy just smiled when he knew he couldn't trick his best friend.

"General, the way we disappeared won't arouse suspicions?, Riza suddenly asked him catching everyone's attention. Roy thought one more time that he should have come alone…

"They will be pretty busy showing off the good job they did catching Scar after their useless subordinates couldn't do it", he said almost emotionless.

Everyone stared at the man for a few moments, surprised by the coldness of his voice.

…..

Scar was in front of the Fuhrer, at his side was L. General Raven who smiled pleased and around them were some officers armed in case they need to act immediately.

"Sir, Scar was arrested some hours ago in Amber City when he tried to escape again", Raven said saluting Bradley.

"Well done, General", the Fuhrer said drawing a forced smile while he saw the furious face of Scar. He was sure if the Ishbalan could, he would kill everyone in that room, "Scar, you will be prosecuted for the murder of 56 State Alchemists".

"…Sir", the Fuhrer looked up and saw General Raven who seemed slightly confused, "Sir, Scar killed 56 State Alchemists. I have no intentions to question your order, but in my opinion he doesn't deserve a trial nor be alive".

Bradley frowned but he only turned around, "Lieutenant General Raven, take Scar to the underground cells".

Raven was mad, but the Fuhrer threw him a warning glare so the man wouldn't dare to question a direct order. The General gave some indications to his subordinates and everyone walked out of the office. Before they closed the door, the Fuhrer nodded to one of his personal officers and he did the same joining the General's subordinates.

When they finally closed the door, Bradley turned to the window. "It's time to know the true"

……

Edward was drinking water for a small lake he had found in the forest. He was exhausted, he had been running for 3 hours and the worst thing was that he hadn't found something or someone that could tell him where he was. He lied down under a tree trying to catch his breath. Even if they were fast, they wouldn't be able to catch him soon.

"I must go on", he said to himself convinced that it was better not to take that risk, so he stood up even when his legs complained for the tiredness.

He continued running worried for not be able see the end of the forest near. He needed to find a city or a town soon, but the more he run, the more trees and plants he saw. After he analyzed the situation, he decided that alchemy would be useless. If he used to try to see above the trees, Kimbley surely would see him.

However, he was relieved when he saw what it seemed to be small houses, so he fastened and reach a town. However, he noticed that anybody was there.

"Hello?!", he shyly yelled. There wasn't any answer. He approached a house and took a peek, but the placed seemed abandoned since a long time ago.

He kept exploring for a while losing all hope of finding a phone or transportation. However, he suddenly heard steps behind him and he quickly turned expecting to see a habitant of the town, but instead, he saw Kimbley and his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I'll give you some credit. You got here faster than I thought you would".

Edward stepped back when Kimbley started approaching him smiling. "No…"

"Did you think you would escape?", he asked him almost in laughs, "It was obvious where you were heading to and we have cars. Being a prodigy, you're quite stupid".

Ed turned and tried to run, but he stopped when he saw a bunch of officers in front of him aiming his guns towards the blonde. He frowned and raised his hands to clap them, but a Major General took a step forward and smirked.

"If you put that hands together we're going to shoot you", he said making the boy clench his teeth, but lowering his hands.

"Edward, Edward", Kimbley got close to the boy enough to cover him with his shadow. The blonde just clenched his fists and saw Kimbley with anger, but without knowing what he should do. "You know, I'm pretty tired of you. I will kill you now and deliver your body to Mustang, the effect will be the same at the end".

Ed's body shook involuntary and his eyes widened. He couldn't move when he saw Kimbley's hand raising and getting close to him, but in just one second, he flinched and reacted. He threw himself in the ground and kicked Kimbley's face when he bent down to grab him using his automail leg making him growl in pain. He quickly clapped his hands and transmuted a metal wall in front of him to protect himself from the bullets that the officers had shot to him. He ran as fast as he could without looking back and hearing how some of them shot several times.

He hid between trying to escape from the shoots, and he knew Kimbley would recover fast from the blow and would follow him even more furious. The blonde kept running not really sure how the hell he will get out of this, he was exhausted and he had no energy. However, he suddenly saw Kimbley's cars in front of him.

Not stopping to analyze if he should or shouldn't, he got into one of the car and saw that the keys were in. He hoped the small lessons he had with Roy would be useful this time, but he didn't though about it and started the engine. He stepped on the pedal and the car moved so quick that Edward almost lost the control of it, but he managed to stabilize it.

The blonde looked through the rear-view mirror and saw how a furious Kimbley ordered his men to follow him in the cars. Edward had to hurry if he wanted to escape, but he was having some difficulties moving the gear shift and controlling the steering wheel at the same time. However, he being a _prodigy_, learnt fast and the car finally went totally straight.

He looked through the rear-view mirror again and saw how the cars were getting near him, definitely his driving skills weren't really helpful this time. "I will have to take a drastic move".

The blonde saw a lever and quickly grabbed it to put it in the pedal so he could take his feet away. He leaned on the window and saw that he could grasp a branch some feet forward, so he prepared and jumped leaving the car to advance without control. When he was safe, he saw how the car turned over and the others crashed with it.

He jumped from the tree and ran again at top speed. He wouldn't stay there to make sure anybody got hurt, they wanted to kill him after all. He wasn't that far when he heard an explosion, but he decided not to look back. He shouldn't look back, he had to run and get far from there as fast as he could.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Edward felt show a shiver ran along his spine when he heard the furious voice of Kimbley. Suddenly, another explosion went off and threw him harshly against a tree. He tried to stand up, but the blow didn't allow him to do it. He raised his head when he heard how someone was approaching him and could see an injured Kimbley with a face full in rage dragging and unconscious officer with him. Ed tried to rose again ignoring the pain. He felt how his hair had released from the band and fell in his shoulders and his back as a golden cascade. Kimbley laughed rather amused.

"Now you look like a pathetic girl"

The boy clapped his hands and touched a tree near to him. The tree moved and trapped Kimbley suddenly.

"DAMN YOU!"

The Crimson Alchemist struggled while Edward ran again, but then the man threw the unconscious officer he had on his hand. Ed just felt the explosion behind him, but it didn't harm him. However, the blow off had destroyed some trees, the one that held Kimbley included, so he could free himself forcing it. The man followed the boy who was already transmuting his automail into a blade, but when he stopped and turned to face the Crimson Alchemist, he felt how a hand grabbed him from the neck and raised the boy to he couldn't touch the ground with his feet.

"You had caused me too much problems, shorty", the man said, this time not really amused, "First, you ruined our plans to kidnap the Fuhrer's daughter, now I had to kill many of my men to catch you again. Have some considerations".

If Edward wouldn't have been struggling for air, he would throw a hate gaze to the man when he confessed they had something to do with the all Winry's attempt of kidnap. Kimbley grabbed Edward's automail so the boy couldn't use it.

"Little insect", Kimbley began to laugh noisily while Edward gasped for air and moved his legs desperate. "My plan was to let you see Mustang one more time, but since you asked so badl-"

"Excuse me, Sir"

The man flinched and turned to see the owner of the hand that just had placed in his shoulder. Edward's eyes widened when he saw a not very happy Izumi in front of him.

"That boy you have over there, is my nephew", she said punching the man in the back not giving him time to react. Kimbley released Edward and jumped back to get far from her.

But the woman attacked him while Sig approached Edward to help the boy to rise on his feet. Anxious, the boy breathed deeply.

"SENSEI! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!"

Izumi heard him, but she didn't stop fighting the man putting special attention not let the man touch her, so Kimbley smiled. The man ran followed by a pissed off Izumi, who clapped her hands and transmuted some thick walls so Kimbley had to stop. Fine, his only resource was to face the woman and to try to transmute her into a bomb.

"Edward, are you fine?", Sig asked him when the boy finally could breath normally.

However, the blonde just stared at the fight agitated. "Oji-San, please help the Sensei, that man can kill her".

Sig saw Ed's eyes, he was really scared and afraid for Izumi. So he rose and ran towards them punching Kimbley in the face which threw him some feet away. Izumi just glanced at him.

"Edward doesn't want you to fight alone".

The woman nodded. She clapped his hands and created some sharp rocks that sent to Kimbley, who barely evaded them.

"STOP IT YOU BITCH!"

Izumi felt how the fury inside her grew exponentially, so she attacked him, but Kimbley was already too injured to follow her rhythm. When he noticed that she distracted for a second, he kicked her and ran, but Izumi wouldn't let him to escape and followed him. However, everyone jumped when they saw how an officer appeared between the trees and approached Kimbley.

"Sir! Are you ok?!", the officer asked him, but Kimbley just grabbed him from the neck positioning the man in front of him as a human shield.

"SENSEI! MOVE FAR FROM HIM!"

The woman stopped and glanced at the terrified Edward confused, but when she saw the macabre smile of Kimbley and decided to listen to the boy and got far from the Crimson Alchemist before they heard the explosion that pulled down some trees. When the blonde tried to rise to don't let Kimbley escape, he couldn't see him anywhere. The damn man was an expert slipping away. Resigned, he turned to see Izumi and Sig, who had their clothes slightly burned, but they were fine.

"Everything ok?", she asked him placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy nodded almost sighing. "Very well…because you're going to explain me what's going on now!"

Edward jumped at the sudden change in the woman temperament, but he was used to it. Sig was staring at him inquiringly too, so he placed a hand on his head and began to talk. He knew Izumi would beat him hard when she knew that Edward had gone after Kimbley and Scar. And he wasn't wrong.

………..

When everyone got out of the train, they weren't sure where they had to head to. They didn't have any lead besides the fact Edward was in Amber City, and the place was surrender by forest, so they had a huge problem.

They ran through the road, it was the only alternative until they reach the town and ask someone, but with all that forest, it would be too easy to hide, so Roy just felt even more anxious. He should have interrogated Scar.

"General!"

Everyone stopped at the sudden yell from Riza, who was pointing at their right. All the concern washed out in a second. At their right, Izumi was walking at Sig's side, who was carrying Edward on his back, so everyone ran towards them. When the blonde heard his dad's voice, he raised his head and jumped from Sig's back almost falling into the ground. Roy threw himself on his knees and hugged him fiercely.

"O-Otoosan…it's not that I'm not happy for seeing you…but you're hurting him", he said smiling but flinching at the pain that Roy's hug inflicted him.

The man grabbed the boy's shoulders. "I'm sorry". Edward noticed a hint of culpability and fear on his voice, but he didn't say anything. "They beat you hard, didn't they? Come here"

"No, I beat him hard", Izumi said suddenly folding her arms. Everyone sweat dropped, but Roy smiled at her grateful. The woman just smiled him back.

Edward climbed in Roy's back while the man rose carefully so he didn't hurt the boy.

"Let's go back to Central, they are a lot of thing to do", Hughes said suddenly lifting his glasses and patting Roy's shoulder.

Everyone nodded and started walking towards the train. Roy felt how Edward placed his head on his shoulder; he seemed to be falling sleep. When he was sure nobody was looking at them, he clenched his fist and frowned. Kimbley was going to pay for this, and dearly.

………..

Bradley was staring at the gardens of the Headquarter on his typical pose with his hands on his back. He frowned and turned to see the subordinate he had sent with L. General Raven who was saluting him rather nervous.

"So?", he asked with a harsh voice, not so typical on him.

"Sir, Kimbley…Kimbley isn't in the cell"

The Fuhrer stared at him for a moment motionless. However, he then nodded and the officer walked out of the office. A General was standing in the middle of the room looking at him waiting for the man to say something, but Bradley remained silent for a moment.

"For now we won't do anything", he said, "We must investigate deeper what's going on"

The General nodded and saluted him to walk out of the office while Bradley just lowered his head thoughtful.

"So, all I was afraid of for so long is actually happening…"

……….

Oh Kimbley, you made a terrible mistake :D!


	23. Quietness

"**Quietness"**

Roy sighed looking at the landscape on the train back to Central. He didn't remember seeing such a beautiful place close to their city; maybe he should ask for vacations, take Edward and go traveling around the world. However, some voices near him told him that he couldn't do that, not soon at least. He looked down and saw Edward sleeping on his lap, his face buried on the man chest. The boy had some cuts that they cleaned so it wouldn't get infected, but he was sure that most of the wounds were the consequence for Izumi's beating.

His golden hair was everywhere, some locks on the boy's face and other fell through the man's arm that was holding him. Roy slightly moved to free his other hand and took the locks of the boy's face. Ed didn't even notice it.

"Roy, what should we do?"

The Brigadier General looked up and stared at his best friends for a moment. He certainly didn't know what they should do. They now had proven that something was going on inside the military, but they didn't have any proof, what should they do?

"For the first time in a long time…I don't know", he said drawing a weak smile.

All his crew tried to smile too. Hughes glanced at Edward, the boy was sleeping like anything happened. That was the beauty of the youths; they could forget about everything and rest like babies.

"Even when I know Edward since he was a little boy, I think I'd never seen him with his hair down", Hughes said taking a sip of his coffee.

"He doesn't like anybody to see him like this, he thinks of this as something private. He only leave it down in home", Roy told him stroking the boy's hair. He couldn't understand how it was that soft when the boy didn't put any special attention to it.

"General", everyone looked at Riza, who had a serious gaze with worried at the same time. Roy knew what she was going to say. "We must wake up Edward, we have to interrogate him".

Hughes frowned at the suggestion, "Riza, he is just a boy and he was nearly killed today, don't you think that-?"

"It's ok, Hughes", Roy suddenly said as Hughes glanced at him surprised. "He has been slept for two hours. That means we have only two hours left to decide what we are going to do".

The man stared at the B. General for a moment, opening his mouth to intercede for Edward, but he finally lied on the seat defeated. Roy glanced at Izumi, who just nodded sure that it was the best thing to do, so he stopped stroking the boy hair and moved the boy's face gently.

"Edward…"

The boy squeezed his eyes and buried his face on the man's chest deeper, "…No…"

"Ed, I need you to wake up"

"No…I'm too tired…let me sleep"

Roy sighed. He felt really guilty for this and Hughes gaze didn't make him feel better. "If you wake up, I will buy you all the food you want".

Everyone sweat dropped, using such a dirty trick…However, Edward heavily opened one eye and stared at Roy.

"…All the food I want?", he muttered. He had remembered that he had more than 24 hours without eating anything. Roy nodded almost smirking, so the blonde made a great effort to sit up, "It better taste good".

The man ruffled the boy's hair playfully making the boy blush fiercely when he noticed his hair was down. He quickly grabbed it and tried to hide it holding it behind his head.

"Boss, what's the big deal? We're family", Havoc said with a bored gaze. Edward just threw him a dirty look so the man just closed his mouth.

"Edward, we need to talk, leave that alone", Roy scolded him grabbing his hand from the boy's hair. Edward just frowned pissed off and fold his arms. "Ed, did you find out something while your…stay…in Amber City?", he asked him trying not to say 'kidnapping', since that only made him feel a lump in his throat.

Ed glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, but he just sighed and moved some hair of his shoulder with his hand, "Your suspicions were right, Otoosan, the High Ranks want to overthrow the Fuhrer".

Everyone jumped widening their eyes. One thing was to murmur it behind doors, but now they confirmed that was true.

"The Lieutenant General Raven…he seems to be the leader. He came to take Scar with him".

Roy nodded, "Yeah, he showed off Scar in the Headquarter claiming he had captured him".

Edward was not surprised. That was exactly what he thought they would do with the Ishbalan. "They're using Kimbley to threaten the Colonel's and General's families", the boy grabbed a cupcake Riza handed him and bit it, "Coronel Douglas is one of them, but he saved my life in the last moment…I hope they hadn't killed him or his family…"

Mustang glanced at Hughes almost in shock. He had handed his son to his kidnappers in a silver plate…

"They were the authors of Winry's kidnapping attempts", he added before the bit the bread again and Riza handed him a juice, "They had planned this for a long time".

"…They tried to kidnap the Fuhrer's daughter?", Breda suddenly asked shocked, the same faces Havoc, Fuery and Falman had. Edward stared at them for a moment, but then he remembered that the mission was a classified.

"It was a secret mission, we didn't have permission to tell you. I'm sorry", Roy smiling almost ashamed, so Havoc lied on the seat bored again.

"How did you find me?", Ed asked making Roy flinch and turned to see how he devoured a sandwich.

"…Scar gave us the lead", he said ashamed that he had to admit they hand found Edward thanks to that man. Edward glanced at him surprised.

"Scar? Scar told you where I was?", Mustang nodded and turned to see Izumi.

"When we arrived to Amber City, we heard an explosion not too far from the train station so we ran towards it. You know the rest", she said not really happy. While they talked, she didn't say anything, but she was furious that Roy let Edward be in the military when they had proved that it was dangerous.

Edward tapped his lip with one finger, analyzing why on Earth Scar had helped him. "I don't think he is _that_ grateful for a glass of water…"

Roy looked at the boy curious to hear what he was muttering. He flinched when the boy almost jumped from the seat.

"Yeah…that should be it"

"What should be it, Edward?", Hughes asked him taking a sip of his coffee.

"The L. General Raven proposed me to join his stupid devil legion and Scar seemed surprised with I said no", when Ed noticed what he had just said, he fold his arms offended, "Who the hell did he think I was?"

Roy threw his crew a shocked look, but Hughes simply moved his hand trying to tell the man that he didn't have to worry about that. Ed hadn't taken the proposal as something more that a stupidity from the "bad" guys, but Roy didn't think the same.

"Ed, Why Raven would offer you to join them?"

The blonde was surprised by the question, but he just shrugged. "I don't know"

Mustang didn't say anything else about it, he just saw how Riza handed the boy what it seemed to be fried chicken and Ed devoured it. Hughes waved his hand again to tell the man to forget about it, it was nothing important, so he sighed.

"This taste like glory", the boy said swallowing a piece of chicken.

Roy looked at the boy out of the corner of his eyes, "Ed…they gave you food while you were there, right?"

The boy just kept eating and shook his head, "Colonel Douglas gave me a glass of water, but that was all"

The man frowned and clenched his fist, but he just took a sip of his already cold coffee. Hughes took something out of his jacket and showed it to Edward.

"Look, I took this picture of Elysia-Chan some days ago. She looks so cute with her new tricycle, doesn't she?"

Everyone sweat dropped while the Colonel keep taking pictures out of this pocket and showed them to an astounded Ed.

……….

"So the boy escaped"

Kimbley glanced at the Major General that was in front of him while a military doctor cleaned the Crimson Alchemist's injuries.

"Shut your mouth", ­he growled furious. If course he knew what that meant, the boy had seen a lot of faces. "Stop worrying, nobody would dare to doubt your word or Raven's"

The M. General approached him with a notorious fury on his face, "You're an idiot, the boy protected the Fuhrer's daughter's life, and she trusts him. Bradley could be stupid enough to trust him for just that reason"

The Crimson Alchemist clenched his fist and hit the table that was in front of him, "He was supposed to be tied so he couldn't use alchemy, don't you dare to blame me".

"You have to get him back"

Kimbley narrowed his eyes, "You can't order me to do anything"

The General smirked, "Don't start, I can lock you up whenever I feel like, and if you kill me, Raven will do it".

The man turned and walked out of the room while the doctor finished closing a wound. Kimbley just clicked his tongue and muttered something the doctor couldn't hear.

……..

"Do you think they will believe us?"

Roy was scratching his chin thoughtfully. Riza had suggested that they acted like anything had happened, but the fact that Edward was with them didn't give them any credibility unless the kid say that he had lost his mind or something…ok, nothing credible. Ed was sleeping again with his head supported on his dad's arm. After he had eaten, he felt how the tiredness came up again fiercely, so Roy let him rest for a while.

"There's a high chance they're waiting for us in the train station", Falman said suddenly as everyone lowered his heads worried.

Roy sighed, "Yeah, the High Ranks involved surely know that Edward is gone"

"We can't hide, they would easily find us", Hughes said lifting his glasses.

Everyone remained silent for a moment, trying to think what would help them in this delicate situation; however, Roy knew there was only one solution.

"Riza is right. Maybe the General won't risk that we put them in evidence even thought they have a higher credibility. It's probable that they pretend that anything happen"

Hughes stared at him for brief moment thinking, but he smiled, "Then, we will have to be very careful. We don't have any 'accidental' death among us".

The B. General smiled him back, "I don't think they would do something that stupid, at least not with you. The only one that could be a problem would be me"

Maes knew that was true: a Colonel and a bunch of Lieutenants and officers would never have enough credibility against a General even if the Fuhrer had given them a chance. So they were not really a menace.

"Nee-San, don't get out of the train until the next station and go back to Dublith", Roy told Izumi seriously, who just stared at him.

"So, I'm just supposed to go back home when I have seen how well you two take care of you?", she asked almost sarcastic, so Roy narrowed his eyes.

"We don't know what will happen, Nee-San. For now, go back to Dublith", he said almost hurt, but he was expecting that when he had asked her for help, "I will call you if I see a real danger"

Izumi just looked away mad, but Sig nodded. Roy didn't want to involve them; it was enough that he had to be worried for Edward.

"Sir, there is the train station", Lieutenant Hawkeye announced catching everyone attention. They looked through the window to see the building too close to them.

When the train finally stopped, Roy put an arm around a drowsy Edward who was walking half sleep. Both said goodbye to Izumi and to Sig and got out of the train looking around and expecting to see a bunch of officers aiming their guns towards them. However, there wasn't anybody there. Everyone sighed in relief, except Edward, who was rubbing his eyes.

"We will go home, Edward needs to rest", Roy said while he crew nodded.

Everyone got different taxis and disappeared. The B. General knew this was so wrong, but they really didn't have any choice.

At home, Edward lied down in the couch and fell asleep quickly again. Roy couldn't help but smile, finally he could relax when he saw his son on their house and safe. He sat in the couch and stroked the blonde's hair knowing that would relax the boy too. Ed sighed.

The last few hours had been an agony to Roy, not knowing if Edward was alive or dead or if he was hurt. He tricked everyone making then believe he was confident they would find the boy, but inside of him, everything was shaking and he really wanted to scream, he was sick that Ed's life was always in danger. Hughes had noticed it, of course, and grabbed the man's shoulder trying to give him some support. It had work, a little at least.

Edward was strong, he had proved it again and again in situation of life or dead – well, he was slightly lucky sometimes – but Roy wasn't willing to trust in the boy's impetus anymore. Even when he knew the blonde will be piss off, he will be watched 24/7. There was no choice.

The phone rang taking him out of his thoughts and making him flinch. It was 9 at night and his instincts told him that could be any good. For the first time in a long time, he wished it was Hughes to talk about how pretty was Elysia. Edward had sat up annoyed by the fact that Roy didn't pick up the damn device, so the B. General grabbed it.

"…Roy Mustang", he said when he didn't hear the squeaks of Hughes.

The boy stared at his father curious since his face turned serious and answered with quick "Hai"s, his eyes could tell that he wasn't hearing any good news. When Roy finally hung up, he sighed and glanced at Edward.

"They're sending me to a mission in Xinley City", he said with a gloom voice.

Edward just kept staring at the man, "Do you think they…?"

Mustang simply nodded and stood up while he clenched his fist. Edward noticed it and lowered his head. "Do you want something to eat?"

The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out of it. He rose and approached Roy, "A Sandwich will be fine"

Roy smiled at him kindly and patted his head. The boy didn't smile him back; he knew his dad was worried, so he was. They had sent him to a mission to prove that still had control over him and that they were a menace to the blonde.

When the man walked towards the Kitchen, Ed frowned. He was sick of worrying his dad, sick of being used to manipulate him. Why could he be stronger? When he had to fight normal alchemists it was too easy, but when it was about Kimbley or Scar he was as weak as a pigeon. His stomach squeezed for the anger. He had to be stronger and more cautious; he wouldn't let them to manipulate his father never again. Ever again.

………

"Xinley City?", Hughes was surprised and irritated. Roy didn't remember the last time he saw him so mad. "But that is 3 days far from here!", he cried out trying to lower his voice when he saw Gracia was coming from the kitchen with tea.

"I know", Roy said with sorrow, "I don't know what I'm going to do".

Hughes stared at him, slightly offended for the man's response, "What you're going to do? Leave the boy here of course!", he said drinking his tea and Gracia took a seat at his side. She was involved on all this after all.

Mustang shook his head, "No, Edward would never agree to that. We would never put your life, Gracia's or Elysia's in danger".

"Roy, I told like a million of times that I would give my life for Edward or for you", he said slightly angry.

"Maybe, but Edward would never risk Gracia's or Elysia's life, neither would I"

Roy noticed the woman seemed grateful. It's not that she wasn't worried for them, but of course she was more worried for his husband and her daughter. The man could never do that to her.

"Then, what are we going to do? I know you won't leave him alone at home", Hughes asked him finally giving up

"Of course not, but I'm not sure. Maybe Colonel Douglas doesn't come back and I can bring him with me under covered", he said almost smirking.

Hughes just smiled, "You know, I may have a good idea", he said lifting his glasses.

Roy stared at him expectantly; he knew he always could count with him, "I would really love to hear it".

…….

"Edward, come and take a seat"

The blonde looked at his father slightly confused with the seriousness of his voice, so he approached and sat.

"As you know, tomorrow I have to go to Xinley City and you have to go to the Headquarter. However, I won't leave you alone as you can imagine".

Edward growled and fold his arms, but he didn't say anything. He just turned to see out of the window and saw a cat which seemed to be looking to the moon. It was cute, brown and swung his tail happily. Maybe he was waiting for a pretty female cat since he seemed excited or something. However, the poor thing fell of the wall when he heard the scream of a certain blonde.

"Edward, you don't have to act like that", Roy told him taking a sip of his coffee not really amused for the boy's reaction. The blonde had stood up suddenly and hit the table with his fist.

"But Otoosan!", he cried out slightly shocked for the order his dad had just given him. However, he remembered what he had thought just the day before. 'I'm sick that Otoosan is always worried about me', so he took a seat and lowered the head defeated.

"You'll feel safer and Major Armstrong has always showed great sympathy for you", he said grabbing the newspaper.

"It's not that I don't like him…It's just that…". No, he liked Major Armstrong, he was really weird when it come about his muscles…It was like Hughes' obsession with his pictures, but creepier.

"Perfect, it's settled then. While I'm out, you'll be staying at the Major's house"

Edward looked up, but he just nodded and sighed. Roy felt pity for the boy, but at least he would be calmer. Major Armstrong had proved to be a great Alchemist and this way his son would be really protected. At least, he hoped that.

…..

Hughes and his great ideas XD


	24. The Armstrongs

I'm finally able to take out the black glasses, so everything is back to normal and now I have perfect visión 8D Thank you so much for your best wishes!

"**The Armstrong"**

Edward was walking through the hallway towards the Colonel's office. He didn't know what to expect, what if they killed him? But nobody had told him that he had been reassigned…or maybe they didn't know that he was back already…

"Ed!"

The blonde jumped and saw Al running towards him in front of him, "Hey, Al"

Alphonse looked around making Ed lift a brow, but the boy only smiled, "I have to go to school in a few minutes, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're back"

Edward stared at him for a moment, but the boy gaze made him understand that he knew they couldn't talk right there, "I'm glad I'm back too"

The brown-haired boy nodded. Both knocked his fists and Al ran through the hallway until he disappeared in a corner. Well, if he was one of the High Ranks sons, he probably knew what happened…

He was in front of the office soon and knocked at the door. He was utterly relieved when he heard the rough voice of the man telling him to come in. When he opened the door, the Colonel didn't look surprised. In fact, Edward saw a small smile on his lips.

"Edward, you're 5 minutes late", he said folding some documents and Ed stood in front of him saluting him.

"I apologize, Colonel. Otoosan has just left", the boy said trying to excuse himself. However, he lowered his hand and stared at the man seriously. "Colonel…Did they-?"

"We must not talk about it, young Elric", the Colonel told him handing the documents, "But everything is fine". Edward smiled relieved and grabbed the papers, "Take them to 'Documentation' please, and bring me some tea".

The boy nodded and saluted the Colonel before he walked out of the office. He felt like a heavy weight had just washed out of his shoulders and he was really glad the man was fine…despite everything.

When he was walking down the stairs, he heard a well-known voice and turned only to see Winry running towards him with her school uniform. Ed stared at her confused until the girl reached him and breathed heavily.

"Winry? What's wrong?", he asked her while she tried to catch her breath. Edward glanced at the clock, "Shouldn't you be at school now?"

Winry kept trying to breathe normally, but she had run from the Headquarter entrance through many stairs. The blonde grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him into an empty office.

"Are you ok?", he asked her begging to get worried for her attitude, but she only hugged him not really giving him time to react, "…Winry"

"I'm so glad you're fine", she said almost muttering.

Edward felt how his body temperature raised in a second and his face flushed fiercely almost competing with the crimson red of his old scarf. Still, he hugged her back, "…Did you know what happened?"

Winry broke the hug and wiped away a tear that had fallen though her cheek, "Otoosan told me you had disappeared, but some General called him this morning to tell him that you were at home already".

The boy lift a brow. Some General informed the Fuhrer about that? However, the concerned face of the girl made him forget about that for the moment. "I-I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you"

She smiled and glanced at the door to check if someone was near them, but she lowered his voice. "What happened? Where have you been?"

Edward glanced at the door too, "I'll tell you later, it's not safe here".

Winry stared at him for a moment, but then nodded, "I will go to class then".

"It's kind of late, isn't it?", he told her confused, but she seemed slightly amused for the situation.

"I think I will have to use my influences for the first time so they let me in", she said proudly, "I see you later, don't disappear again".

Winry hugged him again and walked out of the office leaving a staggered Edward inside. He swallowed and slipped out of the room to do that the Colonel had ordered him to do not really sure what happened in there. However, Hughes appeared at his side mysteriously making the boy jump.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?", Hughes asked him naughtily.

"…You just scared me, Hughes-San", he said not looking at him. He could swear he was still blushed and the man would notice it surely.

Hughes just smiled, "I see that the Colonel is fine", he told the boy pointing at the documents.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, that's a relief"

"Did you really agree to stay in Major Armstrong's house?"

The blonde glanced at the man out of the corner of his eyes slightly mad, "After all that happened, I think it's time to obey Otoosan a little".

"I think the same", Hughes said patting the boy's head who just narrowed his eyes grumpy. However, he suddenly saw an Elysia's picture in front of his eyes and sweat dropped. "Have you seen Elysia playing with her new doll?"

…..

That night, Edward closed the door of the Colonel's office wondering how on Earth he would get to the Major Armstrong's house when he hadn't seen the man on the entire day. However, when he arrived to the entrance hall, he saw him standing there waiting for him. The blonde could tell that the man was smiling under his thick mustache.

"Edward Elric, it's time to go home", the man said taking the boy's suitcase. Ed looked at him slightly offended, the man though he couldn't be able to carry his own suitcase?

"…Yeah"

Both got out of the building and walked towards a luxurious limousine where a car-driver was waiting for them. The boy was amazed and the man smiled amused. In their way to Armstrong's house, Alex was talking with the car-driver about something Edward couldn't understand, so he entertained himself watching the car inside details. He never imagined the Major could afford something like that; however, he understood when he saw the huge mansion in front of them. It was almost as big as the Fuhrer's mansion.

"Come in Edward, make yourself as home", he said when a housekeeper opened the door and stepped aside to let them get inside.

Ed was amazed, the house was as impressive as the ones he had seen in some movies. The Major guided him towards the dining room, which was some meters long and had large windows where the moonlight and the garden's lights get into the house. It was a pretty awesome.

"I thought you would be hungry so I asked my chef to have the dinner ready when we got here", the man told him indicating the boy to take a seat.

"Thank you, Armstrong-San"

The man smiled and sat in front of him. Soon, an employee placed food in the table and smiled kindly at Edward. The boy smiled her back shyly.

"Edward-Kun, I have to tell you I feel honored that B. General Mustang let me protect you. This way I will be able to show you the famous escort technique of the Armstrong family", Armstrong said suddenly when both began to eat, he was…shinning?

Ed sweat dropped and looked at him confused, "Really? Why?"

"Because I admire you, Edward-Kun", he said still smiling, "The way you help people ignoring the military orders, being a hero of the people"

The boy smiled ashamed, "I don't I have done anything that important to be called like that"

"Maybe you don't believe it, but some cities know you with that title"

Ed stared at the man surprised but incredulous at the same time. He finally smiled and took a bit of his food.

"And that's one of the qualities of you that I admire the most, your humility"

"Armstrong-San…you don't have to make me feel good", the blonde said scratching his head.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel good, It's just that I wanted you to know that", he said while Ed noticed how his eyes looked like stars…and around him appeared stars and sparkles.

"…Thanks"

Before the Major could say anything else, a blonde woman entered the dining room. Edward glanced at her and felt overawed by her…her presence was…impressive. A thick blond lock covered her right eye and she was wearing the military uniform with a sword at her side.

"My dear Nee-San, let me introduce you Edward Elric, the guest I talked you about", he said standing up, "Edward-Kun, she is my big sister, Olivia Armstrong"

Edward rose and bowed, "Nice to meet you"

The woman approached Edward looking at him arrogantly. The boy wasn't that comfortable with her gaze, but this was her house after all.

"Brigadier General Mustang's son, doesn't he?", Olivia asked him gently grabbing his chin to make the boy to look at her, "Famous for disobey the military".

"He doesn't disobey the military, Nee-San. He just helps people"

The woman growled disapprovingly and walked towards the door, "Good Night, Otouto".

When the woman got out of the dining room, the Major approached Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She is a really kind person when you get to know her. She came to stay here for a few weeks, so I asked her to help me to keep an eye on you"

The boy was slightly offended that the Major considered necessary to ask for the woman help to take care of him. That made him feel…weak…well, he kind of was after all.

After dinner, Armstrong showed the boy his room. Ed was overwhelmed; the room size was as big as the first floor of his house…or bigger.

"I hope you like it", Armstrong said with his hands on his back, "You room is in the middle of mine's and Nee-San's so we should hear any suspicious sound.

Ed left his suitcase on a small table of the mini-living room he had in there. "Thank you, Armstrong-San, I will be fine".

"Get some rest then. Good night", he said closing the door behind him. Ed couldn't hold back the temptation of throwing himself in the bed and he felt how soft it was. Well, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Major Armstrong was extraordinary normal with him, avoiding mentioning how wonderful his muscles were, the food was delicious and his room was impressive.

Before he could poke around, the phone rang and he didn't know if he should answer it…he didn't know if this was a personal line or if it was a shared line. However, since the phone insisted, he picked it up.

"…Hello?", he asked hesitant

"Ed? Are you already on your room?"

The boy sighed when he heard his father's voice, "Yeah, I have to tell you the Major's house is awesome".

Mustang smiled amused, "I know you would like it. I can use the phone just some minutes, but I wanted to know if everything was ok".

"Yeah, everything is Ok. Even the Major's sister is here", he said laying down in the bed and enjoyed how comfortable it was. However, he raised a brow when he heard what it seemed to be his father spitting whatever he was drinking.

"…Olivia is there?"

"Yeah, I meet her at dinner", the boy said interested, "Do you know her?"

"Eh…well…", Ed was confused. Was his father rambling?

"Otoosan?"

Roy coughed and he lowered his voice, "Yeah, I know her since…some years ago…I asked her to a date…"

Ed sweat dropped. "Otoosan…I hope she doesn't hate me for your fault"

"Why do you say she hates you?"

"I don't know, I don't think she likes me", he said rising and opening his suitcase

"Mm…did she tell you something?"

"No, she just mentioned my habit of disobeying the Military", he said almost growling, but Roy laughed quietly

"I think that's the reason"

Ed just muttered a "Mm" annoyed for the insinuation.

"Well, I have to go. Promise me that you will carefully and let the Major take care of you"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise"

"I'll call you tomorrow when we reach the next train station. Good night Ed"

"Good Night, Otoosan"

When he hung up, he took his pijama and walked towards the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. His dad's voice had sounded really uneasy, but if he hadn't said anything was probably because he had been watched. In fact, he was a lot more worried for his dad that for himself. He had proven that he wasn't an easy fish to catch and his father was now far from his loyal crew with no other thing that his alchemy.

He didn't have any choice but trust his father's abilities and kept pretending that he didn't want to kick L. General Raven ass, who had seen in the hallway that afternoon but didn't look directly at the man. Weird enough, he felt safe in the Major's house. The man had proved he had amazing alchemy abilities and had helped him more than once.

He grabbed the band of his hair and took it off, feeling overwhelmed but comfortable at the same time, so it didn't took long to fall asleep.

……….

"Roy is not here, let me go for the boy!"

L. General Raven threw a dirty look to Kimbley, who just clenched his teeth and growled at the negativity of the man, "You had your chance and wasted it"

"I didn't waste it!"

"But you didn't kill him!", the man yelled angrily, so the Crimson Alchemist clenched his fists and the officers around him aimed his guns towards him. "Besides, I had changed my mind. B. General Mustang is an astounding alchemist and I want him under my jurisdiction when all this ends. If you kill his son, it's probable that he will leave the military and that's not convenient".

"BUT YOU SAID I COULD DO WHATEVER I WANTED WITH THEM!", he said standing up fiercely and hitting the table with his fists.

Raven just stared at him, his arm fold. But he only turned around and walked towards the door, "Anyway, the boy is an alchemist prodigy. I don't want to lose him too".

"BUT-!"

"OBEY!", Raven shout not turning to look at the man and walking out of the place while the officers grabbed Kimbley and took him to his room. "Edward is staying with the Armstrongs. We cannot touch him, Alex and Olivia are too strong and that would be dangerous", he said finally closing the door after him.

"Well, there's nothing I can do if I over do catching him", he muttered smirking.

………

I really love Armstrong family XD


	25. Interrogation

"**Interrogation"**

When Edward got into the dining room after one of the employees announced him that the breakfast was ready, he saw Alex and Olivia already in the table, so he smiled ashamed. And he thought he had hurried…

"Good morning, Edward-Kun", the Major greeted him happily.

"Good morning, Armstrong-San, Olivia-San", he said taking a seat at the Major's side. Olivia didn't say anything.

"Did you sleep well?", Armstrong asked him when the employees placed the breakfast on the table.

"Perfectly, thanks", he said respectfully. He could be gentle with the Major since he knew him a little, but Olivia's presence only made him feel tense so he just answered politely.

"I'm glad. I heard that the phone rang in your bedroom rang tonight, did B. General Mustang call?"

"Yes, he called from the train station", he said while he took a bite of his food. However, he noticed Olivia had looked up, but immediately looked away. "Everything is ok"

"It's good to hear that", the Major said drawing a big smile, "The telephone line in your bedroom is private", he added when he noticed the boy was about to ask him something. The blonde just nodded grateful.

Edward glanced at Olivia, who remained silent the entire breakfast, even when he and her brother left towards the Headquarter. It was obvious that the Major loved his sister, but the woman seemed everything but kind as he had said. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but other than that he didn't know what his father saw in her…or was exactly that's what he just saw in her.

In the Headquarter, the Major told the boy that they would meet in the same place the day before, so the blonde walked towards the Colonel's office. He opened the door and saluted the man who, as usual, had tons of paperwork and he was reading them attentive. The man didn't remember his father at all…Roy usually took a pile of papers when he was sick of them and signed the documents without reading them or made little planes with them.

"Good morning, Edward"

"Good morning, Colonel", he said still saluting him.

"I need you to go and find Schieska. She will give you some formats that I need. Here, the indications are written in this paper", he said handing it to the boy who quickly grabbed it. "Take this documents to Major General Hakuro and bring me two cups and some tea".

The boy found it weird the Colonel asked him for two cups, but maybe he was waiting for someone to come. "Major General Hakuro?", he asked not really remembering someone with that name.

"He had just got transferred from the West Headquarter, walked straight through the hallway and you will see his office"

Edward nodded. However, today he wasn't willing to go without answers. He approached the desk and stared at the man.

"Colonel Douglas, why is everything so…quiet?"

The man kept reading the paper he had on his hand not really paying attention to the boy's question, so Ed insisted.

"The only thing they had done is send Otoosan far from here, but there're other alchemists with him so it won't be easy if they want to catch him". Ed noticed that the man became a little nervous, so he just kept talking, "And if they wanted me, they could have sent me to a mission alone or Armstrong-San"

"Edward, I told you we must not talk about this here, walls have ears", the Colonel muttered not looking at him and making it clear that he didn't appreciate being interrupted. "In my opinion, they are trying not to attract the Fuhrer's attention, he suspects something"

Ed sighed and obeyed at the serous gaze of the man. The blonde walked towards the M. General Hakuro or at least he thought that it was the right way. However, he heard someone running through the hallway and turned around.

"Edward-Kun!"

The blonde saw Marcia Ross running towards him with a worried face. He smiled, but he flinched when the woman hugged him strongly. Confused, he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're fine. They didn't let me go yesterday to see you", she said hugging him even stronger, at the point that Ed felt that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm fine, but I will be better if you let me breathe", the boy muttered trying to hold his breath. The woman broke the hug and smiled ashamed, "I'm sorry I worried you"

"How could you say that? It's not like you asked to be kidnapped", she said in a low voice said taking a golden lock of the boy's face

"…Maybe not…but I'm no entirely innocent…"

Ross narrowed her eyes accusatorily."You put yourself in danger again, didn't you?", Ed smiled slightly nervous and scratched his head. Ross just sighed.

"Don't get mad with me please…", he finally said making the woman smile. Ed sometimes really behaved like a kid. "Help me find M. General Hakuro's office"

Ross stood up and walked at the blonde's side guiding him. "Everyone is acting like anything had happened, isn't they?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, that only make me feel even more nervous. I don't know what to expect", he said muttering and looking around to verify that nobody was close enough to hear what they were talking about. "I though they wanted to do something since they sent Otoosan far from here".

"But you under Major Armstrong's care, I know he is keeping an eye on you even when you don't see it", she said smiling at him. Edward was surprised, he hadn't noticed that and the Major was not somebody that could hide easily. "Not everyone would dare to fight that man"

Edward drew a smile, but Ross suddenly stopped in front of a door indicating that they had arrived, "Thank you, Ross-San"

"I'll be expecting to see you at the cafeteria at lunch", she almost warning him and saluting him, just for the habit, and walked away,

The blonde knocked at the door and opened it when he heard a "come in" from the inside. When he saw the man, he was on the phone but he waved his hand telling him to come into the office.

Edward stood on his feet in front of the desk waiting for the man to finish the phone call. When he was done, Hakuro looked at him smiling, "Major Elric, I finally got to meet the youngest State Alchemist ever". Ed flinched at the comment and the man quietly laughed.

The boy lift a brow curious, "N-nice to meet you too, M. General Hakuro", he said hesitant, not really sure if it was the appropriate answer. He handed him the documents he had in his hand. "Colonel Douglas sent you this"

"Thank you very much, young man", Hakuro said taking one of the folders. But he stopped and opened a drawer and grabbed a folder handing it to Edward, "This is for the Colonel…and for you"

The blonde took the folder confused, why the General would have something for him? However, he saw some stuff written in the folder and looked up at the man.

"You're dismissed"

Ed saluted the General and walked out of the office reading the inscription in the folder. 'Took the paper in the middle, fold it and put it in your pocket. Don't read it here, wait until you got into the Major's house'.

The boy looked around confused, but decided to do it anyway. Soon, he entered the Colonel's office carrying a plate with teapot, the two cups and two sweet breads. He laid down the plate in the table between the two couches and poured some tea in one of the cups to hand it to the Colonel together with the folder the M. General gave him.

"Thanks", he said while he took a sip of the tea and read the documents, "Give me one of the sweet breads you brought and you can have some tea too if you want to"

Edward flinched and looked at the man not really getting what he had said, "Sir?"

Douglas glanced at the boy impatient, "Give me one of the sweet breads you brought and you can have some tea if you want to. Take the other sweet bread too"

Ed stared at the man, but he grabbed the plate and placed it in the Colonel's desk.

"Take a seat"

Edward did it. He drank his tea while he saw how the Colonel read and signed the tons of paperwork he had since he didn't know what else to do. The tea was incredible delicious, so he kept drinking it and eating the sweet bread while Colonel remained silent. Suddenly, the phone rang and the Colonel picked it up. Edward couldn't hear anything of the conversation since the man had turned his back on Ed.

When Douglas finally hung up, the man took a sip of his tea, but he seemed uneasy. The boy looked at him confused, but he wouldn't dare to ask.

"Edward, read the note that the M. General gave you", he suddenly said without looking at the boy.

The blonde analyzed the man face before he said something, "But he told me to wait until I got at the Major's house"

"Do it "

Ed didn't get why the man suddenly turned out somewhat cold once in a while, but he grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

"Edward Elric:

One of these days, they would come to pick you up to interrogate you about the kidnap. I strongly ask you not to say any name or anything relevant you found out while you were there, kept your story simple and believable. I can't give you any explanation, but these are the orders of an old friend of your father'.

The note wasn't signed, but it was obvious that it was from the M. General since the Colonel would have just told him. However, he felt a hollow in his stomach, Interrogation? What the hell was he supposed to say? He had to lie and be credible at the same time?

He couldn't even finish thinking about that when someone knocked at the door and opened it without waiting for the Colonel's response who was just drinking his tea. The blonde scrunched up the note and threw it into the bin discreetly when he saw that they were L. General Raven subordinates.

"Major Edward Mustang Elric, we have orders from the L. General Raven to take you with us"

The boy clenched his teeth. That was the reason why the Colonel had told him to read the note now, someone had forwarded the plan surely. Edward nodded and walked out of the office following the two men who didn't say a word. When they walked down some stairs, the blonde saw Major Armstrong at the bottom.

"Major Armstrong, you can't come with us"

"Brigadier General Mustang left the boy under my custody and the law says you cannot interrogate a minor without the presence of a tutor. So, if I can't come with him, the boy are not allowed to be interrogated".

He noticed that the men looked at each other, deciding if they should let the man or not, but they finally nodded, so they kept walking while the Strong-Arm Alchemist joined Ed at his side. The blonde only looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's this…alright?"

The man just nodded, so Edward decided not to ask anything else. Finally, they arrived to the building where they held some prisoners that were waiting for a trial and interrogation rooms. They got into a barely lighted room, where some men indicated the blonde to take a seat in front of the desk while the door opened again and L. General Raven, his crew and, at Edward surprise, the Fuhrer himself entered.

The boy began to feel slightly nervous. He had planned to use some of his sarcasm and his rebelliousness in front of Raven, but he could never do that in front of the Fuhrer. Armstrong noticed the sudden nervousness of the blonde, so he placed a hand on one of the Ed's shoulders asking him to calm down.

One of Raven's subordinates took a seat in front of Edward and opened a folder analyzing some papers. Finally, he looked at the blonde, "Major Edward Mustang Elric, do you know why you are here?"

The boy flinched. Well, actually…he wasn't that sure, so he glanced at Alex, who just nodded. "I'm not sure"

The man didn't seem surprised. "We have been informed that you were kidnapped for 28 hours and, according to this information, you were able to free yourself and escape". Edward stared at the man for a moment, but then he nodded, "Can you tell us how that happened?"

The boy remained silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I don't remember, when Scar attacked me and the backup arrived, there was an explosion, caused by him probably, and I was unconscious after that".

The officer read one of the documents and Ed noticed that Raven had drawn a small smile. The Fuhrer, in the other hand, was emotionless.

"Did you have any contact with someone while you were confined? Do you know who the author of the kidnapping was?"

Ed shook his head, "No, nobody showed up while I was there. I don't have any idea why someone or for what reason would want to kidnap me"

"Then you don't have any idea who could have planned your abduction", he said one more time to confirm the information. Edward shook his head again, "Can you explain us how did you manage to escape?"

"…Since I have an automail arm, it was useful to break the ties without hurting myself…too much. That's how I escaped", he said trying to sound convincing. He had achieved, as he could tell by the man face.

"How did you get here, at Central?", the man asked quickly trying to put pressure in the blonde.

"I found the train station"

Edward felt how the anger was raising inside of him when he saw the smirk in Raven's face, however, he couldn't ruin it, not now when he had got this far.

"Did Brigadier General Mustang go to try to rescue you?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know, I found him here when I arrived. I don't think so"

"Very well, you can take him to the Colonel Douglas' office, Major Armstrong"

Alex nodded and Edward rose following him and walking out of the room. Both walked in silence until they got out of the building.

"You did it great, Edward-Kun", the man told him, slightly surprised when he saw the boy's gesture when the blonde glanced at him with a weak smile. Ed was pale and sweating

He just sighed, "I just hope they believed what I said"

………

It was night already when Edward transmuted some rocks and destroyed them using his automail arm trying to do some exercise. Major Armstrong had helped him to train for two hours, showing him the famous coacher technique of the Armstrong family, and he had received a bad beat. The man had gotten some fun showing off his muscles with some sparkles around him, but Ed felt how his pride had been squashed again and again. He couldn't even put a finger over the Strong Arm Alchemist. If he couldn't at least be as strong as he allies, how on Earth did he think he could be stronger than his enemies?

Furious, he used all his strength to destroy the rocks, one by one, and transmuted them again immediately. He was exhausted, but the anger made him keep going. However, when he was about to punch one of them, the rock broke in two half and it fell heavily on the ground.

The boy stared at it for a moment confused, but when he heard some steps approaching him from behind, he turned and found Olivia Armstrong walking towards him.

"O-Olivia-San", he said slightly…scared, but immediately put his hand on his sides and bowed at her, "My apologizes If I woke you up, Miss"

The woman just stood there with her sword unsheathed staring at the blonde. She noticed that he was patting and seemed really tired. "On guard", she said suddenly lifting her sword.

Ed's eye widened, "…Miss, wha-what are you doing?"

Olivia attacked the boy, who barely reacted on time to stop the sword hits that woman threw him with his automail after he transmuted it into a blade. The woman's eyes announced him that he was seriously trying to cut him in two half.

"Wait!", he cried out trying to stop the slashes, "Olivia-San! Wait!"

However, the blond woman kept attacking the boy while he turned to see Alex to ask him for some help, but the man just watched the fight with sparkles around him. Suddenly, Olivia duck and kick Edward in the legs making him fell in the ground at the time she put the tip of the sword on his neck.

Edward almost hyperventilated and felt how the cold metal nearly cut his jugular. He glanced at the woman who was looking at him emotionless. However, she backed up and sheathed the sword turning around.

"You're too weak", Olivia said as she began to walk.

Ed remained silent for a few seconds, but he stood up, "Olivia-San". The blond woman stopped and glanced at the boy indifferent, "Olivia-San, please, train me", he said bowing.

Olivia stared at the blonde for a moment and approached him grabbing his chin gently. The woman looked at his eyes for a few seconds, making to boy to get nervous, but he didn't flinch worried that if he did it, she would say no.

"I know, for my Otouto's endless letters, that you're a brave boy, but stubborn and disobedient with a certain disdain to the Military rules", she said with a cold voice that made the boy shiver, "However, a good and determinant boy".

Edward kept looking at her in silence. He couldn't tell what the woman was thinking, if what she was saying were compliments or insults, or if she were accepting the request.

"I will train you every day at night", she finally said as Ed sighed in relief. "I won't take any kind of complaint".

Ed nodded smirking, and was surprised when he saw a smile coming from her.

"Now go to sleep, you will need it tomorrow"

The boy nodded again and followed Olivia to get into the mansion, where Alex was already waiting for them. Ed glanced at the woman. Her presence was really impressive, that was the only thing she and her brother had in common. However, the aura around them was totally different. Armstrong was really a kind, gently, optimistic man. She, in the other hand, was serious all the time and always had that arrogant gaze in her face. Maybe she had a good reason for that, she was a _woman _and a _Major General_. Both things together were really impressive even in their time.

"Something's wrong?", she asked without looking at the boy. Edward flinched at the sudden question, "You seem thoughtful"

The boy glanced at their smiling slightly ashamed, "It's just that…I though you didn't like me"

The woman remained silent for a moment making Ed regret that he had said anything at all. Maybe she really didn't like him and Major Armstrong had asked her to train him…

"I don't have any issue with you", she finally said catching the boy attention, "Your father, in the other hand…"

Edward sweat dropped. He always suspected that the woman's attitude towards him was the result of something his dad had done to her in the past, but now that she confirmed it, he felt mad. He would have to ask his father what the hell he did to the woman…

…………

Of course the train will be really rough, I promise XD


	26. Escort of one

"**Escort of one"**

"Hey Roy!"

Hughes was drinking a cup of coffee while he folded some documents. He had received a call and, for his surprise, it was Roy.

"How are you?", the Flame Alchemist asked him quickly. Hughes noticed then that he was in a hurry.

"Fine, everything here is really fine…including my beautiful daughter Elysia who this morning –"

"Hughes…", the man growled impatient, so Hughes just laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it true that they interrogated Edward?", he said almost muttering, so Maes inferred he wasn't alone.

"Yeah, I send Major Armstrong with him since I had tons of paperwork to do and I couldn't get out of the office", he said slightly mad that he couldn't be there for Edward, but, according to the Major, the boy had done an splendid job.

"I have to go back soon, but this rebellion is not interested in agreements, they just want to fight", he said with sorrow.

"Don't worry, Ed had thousands of eyes watching over him…and I think he had noticed. The last time he threw me a dirty look warning me to let him go to the bathroom alone", he said scratching his head ashamed, but Roy laughed.

"Thanks, Hughes"

………

While, in the Headquarter's hallways, Edward was carrying a huge pile of paperwork that barely let him see where he was stepping on. He cursed in low voice for being so short, but he kept walking. When he arrived to the 'Files' department, a young lady smiled pitying him, but he opened a drawer and took out a small envelop handing it to the boy.

"Edward-San, someone left this for you", she kindly said as the boy stared at her confused.

He grabbed it and opened it carefully, would it be another letter from M. General Hakuro? More for his disgrace, it wasn't.

"Building 6. 5 in the afternoon"

The blonde scrunched it up and walked away thanking the woman. He was sick of this game, he couldn't understand why they were still bothering him. He wasn't that important to represent a menace for them…maybe they still wanted him in order to get his dad? He would have to use some evasive maneuver so anybody will follow him.

He signed and walked towards the cafeteria, where everyone was waiting for him to start eating. The boy tried to control his anger and show a smile so he would not worry anyone. The only ones that worried him were Hughes and Ross, both new him pretty well and they could tell when he was lying, but he did his best effort and he was achieving.

"I cannot believe he still asks you to bring him tea", Fuery told him before he took a bite of his lunch. Edward just smiled approvingly.

"Have you talked to the General?", Havoc asked him without a cigarette in his mouth. He had the decency of leave it while they eat at least.

The blonde nodded, "He says hi to everyone, he told me he miss you all sitting at the beach feeling the sea breeze", he said smiling when he saw the jealous gaze of all the men in there…but they didn't envy the sea breeze precisely.

"…Bikinis", Havoc said dropping his spoon. However, Ed noticed how Riza had flinched and threw him a look to shut him up.

Everyone at the table laughed, but the laughs suddenly died when they heard a 'click' coming from Riza's gun to let them know that she didn't find the joke that funny.

……

At the specified hour, Edward walked inside the building 6, one of the several buildings where they keep the tanks while they weren't used. The place was dark and the boy could only hear his own steps while he looked around alert so he could see any movement. However, he didn't have to look for too long when he saw the man in front of him with some of his crew behind him.

"At least you could have faced me alone, coward", he said smirking.

The L. General smirked him back, "Edward Elric, I though you wouldn't show up"

Stopping some feet far from the man, the boy fold his arms, "What do you want?"

"What a rude kid, don't forget I am a L. General, show some respect"

"Since the moment you turned out to be a traitor, you're a just like any civilian to me…well, not just like any, you're a _filthy _civilian to me".

Raven seemed offended by the boy's words and clenched his fist in anger, but his smile didn't wash out, "That's exactly the attitude I want from you, my young alchemist. How about I let you know a proposal you cannot refuse?"

"If it's about me joining your stupid little plan, you can forget it", he blonde said with a bored gaze.

The man frowned, "And If I tell you that if you don't, you father will suffer the consequences?"

A tic made the boy's brow lift, but he remained calmed, "What the hell do you want from me?"

This was when Raven smirked widely, "You can use alchemy without transmutation circles, you had a good reputation and the people respect you, military include, you have proved to be a valuable element to the military more than once…do you want to keep going?"

Edward was mute for a moment….no, something didn't fit, "Still, I think you only want me to have some control over Kimbley"

Losing his patience, General Raven began to walk approaching the boy, who just backed up with caution, "I'm not always this friendly, you know? For some reason, you didn't give us away with the kidnapping thing and my interest in you grew considerably"

"I just did it because I didn't have any proofs"

"Sure", he said with sarcasm as he stopped, "I'll tell you just one more time. Take my offer o there will be consequences"

Ed stared at him for a moment before he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Very well, Edward Elric"

Backwards, the boy seemed determinate and walked confidently; however, Ed's face was quite the opposite. His eyes had widened and his hands were shaking. He really hoped he had made the right choice….

…………

That night, Ed crashed deafeningly against a tree and fell heavily on the ground feeling sore. However, the stood up immediately since Olivia was already running towards him. The woman swung the sword and Ed evaded it trying to kick her, but she grabbed his leg making him lose his balance and fell on the ground again. The blonde rolled and barely dodged the sword and used his arms as a lever to stand on his feet trying to punch the woman with his elbow; however, she evaded it and hit the boy in the back with her arm making him fell on the ground…one more time.

Olivia sheathed the sword and began to walk towards the mansion leaving the boy in the land, "You have improved, but you're too weak yet", she said coldly while Alex clapped his hands thrilled by the fight.

Edward flinched and looked up watching how the woman walked away from him. He stood on his feet using all his strength trying to brush off the pain, "Not yet!"

The woman turned and Edward attacked her. Olivia quickly unsheathed her sword and swung it to hit the boy, but he grabbed the weapon with his automail arm taking the woman by surprise. The blonde threw the sword away and kicked the woman's leg making her fall, but she jumped back in order to avoid the boy to immobilize her in the ground and both fought without weapons.

However, it wasn't that long when Olivia pulled Edward from his arms to smash him against the ground and held him. The boy clenched his teeth in frustration, but he was surprised when he saw a small smirk in the woman's face.

"You have improved", she simply said while she rose and glanced at her brother, who was staring at them with sparkles around him…or maybe Edward was imagining sparkles for the beat. Alex headed to the mansion when Olivia offered her hand to the boy to help him incorporate.

The blonde sighed in resignation, grabbed the woman's hand and rose while he felt how every inch of his body ached. However, he noticed that the woman's sky blue eyes were fixed at him.

"Something's wrong?", he asked drawing a shy smile

"I want to know why I am training you"

Ed stared at her confused, "Hadn't Armstrong-San said anything to you?"

She nodded folding her arms, "Yes, but I'm sure he doesn't know the entire story"

For some reason, Ed was sure that if she could, Olivia would kill him with her eyes. Her gaze almost pierced him and she could tell if he was lying easily, a situation that made him feel nervous.

Soon, they were sitting above some rocks of the garden near a huge fountain. Edward glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eyes for a few seconds, but then he looked down and stroke his bangs deciding how much he should tell her…or how. "I guess you know the situation inside the military". She noddede without looking at him, "Isn't that enough reason to ask you to train me?"

"No. At least, you wouldn't seem so desperate to learn"

The boy stared at her slightly astonished, but then he smiled. The woman wasn't that naïve, "…Raven wants me to join them. If I don't, they will hurt Otoosan", he finally said as Olivia turned to see him emotionless, sometimes that made the boy shudder.

"Did he ask you personally?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I obviously said no and I'm afraid that some day they will call me to let me know that Otoosan had gone missing or hurt…", he said lowering his face so his bangs would cover his eyes.

Olivia stared at him for a moment in silence, "L. General Raven, did he approach you in the Headquarter?"

The boy nodded with his head still down. The woman then rose and walked towards the mansion making the boy flinch for her reaction, but he followed her not saying another word.

……..

Hughes waved his hand to the newly arrived Roy who was getting out of the train with his luggage on his hand. It's been a 15 days trip due to the rebels, since they didn't want to stop fighting the military. Fortunately, the negotiate skills of the B. General Mustang ended the attack with a fair agreement.

"You seem older and everything", Hughes said grabbing the man luggage when he noticed Roy looked exhausted.

He just drew a weak smile. "How is everyone? I couldn't call for some days, Edward must be worried"

"Don't worry, he knows. Everyone is…fine", he said wavering and almost slapped himself since Roy noticed it.

"Something's wrong?"

"Em…not exactly", he said while he put Roy's luggage in the car while the man looked at him confused, but he didn't ask anything else. If Hughes didn't want to tell him and he had smiled, it couldn't be anything serious. "Let's go to the Headquarter, Edward is still there".

Roy nodded and got into the Hughes' car.

………..

When they arrived at the Headquarter, both walked through the hallways while Hughes talked about the amazing draw Elysia did and Roy heard him with his eyes closed. He was away too tired to threw him a dirty look, so he allowed him to be annoying just this time. However, Roy suddenly stopped and froze, Hughes immediately knew why. In front of them, Edward was handing some documents while he signed the receipt. He had a bandage on his forehead, some cure bands on his cheek and noticeable bags under his eyes. Roy stared at his friend with wide eyes, but the man just smiled and shrugged.

"…Edward?"

The boy flinched and turned to see who had called his name. When he saw it was Roy, he smiled excited and ran to hug him at the same time Roy embraced the boy in his arms….until he heard a small moan coming from Ed.

"What's wrong?", Roy asked him kneeling and grabbing the blonde's shoulders, who had a hand on his mouth indicating that he didn't want his dad to hear that.

Edward smiled slightly nervous, "…It's nothing"

"How can you say that? You're hurt!"

Edward shushed him and pulled Roy into an empty room followed by Hughes.

"Now tell me what happened", he demanded not believing that Hughes hadn't told him about this.

"Well..you see…Olivia-San-"

Roy flinched and stared at the boy incredulous, "Did she hurt you?!"

"No!...Well…yes, but this is not what you're thinking", he said scratching his head. However, it was obvious that Roy was losing his patience.

"Edward.."

The boy sighed, "I asked Olivia-San…to train me"

In that moment, the door burst open and the woman came into the room. The three stared at her with small eyes and they backed up when they saw how she unsheathed her sword.

"O-Olivia", Roy rose and raised his hands trying to calm down the woman. However, Olivia approached him and pointed her sword to his neck scaring the three man, "W-What are you doing?!"

Olivia stared at him for a moment, but then she sheathed the sword and walked towards Edward, "I told you not to disappear from my sight any moment"

The man looked at the woman slightly shocked while Hughes smiled and Edward apologized to Olivia, "What's going on here?"

Edward turned at the man and approached him when he was sure Olivia had calm down, "I'm sorry, Otoosan. Since I couldn't talk with you for a few days I couldn't tell you"

"Tell me what?", he said watching how the woman fold his arms.

In the cafeteria, Roy jaw dropped staring at the nervous but smiling Edward. He had to take a seat in front of the blonde since Oliva sit at his side and there was any more space for him.

"Escort?", the man glanced at the woman half confused half angry, but she remained silent and with her eyes closed, " I thought I had left Major Armstrong that job"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, but Armstrong-San can't be with me all day. So Olivia-San offered – or forced me to accept would be more accurate – to escort me"

Olivia narrowed her eyes and stared at the not-too-happy Roy. Although he was grateful with her, he couldn't ignore the wounds the boy had everywhere. However, he rose and saluted the woman, "I really appreciate this, Major General Armstrong"

She was surprised by his reaction, but she closed her eyes again and smiled, so Mustang sit again and everyone kept eating holding back their laughs afraid to make both titans angry.

……..

At home, Edward threw himself in the couch muttering how much he had missed those pillows. Roy hang up his jacket and smiled when he heard the almost giggles of the boy. He missed his house too of course.

"Edward, do you want to do something in particular tomorrow?"

The blonde just growled, "Since it's our free day, I want to sleep…sleep until noon at least", he said burying his face on the pillow.

Roy stared at him confused. Maybe the boy had forgot? After all what happened it was possible and understandable, but it was hard to believe it…

"Don't you want to go somewhere special?", he insisted, but Ed shook his head.

"I feel like eating the delicious meatloaf you cook and sleep….and sleep…"

The man couldn't help but smile. _'Yeah, he forgot'_

…….

What could have Ed forgot about? ;D


	27. Almost a normal day

Jo, it was easy to guess what Ed forgot about, wasn't it? XD I don't know If I'll be able to update every day from now on since I'm learning to use Adobe After Effects (Eats RAM like candies D: ) to create a new AMV and that is really taking me a lot of time. I promise I will update every two days at least, but I will do my best effort to keep the rhythm :D

**Lost Cause: **No, I'm sorry. No homunculi, I couldn't figure out how they would fit in this world D:

"**Almost a normal day"**

The next day, Edward was muttering, still slept, something about vanilla muffins and a bear that wanted to steal them from the blonde. Roy was sitting in the bed at his side and took one golden lock of the boy's face. Ed flinched, but he didn't wake up still muttering how mean the bear was for taking his muffins away.

Even when he felt bad for waking up the boy, Roy moved him, but the blonde babbled angrily to the bear to leave him alone. The man moved him again and finally Edward slightly opened his eyes.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty", he said rising and walking towards the door.

Ed lazily grabbed the clock on his bureau and saw it for a few seconds, "It's 10 o'clock! Let me sleep!"

"No, we're going out", Roy said almost amused expecting to hear a bear growl coming from Edward. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT! OTOOSAN!"

"No complaints, Edward. Get ready"

Roy closed the door and heard how Edward kept yelling something the man couldn't understand, so he smirked amused. Soon later, Ed was eating breakfast half drowsy half annoyed. "Come on Edward, we haven't spent too much time together lately", the man said after he took a sip of his coffee.

The blonde growled, "Yeah, yeah, I know. At least you didn't wake me up early". Roy smiled when he noticed the boy wasn't that mad anymore.

When they finished eating breakfast, Roy grabbed a suitcase and both walked towards the door, Ed lift a brow.

"What's that for?"

"I have to give Hughes some stuff later", he simply said while he locked the door.

"Where are we going?", the boy asked finally when they got into the car.

"You'll see"

Edward looked stunned when Roy announced him that they had come downtown to buy the boy some new clothes. Fine, they hadn't seen each other in 15 days and of course he wanted to spend time with his dad, but he wasn't a frigging girl! He could buy his own clothes alone!

"It was time already to change your wardrobe", he said sitting down, "You should be more grateful"

The boy bit a muffin he had bought and glanced at Roy out of the corner of his eyes while he dropped some bags in the floor. "I am", he simply said. The man smirked.

"You know, have you noticed how many girls are around here?", he said casually while he laid lazily in the seat.

Ed flinched and stared at him slightly shocked, "…Girls?...What could Riza think if I accidently told her about this…", he said smiling naughtily.

"Hey, hey, I'm talking about you, my friend", he said offended, but he couldn't hold back a laugh when he saw the funny face Ed had drawn.

"About me?", he said looking away, "What makes you think I have enough time to worry about girls?"

"Ahh, I understand ", he said catching the boy's attention, "Winry"

Ed blinked a few times before he could say anything, "What with Winry?"

Roy just grabbed the bags and rose ruffling the boy's hair while he looked at him puzzled.

"Otoosan! Explain yourself!"

However, there was a lot more to explain when Roy stopped the car in front of the Armstrong's house. Edward glanced at Roy even more puzzled and was mute for a moment, "…Do I have to stay here even though you're home?"

Roy just shook his head, "No, I just want to thank them for everything", he said while he got out of the car followed by Edward, "By the way, I cannot wait until you show me your new abilities"

"Olivia-San told me to come here once in a while to keep training since 15 days it's not enough to become a fight expertise. I can't even beat her, but I gave her a good fight", he said somewhat proudly, "But, why did you want me wear some of my new clothes to come to the_ Armstrong's_?

"Stop complaining already", he said ringing the mansion bell. A housekeeper opened the door and let them come into the house. Both followed the woman until she stopped in front of a door of a room Edward hasn't entered before. When Roy opened it, the place was dark and the blonde wondered if the housekeeper had made a mistake.

However, he almost jumped when he heard a strong "SURPRISE!" when the lights went on and the room was filled with people and decorated. The boy froze trying to analyze what had happened, but his dad hugged him strongly.

"I know you forgot, but today is your birthday", he said lovingly making the boy flinch remembering what day was today. It was true, he had forgot his own birthday!

Riza approached him and embraced the boy kissing him in the cheek, "Happy Birthday, Edward-Kun"

Ross hugged him too followed by Fuery, Hughes, Gracia, Falman, Armstrong – who squeezed him like a piece of bread – and Elysia. Havoc, Breda y Olivia just waved their hands as their way to congratulate the boy, who answered them in the same way.

Suddenly he noticed a young lady with her gaze fixed in the floor and moving her foot slightly nervous. Winry looked up when she saw that Edward was walking towards her, so she tried to wash off the nervousness grabbing her hair. At her side, Al was waving his hand to the boy.

"Winry invited me, I hope you don't mind", he said shyly, they had met not too long ago after all. The blonde shook his head and Al hugged him.

Ed then approached the nervous Winry. Before the boy could say anything to her, the girl hugged him making the blush fiercely, but he hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday, Ed"

Both were blushed and both tried to hide it looking away. Luckily, Alex opened the doors that leaded to the gardens of the mansion.

"Well then, let's go to the pool to celebrate", he said happily

"…Pool?", Ed asked confused, but then Roy handed him the suitcase he was carrying since the morning.

"Here, change your clothes", he said while everyone headed towards the gardens. Ed narrowed his eyes, "What? Didn't you like the surprise?"

Edward just drew a smile and walked out of the room. When he stepped out at the gardens, Elysia was yelling his name asking him to get in the pool where she was playing with Hughes, Winry and Al. Fortunately, everyone knew that he couldn't swim, so they stayed in the side that was less deep, which made the boy feel grateful.

Roy laid down in at the edge of the pool at Riza's side, who was already sunbathing with dark sunglasses and her hair down. The man glanced at her and she did the same with she noticed it. Riza slightly blushed, but smiled. If Roy and Ed hadn't had any time to spend together, he and Riza had even less time. However, a 'splash' broke the moment. Armstrong had jumped to the pool and the water flew everywhere. Gracia and Ross had joined them inside the pool followed by Breda and Falman, while Roy, Riza and Olivia remained outside.

However, when Roy was enjoying the warm of the sun, he felt how some drops of water fell on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Hughes and Havoc, each one at his sides.

"What's wrong?", he asked confused, but when he saw the naughty smiles of both men, he quickly understood, "DON'T YOU DARE! I WILL BURN YOU BOTH IF YOU-!"

Too late, they threw Roy in the water and he was wet from the head to his foot while. Everyone laughed. Of course they wouldn't dare to touch Riza, the woman probably had a gun hidden on her bathing suit.

Some hours after, Edward was blowing the cake candles and Hughes was taking pictures of everything of course. Gracia just smiled slightly ashamed for her husband's obsession. Even when he thought there weren't too many people, Edward was surprised by the amount of gifts he got.

Roy put an arm around Riza shoulders and drew her closer warmly. He was pretty happy seeing how Edward was enjoying one day as a normal kid, without have to worry about trainings, alchemy or psycho military.

When everyone was eating the cake, Edwad was laughing after Elysia smear some cake on Hughes face and took some pictures of him. Like father, like daughter. Breda had challenged Al to a chess game and, according to the cheers of everyone, Al was kicking his ass. However, when he glanced at Winry, Ed noticed that she was smiling but serious at the same time.

"Winry, something's wrong?", he asked her making the girl flinch.

"Ah…no, it's nothing", she said lowering her head ashamed, "It's just that…your family is amazing"

The blonde stared at her slightly confused by the comment, but then he smiled, "It is"

"I'm kind of jealous", she confessed suddenly stroking her long blond locks clearly nervous, "I love my family, don't get me wrong, but we are not as close as your family is"

"Each family is different", he said before he took a sip of his drink, "You shouldn't compare them"

"It's just that…they accepted me so easily", she said lowering her eyes towards her piece of cake, "That would never happen in mine"

"Don't be sad", he said placing a hand on her back…and immediately backing it up realizing what he had done and blushing fiercely. He tried to control himself , but he saw how Winry seemed to be looking at him out of the corner of her eyes…did she noticed it?..."How are you friends doing?", he asked her trying to change the subject and forget about what had just happened.

"Wondering why I suddenly disappear", she admitted scratching her head, "But fine"

"Onii-Chan! Let me take more pictures with you and Winry-Chan!"

Both teens flinched, but approached the girl and posed for the Hughes' camera, who seemed ….pretty excited…

………

Before they got home, Roy and Ed went to the Maes' house since Elysia insisted that Edward's birthday wasn't over yet. The boy felt guilty since he hadn't visited her for a long time, so he accepted the offer.

"Roy, you look really tired", Gracia suddenly told him when the three took a seat in the living room while Elysia pulled Edward towards her room. Roy just smiled.

"I am", Gracia and Hughes stared at him in silence for a moment, until the dark-haired man waved his hand, "Don't worry, I just need some rest"

"A rest they won't give you", Hughes said with sorrow.

Roy averted his gaze and the smile on his face vanished. In that moment, Gracia rose and went to the kitchen to bring some tea, but neither of the two men said anything until Elysia entered the living room.

"Otoosan, can I go out with Onii-Chan?", the kid asked happily.

"Of course Elysia, where are you two going?"

"I will take her to the park near here", Ed said entering the room and grabbing his and Elysia's jacket.

"Just be careful, ok?", Hughes said hugging his daughter who just playfully complained for the strong hug.

Edward waved his hand in a goodbye sign and grabbed the girl's hand. "See you later, Otoosan"

Roy did the same drawing a small smile. When both kids walked out of the house, the man glanced at Hughes who just kept drinking his tea. "Hughes…don't you worry about Elysia hanging out with Ed?"

Maes was surprised by the question, "What are you saying? Of course not"

"But-"

"No buts"

Hughes smiled at him sure of his words, so all Roy could do was to smile him back.

…….

In the park, Edward pushed Elysia in the swings while she laughed happily and yelled at him to push her harder. "If I do that you may reach the sky!", he yelled her amused.

"I want to reach the sky!"

When finally the girl asked him to stop since she was feeling her stomach rather funny, Elysia jumped from the swing and ran to climb a tower that was a challenge to the kids since they had to find the right path to reach the top. Edward just fold his arms smiling watching how the girl seemed to be planning her way. When he was sure Elysia couldn't see him, the blonde frowned and looked around. He was sure someone had been watching them since a while ago, but also he was sure that it would be a stupidity that they tried something there with kids around.

He sit in the swing and kept looking around to find out who was the intruder, but he waved his hand to Elysia when he saw she had reached the top and she began to go down again. Would they really dare to attack him in that place? However, seeing at their point of view, that situation was highly convenient for them since they knew Ed would never do anything to put the kids in danger…He simply though made him sick.

He used his legs to move the swing quietly and looked around again, but he couldn't find anything suspicious although the feeling of being observed was still there. However, the boy flinched when he saw Elysia talking to a man who as in a seat near the tower. He quickly approached them.

"Look Onii-Chan, he took my brooch that I drop so any girl would grab it", the girl told him showing him the bear brooch. Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry If she bothered you, Sir", the blonde apologized bowing, but he was relieved when the man just smiled, "Elysia, how many times I have told not to talk to strangers", the boy muttered to the girl grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry, Onii-Chan", she said not really meaning it, so Edward just shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're an adorable girl", the man said suddenly catching their attention, "…You're lucky to have such a beautiful sister"

Before Ed could say anything, the girl shook her head, "Onii-Chan is my cousin, but I like to call him Onii-Chan". The blonde noticed that the man seemed surprised… but relieved at the same time. However, Elysia approached him, "Why are you so sad?"

The man stared at the girl for a moment, but then he drew a sad smile and patted Elysia's head, "It's hard to hide something from child"

Edward smiled and nodded. It was really hard, even more when Ed had to lie to the girl when she asked him why he hadn't visited her.

"Look Onii-Chan, he has golden eyes like yours", the girl said amazed trying to touch the man's face, but Edward noticed that the man flinched backing up a little, so he stopped her.

"You're bothering the man, Elysia", the girl just move her hand and approached Ed slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, she can be away too curious sometimes" , he apologized again gently hitting the girl's head who just growled cutely for the scold.

However, the boy glanced at the man when he noticed he was staring at him…that feeling…that feeling was the same he had had just a moment ago when he felt that someone was watching him…Had been that man all the time?

"Edward.."

Both Edward and Elysia flinched, "Do you know Onii-Chan?"

The man ignored the question and kept staring at Ed, who just stared at him back but confused. He was trying to recall if he knew that man, but he felt ashamed when he couldn't remember him even though the man seemed to know exactly who he was. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are", he said scratching his head.

He felt a lot worse when the man frowned, like he was offended. However, the man sighed and smiled telling him that it didn't matter.

"…Where do you know me from?", Ed finally asked him.

The man rose and approached Ed and Elysia. For some reason, the blonde didn't feel that he man was dangerous at all and the smile on his face told him that he wasn't a part of the military.

Elysia stared at the man yanking his pants, "What's your name, Sir?"

He kept looking at Ed for a moment before he lowered his head and placed a hand on the girl's head, "My name is Hohenheim"

…………..

Yeah, I'm evil like that XD


	28. Real Father

So, I didn't update yesterday not because I was using After Effects but because my computer decided to die D: Luckily, I had backed up everything a few days ago so I just lost the program XD.

"**Real Father"**

_The man kept looking at Ed for a moment before he lowered his head and placed a hand on the girl's head, "My name is Hohenheim"_

Edward stared at the man mute. Elysia then looked at the boy confused. "Hohenheim?"

The smile in the man's face vanished in just one second when he noticed the boy hadn't reacted at all when he said his name, so Ed felt even guiltier. "Haven't you heard the name before at least?", he said lifting his glasses and drawing a sad smile. Edward just shook his head ashamed, "I see…Seems like she never told you about me…"

"Who?", Ed asked interested.

"Trisha, did she never told you anything about me?"

The boy was surprised when the man mentioned the name of his mom, "Were you a friend of her?". He had never met anyone before besides his family that knew his mother, so he looked at the man expectant.

Hohenheim remained silent staring at the boy with a weak smile, so Elysia approached Ed and yanked his pant. "Onii-Chan, let's invite him to come with us"

The blonde glanced at the girl patting her head, but then he turned to the man and smiled, "If you knew Okaasan, I would like to know more about her"

Hohenheim's eyes widened in shock, "…What do you mean?"

Ed blinked a few times trying to figure out what the man had asked him, but then he understood. He had never seen him before, he probably knew Trisha but didn't know that she had passed away. "Okaasan died a few years ago", he said with sorrow lowering his gaze. Elysia just hugged the boy's leg trying to comfort him.

The man stared at the blonde in shock, but then lowered his head sad. "Trisha…is dead?...why?"

"She died when I was one year old"

Hohenheim glanced at Edward, who had a melancholic smile in his face while he stroke Elysia's head. The man took a seat again with a blank stare and mute. Ed looked at him for a moment and noticed the man had a suitcase at his side. He had promised himself that he would be more cautious, but he was pretty sure that he man wasn't dangerous if he had known his mom.

"Would you like to come with us?", he asked him suddenly making the man flinch.

Hohenheim looked up and saw how Elysia approached him and grabbed his hand, "If you're hungry we'll give you food and we'll help you to find a place to stay"

The man though about the offer for a bit, but the girl's eyes told him that she would't take a 'no' for an answer, so he smiled and nodded. He rose and took his suitcase to follow Edward who had already grabbed Elysia's hand, so the girl walked between the two happily.

"Why do you have golden eyes like Onii-Chan?", Elysia asked suddenly. Hohenheim just looked at her smiling.

"Okaasan was from a small town called 'Rizenbul', are you from there too?", Ed said trying to satisfy the girl's curiosity. The man just nodded. "Then that's why Elysia-Chan, it must be something characteristic from there".

The girl seemed convinced with the answer, so she started to sing while they walked home. Edward looked at Hohenheim out of the corner of his eyes. It appeared that fact that he found out Trisha was dead really hit him, but if he appreciated her that much, why he had never tried to find her before? ...Golden eyes…However, he noticed that wasn't the only thing that both had in common…the hair…the aura…In just one second, everything made sense.

The boy stopped frozen looking at the man in shock. Elysia stopped too and moved her mouth, but Ed didn't hear what she said. Hohenheim knew that the boy had connected the dots so he stared at him with a serious gaze.

"…Y-you a-re…"

Edward's eyes widened when the man nodded. The girl yanked the boy's pant trying to catch his attention, but the blonde just grabbed Elysia in his arms and ran.

"Onii-Chan! What's wrong?!", she asked him clinging at the boy's shirt since Ed was running without paying attention if he hit something or someone. When she saw that he wouldn't answer him, the girl turned and saw how Hohenheim was following them, "Onii-Chan!"

Weird feelings ran through Ed's body and ignored Elysia's screams who was asking him what was going on over and over. He also heard how the man was yelling his name asking him to stop, but his mind ordered him to keep running. Hohenheim. Obviously he didn't know who the man was, his mom never said anything about him, he wouldn't remember it anyway since he was so young and he never felt like asking Roy about him.

Since the park wasn't that far, they quickly arrived at Elysia's house, where Edward got inside and closed the door. He leaned on the door and fell in the floor panting while the girl stood up and looked at him confused.

"Onii-Chan, what's going on?", she asked him almost crying when she saw the shocked face of the blonde, "Onii-Chan"

A soft knock at the door made both kids flinch. Of course it was him, should he open the door? Or maybe not trying to tell the man that he was not interested in knowing him? He took a deep breath trying to calm down and think clearly, then he rose facing the door. Elysia was silent watching how he brought his hand closer to the doorknob, but he backed up for a moment. He did the same another two times until he finally opened the door and both saw Hohenheim standing out there.

"What do you want?", the boy asked suddenly with hint of indifference on his voice that made the man stare at him.

"So, this is where you have been living all this time?", the man said trying to direct the conversation to another point so the boy would take that cold gaze away.

Ed just shook his head, "No, this is Elysia's house. I live with Otoosan"

Hohenheim's eyes widened, "….Otososan? What's that suppose to mean?"

Ed stared at him for a moment and lift a brow not particularly surprised by the question, "Yes, with _Otoosan_"

The man stepped into the house as the boy moved back and Elysia hid behind him. If Ed was that mad with him, the man couldn't be a good person.

"…but I'm your father…"

The blonde noticed how the girl had put her hands in her mouth in shock and he felt that he stomach squeezed. "Well, 'father', where the hell had you been?"

Hohenheim looked at the boy and his gaze turned totally serious, "I was doing some research of alchemy applied to the medicine, your mother knew it"

Big mistake. The man had hit a bad spot. "Okaasan died when I was 1 year old and if Otoosan hadn't had adopted me I would have been in an orphanage for the rest of my life!", the boy yelled furious trying not to give away too many details, "Why did you suddenly remember that you had a family anyway?!"

The man opened his mouth, but no sound came from it, so he lowered his head. Elysia was scared. She had never seen Ed that mad and she couldn't understand why he was so angry, so the girl ran leaving the two alone.

"I won't leave, I don't want to lose you again", he said suddenly as he frowned.

Edward looked at the man perplexed, but smirked, "Lose me? You didn't lose me, you bastard, you abandoned Okaasan. That's is not 'lose me'".

Hohenheim lift his glasses, "There was some circumstances that you don't know about and- "

"I don't care, I don't have any intention to go with you", he said as his ultimatum.

The man began to approach the blonde, but he didn't move back this time. "I left because I was sure my knowledge would make a huge difference in the medicine world. I don't think that's hard to understand".

"Maybe not, but I don't think it's hard to understand that you're anybody to me too"

Both remained silent for moment. Hohenheim noticed how the boy had clenched his fist and was looking at him with anger. He couldn't help but think that the blonde was exactly like him when he was young, "Who do you call Otoo-"

"Elysia, calm down, what's going o-"

Ed and Hohenheim flinched and turned where they saw Elysia pulling Roy from his arm, behind them, was Gracia and Hughes. The blonde noticed how Roy was staring at Hohenheim, whose face had turned to an angry one. The B. General immediately recognized the man and his eyes widened.

"…Hohenheim?"

…Mustang"

Edward was surprised by the fact that they knew each other, but if his father had been Trisha's friend, he surely knew exactly who was Hohenheim. Roy grabbed Elysia and handed her to Gracia and both walked away from the place immediately. Hughes stayed behind his friend in case he was needed.

"Edward, come here", Roy said still staring at the man, who had frowned when he heard the order.

However, Hohenheim grabbed Edward's arm before he could even think of moving, "What do you think you're doing, Mustang?"

Roy didn't wait for the boy to react when he approached them and pulled Edward towards him, "Don't you dare to touch him!"

Both man stared at each other for a moment. Edward just watched how his dad had clenched his fists, however, his hands were shaking and his face was paler than ever. Hohenheim, in the other hand, was calmer but frowned.

"So, you did take advantage of my departure to approach Trisha", the man said emotionless, "You had been in love with her since you met her"

"Don't say such stupid things", he said offended, "She was always waiting for you and you even didn't have the decency to make just one call or showing up at her funeral"

"That's not of your business, Mustang", the man said glancing at the boy, "Edward…"

However, Roy pulled Edward behind him, "You don't have any right to talk to him!"

Hohenheim threw the man a harsh look, "So, did you take my son away from me too?"

"I haven't taken anything from you, I adopted Edward when Trisha died", the blonde man stared at him for a moment, but then he lowered his head, "I don't know what were you expecting to find after that many years"

"I was expecting to find my family"

Roy took step forward, "Well, as you can see, you're family is not here, so leave"

Hohenheim's face change drastically in just one second. His angry gaze turned into a sad one and looked at the floor for a moment. Then he glanced at the blonde, "From now on, I will stay in Central and I'll work at the Medics Research Center. You can visit me whenever you feel like it"

The boy was surprised by the man reaction, but Ed just averted his eyes when the man drew a kind smile to him. Hohenheim just turned around and walked out of the house closing the door behind him. Edward remained motionless waiting for Roy to say something, since the man was staring at the door with his fists clenched.

Had he just met his biological father? Not even in a million of years he could have imagined that the man would appear in front of him on his entire life. Since he was a kid, he never felt like asking Roy about his real father. The man always told him stuff about Trisha, but he wasn't that sure why he had never asked about him. Maybe he unconsciously didn't want to hurt Roy's feelings?...No, that' cannot be the reason. Before this day, he had never wondered about his real father, however, he had behaved like he was bearing a grudge against him, what wasn't true at all…was it?

Edward sighed, half relieved that the man had left, half confused, but he jumped when Roy embraced him strongly. Of course the man had hugged him thousands of times along his life, but this one in particularly made him feel…bad.

"Otoosan…"

In that moment, Roy rose and glanced at Hughes emotionless, "We'll go home, say goodbye to Gracia and Elysia from us"

Maes nodded with a serious gaze in his face while he saw how Roy opened the door and walked out of the house. Edward looked at Hughes for a moment, but the man moved his head indicating the boy that he had to follow Roy immediately. The boy lowered his head and got out of the house closing the door behind him.

In the car, the blonde leaned his head on the window looking at the road. He had noticed the angry face of Roy, so he decided to wait until the man decided to say something. Hohenheim…He didn't seem to be a bad person after all, but the fact that he had abandoned his mom made him think about the man as a bastard, even more after Roy's confession that the woman waited for him until her last day.

He didn't care about the fact that he was abandoned too. Thanks to that, he now had the best dad in the world and an amazing family. Had been a coincidence that he appeared in his 15 birthday? Probably not, but Roy was right, how could he have expected to find after disappearing for more than 15 years?

When they arrived home, both got out of the car and entered the house, Ed following Roy with a sad look when he noticed that the man didn't want to see him at the eyes. Was he angry with him? Had he said something he shouldn't have said?

Roy threw his jacket in the couch with fury and walked towards the kitchen to drink some water. Ed took a peek carefully so the man wouldn't notice it and saw how his dad was leaning on the refrigerator with his arm on his forehead and a glass in the other hand. He seemed to be analyzing the situation. The boy lowered his eyes sadly and dropped the suitcase that he had carried from the Armstrong's house. Resigned, he walked up through the stairs towards his room, but he stopped when Roy grabbed his arm.

When he turned to see him, he couldn't know what his face was telling him. He seemed angry and sad at the same time. Ed walked down the stairs and both were on his feet facing each other. Roy's eyes seemed to be looking at him, but at the same time he seemed to be immersed in his thoughts. The man unexpectedly hugged him again in the same way he did at Hughes' house, but this time, Edward hugged him back confused.

"O-Otoosan…tell me what's wrong", he said almost begging when he thought he had heard a sob coming from the man, "Please…"

Roy didn't answer immediately, he just hugged the boy strongly as his life depended of that, "It's just…", the dark haired man looked at the boy trying to force a smile. He couldn't hide a tear that was falling through his cheek, "…I was afraid that this moment would come for a long time"

"Why?", Ed asked him curious not really understanding his father's reaction, "Did you really though I would go with him?"

The man didn't say anything; he just lowered his eyes, maybe ashamed. Edward glanced at him incredulous that Roy even considered that as a possibility. "He is your real father after a-"

"Biological", the boy said interrupting him as it wasn't a big deal, "Not real"

Roy smiled at the correction, "I'm sorry", he apologized hugging the blonde again, "I think I was never ready for this moment". Edward smiled, but Roy placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and again threw him that weird look, "…How are you?"

The boy was surprised by the question. He put a finger on his chin, as he was analyzing how he was feeling in that moment, "Perfectly"

The man lift a brown, "Perfectly?"

"I was never interested in him and it's not different now", he said plainly, "I felt somewhat bitter towards him since he expected to find his family waiting for him, but other than that…I didn't feel anything in particular"

Roy stared at the boy curious. He was never sure how the boy felt towards the subject, but he was always impressed by the fact that the boy was always indifferent to all the 'real father' deal, even when he had tried to talk to him about it.

"Aren't you at least curious to know him since he is at Central now?"

Ed shook his head, "Not for now, I will think about it later"

Edward was really peculiar. Sometimes he could behave like a kid, but the situation asked for it, he had proven that he was a really mature boy…maybe too mature to his age.

"I'm sorry I acted like that, I reacted worse than you", he finally said lowering his eyes, but smiling at last.

Edward smirked, "Ha, who is the adult here now?"

Roy stared at the boy lifting a brow and rose, "Go to your bed, Chibi-San", he said pointing upstairs with his finger.

The boy glanced at him and his jaw dropped, but the man just laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair walking towards the kitchen. Edward just growled folding his arms; his dad treated him as a child again…

"Do you want something to dinner?"

Ed smiled excited and got into the kitchen, "Meatloaf!"

One second later, he realized that he had done the same as when he was 6 years old and slapped a hand on his face. Roy simply smiled amused.

"Meatloaf will be"

"I will go to get my presents out of the car", he said with his hand still on his face and turning around to get out of the kitchen.

Roy watched the boy until he walked out of the place. He was sure that Ed hadn't lied to him at all, but he couldn't help but feel a hole in his stomach. Eventually the boy would approach Hohenheim surely and that ate him from inside. Why did that bastard have to appear?

Well, he didn't hide Edward precisely. He had kept Trisha last name as an honor to her and he always asked everyone to call him "Edward Elric" instead of "Edward Mustang", so it should have been easy for the man to find his son.

When he heard that the boy had entered the house again carrying all the presents he could, he decided to drop the subject and stop worrying about it. His fear was totally unfounded, it's not like one day the boy would come to Roy and say 'hey, I'm moving out with Hohenheim'.

The boy entered the kitchen with a funny look in his face and opened the fridge to drink some water, "The next time I will ask them to give me something to carry the presents, I don't even got the half of them into the house yet".

Roy stared at the boy for a moment, but then he smiled. No, there wasn't anything to be worried about.

…………

I'm sorry, I just love to imagine Roy as a parent :D


	29. Guiltiness

"**Guiltiness"**

That same night, Roy noticed that Ed was looking for something in the gift mountain and grabbed the one that Gracia gave him. "Look!", he said catching the man's attention as he sat at his side, "It's an album with pictures of when I was a kid and you took me to the Headquarter"

Roy smiled and watched at the photographs curious, "…You really were short"

The boy clenched his fist, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET ANT!"

The man just kept looking at the pictures ignoring the boy's racket, "Look, here's when you stole Havoc's cigarette and burned him", Roy said pointing to one of the photographs where the Lieutenant had a funny painful face and Edward, 3 yearls old, had a cigarette on his hand pushing it against the man's skin. Ed sweat dropped, "Of course he received a worse burn after that for not being careful and let you grab something so dangerous"

The boy smiled ashamed, but he leafed through the album seeing him on Fuery shoulders, throwing food to Falman, messing wit Breda's chess or hugging Riza. The boy sweat dropped again.

"I was a mischievous boy, wasn't I?", he said as he saw even more pictures of him causing problems.

"I wouldn't say mischievous…I would say hyperactive", he said putting an arm around the boy shoulders drawing him closer.

"I knew I liked to tease them but…"

Roy laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, "You don't have to be ashamed, everyone took care of you as you were their little brother. I will always be grateful for that", the boy smiled and nodded leafing the album, "Now, we have to talk about some serious stuff, Chibi-Chan"

Edward narrowed his eyes and glanced at Roy offended, "Did you really have to call me like that?"

The man fold his arms and smiled, "Hughes told me they questioned you about the kidnapping", Ed nodded, "Tell what they asked you"

Ed turned again to the album, "Basic questions, if I knew who had kidnapped me, how that happened, how I managed to escape"

"Why did you tell them?", the man insisting lifting a brow.

"Nothing really, that I didn't know anything"

Roy remained silent for a moment analyzing what the boy had just said, " Was Raven there?"

"Yes", he said without looking at him and nodding. Then he remembered that he hadn't told him about how Raven approached him that day. He wasn't sure if he should tell him anyway…his reaction surely would be really bad, "That's why Olivia-San is looking after me"

The man looked at the boy opening his eyes in surprise, "What?"

The boy nodded again, "…she doesn't want Raven to come near to me"

Roy remained thoughtful while Edward stared at him waiting for him to say something. He didn't have a nice gesture on his face, so the blonde decided not to interrupt whatever he was thinking of.

"Do you know why Olivia is not in service?"

Ed flinched, clearly surprised by the question, "She didn't give any details, but she said that they had given her a…kind of a break"

"….A…break?", Edward nodded, "That's weird…well, at least I think I own her for doing this. I don't really get why she offered to watch your back".

"She never told me why", he said while he opened another present.

Roy sighed and leaned in the couch exhausted. He wished he had a cup of coffee in that moment, it would be really good.

"Ed"

The boy glanced at his father, "Mm?"

"…I don't know what we should do"

The blonde lowered his head and smiled, "Me either", maybe we should tell the Fuhrer about all this?"

"We don't have any proof. Even when he may trust us – and he doesn't have a reason why - , a court would ask for proofs", he said quietly. Surely he had thought about that. He sighed in resignation and stood up, "I will go to sleep or I won't be able to wake up tomorrow"

The boy nodded and rose to follow his father, but he threw him a warning look indicating him that he still had something to do. Edward glanced at the presents and sweat dropped…he would sort out that tomorrow.

……..

Edward drank all the tea from his cup. He was looking through the window thoughtful while the Coronel read some documents and signed them. The boy was moving his chair quietly with his feet staring at the sky which that day was particularly sunny. Douglas glanced at the boy for a moment.

"Is something in particular bothering you, Edward?", he asked him turning his gaze back to the papers.

The blonde moved his chair to face the man and laid down the cup in the table while he leaned his face on his hand, "I've thinking…maybe I should quit the military", he said plainly with a blank stare, but he noticed how the man's eyes slightly widened, "I haven't told Otoosan about Raven because I know he would have forced me to quite, but now that I think about it, the idea it's not that bad. Otoosan have a lot to worry about without adding me…again"

The Colonel dropped the pen in the table and held his hands together staring fixedly at the boy, "I have to tell you that could be the worst decision you could ever make in your life"

"…and why it's that?", he asked curious for the comment.

"Being a part of the military, they have to be very cautious if they want to put even a finger over you since the murders inside the military are taken very serious and they would risk their necks if they made just one mistake. As a civil, even when they investigate, it's not the same obviously".

Ed lift a brow, "..Then…if I'm in the military…Am I safer?"

The Colonel nodded, "It's more difficult to hide the tracks when someone tries to kill a member of the military. Harsh, but that's life"

Edward stared at the man not really knowing what he should say, so he just sighed.

"And you should tell the B. General about L. General Raven", the man added while he signed a document, but the boy just turned towards the window, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and bring some tea for both"

The boy sweat dropped, but he rose and walked out of the office heading towards the cafeteria. The women there greeted the boy effusively as they always did and handed him a plate with a teapot and two cups as usual. He thanked the women and turned around, but he almost dropped it when he saw Olivia in front of him, "O-Olivia-San"

"What?", she asked flatly, "Did you think that I wouldn't come because you're not at my house anymore?"

The woman turned around and walked through the hallway followed by a resigned boy. When he finally reach her, he remember something he wanted to ask her, "Olivia-San, can I ask you something?", the woman nodded without looking at him, "Why are you doing this?"

Olivia then stopped making the boy stop too and glanced at her. For a moment, neither of the two of them said anything and the blonde was regretting he had opened his mouth. "Your father asked you, didn't he?"

Ed flinched, but smiled nervous, "Yes"

The woman began to walk again followed by a confused Edward who decided to remain quiet, "Even though your father and I had some issues in the past, I hold some esteem for him", she said almost muttering so anyone in the hallway would eavesdrop the conversation, "Beside, that's bastards are trying to force me to quite the military with the excuses that they are remodeling my fort. I won't allow them to do whatever they want to do"

Edward smiled trying to hide his face with his bangs so the woman wouldn't see it, she would kill him surely. When both reached the Colonel's office, Olivia placed a hand on the boy's head.

"I will be close"

The boy nodded and got inside the office closing the door after him.

…..

A few days passed without much notice for Ed joy. Raven hadn't tried to contact him again since Olivia had doubled her guard and she was stuck at the boy all the time; she even entered the bathrooms with him waiting for the boys behind the door. Of course, no men dared to say something afraid that the woman would stab them with her sword.

Obviously, that quietness couldn't be a sign of something good, but Ed wouldn't miss the opportunity to relax. The boy threw himself in the grass in a moment he could escape from the Colonel since he had to go out. Olivia just growled disapprovingly behind him.

"You're still a boy", she said suddenly making the boy flinch.

"…Just because I laid down in the grass?"

She simply averted her eyes and Ed ignored her. He was away too comfortable to think about standing up. However, a shadow appeared over him , so he sat up and saw a smiling brunette boy.

"Hi Ed", the boy greeted him kneeling so Ed hadn't to rose.

"Hey Al!, it's been a few days since the last time I saw you around here"

Al let the cat he had in his lap go, "I really though you wouldn't be there since State Alchemist usually are in missions"

"….Yeah, usually…", the blonde said scratching his head, "How are you doing, Neko-Chan?"

The feline miaow happily and Alphonse smiled, "Don't you have any missions lately then?"

Ed was mute for a second, but then he shook his head, "…No, it seems that everything is quite around here…", he lied, however, he tried to change the subject, "Al, I haven't asked you before but, how did you learn to use alchemy?"

The boy looked surprised by the question, but he opened his backpack and took out a book of advanced alchemy handing it to Ed, "Otoosan had never supported that I study alchemy, so I had to learn it by myself"

The blonde opened the book and remembered that he read it since it was one of his' dad book collection. "It's pretty impressive that you learned it alone", he said leafing it.

"Yeah, but I can't do alchemy without transmutation circles"

Ed stared at the boy surprised by the comment, but he smiled, "I don't even know why I can do it"

Al grabbed another book from the backpack and opened it looking for a page, "I think I read somewhere that there're theories that skill is developed if you have an experience close to death and an incredible innate skill for alchemy".

Edward analyzed what the boy had just said and placed a finger on his chin. Well, the fire on his house was certainly an experience close to death, but he was just one year old…

"Maybe…"

Alphonse stared at him surprised, but Ed just threw himself in the grass again, Al did the same and both remained silent for a moment.

"Don't you have anything to do?", the boy suddenly asked the blonde, who just shook his head.

"That you can loaf around doesn't mean that you don't have anything to do"

Edward flinched and Al drew a funny face. Both glanced at Olivia who was leaning against a tree with her arms fold and her eyes closed, "In this moment, I don't have anything to do at work"

The woman remained silent, but Al put a hand on his mouth trying to hold back a laugh when he saw the grumpy face of the blonde.

………….

Father and son were in the car in their way home when the man noticed how the boy sighed tiredly and leaned his head in the window. The Colonel had sent him million of times to deliver documents around the entire Headquarter. When Roy saw the funny exhausted face of the blonde, he smiled.

"I'm hungry, do you want to go somewhere to eat something?"

Ed glanced at the man out of the corner of his eyes surprised by the offer, it wasn't normal that his dad wanted to eat out of the house. They usually were too tired to even considerate the option. But, maybe just this time… The boy smiled and nodded. They parked over a cafeteria and ran inside the place since it began to rain.

"I hate the rain", Roy said taking off his jacket to dry it.

Edward shook his bangs trying to get some water off the hair, "I'm not a big fan either"

Both took a seat in front of the window and Roy ordered a coffee and a hot chocolate for Ed while the blonde read the menu.

"And what got into you now?", Ed asked him after he told the waitress what he wanted to eat.

"What? Can't I invite my son to eat out of the house once in a while?", he said while he leaned his face on his hand and smirked.

Edward just grabbed his hair and squeezed it drying it with a paper napkin. He looked at Roy out of the corner of his eyes while he drank his coffee without cooling it down. He was pretty tolerant to hot stuff after all. Then, he remembered the talk he had had with the Colonel and bit his lip lowering his head.

"Otoosan, can I ask you something?", Ed let his hair fell on his back and grabbed the chocolate cup, Roy noticed the seriousness in the blonde's voice so he stared at him and nodded, "…had you ever regretted adopting me?"

Mustang's elbows slipped from the table almost dropping the cup, "Edward, how can you think something like that?"

The boy stared at his cup lowering his head, "It's just that…I only give you problems"

"It's that so? And this moment what it is?"

Ed flinched and glanced at the man. Roy was smiling, but Edward just lowered his gaze again not really convinced with the answer.

"Can I ask why you came up with that question so suddenly?", he said taking a sip of his coffee.

The boy averted his eyes. He didn't want his dad to notice that there something he wasn't telling him, "It's not that sudden, I had thought about it for a while"

"Edward, look at me", Roy ordered him and the boy did it slightly reluctant, "Never, not even for a second, I had regretted that". When Ed noticed the sincerity on the man's eyes, he smiled, "In fact, I could never imagine my life without you in it"

"…You talk about me as I was a woman, don't exaggerate", he said narrowing his eyes

Roy couldn't hold back a laugh, "You started it"

The waitress approached them with their dinner and bowed to go away. Edward savored the food and began to eat while Roy just watched him smiling.

At the house, Roy was in his bed in darkness. For some reason, he couldn't get sleep even though he felt specially calm and tired. Edward was sleeping in the room next to his like a baby and he couldn't stop thinking about thousand of stuff…he wish he could forget about everything like he son did once in a while.

However, when he though he finally was falling sleep, the phone rang making the man flinch and glanced at the device irritated. He grabbed it before Edward growled like a bear.

"Mustang", he said flatly trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Brigadier General Mustang, I'm sorry for calling this late"

Roy sat up surprised when he heard the voice of the Major General Hakuro, "No problem, sir"

Edward, in the other hand, was awake due to the noise, but he had covered him with the blanket trying to sleep again so he wouldn't lose hours of rest. However, he heard how his door opened and he raised his head to see Roy walking towards him.

"Otoosan?", he said sitting up, "What's wrong?"

"Are you awake enough to tell you something important?", the man asked him while he took a seat in the bed.

Ed rubbed his eyes and tried to take some locks of his face, "Now I am"

"Fine. Major General Hakuro called, they are going to send us to a special mission where they need experimented alchemists"

"…Us?", Ed asked confused, "You and me?"

Roy nodded, "He ordered me to bring Hughes and Havoc with us since I will go more as a alchemist than as a Brigadier General".

Ed stared at the man for a moment scratching his head, "It's…weird…"

"I know, but we have to go at 6 in the morning, it's a 3 hours trip"

Edward then threw himself against the pillow, "Then let me sleep"

Roy smiled, stroke the boy hair and walked out of the room towards his bed to try to sleep something. However, Ed didn't notice that his dad was happy: It would be the first time that he would go with his son in a mission; he finally would be able to see the boy in action.

……………

As Edward thought, nothing good can come up after this quietness D:


	30. Trap

150 reviews:D Thank you so much for all your support!

"**Trap"**

Edward yawned and glanced at his father with his eyes half closed, who seemed to be giving his crew some orders and Hughes was saying goodbye to Gracia, Elysia was at home still sleeping surely since it was too early. He leaned on his suitcase and immediately felt how he was falling sleep again when he noticed that his dad was yelling his name since the train was about to go. The boy grabbed his and his father's suitcase and ran towards the train jumping in. He waved goodbye to everyone and threw both suitcases in the compartment so he would take one seat for him and try to sleep again.

"…So, this is wha you do in your trips?", Roy asked him while he took a seat with Hughes and Havoc.

"It's 6 in the morning", he said grabbing his crimson to cover himself, "That's what I do at this hour whether I'm in a trip or not"

Hughes couldn't help but laugh at the funny face Roy had drawn in that moment.

……….

Two hours later, Edward finally opened one eye and he saw that the three men were talking quietly. He decided to pretend that he was still sleep to hear what they were talking about since he was sure they wouldn't tell the blonde anything so he hadn't had to worry.

"…it was for the best anyway, this way she would keep an eye on everything in the Headquarter so anyone wouldn't take over my office. She's the only that can make Breda work also", Roy said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why would they ask you to bring Havoc in the first place?", Hughes asked with his hand on his jaw and a thoughtful gaze.

Roy couldn't help but smile at the obviousness, "For the same reason they asked me to bring you too"

Hughes bit his sandwich while he glanced at the boy, "This is the first time you travel with him in a mission, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think he hadn't noticed that. I'm really curious to see how he does his job"

"I'll be interesting indeed", Havoc said after he put the cigarettes back in his pocket when he saw the harsh looks both men threw him.

In that moment, Edward sat up rubbing his eyes and trying to fix his hair that was always a mess when he slept in the trains. "Good morning"

The three smiled when they saw the laziness in the boy's face while he tried to fix his unnoticeable braid.

"Do you want something to eat?", Roy asked after he took a sip of his coffee.

Ed just nodded putting one arm inside his crimson jacket, "I'm starving"

"…but you ate in the house…"

The boy threw him a dirty look so Roy decided to keep quiet and order something for the blonde.

Soon later, the four were playing poker. Hughes was really bad, Roy wasn't that bad, but Havoc and Ed had a pitched battle since both where pretty good on it.

"Where did you learn to play poker anyway?", Roy asked him while he grabbed two new cards

"I have had 6 hours trips, goings and comings", the blonde answered while he changed three cards, "It's kind of tiring to read that many hours, so sometimes I play cards with some passenger that it's bored"

Hughes threw his cards annoyed since he hadn't anything good, so he glanced at Havoc.

"I've got a Full House", the Lieutenant said proudly

Roy sighed and threw his cards turning to see Edward, who seemed thoughtful for a moment, but he showed off his cards smiling.

"Royal straight flush, my friend", the boy said smirking and leaning on the seat proudly.

Hughes and Roy laughed at the defeated face of Havoc, the man had lost several times and Edward hadn't decided what he wanted as a reward.

"You better stop playing or your soul won't be enough to pay Edward", Roy said while the blonde grabbed the cards and shuffled them.

"He must be cheating!", Havoc cried out possessed and took Ed's arm to shake it with the hope that some cards would fall, but they didn't.

"Accept it, Havoc, you're not as good as you thought you were", the boy said smirking widely.

Havoc cried funnily while the blonde just put the cards in his pocket.

"We're near our destination", Roy suddenly announced glancing at the window, "Finally"

" I really like the trip better than reach the destination", Hughes said sighing. He wasn't an alchemist and his skills at battle weren't that great, so he was slightly nervous about the fact that they sent him with two experimented alchemists.

The train finally arrived to the town, where only the 4 got out of the machine with their suitcases and looking around them.

"I think I have been here before", Roy said suddenly while he began to walk followed by the others.

The 4 walked in silence looking around. For some reason, the place seemed really peaceful, what exactly was happening there so they had to come to check it out? The town people looked somewhat disconcert for the newly arrived, even though they weren't wearing their military uniforms. Edward was trying to remember what they were doing there, but he recalled that Roy hadn't told him what the mission was about, just that they needed experimented alchemists.

"Roy, I really don't like this", Hughes said breaking the silence. The dark-haired man just nodded.

Havoc blew some air from his mouth uncomfortable, "Could this be a trap?"

Roy's reaction was just to grab Ed by his jacket and pull him in from of him since the boy was walking behind the three men. The blonde was about to complain, but he decided to keep quiet. "Let's find an Inn to drop the luggage and do some research", Roy said looking around out of the corner if his eyes.

It didn't take long to find a modest Inn which only had a few rooms. Edward was looking at the town through the window while Roy and Hughes requested a room and Havoc kept an eye on the luggage. The people still were staring at them curious…or mad.

"I have to say that you are very brave to bring a kid with you", the Inn owner told them catching the attention of the three men.

"And why would be that?", Roy asked putting the key on his pocket

The man stared at him for a moment, but then lowered his eyes, "Just keep an eye on him all the time"

Roy threw the man a harsh look, but he only turned around.

"Come on, Edward"

When they entered the room, Havoc threw himself in one of the beds while the others stretched his bodies due to the long trip. Both men weren't that used to long trips anymore, but the blonde just ran to the window to keep looking to the town, which made the three men stare at the boy.

"Seems that he really like to analyze the situation", Hughes said as Roy nodded. He never did that, he just asked around to comprehend the situation.

"Why are we here exactly?", Ed asked suddenly taking the three men out of their thoughts.

Havoc grabbed the mission report he had just laid down in the bureau and opened it, "Looks like some band of alchemists have been causing some disturbance – they didn't specified what kind of disturbance –in some cities and they suspect that they are hidden in this town".

Edward narrowed his eyes thoughtful, "Mm…well, if they saw us, which it's probable, they may already run away, you should have told me before", he said plainly turning to the window trying not to miss anything that could be important.

The three men looked at each other curious for Ed's word. He seemed another person; it was like he was talking with someone he hadn't any kind of relationship. He really took his mission away too seriously…

"Come on, even though we don't have the uniforms, those men probably know who we are already. We have to go outside and don't allow them to escape if they are still here", he added closing the window and running towards the door.

The men frozen for a second, but immediately followed Edward closing the door after them. For a while, they just walked around the town which it seemed a road with no destination with the FullMetal Alchemist leading them and looking around.

Roy glanced at Hughes out of the corner of his eyes, but he just shrugged, so he decided to remain silent until the boy said something. However, the three flinched when they saw how Ed approached a group of men who were talking in the porch of a house.

"Good afternoon", he greeted with a big smile catching everyone's attention, but they immediately frowned, "Can you point me out a good restaurant around here?"

Havoc, Hughes and Roy sweat dropped, that was why he was so focused? The town men had drawn the same expression, but one of the decided to say something so the intruders would go away, "Walk straight that way and then turn to the right-"

Havoc glanced at Roy exasperated, but the man just sighed asking him not to say anything.

Edward was writing down what the man was saying while he stared at him attentive, "Thank you very much, another place you can recommend us?", he said, this time, frowning, what made the town men flinch. This was when they understood.

"Of course! In the next corner, turn to the left and walk 3 blocks –"

After a few moments where Havoc, Hughes and Roy stared at each other, Edward approached them still smiling, "Come on"

"Edward, are you sure we should eat now?", Roy asked him with dismay due to the boy's attitude.

He just nodded and began to walk towards the second direction the town men had given him without giving any explanation of why he suddenly had forgotten about the mission. They decided to follow the boy in silence, however, when they were far away from the houses, Edward clapped his hands on his back and transmuted his automail into a blade warning them so they finally understood what had just happened.

Roy quickly put his gloves on and Havoc and Hughes got their guns ready. They walked towards a big warehouse which seemed abandoned, so Roy hurried to catch Edward.

"You could have something", Roy said with a hint of seriousness on his voice.

The blonde just smirked, "They were watching us, I couldn't risk the town people's lives". Roy flinched and stared at the boy with wide eyes, "But they aren't aware of what we are capable of"

Ed didn't give time to Roy to say something when they reached the warehouse and he opened the door. The four got into the building, which was in darkness, so Roy stepped forward in front of the blonde who took his fight position and looked around quickly. Havoc found a switch and pushed it turning the lights on.

Edward immediately clapped his hands and touched the ground to create 4 thick walls around them in order to protect them from the shoots that they just heard. Roy then began to snap his fingers and they heard the screams of some men behind the walls. When the shoots stopped, Edward transmuted back the walls and they saw a bunch of unconscious men in the floor, with the exception of 4 that were looking at them amused: The alchemist, surely.

"Well well, sure you're smarter that the other military that had followed us", one of them said with a wide smile.

Ed noticed that the men had very muscular bodies and the only ones that could handle a body-to-body fight were him and his dad, if he wasn't that out of shape. Maybe he should have come alone…

"If you surrender in this moment, your sentence could be negotiated", Roy said smirking and with his hands ready to snap.

The four men just laughed at the insolence, but Edward, sick of dealing with jerks like them, attacked the men.

…………

Soon later, Edward was cleaning the surface of his automail carefully with a handkerchief. However, he flinched when he noticed he was being observed. He turned around and saw Roy, Hughes and Havoc almost with their jaws dropped.

"What?"

Roy approached Edward and took a seat at his side, "Edward, you took down four powerful alchemist almost all by yourself"

Ed stared at his father surprised by the comment, but then he smiled ashamed, "Come Otoosan, don't put that face"

"…It's just that…it was amazing"

"It really was, boss", Havoc added with a perplex gaze

"They weren't that powerful anyway, they were just bragging", he said trying to take some credit off, but the three men knew the boy had become extraordinarily skillful, "I'll take a shower, my automail looks like crap and Winry will kill me if I don't keep it clean"

Roy followed the boy with his eyes until he entered the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed and threw himself in the bed, "At the end we barely did anything, but it was great to see him fight"

Havoc just swallowed, "…I think I will stop teasing him off"

Hughes and Roy laughed, "You should be proud of him", Maes told the B. General while he took a seat in the bed.

Roy smiled and nodded, "I am". Edward had attacked the men taking them by surprised punching and kicking them, just enough so Havoc and Hughes shot them in their legs and Roy created a small explosion that left 3 of them unconscious. When they ran towards Ed and the one that was still on his feet, they saw speechless how the boy fought the man exceptionally until he punched the man's back neck leaving him unconscious. He knew Edward was strong, but seeing that with his own eyes was totally different…at least Olivia's beatings worked.

When the boy got out of the bathroom, he was on his pijamas and left his hair down since he hated to comb it when it was wet. He was surprised when he saw all the lights off in the room with the exception of a small lamp in the bureau that Roy was using to read a book. Hughes was already sleep and Havoc was in a chair with a gun on his hand since it was his turn to do some guard. The man just glanced at the boy smiling.

"Was I there that long?", he asked ashamed while he tried to dry his hair with the towel.

"Kind of, I thought you had fallen asleep", he said while he closed the book and laid it down in the bureau.

Edward's face blushed in shame. It always took him a lot of time to clean his automail and his dad usually made fun of him for that comparing the boy with a girl. It's not that he did that on purpose! He left the towel in a chair and got into the bed while Roy stared at the blonde.

"Something's wrong?", he asked covering him with the blanket.

Roy flinched at the sudden question, "No, it's nothing", he said glancing at the ceiling, "It's just that I'm surprised by the way you handled everything today". The boy stared at him not quite sure what he was talking about, "When I was a State Alchemist and went on missions, the hardest part was always to convince the people to let me help them since they were too afraid to talk sometimes. But you know how to approach them and convince them to trust you quickly".

"Not everyone trust me quickly", the boy said smiling, again, trying to take some credit off.

The man just sighed in resignation, "But it's obvious that you had learn a lot, in my case, I think I out of shape for this things"

"You don't have to feel bad for that, Otoosan", the boy said softly glancing at the ceiling too, "Your work will have a higher impact on people lives than my job"

"…I guess", he said covering himself with the blanket, "Good night"

"Good night"

It didn't take them long to fall asleep after the rough trip they just had had. However, a few hours later, Edward opened an eye when he heard a noise in the room. He sat up and looked around, but he couldn't see anything…just a sleeping Havoc. 'Efficient guard', he thought. He yawned and rose to lean out of the window, but still he didn't see anything. The boy yawned again and moved Havoc to wake him up.

"Wha-What?", he babbled with his eyes barely open. When he saw the blonde in front of him, he just smiled ashamed.

Ed just moved his head disapprovingly since the man had another hour of guard left yet, so Havoc tried to wake up completely while Edward turned around and walked towards the bed. However, he heard a small moan and glanced at Havoc immediately only to see how the man fell on the floor unconscious. He couldn't react when he saw how a man in the window shot him something in the neck and he quickly grabbed it to pull it out of his skin. The blonde noticed it was a dart and saw the man smirk as he felt dizzy and his vision blurred before he fell on the floor.

………

When he opened his eyes again, he still felt slightly dizzy. The boy quickly noticed he was tied from the wrists again, but this time, he had a gag on his mouth. However, when he looked around, he saw his father tied at his side and more at the left, Hughes and Havoc too.

He noticed that Roy was staring at something in front of them, so he glanced at that direction and saw Kimbley with a bunch of officers. The Crimson Alchemist was at the phone with a wide smirking on his stupid face. Ed tried to force the ties catching Roy's attention, who threw him a relieved look at seeing him awake finally.

However, as Ed knew too well, he was tied in a position where it was impossible to do something even when his automail arm. If they had done this before, it was obvious that they would do it again. He flinched when Kimbley hang up the phone and walked towards them.

"Well, well, finally you are awake", the man said still smirking, "Looks like we put too much downer inside your short body, my apologizes"

Edward just glanced at the man frowned, the same Roy and Hughes. Havoc seemed slightly more scared.

Kimbley fold his arms looking at them amused, "Now that all my guest are awake, I think this party must begin. I'm sure you're guessed why you were called to this mission"

The boy threw the man perplex look. Yeah. It was pretty obvious now. In fact, he couldn't understand how any of them suspected something like this before.

"Now", Kimbley suddenly said taking Ed out of his thoughts, "We have some matters to discuss"

The Crimson Alchemist walked approaching Edward and Roy noticed it so he tried to force the ties moaning as he could with the gag in his mouth. The boy just stared at the man sweating in cold and saw how the man stopped in front of him and kneeled.

"Chibi-Mustang, you're got away from my hands too much times already", he said as he grabbed a gun from his belt which made Roy scream and moved violently, "However, even though I would love to put a bullet in your head, there are some stupid people that believe you're capable of doing something for us"

Roy frozen and the four stared at the man when wide eyes. Edward frowned again and shook his head in denial.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you to do it", he said smiling and stroking the boy's bangs, but the boy moved his head to push the man's hand away. Kimbley then rose and approached Hughes and Havoc, shooting the first in the leg.

Hughes' scream was drowned with the gag. Roy, Havoc and Edward stared at their friend in shock and heard the psychotic laughs of the Kimbley.

"Well", he said as he turned to see Edward, "What do you think now? You'll be a good boy and cooperate?"

Edward stared at the man with wide eyes. Hurting him was one thing, but hurting the ones he loved was something totally different and he knew that the son of a bitch was aware that he could control the blonde that way. He noticed how Hughes was looking at him with a painful face, but shaking his face in denial.

"I'm waiting, Chibi-Mustang", he said as he load the gun and pointed it to the other leg of Hughes.

The boy couldn't breathe. What should he do? What would they possibly want from him? And what assure him that Kimbley would set them free if he did it? He heard a click that indicated that the Crimsom Alchemist wasn't very patient today and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot Hughes' leg when he felt like it.

"Chibi-Mustang?", the man insisted. When he noticed the boy was away to shocked to react, he aimed the gun to Hughes' head, "Fine"

However, he saw how the boy began to nod desperate and the man drew a wide smile on his face folding the gun back on his belt. Roy glanced at the boy in shock and moved his head violently, but Ed ignored him while Kimbley approached the boy and freed the ties from the chain that held them against the wall. The man pulled Edward and Roy began to move even more fiercely trying to scream.

"You must know that you'll be watched all the time, of course. If you try something funny, I will send you them as corporal souvenirs", he said taking the gag off the boy's mouth. Edward put his best effort to hold back his screams afraid that Kimbley would take the gun again and shoot Havoc, Hughes or his dad.

The boy lowered his head so his bang covered his face, but Kimbley could see how he was clenching his teeth, "…What do I have to do?"

"It's simple, you just have to kill the Fuhrer, King Bradley"

……………


	31. The murder

"**The Murder"**

_The boy lowered his head so his bang__s covered his face, but Kimbley could see how he was clenching his teeth, "…What do I have to do?"_

"_It's simple, you just have to kill the Fuhrer, King Bradley"_

Edward looked up with wide eyes in shock, the same reaction Roy, Hughes and Havoc had. The blonde shook his head in denial unable to say something, so Kimbley, getting really mad already, grabbed him harshly by the hair making the boy cry out in pain, but forcing him to look at the man in the eyes.

"Once again, I'm not asking you to do it", he said raising the gun and aiming it towards a hysterical Roy, "What's going to be then?"

The blonde was frozen for a moment with a panicked face that made Kimbley smile widely, but the simple though of his dad death horrified him. Not brave enough to look at Roy, the boy lowered his head and slightly nodded, so the man put the gun in his belt again and pushed the blonde towards one of his officers.

"He will go to Amestris with you, then he will take the ties off. I warn you, any stupid move and you won't see any of this three again"

Kimbley turned around giving the sign to the man to take the boy away, so he grabbed Ed from his arm almost hurting him and pulled him out of the place. The last thing Edward saw was his dad staring at him in desperation and trying to break the ties.

……….

Some hours later, Roy was looking at Hughes, who moaned quietly and sweated substantially. He wasn't bleeding a lot, looks like Kimbley didn't want to kill them that way, but surely the pain was becoming more and more unbearable. The Crimson Alchemist was sitting lazily in a chair in front of a phone and waiting impatient to the device to ring.

The dark-haired man managed to touch Hughes with his legs catching his attention. Hughes looked up curious and glanced at Roy, who threw him an inquiring look, as he was asking the man how he was doing. The Colonel just nodded, the pain was horrible, but he didn't feel the injury was something to worry about.

Roy suddenly noticed that Kimbley was staring at them with a big smile on his stupid face and rose to approach them. The B. General frowned and threw the man a challenging look, but that just seemed to amuse the man even more.

"Don't look at me like that, everything is your son's fault", he said grabbing the gun again and playing with it, "He knew there would be consequences when he decided to say no twice to Raven"

Mustang looked at the man confused. 'Twice? What the hell was the man talking about?'. He glanced at Hughes and Havoc, but both shook their heads.

"Well well well. Looks like Chibi-Mustang like to keep secrets from his dad", he said almost laughing while he played with the gun.

Roy just averted his eyes feeling how the anger was taking over him when he saw the mocking face of the man.

"You know, when you turned me in some years ago, that could possibly be the best thing that you could have done", he said casually as the 4 were taking a coffee in a cafeteria, "Now I have a real chance to be someone important inside the military and not just a stupid dog. However, I have to say that being locked between four walls for that many years wasn't that fun", he added changing his face in a second, "In fact, I hated it"

Kimbley shot Roy's arm, who just hold back a scream to avoid satisfy the man morbidity. He felt how the blood began to fall through the arm, but he was sure Kimbley had shot him where he knew he wouldn't die from the bleeding. The damned man knew what he was doing.

"You can't even imagine how satisfactory that was", he said staring at the blood almost psychotically, "They told me not to kill you…but that just give a wide range of options"

The three men flinched, but they didn't look at Kimbley who just kept playing around with the gun on his hand. Havoc was particularly scared; he surely would be the next.

"I'm still trying to come up with a nice revenge after you stole that many years of freedom from me", he suddenly said approaching Roy, "They want you alive and torture is kind of boring and lame, it wouldn't satisfy my vengeance desire at all. I think I will keep your son as a pet, he is already a dog anyway. They promised that I could do whatever I wanted with him as long as I don't kill him after all".

The dark-haired man stared at Kimbley with anger in his eyes, which made the man smile widely and kneel in front of his to take his gag away.

"This should be funnier", he said throwing the fabric in the floor and looking at the man expectantly, "So? Don't you have anything to say?"

The Flame Alchemist glared at the man clenching his teeth trying to hold back his words, but Kimbley's face didn't allowed him to do that, "I will find you, you son of a bitch, and when I do it, you'll have to beg for your life"

The Crimson Alchemist's smile grew even wider enjoying the anger in the man eyes, "We'll see who will beg for his life…but for now, I think the Fuhrer will have to do it….or maybe Chibi-Mustang", he added between laughs.

…….

Riza Hawkeye was reading some papers, but glanced at the phone impatient once in a while. There had passed thirty minutes since the hour Roy had said he would call the next day. That wasn't anything to be worried yet, but she couldn't concentrate in what she was doing since she was thinking of that.

She sighed trying to calm herself, dropped the papers in the desk and stared at the sky for a moment. That day was beautifully sunny, with an intense blue covering the firmament, which made the woman smile. Anyway, she had to work, so she glanced at the view one more time before she turned around.

However, Riza was motionless for a second and then turned back to the window. She was sure she saw someone running the next building roof who was wearing a crimson jacket, but the Lieutenant couldn't see anyone when she looked around again…did she want to see them so badly?

Riza grabbed the documents and began to read them again. The woman was separating the papers she could take care of, and the ones the B. General would have to see when he was back from the trip. However, not even 20 minutes later, the alarm of the Headquarter went off. Riza, Falman, Breda y Fuery got ready their guns and ran out of the office as fast as they could not really imagining what they were about to find out.

……

The Crimson Alchemist gaze was fixed in the how one of his officers cut Roy's chest while the man clenched his teeth trying not to scream in pain. They had done the same with Hughes and Havoc already, but Kimbley stared at Roy expectantly waiting for a moan from him. However, the phone rang suddenly and the man grabbed it with a wide smile, "So?", the Flame Alchemist's face paled and he felt how a shiver ran along his spine when he heard the man words, "It's done".

Kimbley dropped the phone and gave his men some instructions as he took a backpack and walked out of the warehouse. The Officers approached Havoc, Hughes and Roy, who just froze. Were they going to kill them? But nothing happened, they just carried them and threw the three inside a truck closing it and leaving the place.

Havoc almost sighed in relief; they were safe, at least for now. However, his stomach squeezed when he saw Roy's face. He was petrified with a blank stare in his eyes. He had never seen the man this way before and it wasn't nice at all. Hughes' face wasn't much better, but he winced once in a while for the pain on his leg. Had Edward really killed the Fuhrer?

…………

Meanwhile, in the Headquarter, all the staff was busy. Riza and the others weren't sure what had happened since the Higher Ranks hadn't given any explanation, they had just blocked the access to the upper floors. However, a mobilization that big could have only a few explanations, like someone important was murdered.

Nobody knew anything for hours, they just followed orders wondering who could have been the victim. Riza couldn't be sure if the B. General called or not since they weren't able to come back to the office, probably Roy was now the one worried. All communication with the outsiders of the Headquarter was broken and there wasn't any way to contact him, which made the situation even more serious.

"You think that…the Fuhrer…"

Riza flinched and glanced at the Master Sergeant Fuery. The man had a thoughtful gaze with a hand on his jaw, so the Lieutenant took the comment seriously. If that happened, the military system would probably collapse and some of the ambitious men under Bradley would take over everything…not a really nice panorama.

"I really hope not, Sergeant"

In that moment, Riza remembered what she had seen a few hours ago. Could it have been Edward?...Maybe a terrible coincidence? If it indeed was Edward, she was sure of one thing at least: She wouldn't say anything. The woman became even more anxious for the lack of news about Roy and the others, but there wasn't anything she could do.

All the staff was questioned one by one, so everyone knew they would have to stay there for a few hours more and the questions didn't really give them a hint of what had happened. Riza stared at the floor desperate to know anything about Roy and the others. Ross had promised that she would look for a way to contact them, but it had been hours since then, maybe she couldn't find any way.

"Roy…"

…..

Hughes glanced at Roy. The man hadn't said a word since Kimbley's call, he was still in deep shock. He looked at Havoc out of the corner of his eyes, but the man just threw him a consternated look.

Kimbley's men were celebrating happily, drinking beer and making a toast for the "new future". They had arrived to an abandoned house so Edward wouldn't try to rescue them, surely. Hughes knew he would have to find support on Havoc if they had a chance to escape since Roy wasn't reliable in that moment.

The officers kept drinking and drinking, and that was maybe a shot for them: the more drunk they were, the easier they could do something in order to free themselves. However, they heard some shoots suddenly and the 3 – Roy finally reacting – saw how Kimbley's men fell in the floor death.

4 men with masks on their faces appeared grabbing them as they struggled, but they couldn't do anything when the men threw them inside a truck again. Havoc, Hughes and Roy looked at each other confused….maybe this was a rescue?

………..

Ross finally came back with the crew, but she couldn't find any way to contact the other even though she went to the communications center.

"How long will they hold us here?", the dark-haired woman asked looking around and noticing how everyone had worried faces…o maybe it was fear.

Riza fold her arms clearly mad, "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about all this", she said frowning and trying to recall if the person he had seen in the floor hours ago had been Edward or not, "This cannot be a coincidence"

The Second Lieutenant glared at her surprised by the comment. Did the woman believe that they had sent Roy and Edward away in purpose? She obviously couldn't say anything with all those people around, so Ross didn't ask and lowered his look.

…………

The truck where Hughes, Roy and Havoc were in stopped abruptly. Quickly the door opened and one of the masked men came in with a piece of paper placing it above the ties. Roy noticed that there was a transmutation circle drawn in it and the chains transformed into a metal pipe.

"Go to a hospital to treat your wounds"

The man got into the truck again and they left leaving the three in their feet in the pavement – Hughes supported by Roy and Havoc. They suddenly realized that they were in Amestris, so they hurried towards the Headquarter as fast as they could, Roy had the hope that they would find Edward in there of course. But when they arrived, they saw a strong military mobilization.

"Brigadier General Mustang?", one of the guards asked, "What happened?! Why are you injured?!"

"Havoc, help Hughes to get into the hospital", he told the Lieutenant handing him Hughes arm, "I got something to do"

Both nodded and they saw how Roy ran into the Headquarter ignoring the questions of the guards. Inside, the man saw how all the staff where organized in files being interrogated, everything was real…but he couldn't believe it. His son wasn't a murderer, not even for him…was he?

"General!"

Roy stopped and saw Riza and his crew, so he approached them quickly.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, what happened here?", he asking trying to sound convincing since there were some people hearing the conversation.

The woman glared at the man with wide eyes watching his wounds, but she didn't say anything about that, "We don't know, Sir. They haven't given us any information yet". However, the Lieutenant saw something in the man's eyes, he seemed terrified, "Where is Edward, Hughes and Havoc?"

Falman then approached Roy and offered his jacket so he could cover the cuts and the blood, "Sir"

The Brigader General glanced at the man and grabbed the jacket grateful, "Wait here, I will go to find out what happened", he added putting it on.

His crew nodded while Roy began to run again. He went upstairs as fast as he could as the officer let him pass where the staff couldn't. Finally, his heart started to beat uncontrollably when he saw that the Higher Ranks were reunited in the Fuhrer's office. He walked in catching everyone attention, but his body froze when he saw the scene where some Scientifics where taking samples.

The Fuhrer lied in the floor in a pool of blood that covered almost the entire body. The man's face was totally disfigured, only one half was somewhat recognizable and barely. Roy's body shivered at the simply though that Ed could have done that, but he tried to be as calm as he could to avoid arousing suspicions.

"Brigadier General Mustang", we're sorry that you had to find about this after your trip", one of the General told him.

"…Did you catch the murderer?", he asked serenely.

"No, not yet. Whoever done this have vanished".

Roy couldn't help with stare at the Fuhrer's body, he was horrified and he barely could hide it. One thing was being at war, that his son killed one person brutally was another totally different…Where could possibly be Edward in that moment? The B. General ran downstairs to find his crew, who only stared at the man inquiringly.

"The Fuhrer…."

Everyone's eyes widened, however, Riza knew there was something more Roy wasn't telling them and the Fuhrer's wasn't his main concern. The woman glared at the man for a few moments and he just nodded, so she took covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She didn't hallucinate a few hours ago then.

"I have to go…I will be back in a few hours", he simply said running again through the hallway. He didn't have any other choice than look for Edward in any place he could be.

…..

Roy got home as quickly as he could, but when he saw that everything was in darkness, he lost all the hope to find the boy there. He called Gracia, but she told him that she hadn't seen him and asked him how he could be at home already, but he decided not to tell the woman anything yet, he couldn't focus in other thing than find his son anyway. Without any clue of where to start looking for him, he put his hands on his face trying to calm down and think clearly, but the Fuhrer's scene don't leave him alone and was tormented by the thought of Edward with his hands covered in blood…no, he couldn't have done something like that…but how could he explain this then?

Before he could decide something, someone knocked at the door. He ran towards the door bumping with some bureau, but he ignored the pain and opened it desperate. However, he flinched when he saw Winry behind it.

"Good night, Mustang-San", she said bowing.

"W-Winry-Chan?"

She just smiled handing the man a small envelop, "I'm sorry if I bothered you, but I would like to know if you want to come and dinner at the Major Armstrong's house"

If the fact that Winry was there when her father had just been murdered was already odd, the fact that she invited him to dinner at the Major's house was even weirder. However, he opened the envelop curious and his eyes widened in surprise for a second, but he then smiled to the girl.

"Of course, let's go"

…..

When Roy got out of the modest car they had used to avoid arousing suspicions, he held back the wish to run towards the door. Instead, he followed Winry while he read the note she had given him again. _'FMA is at SAA's house…SAA for StrongArm Alchemist I guess'_, he though when they reached the door.

When they got into the house, Winry guided Roy towards the house basement, which was a long way to walk and the man was becoming more and more anxious.

"Winry, tell me what's going on?"

The girl just glanced at the man sidelong, but she didn't say anything and looked back to the road again. Roy just stared at her confused, but he lowered his head resigned. When they finally reached the basement they still had to walk a long way before they were in front of a big door, which the Flame Alchemist opened it quickly. He felt how his body lost all the tension he had accumulated when he saw Edward sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his forehead placed in his hands so his bangs covered his face.

"Edward!"

……….


	32. The Fuhrer's Successor

"**­Fuhrer's succesor"**

_Roy felt how his body lost all the tension he had accumulated when he saw Edward sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his forehead placed in his hands so his bangs covered his face._

"_Edward!"_

The boy flinched and saw how his father was running towards him, so he rose and hugged the man. The man tightened the hug falling on his knees.

"Are you alright?", Roy asked him not letting the boy go, so Ed just nodded. The man was aware that the blonde knew there was a possibility that he would never seen his dad again when he left that warehouse. "Everyone is ok"

"…Hughes-San?", he muttered. If the man wasn't that close to the boy, he couldn't have heard him.

"It wasn't anything serious, Kimbley didn't want to kill him…in that moment", he said quietly but he winced when the boy touched the wound in his arm.

"What's wrong?", he said trying to break the hug, but Roy didn't let him.

"…Nothing"

For a while, both remained silent, but then Roy heard a small sob coming from the boy that made him felt a shiver along his spine. Why was he crying? For happiness from seeing the man again? For guiltiness for knowing what he had done?

"Did Kimbley let you go?", he said muttering again.

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't think so. Some men brought us to Amestris…looked like a rescue or something"

Edward finally broke the hug, not before he wiped away some tears. However, the flinched when Roy grabbed his shoulders harshly.

"Edward, tell me what happened"

The boy stared at the man for a moment as he was analyzing how he should begin, so he lowered his head and moved his bangs with his hand.

"I think we can help him to clear all this mess"

Roy flinched and looked back to see Major Armstrong, Major General Olivia…and the Fuhrer himself with a big smile walking towards them. Winry just took a seat in a chair near them.

The dark-haired man rose astonished and blinking a few times trying to assure himself that his mind wasn't playing him a game or something. "F-Fuhrer…I-I just saw your dead body in the Headquarter"

"Yeah, but no exactly", he said slightly amused.

The B. General glanced at the boy, who seemed calmer and stared at him expectantly. The blonde knew that his father would begin to lose his patience if he didn't start talking already.

"Well, when we arrived to Amestris, the man took the ties away that I had to hide all the way to here and warned me that I would be watched until I got in the Headquarter and if the alarm didn't go off in 30 minutes, they would kill you all".

_Edward got into the Headquarter from the back easily evading the guards and using his alchemy to reach the roof of one of the buildings. He ran jumping from building to building until he found the highest one where the Fuhrer's office was. The blonde used alchemy to reach the window and saw Bradley reading some documents, so he clapped his hands and trans__muted a hole in the window which he used to jump inside the office and transmuted the window back._

_The Fuhrer looked at the boy slightly astonished, "Elric?"_

_The boy glared at the man terrified and frozen for a moment, but he immediately transmuted his automail into a blade making the Fuhrer lift a brow…and then smiled, which puzzled Edward._

"_I see. If they wanted to kill me at least they should have__ had the decency of doing it personally. Cowards"_

_The boy's eyes widened horrified. The Fuhrer knew that they wanted to kill him and he knew that Edward was there to do it. He felt how his stomach squeezed and his rational side slapped him in face hard._

_Ed transmuted his automail back and fell on his knees hitting the floor with his fists and feeling how his tears betrayed him and fell in the carpet. What was he supposed to do now? He had been pretty stupid when he thought that he would be able to kill someone…but if he didn't do it…._

_Much for his surprise__, the Fuhrer had kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder forcing him to sit up and look at the man._

"_They have your father, don't they?", he asked with such tranquility that Edward couldn't understand, so he just nodded wiping his tears away quickly, "Well, then we have to do something and fast"._

_The blonde saw how the man rose, grabbed the phone and called someone asking him to come as fast as he could. Just a few seconds later, the door opened and Major Armstrong entered the office surprised when he saw Edward was there, but he saluted the Fuhrer._

"_Major Armstrong, it's time"_

_The man stared at Bradley for a second, but he nodded and carefully moved a bookshelf. She quickly drew a transmutation circle in the wall and created a hole in it that seemed to lead to some kind of secret passage through which Armstrong disappeared. Edward just saw how the Fuhrer was folding some documents and smiled at him…The boy couldn't be more disturbed._

_A few minutes later, the Major appeared again carrying someone on his shoulders and dropped it in the floor while the Fuhrer approached him and moved his hand indicating Edward to do the same. _

_Ed stared at the man in the floor. It seemed…or was he…dead? However this wasn't the only thing odd about him, "I-It's just like you!"_

"_That's right", the man said smiling, "He died a few days ago and decided to kept his body in case something like this happened soon"_

_The blonde glanced at the man…so he really knew what was going on…"W-what are you planning to do?"_

_Bradley drew a sad smile, but grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to run through the secret passage. "I'm sorry that you have to do the dirty work, Major"_

_The man smiled, he in fact was honored that the Fuhrer trusted him his life. Armstrong saluted him before they disappeared in the passage. "Sir"_

_When the Fuhrer and Edward were walking downstairs, the blonde glanced at the man out of the corner of his eyes not quite sure what had happened, but Bradley just smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_The Major will prepare the scene so it looks like I was murdered, he will transmute the man's DNA and everything he thinks necessary so they would never find out it was another person. Now, we have to focus in rescue B. General Mustang"_

_Edward looked at the man surprised, but then he lowered his eyes. Even though the Fuhrer knew he had come with the intention of killing him, now he was helping him to save his father._

"_It's Ok, Edward, I was expecting this", he said smiling and placing his hands on his back._

_The boy glanced at the man for a moment, but smiled slightly ashamed and nodded._

Roy stared astonished at Edward, who had lowered his head so his bangs covered his face. But he flinched when the man hugged him again.

"I knew you weren't capable of doing something like that"

The blonde couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat. Yes, it was true that he hadn't done it, but he had come to the Headquarter with the solid intention of doing it.

"B. General Mustang, Can I take for granted that my men freed you and your friends?", the Fuhrer suddenly asked as Roy rose and stared at the man.

"Yes, Sir. I'm really grateful for that", he said saluting him.

Bradley smiled and raised a hand, "There's no reason for such formalities, they must be choosing my successor right now"

"If I may ask, do you have a plan in mind?", the dark-haired man asked him lowering his hand and staring at him curious.

The Fuhrer just shook his head, "My main priority now is my family of course", he said glancing at the girl, who rose and hugged the man, "I have no reason to believe that they would hurt them, but still I'm not sure what we should do".

Edward approached the Fuhrer and looked at the man in the eyes, "I will take care of your family. That's the least I can do in exchange for everything you have done for us"

"I knew you will say that", the man said smiling happily, "Can you go with Winry at the kitchen and bring us some food? I'm starving"

Both Ed and Winry stared at the man puzzled, but they nodded and walked out of the place. Surely they would talk about something that he didn't want the teens to hear about. They walked in silence through the corridor, the girl glanced at Edward discretely once in a while, but she noticed the boy was so deep in his thoughts that decided not bother him.

They reached the kitchen and Winry grabbed the bread while Edward looked for some vegetables in the fridge. The girl sighed when she saw that Ed didn't have any intention of opening his mouth soon; she didn't blame him after what just happened, but it was awkward.

"Haven't the automails given you any trouble?", she asked suddenly as the boy turned to see her. The boy drew a small smile. Right…they haven't seen each other in a while and the boy didn't even say hi when he saw her.

"N-no", he said, "It's like new"

Ed took the glove of his hands and rolled up the jacket to show the automail to the girl, so Winry smiled when she sure was that the boy was really taking care of the arm. However, of course she wasn't concerned for that…in that moment. The boy's face had changed a lot since the last time they had seen each other. He seemed…sad? Even though he was smiling.

"…Ed…how are you?"

The boy stopped walking and Winry did the same, but when shes saw the boy's gesture, she had regretted asking him. The girl felt slightly relieved when the boy drew a weak smile.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm not doing that well…"

She smiled shyly, "I can see that"

Edward lowered his head somewhat ashamed, so Winry got close to him and grabbed his hands.

"Hey, it's ok", she said trying to smile happily, "I would surely have gone nuts at this point"

The blonde smiled at the girl's empathy. However, he couldn't help but feel guilty since Winry didn't know exactly what he was doing with the Fuhrer when her dad called her. The simply thought held him from seeing at her at the eyes. When they finally reached the basement where Bradley, Roy, Alex and Olivia were waiting for them, they could see in everyone faces that the news wouldn't be good.

"Edward, we have to go back to the Headquarter", Roy suddenly told him as he approached the boy and forced him to turn around.

"Wait!", the boy claimed glancing at the Fuhrer and saluting the man with a big smile, "Thank you very much for everything", Bradley smiled and nodded, "See you later, Winry"

She only nodded, so Roy grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to run out of the place. Ed could see the worried face of his dad, so he decided to wait until they got in the car to ask him what was going on and if it was really a good idea that they showed up at the Headquarter. However, when Roy started the car, both heard in the radio how a reporter was talking as she was scared.

"….the citizens have lost their minds, the military barely are doing something to protect the Headquarter, but surely they will be able to break the defense soon and get into the building. The State Alchemist can't do anything and nobody is allowed to use their guns to calm down the rebellion, so-"

"What's going on?", Ed asked finally while Roy looked everywhere if they had a free road to take a shortcut to the Headquarter.

"The entire world knows about the Fuhrer's murder and they want to take down the system because they are sure that with Bradley gone, a lot of blood will be spilled".

The boy stared at the man for a moment analyzing what his dad had just said, "…They aren't entirely wrong anyway…", he said taking a golden lock of his face, "What will happen to the Fuhrer?"

Roy seemed quite impatient due to the questions, but he remembered it was Edward who was talking to him, "He will go missing, there's nothing he can do anyway"

Ed then decided to remain silent, but there wasn't that long when they saw hundreds of people crowed yelling and throwing things to the Headquarter, so Roy parked the car and both got out of the car.

"Ed, transmute a tunnel, we cannot get into the Headquarter other way".

The boy obeyed without questioning his dad's order, so he clapped his hands and touched the pavement creating a big hole. Both jumped in and Edward transmuted the ground little by little calculating when they should stop. When they finally got inside the place, Roy ran through the hallways looking for his crew, but it was hard to find them since there were officers everywhere. However, both flinched when they heard a voice through the loudspeakers of the Headquarter.

"Calling all the State Alchemists, calling all the State Alchemists, report in the Headquarter's front immediately"

Edward turned to see Roy, who threw the boy a worried look, but he know that was an order and everyone in there knew that Ed was a State Alchemist, so the man grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"They are calling you to avoid using guns", he said trying to calm down the boy…or himself, "Do your stuff"

The boy nodded confident due to Roy's words and ran leaving the man on his feet staring at the boy who disappeared in a corner, so he ran too looking for Riza and the others. He felt how his arm's wound was aching, but at least it wasn't bleeding and that was the last of his concerns, Hughes got it worse.

He finally saw them. Riza was giving orders to a bunch of officers while Fuery and Falman had headphones as they were talking to the other's Headquarters and Breda guided some officers. When the woman saw him, she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Sir!"

The man smiled her back, but he immediately had a serious gaze, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, inform me"

"Sir, the city is demanding for an explanation. They want to take over the Headquarter by force so we don't pronounce a new Fuhrer. The same is happening in the East, West, South and North, Major General Olivia was already informed so she must be in their way to Briggs"

Roy glanced at the window and saw how Edward transmuted which seemed to be a thick glass wall to stop the citizens from throwing dangerous stuff to the Headquarter, the other State Alchemist only stared at the boy in shock. Roy smiled and turned back to Riza who saluted the man.

"I must got to check what's going on the upper floors, can you handle the situation here all by yourself?"

The woman nodded, so Roy ran as fast as he could upstairs until he reach the Meeting General Hall and half opened the door without knocking. He saw that the Higher Ranks were talking quietly, so he got inside quietly, but his eyes widened when he saw some Lieutenant Generals and Generals were giving his congratulations to Raven.

No, that couldn't be true, this had to be nightmare. But he realized it was real when the man stared at him with a malicious smile.

"We must inform the citizens or they won't stop the attack", one of the Generals said while everyone rose.

Roy saw how all the men walked out of the hall, Raven in the middle of them still staring at the B. General, so he followed everyone lowering his head. Thousands of things passes through his head…now that man had the power to do whatever he wanted no questions asked – or not a lot of questions asked -, now he could order to attack a city and nobody could question it…now he could free Kimbley and put Edward under his command…

All the officers stared curious at the men in the hallways, but anyone said anything until they reached the entrance of the Headquarter. Raven walked in front of the Generals through the State Alchemists who just mumbled some stuff and stared at the men surprised, but Roy noticed that Raven was approaching Ed who was backwards trying to talk to the people who were in the Headquarter's entrance fence.

"…and this is totally unnecessary, you won't achieve anything by force. The explanation will be given to you in the right moment and-"

"WE WON'T ALLOW THAT THEY CHOSE A FUHRER THAT LEADS US TO WAR AGAIN!"

The boy placed a hand on his face not sure what else he could say to the citizens to calm them down, however, all the noise was dead in just one second which puzzled the boy. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder and the boy turned sidelong expecting to see his father, but his eyes widened when he saw Raven smiling at the people.

"Amestris! There's nothing to be afraid of! I, Raven, will be your new Fuhrer and I promise you all that the legacy of peace that Bradley left behind will be preserved!"

The people began to yell again demanding an explanation, but the man just turned around, glanced at the astonished Edward, and walked towards the building followed by the Generals. The boy saw his father frozen in the middle of the entrance and both stared at each other with wide eyes. This couldn't get any worse.

……..

Or could it?


	33. Break Down

"**Break Down"**

Edward rubbed his eyes trying to brush off the dust that threatened him on getting inside of them. He tested the water with the palm of his hand to check out how warm it was and drew his head into the shower enjoying how the dirtiness was being washed off, so he put his entire body inside. His skin complained for the sudden change in the temperature, but he got used to it quickly and lowered his head.

The boy tried to relax and enjoy the short time he had to take a shower, but it wasn't that long before turned off the water valve. He walked out of the place with a turtle necked long-sleeved black shirt and some pants, it was cold outside after all, and he braided his hair quickly even though it was still wet.

When he walked towards his bed, an officer approached him and saluted the boy as he turned to see him, "Major Elric, you have a call"

The blonde nodded and changed his direction towards the phones where he saw a bunch of officers talking, so there was only one phone free and surely it was his. He grabbed it and held it with his shoulder since he was still finishing braiding his hair.

"Edward Elric"

"…how serious"

The boy drew a slight smile and took the phone with his hand finally, "I'm sorry Otoosan, they didn't tell me it was you. Hard day"

"…everything ok?"

"Yeah…everything is ok now"

The man clicked his tongue impatient, "Edward…"

Ed changed the phone to his left ear and looked around noticing some officer had left and he was slightly free to talk, "Colonel Douglas couldn't stop the inevitable this time…I was in the battlefield"

Roy was muted for a moment repeating what the boy had said again and again not really believing it, "But Colonel Douglas said-"

"Colonel Douglas did all he could, I was there", the boy interrupted with a pitiful voice, "Brigadier General Fessler said it was direct orders from Raven to send all State Alchemist to the field and don't use them just as defense"

"…Ed…"

"I'm fine…we were able to contain them…without much loses", he said screwing his eyes shut and heard how Roy seemed to have hit something.

"…Did you-"

Edward remained silent for a second without opening his eyes, "…I-I…I'm not sure…I don't know"

"Ed, you know that-"

"Otoosan, you know that the pathetic speech of how I did it in order to protect my life isn't going to work with me. Don't even try it", the boy said holding back his desire to throw the phone away.

"…OK…How are you?"

"Fine", he said flatly, only to regret it a second later, "…I'm fine…How is everybody doing?"

The blonde knew his dad didn't appreciate the fact that he wanted to change the subject, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about that, "Everyone is alright; I talked to Hughes a few hours ago and everything seemed to be calming down there"

"I'm glad", he said emotionless. He was really glad, but he couldn't help talking like that.

"…Everything will be ok, Ed. It will be"

The blonde nodded, but then he remembered his dad wasn't seeing him, "Yeah…I have to go, the officer already gave me the sign to hang up"

"…Right…I call you tomorrow", the man said with sorrow, even more when the boy didn't say anything, "Good night"

"Good night"

Ed hung up the phone and headed to his bed quietly, but clenching his fists. He really hated talking like that to Roy, but he couldn't help it…His dad surely was really angry in that moment, so he was sure he didn't take the boy so seriously. He finally reached the tent dorms, he entered and saw how some officers and State Alchemists were playing cards, chatting cheerfully or just drinking beer. How it was possible that they were in the mood to be like that after the horrible day they had? Didn't they already care at all?

"Hey, darling, don't you want to come and get some fun?"

The boy clenched his fists with anger, but he ignored the comment and kept walking towards his bed. However, all the men began to laugh and stood up to enjoy the show. The man that talked to the boy approached him and blocked his way.

"You really have the guts to challenge me, little girl. One day I will be really in a bad mood and you won't like it"

Ed just shut his eyes trying not to hear the man's words but the men's laughs weren't allowing him to calm down.

The man smiled and took one golden lock of the boy's hair with his hand, "You should behave, you know? Everyone here has experience with young ladies like you. Besides, some of they said that you screamed like a girl today in the battlefield, you really don't want us to comfort you?"

The boy slapped the man's hand away from him and kept walking knocking the officer's shoulder with his.

"One day, sweetheart, one day"

The boy got into the bed and covered himself with the sheet ignoring the nasty comments of them. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to relax in order to sleep a few hours; it was always the same, looked like that being apart from women for months really drove the men mad.

Months…yeah, it's been months since he was traveling with Colonel Douglas and all his crew to control all the riots that had arisen since the Fuhrer's murder. Everyone though it would be just weeks, but the entire world had lost their minds from the lack of explanations, the capture of the murderer and the election of the new Fuhrer. At the begging, the Colonel kept Edward under his direct command and the boy didn't touch the battlefield, only when he had to transmute something in order to protect the tent. Everything had been bearable.

But today, Brigadier General Fessler arrived to the tent and noticed the special treatment the Colonel was giving to the boy, so he ordered that every single one State Alchemist had to go and fight, so Douglas didn't have a choice.

It had been…horrible. Hearing the shoots and the screams far from the battlefield was one thing…in fact, he was too used to them that he almost didn't hear them anymore. But watching how persons fell in the ground dead in a pool of blood left the boy motionless until another State Alchemist shouted him that he had to move or he would be shot. The blonde wasn't that sure if he killed someone or not, he had only used alchemy to destroy their weapons or distract them so other State Alchemist did it, but there was so much confusion…

Even though the night wasn't particularly cold, Ed was shivering, so he put his arms around him and screwed his eyes shut trying to forget and sleep…he really wanted to sleep…

……

Roy was leaned in a metal pipe with a blank stare on his face while he played with a pencil. He felt how the back of his neck itched, but he remembered that his hair was considerably long since he had forgotten cutting it. Riza was watching at him mute and she just finished cleaning her gun as Havoc lightened his fifth cigarette in that day.

"So… tomorrow we're going home", the dark-haired man said suddenly looking through the window of the tent and noticing it was still noon and hours seemed to pass slowly, "After over year…"

The woman stared at him for a moment, but then she glanced at the gun as she put it together, "Have you talked to Edward today?", the man scarcely nodded, "How is he?"

"…I'm not quite sure"

"Have you know something about Hughes, Breda and Falman?", Havoc said trying to change the subject when he noticed how the man's face had darkened.

"Yeah, remember they arrived to Amestris a few days ago, they're fine"

An awkward silence became present, however, Lieutenant General Hakuro entered the room catching their attention, "We're going home now"

Roy looked at the man surprised dropping the pencil, "Now?"

"I could arrange some stuff in order to go today, hurry up unless you want to stay here longer"

The three moved quickly and saw how the crew was dismantling the tents and putting everything inside the trucks. They were finally leaving the place, the city finally decided to come up with an arrangement and stop the riot…finally.

…..

It took them 4 days to arrive to Amestris and the trip seemed eternal, not just for Roy, but for the entire crew. Unfortunately, they had to arrive to the Headquarter first to drop all the equipment, besides, the Fuhrer wanted to throw them a gratitude speech for their efforts. Roy saw how Raven appeared followed by some Generals and began to speak, but the man didn't listen to him. He knew the damn man threw him a look once in a while, but he didn't look him back.

"Sir", Riza told him in a low voice as the man looked at her sidelong, "It's Kimbley"

Roy turned to see a smiling Kimbley who was on his feet behind some Generals with the hands on his pockets and his eyes shut. The stupid man surely was free now, but, judging at his uniform, he was still a Colonel.

"…So I want to meet all the Brigadier Generals in my office immediately in order to-"

Riza and Havoc glanced at Roy out of the corner of their eyes, and he only smirked. Yeah, he was expecting that. When the files broke, the man raised his hand in sign that they waited for him until he was done with the Fuhrer, but both Riza and Havoc threw him a consternated look.

Roy walked at some B. Generals' side following the Fuhrer and his crew through the hallways and sighed in resignation. He only wanted to arrive at home and call Edward since it had been 6 days since he talked to him. Soon, they entered to the man's office and Roy just saw how Raven threw them another pathetic speech of gratitude for their excellent job and blah blah blah. He really wasn't in the mood to hear Raven's hypocrisy.

"You can take a free week, you're dismissed", he finally said as the men saluted him and turned around, "Except you, B. General Mustang, I would like to talk to you"

Roy frowned in anger, even more when Raven asked his crew to leave them alone with the exception of Kimbley, who just widely smiled. The Fuhrer rose and approached Mustang really amused.

"Mustang, I have to say that I'm really impressed for your job in Crata"

The dark-haired man lifted a brow…he was…complimenting him?

"Besides, I still cannot believe how you slipped out of my hands a year ago and you didn't leave a track behind so I couldn't accuse you or your boy for you know what"

Roy then threw the man an angering look, but he put all his effort to calm down and show indifferent from the man's words.

"If you join my crew, I'll forget about the past. You're a valuable element of the military after all, you know?"

The B. General smirked closing his eyes, "I think you know the answer to that"

"Don't make the same mistake your stupid son did, I know you're smarter than him. You're a man with vision", he said as he came closer to Roy.

"My vision is totally different from yours, as you must know; so I will have to pass"

Raven stared at the man for a moment, but then smiled, "You're dismissed then"

Roy didn't salute the Fuhrer and turned around to walk out of the office slamming the door, but Kimbley simply glanced at Raven.

"Are you thinking to let him let him live?"

The man sat on his chair and grabbed some documents, "No, but I cannot just aim a gun to his head and shoot him", he said with a wide smile on his face and Kimbley did the same.

…….

Riza was driving the car they had borrowed from the Headquarter with Havoc as the copilot and Roy in the back seat, the three in a complete silence. The woman really wanted to ask him what Raven had told him, but she noticed that the man was really pissed off, so she kept quiet.

None of the three said anything until they arrived to Roy's house and he got out of the car muttering a barely audible 'thanks' turning his back to them to walk towards the door. Riza and Havoc looked at each other confused, but the Lieutenant just decided to go.

Roy opened the door of his house and turned in the lights just to find how filthy the house was, it was almost uninhabitable. He closed the door behind him and threw his jacket in the floor to approach the living room with the intention of taking a seat. Instead, he grabbed the chair and thrust it against the floor, doing the same with another one. He pushed the table and let it fell in the ground and held back the desire to snap his fingers; he didn't want to burn the house after all.

He pushed some bureau and bookshelves to the floor as lamps, photograph and decorations fell in the floor and broke. He ran into the kitchen and began to throw the dishes, glasses and everything he found in the floor breaking in thousands of pieces. When he couldn't anything more to break, he fell in the floor covering his face with his hands and felt how hot tears began to drop from his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying; sadness, anger or desperation, but he couldn't stop,

He didn't know if it was seconds, minutes or hours before he ran out of tears and drew a pitiful smile. Roy still wanted to pity himself and his body wasn't allowing him to do it, oh the irony. He stood on his feet and looked for a piece of paper in order to transmute everything back, but suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

Roy almost slapped his face with a hand. It was Hughes surely. His friend had already seen him in this pathetic condition before, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk to him in that moment. However, he was also sure that the man knew Roy was inside the house, so, resigning, he walked towards the door and opened it. His eyes grew widen when he saw a blonde boy thanking the driver of a car with a luggage on his hand.

Ed noticed that his dad had already opened the door, so he ran towards him stopping just a few inches away from the man. Roy stared at the boy almost in shock and the blonde was panting as he was running before he was brought home.

"Otoosan?"

The man blinked a few times before he placed a hand on Ed's head and the other hand on his chin, "…You have grown up"

Edward grinned and hugged the man strongly as he embraced the boy. This was the only thing that could have made him feel better in that moment, this was the only thing he wished for, to see his boy after a year. They didn't say anything for a while, but Ed then noticed the mess inside the house.

"…Did someone break into our house and robbed it?", he asked suddenly making the man flinch.

"…Not exactly", he said drawing an uneasy smile that the boy couldn't see.

……


	34. The Storm begins

"**The storm begins"**

Both had gone to bed without mentioning anything about the trips or the Military and Roy had no idea how much Edward appreciated that. He was finally at home, in his bed, where he felt safe, where he didn't have to transmute his automail into a blade in order to protect himself if one of the men approached him in the middle of the night with no good intentions, where he knew the alarm wouldn't go off and he would have to go out and fight for his life…now he was safe.

Another thing Roy didn't know is how much the boy had missed him. Traveling to other cities for over a year and being able to talk just to Colonel Douglas wasn't exactly a dream came true, even more if he added the cruelty of the nearly war they had lived. He was sure that was nothing compared with Ishbal, but it had been horrible.

He finally felt sleepy enough to stop thinking about…well…everything and soon he was totally slept…However, he woke up in the middle of the night sweating and panting. He had dreamt again with the screams of agony and the blood everywhere, it had been like he was in the battlefield again. He though he was able to control them now, but seemed like his mind wasn't giving up with that yet.

He brushed away some locks of his face with his hand – which he urgently had to cut it – and glanced at the door that was between Roy's bedroom and his. He stared at it for a few moments trying to calm down and stop the agitated breathing…no, no, no. He wasn't 6 years anymore, he couldn't just run and jump on his dad's bed. He was 16 now, he had to be brave and block the thoughts…he just had to.

The boy got out of the bed and walked quietly towards the man's bedroom half opening the door and trying not to do any noise. He saw how his dad was deeply slept, so he entered stealthily taking a seat on the floor at the bed's side. The boy stared at Roy for a moment, hearing his breathe…surely he knew how to forget about everything quicker. Ed embraced his legs and place his chin on his knees with a blank stare…he really didn't want to be alone anymore, being alone for over a year had been long enough….

"Ed?"

The boy flinched and glanced at Roy who had his eyes open and looked at the blonde curious, so he rose and scratched his head ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry", he said, "I'll go to my room"

The man got out of the bed smiling and walking toward the closet. Ed stared confused at the man and saw how he put his shoes on and grabbed his coat and threw Edward another one. "Come on, let's go"

Ed just babbled something confused as Roy approached the door, "W-Where?"

But the man didn't say anything, so the boy just put the coat on and followed him. He glanced at the man surprised when he grabbed the keys and opened the door to go out of the house, but Ed decided not to ask anything. Both walked in the sidewalk in silence, the boy looked at Roy out of the corner of his eyes every now and then, but his dad never said anything.

Finally, the blonde noticed that they were heading a park close to their house and lifted a brow, but kept walking until they reached the small lake in the middle of the park and the man took a seat at the edge of it. Ed did the same, and then, he understood. When he was kid, when he was mad at Roy, he used to come to this place to calm down and then he went back home when Roy waited for him to talk.

That place really seemed to have something special that made him relax every time he went there, so he took the same position he had in Roy's bedroom and both stared at the water in silence for a while. It wasn't until the man moved and put an arm around him to draw him closer that he boy felt how everything he had kept to himself all this time was struggling to get out of him, so he lowered his head hiding his face.

"It's ok", Roy said softly "Let it out"

The man began to stroke the boy's hair and noticed how long it was. Roy stared at the water and the moonlight reflection on it, he was really enjoying the peace that could be feel in the environment and how relaxed was Edward, but he had to make him talk…that was the only way he could do to get over the Ishbal war.

"…Did you kill someone?"

The boy remained motionless for a moment, but then he raised his head, his eyes darkened, and stared at the lake, "…After the first time they sent me to the battlefield and we talked, I decided to hide my fear and be brave so I wouldn't kill anyone", he said with a low voice, "I'm pretty sure I didn't kill anyone"

Roy narrowed the boy closer leaning his face on the boy's head, "What did you see in the battlefield?"

"…Blood…lots of blood…and death", he said as he saw how some fishes jumped in the waiter, "I now that was nothing compared to what you live in Ishbal, but still…"

"It doesn't matter if it's a war or not, that doesn't change anything", the man said and Edward lowered his head again, but Roy was surprised when he heard a sullen laugh from the boy.

"The worst thing is that wasn't what disturbed me the most", he said placing a hand on his face, "What I really hated was being alone". Roy was really surprised, but he didn't say anything, "The only person I could talk to was Colonel Douglas, the rest thought of me as a child…or something else", he added incapable of naming it.

Ed felt how Roy had clenched his fist, so he sighed and moved his hair with his hand trying to take it out of his face and turned to see the man.

"You look awful", the boy suddenly said as the man closed his eyes and smirked.

"Thanks"

The blonde smiled and glanced again at the lake while Roy stroked his hair. The man didn't know why, but it was in that moment when he realized how much the boy had grown up…and not in height precisely - hehe. His face barely had those childish features that characterized the boy, even though his eyes seemed to have lost some of that golden shine he always had had. Yeah, war could do that.

"What's going to happen now, Otoosan?", the boy asked suddenly

Roy narrowed the boy closer again and smiled, "What is going to happen is that you and I are going to have a week just for us", he said while he stood up and Ed did the same.

The boy drew a smile and both walked back to the house, Roy mocking of how little he had grown up in height…but he regretted it when the blonde entered the house and closed the door behind him locking it.

……….

"Onii-Chan, don't go away for so long again"

Ed was carrying Elysia on his back while Hughes, Gracia, Roy and Riza talked and the group walked towards a restaurant. The girl had scolded Edward for abandoning her for that long time and the boy just apologized her not really giving her any explanation.

"I'm sorry Elysia-Chan, I never meant to go for that long"

The girl pouted, but then she placed her face on the boy shoulder as she has hugging him, so the blonde smiled.

"Did you find a girlfriend in your trip?"

The boy stopped and made funny eyes at the question, but he quickly shook his head, "I didn't have time for that, Elysia-Chan"

"Then let me introduce you my friends, all of them want to be your girlfriend"

"…They're 8 years old…"

The girl laughed happily, "But since you can't find one of your age…"

"Elysia-Chan!"

She only laughed at the annoyed face of the boy, so Ed decided just to ignore her. However, he didn't know why exactly, he remembered Winry in that moment. Would be she ok? As far he knew, Bradley's family was living his life normally, but it had been a year…

In that moment, he saw how some guy bumped into Roy harshly, but the man just apologized profoundly and ran away. The four adults kept walking as anything happened, but Ed noticed how his dad placed his hand on his arm and looked at the man slightly confused, but didn't say anything.

When they were waiting in the restaurant for an empty table, the boy moved his foot impatient looking around. He saw Elysia playing with Oji-San Roy while Gracia laughed happily, Hughes took a picture of them…of course, and Riza just smiled. However, he noticed there was a phone booth outside of the restaurant.

"…I'll be right back"

The 5 threw the boy a confused look, but he only walked out of the restaurant without other word. The blonde got into the booth, quickly dialed up some numbers an waited until someone picked up the phone in the other side.

"Bradley's house"

"…Can I talk to Winry?"

"One moment please"

Ed tried to put his bang behind his ear, but he failed miserably since he cut it a little that morning, so it went back to its original position. Finally, he heard the voice of the girl on the phone.

"Yes?"

"…Eh…Winry…It's m-"

"ED!"

The blonde jumped almost dropping the phone, but he quickly composed himself, "…Eh..yeah…Hi"

"I can't believe it's you, are you at home already?", she asked with a voice the blonde could figure out what was about.

"Yes, I arrived yesterday night"

"…Can you come tomorrow?", she said suddenly, but Ed noticed how she babbled for a moment and then cleared her throat, "…To do a complete check up of your automails, of course"

"I'll come by tomorrow", he finally said seeing how his dad and everyone had stood up; surely they had got a table already. "I have to go, I see you tomorrow"

"See you"

The boy hung up and got out of the booth feeling particularly…weird…the just voice of the girl had made him smile like a fool. He quickly shook his head to change his face and don't arouse suspicions…of any kind.

…..

Roy was feeling peculiarly bad that morning…in fact, he felt awful. He had thrown up even though he hadn't had breakfast yet and he was sure he had fever…great, he wasn't really planning on getting sick on his free week. Ed entered the room carrying a plate with some fruits and hot milk – yeah, he was brave enough to grab the container – and laid it down in the bureau while the man sat up.

"You're quite lucky to get sick in these days, at least you would be able to take care of you health as it should be", the boy said handing him the dish with the fruits.

"…Don't bother me…I want coffee", the man complained when he saw the milk, but the boy shook his head.

"No coffee while you're sick"

"…I'll give you milk when you get sick"

The boy smirked and took a seat in the bed watching how the man really looked terrible. Without asking him for permission, he put hand on the man's forehead and felt that he was really hot.

"You'll have to take a shower with cold water when you finish this"

Roy glared at the boy sidelong, definitely he wasn't used to be taken care of, "…Brat.."

The blonde just rose, "I'll go to my room to make a call, I'll right back"

Mustang lifted a brow, but he swallowed the milk he had on this mouth before the boy disappeared from the bedroom, "Did you have plans?"

Ed flinched and stopped. He was sure he had blushed, so he didn't face the man, "…I was planning on going to Winry's house so she could do a check up to my automails…"

Since he was backwards, the boy didn't notice that the man smiled mocking of him, "I'm fine, it's just a fever. It's more important that she takes a look to your automails"

Edward stared at him for a moment, as he was deciding if he should listen to him or not, "I don't know…you look pretty awful"

"Go, I call you if I feel worse"

The boy sighed and approached the man again, "Fine, but take the bath, if you don't, I will know"

Roy just glanced at him narrowing his eyes, "…Brat.."

…….

Winry began to assemble the automail again and take the magnifier glass from her eye in order to do it quicker. Ed was slightly quiet since he didn't like to bother her while she took her mechanic attitude, he was afraid that she would hit him with the wrench if he said something that made her mad.

"Your automail aren't in the best condition, but I have to construct a new ones since this are a _little_ short for you now", she said with a mocking face, "I'll try to get them ready as fast as I can"

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly hurt, "…Thanks"

"Thanks?", she said almost laughing, "This won't be cheap"

Ed sweat dropped, but he just nodded. This was when the girl took a seat at the boy's side and stared at him fixedly.

"You'd changed"

The boy studied the girl's expression for a moment, but then he lowered his eyes smiling, "For good or for bad?"

Winry smiled happily, "You don't look like a temperamental boy anymore", she said only to tease the blonde, but he didn't change his face expression, "…But you look sad too"

Ed just placed a hand on the side of his head, "It will change eventually I guess"

The girl rose in order to put some tools in their place, "Otoosan also came back with that face after a war or a riot, he went back to normal eventually"

The boy stood up and approached the girl leaning on one of the big machines in the workshop, "…Have you seen him?"

"Yeah…I see him every two month or so, he cannot take big risks. If Raven find out he would probably kill him"

Ed just lowered his head and moved his automail feet. He really didn't know what to say to the girl and he couldn't help but felt guilty. However, his eyes grew wide when the girl suddenly hugged him strongly burying her face on his chest.

"….I missed you so much…"

The boy was motionless for a second, but when he heard a sob coming from her, Ed hugged her back, "…Me too"

Before any of the two could say anything, the phone rang and Winry grabbed it. "Yes?...Ah, yes. It's for you", she said handing the boy the phone.

The blonde grabbed it slightly confused expecting to hear his father's voice complaining that he was hungry since he had been with the girl for hours, however, what he heard was far from that.

"Ed…c-could yo-u c-come to th-"

"Otoosan?", Ed felt a lump on his throat after he heard the weak voice of Roy, but he only thing he heard after that was a bump, "OTOOSAN!"

The boy dropped the phone and grabbed his coat to go out of the place running followed by a confused Winry.

"I have to go home", he said without turning to her, "I'm sorry"

"I'll ask Gus to give us a ride", she said not really giving him the chance to protest, so Ed just followed her.

It didn't take them long to arrive and Ed jumped from the car, so Winry ran after him asking the car-driver to wait for a moment. The boy took out his keys and opened the door almost kicking it and looked around, however, when he was about to ran upstairs, he froze.

Roy was in the floor unconscious, surely that was the bump Ed had heard in the phone. The blonde approached the man and moved him carefully, but he felt how a shiver passed along his spine when he saw that Roy seemed to have thrown up blood.

"OTOOSAN!"

Quickly, Ed placed his dad on his back while Winry stared at them horrified, but both ran towards the car where the girl told Gus to drive to the Military Hospital as fast as he could. The man started the engine and Edward laid down Roy in the back seat while Winry tried to clean the blood from his face.

"Otoosan, come on, wake up!", he cried out, but he man didn't react. The boy grabbed his dad's hand and noticed how cold it was, so he touched his neck trying to find his pulse; he had it, but barely. "No, no…Otoosan!…"

………..

As the title says, the real storm has just begins…


	35. Hopelessness

"**Hopelessness"**

Edward was sitting in one of the hospital couches on the corridor trying to calm down since he had just yelled to a nurse even though the woman didn't have the fault of anything. Everything was _his_ fault, he shouldn't have left him alone…

Winry then appeared in front of the boy offering a juice, which the boy accepted but didn't open it immediately. The girl took a seat at his side and placed a hand over Ed's trying to give the boy some support, which the boy thanked with a smile.

"Everything will be fine", she said softly as the boy nodded.

In that moment, they noticed how everyone was running through the corridor towards them, except Elysia of course, and their eyes widened when they saw the clothes of Ed covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?", Hughes asked approaching the boy, but Gracia stopped him since he seemed mad.

"…I-I…I don't know", the boy simply said lowering his head.

Winry then began to talk telling them everything she knew including what Ed had said to her about Roy being sick. Everyone was horrified, so the girl just turned to the blonde, who seemed lost in his thoughts.

Before any of them could say anything, the doctor came out of the room and Ed jumped from the couch to approach him.

"How is he?!", he cried out as the doctor opened the medical record.

"…Edward Mustang?", the boy nodded, "We have to talk, I would prefer that an adult accompanied us too"

Ed felt that something was terribly wrong if the man wanted to talk in private, but he quickly glanced at Hughes, who just nodded and approached the boy to follow the doctor. It didn't take long before they entered the man's office and he pointed at the chairs so they took a seat.

"The reason I asked you to talk to you this way is because I have to tell you something serious…and maybe confidential"

The boy's heart raced, "How is Otoosan? What's wrong with him? Why-"

Hughes then raised his hand indicating the boy to remain quiet since they just had to listen to the man in that moment. The doctor appreciated the intervention.

"Brigadier General Mustang is alright for the time being, we were able to stop the internal bleeding, but he still unconscious", he said quietly as the boy sighed relieved, "However, there's something that is worrying me"

Both Hughes and Ed stared at the men confused as he opened the medical record again.

"This pattern…I've seen it before, if I didn't, I would have to tell you that I have no idea what's affecting him", the doctor said as he looked up serious, "The Brigadier General was infected with a virus, experimental surely, which we don't have any record of it and we don't know how to treat it"

The boy's eyes widened…they didn't know…how to treat it?

"If it is an experimental virus…", Hughes said suddenly lifting his glasses and frowning. The doctor just nodded, but Ed wasn't sure what they were talking about, "What can we do?"

"For now, we are just going to control the symptoms, but if we are not able to find a cure soon, the virus will keep spreading"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!", the boy shouted hitting the table with his fists, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE JUST CAN WAIT AND SEE HOW HE DIES?!"

The man didn't move at the boy's reaction, he was really expecting that, "Unfortunately, there's nothing else we can do"

Ed's body froze and glanced at Hughes, "Tell me what 'experimental virus' means"

The Colonel stared at the boy before he looked away, "Ed, there's something you must understand-"

"TELL ME!"

Hughes clenched one fist, but he grabbed a pencil and wrote something down in a piece of paper handing it to the boy. Ed read it quickly and his eyes grew widen as he crumpled up the paper. It that moment, he remember what happened the day before when some guy bumped into Roy. The blonde turned around and ran out of the office while Hughes stood up and yelled him to stop, but Edward kept running losing the man easily.

He got out of the hospital and ran towards the Headquarter at top speed while he ripped the paper that had written 'Developed by Military scientists' up and the wind took them away. He entered the place without a word to the guards who just stared at the boy confused, and he went upstairs until the top floor of the building ignoring the question's of the Fuhrer's secretary and slamming the door open.

"Edward?", Raven said holding back a smile since there were some Generals with him.

The boy just walked in approaching his desk with a possessed gesture on his face, so Raven dismissed everyone and they left the two alone.

"What's wrong?", the man said when the office was empty.

"Tell me what you did to Otoosan", he said with anger clenching his fists.

"What are you talking about?", he said finally drawing a smile.

"TELL ME!"

Raven laughed and rose approaching the boy, "I don't have any idea what are you talking about"

Ed clenched his teeth, but he held back the desire to transmute his automail into a blade. If they caught him, he wouldn't be able to help Roy. "I'll do whatever you want, but tell me what you did to him!"

The man then smirked amused, "Even though your proposal is quite tempting, I have to say that whatever I did to him, don't have a solution"

The boy's eyes widened and felt how his hands began to shake, "…What do you mean?"

"I mean that", Raven bent down to get close to the ear of the petrified Ed, "I don't have the cure"

The Fuhrer turned around and walked towards his chair taking a seat, "…No, that's not true, nobody would create a disease without a cure", the boy said horrified.

"If they want the disease to kill some without leaving a track, they would", he said as he opened a folder, "Now, you're dismissed unless you want me to call my guards to take you out of here"

However, the boy approached the desk and hit it with anger, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"One more word and I will put you in jail, my boy", he said quietly.

Ed stared at the man for a moment, but then he turned around. Raven wasn't going to say anything, so his only choice was to find the scientist who developed the stupid disease, but, how would he do that? If someone discovered him he could go to jail…_'Damn Raven, this isn't over yet'_.

He ran towards the hospital again and went upstairs until he reached the floor where Roy's room was and everyone was waiting to see the man, but Ed hadn't had come back for that precisely. Hughes saw him and stood up frowning.

"Hughes-San, tell me where I can find the Military Scientists", he said panting and catching everyone attention, so Hughes grabbed him harshly from the arm pulling him away from the hallway until they were alone.

"Edward, you need to calm down and think what ar-"

The boy clenched his teeth with anger, "Save the lecture to yourself, just tell me"

The man remained silent for a moment, but then he sighed and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders trying to calm himself down, "I called and they told me that Raven fired all the previous Scientists and he hired new ones that are loyal to him. Even if you find them, they won't help you"

Ed felt again how the desperation was clouding his mind. So the stupid man was smart enough…It didn't matter, he was willing to do anything if that helped to save his dad's life and Hughes noticed it immediately in his eyes.

"I will threaten them if it's necessary but they are goi-"

Hughes slapped Edward making the boy close his mouth and stared at the man with wide eyes. He put a hand on his cheek and noticed astonished the eyes of Hughes full in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", he said clenching his fists, "Did you think that I will just cross my arms and see how you lose your head?"

The boy lowered his head with the hand still on his face, but clenching the fist of the other hand, "…Otoosan could die…"

"I know, but you won't be any help if you make them put you in jail", he said shutting his eyes.

Neither of the two said anything for a while. Hughes just saw how the boy screwed his hand with anger, but he finally seemed to be accepting the fact that the man was right. Hughes knew the boy had run to Raven and all this time he prayed so the boy came back and the man didn't put him in jail for his disrespect. Ed seemed to know how to manipulate the man somehow.

"Come on, I'm sure they will let you see Roy", he said placing a hand on the boy's back.

Ed didn't raise his head, but he walked at Hughes' side in silence until they reached the door of Roy's room and everyone stared at them confused.

"Go, I'll talk to the doctor"

The boy didn't say anything, but he opened the door carefully so he didn't make any noise. The blonde didn't saw anyone inside, so he walked in and closed the door. Ed approached the bed and saw his dad laid down on it and put a hand on his mouth. The man was too pale, with an oxygen mask, an IV (Intravenous), and lots of machines around him that beeped insistently, but announcing that the man was alive.

Ed stared at his dad motionless for a long time before he lowered his hand and clenched his fists with anger. This wasn't fair, he didn't come back from seeing people dying just to see helplessness how his dad was losing his life slowly in front of him. He was sure that if someone asked him to kill Raven in that moment, he would do it with pleasure and the more brutal way he could find to do it.

The boy grabbed a chair and took a seat at the bed's side placing his arms on the chair's and ack his chin over them, and watched how Roy breathed quietly. In fact, he seemed more sleep than anything and he looked like he would wake up in any moment…if the machines weren't around him of course.

So this was how Roy felt when he was in the hospital years ago. The blonde smiled to himself and took a golden lock of his face. This wasn't pleasant at all. Waiting wasn't one of his strong points and much less in a situation like this. Ed stared at the man which seemed to be hours, listening to the incessant beeping of one of the machines, but aware that only meant that Roy was fine, so it stopped bothering him.

Suddenly, Ed put hand on his face and clenched his teeth in desperation. Hughes had been right, he had been pretty lucky that Raven didn't send him to prison when he bursted in his office hours ago, and now the idea to go to find the Scientists and threaten them to death seemed stupid – but he surely would have done it if Hughes wouldn't have stopped him.

The boy lowered his hand and stared at the man. He wanted to hit or threw something and the chair was perfect…but he had to calm down, his dad always did it when he waiting patiently in the hospital. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then he opened then with a hint of hopelessness on them.

"Otoosan…what should I do?"

Edward hided his face between his arms and moved his feet at the rhythm of the beeps of the machine that told him that Roy's heart was fine and hearing the quietly breathe of the man. He heard every now and then how the nurse entered the room to check Roy's condition and asked the boy if he was hungry, but Ed never said anything, so the woman walked away throwing the boy a sad look.

It wasn't until he saw Riza at his side with a plate with food that the boy reacted and looked at her, but the boy immediately turned his eyes towards Roy again. The woman laid down the plate in the bureau and took a seat in a chair at the boy's side with a worried look in her face.

"…Are you going to scold me too?", the boy asked her finally, but he was slightly surprised when she shook her head.

"I just wanted to tell you", she began grabbing the boy's hand as the boy glanced at her, "That if you wouldn't have gone to confront Raven, I would have done it and I'm sure Hughes too even when he deny it"

Edward stared at her quite confused, but then he lowered his head sadly, "Still I didn't achieve anything…"

Riza just remained silent for a moment staring at him and stroking his hair noticing how that seemed to relax the boy.

"Riza-San", he suddenly said, "…What am I going to do if he dies?...How would I hold myself from killing Raven?"

The Lieutenant placed a hand on the boy's face forcing him to look at her in the eyes. She saw how the blonde was doing his best effort to avoid bursting in tears, "Listen to me, Ed", she said softly but resolute, "Roy is not going to die"

The boy stared at her for a brief moment before he hugged her strongly surprising Riza, but she immediately hugged him back.

"He is not going to die. He still has something important to do…and I will shoot him if he gives up"

Ed laughed quietly at the comment, "It would be good to see him become the Fuhrer"

The woman rubbed the blonde's back gently, but shook her head, "I wasn't talking about that…"

Ed withdrew from her and looked at the woman confused, but Riza just stared at him with a smile.

"His main priority changed drastically some time ago, 16 years ago to be more exact"

The boy didn't catch immediately what she was talking about, but then he smiled and placed his head on her shoulder. It was curious how comforted he felt in her arms when the woman wasn't precisely the most lovingly persons…or so it seemed.

"Everyone is still outside?", he asked with a barely audible voice.

"Yeah, everyone got a free week, that's why we can stay"

"…Winry?"

"She is outside too. She is alright, just worried as everyone else"

Ed nodded and shut his eyes enjoying the warmth of the woman…maybe that was the feeling when a mother comforted his son and he really liked it.

"The doctor let me came in to give you food", she said as the boy sat up, "I must go out, but I want you to eat what I brought you or Roy will be really mad if he finds out that you didn't eat anything while you were here"

The blonde smiled and grabbed an apple from the plate, so Riza caress the boy's face and walked out of the room. Ed kept eating the fruit and the rest of the food staring at Roy. But then, he noticed that the medical record was at the base of the bed, so he decided to read it and try to decipher what was written on it, however, most of the things didn't make any sense to him.

"_Virus type: Unknown"_

_Symptoms: MDI, MCPH1, RBC…."_

Actually, he had close to 20 symptoms and he couldn't understand any of them. Ed kept reading until he reached the line he was waiting for:

"_Treatment: Undetermined, unknown"_

How was it possible that they couldn't just analyze the stupid virus and formulate a cure?

Ed took a seat again with the medical record on his hand, but staring at Roy as he had done for hours. He was really tired, but he was afraid that he wouldn't find his dad alive when he woke up if he dared to sleep…no, Roy couldn't die like this, he just couldn't. Riza was right. The boy read the medical record again trying to recall if he had seen some of the terms in some book from the National Libraly, but he couldn't remember anything. Maybe he should go and do some research…

Of course not, that would take hours and it was supposed that expert scientists were doing whatever they could, he would have to learn all the terminology, medical procedures…the boy sighed and dropped the folder. He hated feeling that helplessness…

However, his eyes grew wide and he stood up quickly. Edward had a blank stare for a few seconds, but he quickly opened a drawer and grabbed a paper and a pencil and copied everything that was in the medical record before he left it in his spot. Immediately, he turned around and ran out of the room almost knocking Havoc since he was leaned on the door frame, but the boy didn't say a word and ran through the hallway.

"Edward! Where are you going?!", Hughes yelled worried and following him.

"I'm going to Medical Research Center!", he yelled back without turning to see him.

The man stopped frozen and just saw confused how the boy disappeared in the corner of the corridor.

……


	36. Two fathers, one son

"**Two fathers, one son"**

"Just tell me where I can find Van Hohenheim, please"

Edwards was the Medical Research Center's reception with two secretaries staring at him slightly annoyed since the boy didn't go away.

"As I told _several _times already, you can't go in there, this place is not open to public", one of the women said impatient.

"But I'm State Alchemist", he insisted showing her his silver watch.

"This is not a Military dependency, that doesn't allow you to enter"

The boy clenched his teeth but looked around trying to find a clue where he could find the man. He wouldn't give up just because he couldn't enter the place, if he was able to go and yell to Raven, this was nothing.

The woman grabbed the phone to attend a call while the other folded some documents ignoring the boy with the hope that he would go away, but Ed didn't and he glanced at the women desk. Finally, he saw some names written in the phone directory, scientists surely, and saw Hohenheim written in the spot of the '5th floor', so he ran ignoring the yells of the women.

He ran upstairs as fast as he could noticing that he was being followed by some guards, but he was sure they wouldn't reach him. He kept running up and up ignoring the yells of the men that ordered him to stop, but what was done was done and he wouldn't stop, no this time. It was in that moment when he thought how in hell he considered asking Hohenheim for help, how could he after how he treated him?

It didn't matter, neither his pride, his dad was his main priority and if that bastard really cared for him as he said a year ago, he had to proved it and now. Edward didn't have any choice left.

The boy reached the 5th floor and ran through the hallway slightly worried since he could sense the sterilized environment…maybe he shouldn't have entered that way, he could be ruining experiments. However, he forgot about that when he saw Hohenheim inside an office with a bunch of scientists with him, so he opened the glass door and caught everyone attention.

"…Edward?"

The man saw how a few guards were running after him, so he approached the blonde and raised his hand as the men stopped confused, but they had to back up when Hohenheim nodded telling them that it was ok.

"Could you give us some time alone?", he gently said to the scientists, who just nodded and went out of the room taking some books when them. When the office was empty, Hohenheim turned to Edward and smiled, "You'd grown up"

The boy stared at the man mute and almost turning around to run away, but he immediately remembered why he was there and running away wasn't an option. The man looked at the blonde for a moment noticing how he seemed to be slightly shocked.

"Can I ask what brings you here?"

Ed flinched, but lowered his head so his bangs hided his eyes. He didn't know how he should start…and what if when he mentioned all this was about Roy the man decided to kick him out of the place? Hohenheim then walked towards the table and took a seat and signed to boy to do the same, which he did and placed both hands on the table, his head still down. The man noticed the blonde had a sheet on his hand, so he grabbed it at the little resistance the boy did to avoid it.

Hohenheim read the sheet for a while with the hand on his chin analyzing the information while Edward remained silent waiting for him to say something, and he did it soon.

"Do you want the name of the virus?", he finally asked him, so Ed looked up.

"…A cure…rather it…"

The man stared thoughtful at the sheet again, but then he stood up and approached a bookshelf grabbing some books and placing them in the table. He opened some of them and nobody said anything for a few minutes as he read the book and Ed just stared at him expectant but nervous at the same time. He didn't want another bad new…please…

"I'm 100 sure that someone used alchemy to create this virus, there's no other explanation for how the virus spread that fast and that lethal way"

"…Alchemy…to create a virus?"

Hohenheim nodded and turned the page to keep reading while Ed clenched his fists in anger. Now he was sure that if the man couldn't do anything, it was because there was nothing to do. Finally, Hohenheim closed the books and looked at Edward, who guessed what the man was going to say.

"Can I ask who is infected?"

The heart of the boy raced and stared at the man quite uneasy. It was the time, "…Otoosan…"

For the boy surprise, Hohenheim just looked at him for a moment and then nodded and smiled, "I thought so, there would be hardly another reason so you come to me looking for help"

The boy lowered his head ashamed, but the man just stood up and put the books back on its place.

"I'm really happy to see you, Edward, even under these circumstances", he said drawing a sincere smile, which made the blonde felt even worse, "I'm quite sure I can come up with a cure"

Ed's eyes widened and stood up placing both hands in the table, "…Really?"

"Yes, but I'll need two things", he said reading the sheet again, "I assume Mustang is at the Military Hospital, so we have to move him to my house, I have all the equipment there", the boy nodded repeatedly approaching him, "And I'll need your help, as far I know, you're an alchemy genius and this will be really complicated".

Ed stared at the man for a moment, but then he nodded again with a big smile; there was hope…The man wrote something down in a piece of paper and handed it to the boy while he grabbed his suitcase.

"That's my house address, I'll waiting for you. And be ready, the night will be long"

The boy nodded for the last time and turned around to run towards the door, but before he went out, he glanced at the man, "…Thank you"

Hohenheim just smiled, so Ed disappeared in the hallway.

……..

"Are you sure about this?"

Hughes glared at Hohenhim again seeing how he adjusted the IV of Roy and Edward put some books in the table fascinated by the man's library.

"It's not like we have too many options, Hughes-San"

Maes remained silent for a moment before he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder catching his attention, "Call me for anything, alright? We are going to be waiting"

Edward nodded, so the man got out of the place closing the door behind him. Hohenheim then approached the boy and grabbed even more books from the bookshelves and read some titles to decide if they needed more.

"I have to say that Mustang seems pretty strong, I thought he would be in worse condition"

The man didn't have any idea how encouraging the comment was to Edward, but he just nodded. Yeah, his dad was pretty strong. Both took a seat at the table and Hohenheim began to open the books and hand some of them to Ed so he started analyzing them. He then rose and took a blood sample of Roy to analyze it with his microscope.

The boy was surprised, the books were really hard to understand, even the transmutation circles, but it was in that moment when he remembered how he loved to read about alchemy and learn new things. Hohenheim, in the other hand, was surprised how fast the boy devoured the books while he wrote down some notes and modified some transmutation circles.

"This one is weak yet", he said as he opened another book and Ed tried to find out what was the mistake.

"I think it needs some adjustments to make it more stable", he said immediately modifying it.

Hohenheim smiled, so it was true his son was an alchemy genius, "Mustang's blood shows that the virus is discomposing the plasma and…"

The boy heard Hohenheim attentive as he modified the transmutation circle. They now got almost 30 books in the table and both read their notes again and again; the man checked the vital signs of Roy every now and then, but his condition didn't change significantly, which for now was a good sign.

Hours later, Ed had his head leaned on the table over some books closing his eyes for a brief moment before Hohenheim took a seat at his side with two plates with noodles who smelled wonderfully.

"This is so hard", he said with the head still in the table and the man smiled handing him one of the dishes, "Do you really work on this?"

"Yes, since I had you age I think", he said beginning to read another book, "I always loved this kind of knowledge"

The boy growled, but he didn't say anything else, he just started eating the noodles while he looked distracted at some books which were in the table. Not only they smelled good, they tasted fantastically…or maybe it was because he was starving…

He found really curious that he was at Hohenheim's side eating noodles after all that happened between them, but as he though one year ago, the man didn't seem to be a bad person…maybe he just had his priorities upside down and weren't any close to Edward's. Both ate in silence for a moment, but suddenly Edward dropped his spoon and Hohenheim glanced at him surprised.

"Look", he said grabbing a book and showing it to the man.

He took it and studied it for a while, but then his eyes grew wide and both began to modify the transmutation circle erasing and adding more details. It wasn't that long before both stared at the sheet analyzing everything until the last line of the circle.

"…I think…It's ready", Hohenheim said finally as the blonde smiled. He stood up to reach a chest where he grabbed substances and lab equipment and placed them in the table, "Prepare this blend while I take a blood sample"

The boy nodded and did it carefully as he saw how the man put a few drops of Roy's blood on it.

"Ready?", he said and the blonde nodded slightly nervous, but he saw surprised how Hohenheim clapped his hands and touched the transmutation circle. So he could do that too…

Both observed how the reaction illuminated the entire room and the substance change his color into a fluorescent green. They had to put _that_ inside of Roy?

Hohenheim took a sample of the substance and put it on the microscope over Roy's blood and observed it for a moment while the boy waited anxious. A few seconds later, the man looked up and smiled at the expectant Edward, so the boy plunged on the table sighing and smiling relieved…they have made it, Roy was going to be ok. Hohenheim then put all the substance inside a syringe and inserted it in the IV slowly as the boy watched slightly scared for the big needle.

When all the substance was inside Roy's body, Hohenheim approached the table and dropped the syringe while he took a seat and sighed exhausted, "Now we wait".

Ed put the head in the table again and closed his eyes. He was really tired, but he couldn't rest until he knew Roy was fine. In that moment, he noticed Hohenheim was staring at him, so he raised his head and looked away.

"Something's wrong?"

The man suddenly changed his facial expression which worried Ed, "You were involved on the riots that arisen around the world, weren't you?". The boy stared at the man slightly puzzled by the comment, but he nodded, "Your eyes are not the same I saw last year"

Edward turned his head away, fold his arms and leaned on the chair, "I hope you're not thinking on scold me"

Hohenheim lowered his head and lifted his glasses drawing a weak smile, "No…it just makes me sad"

Ed glanced at him surprised, but he didn't feel exactly good at the man expression, "…You chose your path, I chose mine"

The man frowned and closed a book harshly making the boy almost jump, "Maybe, but I chose mine to save lives, I don't think you can say the same for yours"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, who did the man think he was to lecture him about moral subjects?, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I chose to be a State Alchemist in order to help people"

Hohenheim now seemed mad, so Ed frowned angrily, "And how many people did you help during the riots?, or better yet, how many did you kill?"

Edward stood up almost bumping the chair and walked away of the room, but the man followed him. The house wasn't that big, so Ed just reached a window and stood on his feet with his arms crossed, holding back the desire to start yelling to the man.

"Don't even try to fool yourself thinking that you can help people being a State Alchemist", he finally said putting his hands inside his jacket, "I'm sure Trisha would never had allowed you to become one"

Bad move. The boy turned around full in anger and approached Hohenheim, "Don't you dare to say her name!", he said grabbing him from the collar, "You don't have any right to talk about her!"

Hohenheim didn't say another word, so the blonde let him go and walked inside the room where Roy was again staring at his dad and placing a hand on his face. He knew he shouldn't have reacted that way, it was thanks to him that Roy had a change to live after all…

He heard that the man entered the room after him and both remained silent for a while, until Ed decided to say something, "Just for the record, I've never killed anyone". Said that, Ed took a seat at the bed's side without looking at Hohenheim.

Again, an awkward silence flooded the room for a few minutes, but Ed was sure the man was still on his feet behind him. He didn't notice when Hohenheim approached him, so he almost jumped when he felt how the man placed a hand on his shoulder, "…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry….for everything"

The boy looked up so see the man, but he immediately glanced at Roy again, "You don't have to apologize to me", he said drawing a sad smile, "In spite of everything, I never held a grudge against you, and neither Okaasan did, I'm sure of that"

Both remained silent again and they just heard the incessant beeping of the machine that showed the behavior of Roy's heart. Edward noticed that his dad seemed to have recovered some healthy color on his face, so he smiled with hope.

"…Thank you for doing this", the boy said suddenly, "After how I treated you…"

Hohenheim pulled a chair and he took a seat at the boy's side, who just stared at Roy. "It's the least I could do…after how I abandoned you…". The boy closed his eyes and smiled; yeah, he had said that after all. "But you don't have any idea how happy I am for you since you have a great family as I was informed". Ed nodded and the man rose, "I'll bring something to drink, do you want something in particular?"

The boy finally glanced at the man and he seemed to think about it for a moment, "Water will be fine"

"Don't you want some hot milk?"

"…No, I hate milk", he said lifting a brow. Hohenheim found that quite funny so he smiled amused.

"I see, I'll bring you some water and juice, you haven't eaten well today"

The boy threw Roy a look, but he rose and approached the man, "I'll go with you to make sure you don't bring something I don't like"

Hohenheim just shook his head still smiling, however, both stopped abruptly.

"..Ed?..."

The blonde ran towards the bed seeing happy how Roy was conscious but disorientated moving his hand, so the boy grabbed it, "I'm here, Otoosan"

The dark-haired man half opened his eyes and glanced at the boy removing the oxygen mask from his face, Ed took it to put it back but Roy stopped him, "…W-what happ-pened?"

"I'll explain it later", he said putting the oxygen mask back on his face ignoring the man resistance, "For now, just tell me how you feel"

Roy closed his eyes and was sweating alarmingly, so Ed turned to see Hohenheim, who was already taking a sample of Roy's blood. "What's wrong with him?"

The man didn't answer immediately; instead, he used his microscope and remained silent for a few seconds as the boy felt how his stomach was squeezing. Finally, Hohenheim approached Ed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He will be fine, his body now is strong enough to fight back the virus", he said as the boy smiled relieved, "However, it will be painful"

And it was. Edward thought like hundreds of times to cover his ears with his hands to avoid hearing Roy's howls which lasted hours and made him felt how his heart leaped, but Hohenheim stood at his side telling him that he had to be strong. The boy dried Roy's sweat and didn't let him remove the oxygen mask or to move brusquely all night long; the man must have been in great pain if he contorted like that.

Finally, Roy stopped moving gradually and he just panted agitated while Ed dried the sweat for the thousandth time. It was when Hohenheim took another blood sample to analyze it. The boy noticed how his dad gave up squeezing the sheet with his fists and stop groaning, which he wasn't sure was good or not.

Hohenheim approached him and gently pulled the boy backwards to let the man remove the oxygen mask from his face as Ed stared at him confused, "There's any trace of the virus on his blood"

The boy really wanted to cry, but he couldn't do it, not in front of him, so he just placed his arms on the bed and his chin over them taking a deep breath. They had made it….

"Now we have to let him rest, he had a rough night", Ed saw how the man began to put the books on its place, so he rose to help him, but Hohenheim placed a hand on his shoulder, "You had a rough night too, take some rest"

Edward stared at the man for a brief moment before he lowered his eyes slightly ashamed, but smiling, "…Thank you…thank you so much…"

The man smiled pleased, "This was your achievement too, Edward, I don't think I could have done it without your help"

The boy nodded and went back to his chair placing his arms on the bed and his chin over them again. Hohenheim thought of offering his own bed to the boy, but looked like no human power would move the boy from that spot for now.

……

When Roy opened his eyes he didn't recognized anything around him, but he noticed that it was day already…what happened? Where was he? He turned to his left and saw Edward deeply slept as he used to do when the kid had to spend the night at the hospital, and it was in that moment when he remembered what had happened. He had felt terribly sick and he had thrown up blood. The man placed a hand on his face and removed some black hairs from his face before he took a deep breath, which his lunges seemed grateful for since he felt less dizzy.

He put the hand on his forehead trying to remember more of what happened, but nothing important came to his mind…he had called Edward…and fainted? However, his eyes grew wide when he saw Hohenheim entering the room with which seemed to be a breakfast for three persons.

"…Wha-What are you doing here?", he said incapable to show any kind of anger since he was in shock. He would probably be the last person he expected to see.

The man drew a slightly forced smile, "Well, you're at my home, I don't have anywhere else to go"

If seeing the man there wasn't shocking enough, his comment left Roy perplexed, "..H-how?...I-I don't understand". However, it didn't take him long time before he connected the dots, "Please, don't tell me you saved my life"

Hohenheim shook his head, "I didn't do it alone at least"

Mustang glanced at the sleeping boy. He had big bags under his eyes and seemed really tired, "…I almost died, didn't I? That's why he asked you for help"

The man nodded leaving the plate with the food in the table. Roy then got out of the bed carefully so he didn't wake up the boy, who didn't even move.

"Then, you and I have to talk"

Hohenheim stared at him for a moment, but just nodded.

…….

I tried really hard to show the confusion inside Edward about how he feels about the man, with hints of the anime/manga Edward who hates Hohenheim, and my Edward, who just didn't know him but also knows what he did to his mom. I hope I managed to do it properly :D.


	37. The King of the World

I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow, so Merry Christmas to everyone :D My best wishes for you and thank you for all your support. See you in chap 38!

"**King of the world"**

Ed felt like he was falling, so he opened his eyes and sat up removing some locks from his face. He looked around and noticed that the bed was empty, so he rose and walked out of the room hearing some voices in the living room which seemed to be talking quietly.

When the blonde saw the scene in front of him, he had to rub his eyes since he thought his mind was fooling around with him, but he saw Roy and Hohenheim talking as the day before hadn't happened at all, his dad drinking a coffee too.

Roy quickly noticed that Edward was there, so he placed the cup on the table and stood up to approach the boy, who just stared at him not believing that everything was over, his dad looked really tired, but he didn't have that unhealthy appearance he had a few hours ago.

The man smiled and patted the boy's head lovingly, "Thank you"

Edward just smiled him back and nodded, so Roy put the hand on his back and walked towards the table where Hohenheim was already on his feet.

"I'll go to warm up your food, I didn't think you would sleep for that long", he said as the boy narrowed his eyes, so the man smiled and walked out of the living room.

Ed sighed and took a seat almost collapsing in the table, so Roy took a seat too amused, but his face changed immediately when he saw the eyes of the blonde. "Ed?"

The boy glanced at him for a moment before he sat up and tried to fix his messy bangs, "…Aren't you mad?"

Roy stared at him slight confused for a few seconds, but then he understood what he was talking about and shook his head grabbing the cup of coffee, "No, Ed, of course not", he said trying to sound that it wasn't a big deal, "You can be sure that I would have done the same if it had been you instead of me". Ed lowered his head, but he nodded as he was avoiding showing any particular facial expression, which made Roy suspect that wasn't the entire story, "Something else is bothering you?"

The boy threw a glance at him sidelong, but he immediately looked away. "It's just that…this time was really close"

The Brigadier General swallowed the coffee he had on his mouth and placed the cup back in the table as he crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, it really was".

The blonde saw how Roy stared at the roof deep on his thoughts, so he fixed his eyes to the table. He wasn't brave enough to tell him what he did and what he planned to do before he went to find Hohenheim, he knew the man would be really disappointed for his reaction, so he decided to keep that to himself…and he hoped Hughes would do the same.

"I've already called everyone and told them will meet in the afternoon", the man said suddenly making the boy look at him and nodded.

"…What were you and Hohenheim talking about?", the boy asked curious, he never thought something like that would happen even though the man helped them.

Roy almost dropped the cup at the question, but he quickly held of himself and put the dish in the table, just in case, "He and I had some pending stuff to talk about"

"…Me included?", he said not really mad, he seemed slightly amused for the situation instead.

"..I guess we said your name a couple of times", Roy answered trying to tease the boy, so the blonde smiled.

"Are you still angry at him?"

"I wasn't 'angry' at him", the man said lifting a brow at the innocent question of the boy, "You know that my only concern about him was that he would try to recover you"

The boy didn't say anything else, he just looked away making the man staring at him confused…maybe there was something else he wasn't telling him? However, he didn't have a chance to ask him since Hohenheim entered the room in that moment and handed the boy his breakfast, who thanked him and ate in silence. Hohenheim threw a glance at Roy and he looked him back…yeah, the boy definitely was hiding something.

One hour later, Roy and Ed was at the door of Hohenheim house while Hughes waited for them in his car to take them home relieved to see his best friend on his feet as anything happened.

"I guess 'thank you' seems slightly banal in this moment", Roy said putting one of his hands into his pocket, "But I really mean it"

Hohenheim nodded smiling, so the man put a hand on Edward's shoulder and walked away towards the car. The boy remained motionless staring at Hohenheim as he was looking inside of his head what was the right thing to say in that moment, but nothing seemed good enough.

"I'm really proud of you, Edward", he suddenly said as the boy flinched, "You really are a great alchemist"

The boy looked at him for a brief moment, but he drew a shy smile, "It could have been hereditary, I guess". The man was really surprised for the comment, and maybe quite ashamed, "…I hope you want to come to visit us, if not, I will come", Ed added trying to control the tone of his voice. He didn't want to look even more nervous as he was already.

Edward noticed that the man face changed drastically, smiling as he was…really happy, and nodded, "Of course, I'll visit you two"

The blonde then raised a hand as goodbye sign, and then turned around and walked towards Hughes' car while Hohenheim stared at him happily. The boy was pretty curious.

When Ed got into the car, Hughes started it while he kept talking to Roy about how crappy he looked in that moment since he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, but he almost laughed when he saw that Edward wasn't much better.

"However, It's nice to have you back", he said trying to show how worried he was for him all this time.

Roy noticed it, so he smiled slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry that I had all you worried"

"…Just don't do it again"

The dark-haired man nodded and glanced at Edward through the rear-view mirror and saw how the boy appeared to be staring to the front, but he seemed quite uneasy.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

The boy looked at Roy through the rear-view mirror too, almost slapping his face for being too careless. Anyway, the only one there was Hughes and that wasn't a problem at all. "...I told Hohenheim that he could stop over the house…"

Ed saw confused through the mirror how Roy didn't even move at the news, in fact, he smiled, "Don't worry, I've already told him that he could if you allowed him to do it"

"…Really?", he said almost not believing his father's words, but he just nodded, "…What did you and him really talk about?"

Roy noticed that Hughes threw him an inquiring look, so he leaned on his seat, "We talked about the obvious main subject. He told me that he didn't want to fight for your custody or coaxing you to go with him. He just simply asked me for permission to get to know you"

The boy blinked several times as he was processing the information…Roy had been pretty direct, "I see"

"…You want to do it?"

Ed stared at him for a moment before nodding, "I think I own him that after all he did for us, besides, that way I will be able to ask him about Okaasan"

Both Roy and Hughes smiled as the boy leaned on his seat and glanced at the window. He felt particularly happy about his decision, and Roy noticed it, so he was sure that everything would be fine.

……

"You have to be wrong, that's not possible"

Kimbley clicked his tongue annoyed and leaned on one of the walls of the office frowning. Raven was looking at him with wide eyes not believing what the Crimson Alchemist had just told him, it wasn't possible that Roy was alive, it simply was _impossible_.

"Chibi-Mustang saw me and smiled mocking of us. I'm sick of this game, Raven"

The Fuhrer narrowed his eyes and threw the man a dirty look; he really didn't appreciate the fact that Kimbley named all this a 'game'.

"If you had let him do it, neither of the two will be walking in the streets and the stupid shorty wouldn't have made fun of me"

"Shut your mouth, Kimbley. In a few days they will give me the document where you will be absolved from your old charges since you 'helped' us to catch Scar. Any mistake – which surely you would have made – and you could have ended with death penalty".

The man just smirked, he really liked to know that Raven wanted him free to have him as a loyal dog. It was a pretty sophisticated way to manipulate him without Raven notice it. "What do you think to do since you little plan didn't work out?"

Raven stared at him for a moment, but then he walked towards the window, "Do you know who helped them? They told me that they moved Roy to his house, but I'm sure that Edward doesn't know a thing about medicine"

Kimbley shook his head, "No, and now your head could be in danger, doesn't it?"

The Fuhrer glanced at the Crimson Alchemist out of the corner of his eyes pretty angered. Of course, if they managed to isolate the virus, they could prove that it was developed by Military Scientists, "My head? You're wrong this time, my head is safe from all this mess"

"Of course", Kimbley added finding the situation quite amusing.

Raven decided to ignore the man, now he had more important stuff to worry about. He really was counting that Roy would be already dead by this hour, and with him, the leader of great part of the militaries that now respected him after how he managed to control the riots along the year. He couldn't risk having such a powerful enemy, and now it was clear that it wouldn't be easy to get rid of him. What a nuisance.

"We have to call all the staff back, too much free time gives them the chance to conspire", he said trying to sound unconcerned, but failing miserably.

Kimbley nodded gladly. The closer he had Mustang, the easier it would be to keep an eye on him and take advantage on any mistake the man did, so Raven grabbed the phone to give the order to notify everyone that they had to come back to work the next day.

The Crimson Alchemist took a seat in one of the couches and stared at Raven amused. He seemed scared, actually, _very_ scared. Thing weren't as smooth as he had planned since some of the Generals wasn't that happy with him and his attempt to kill Roy failed, he surely hated the feeling that he was losing control.

"What's so funny?", the man growled suddenly making the alchemist almost laugh.

"Your panic face"

Raven hit the table with his fist and looked at the man with anger, "Instead of laughing, go and do something with Scar, he almost escaped yesterday again"

Kimbley's smile erased and lifted a brow, "What a pain in the ass, let me kill him for the last fucking time"

"You and your killing obsession", Raven said annoyed, "Behave for this time at least"

The man stood up and walked towards the door raising his hand in sigh that he would do it, but Raven sometimes wished to put him back on his jail, he wasn't that loyal as he said. In the other hand, Roy was alive…he had to do something about it, Raven wasn't ready for this scenario and the fact that Edward had made fun of him angered him.

"You'll pay, both of you will pay"

……..

Roy did his best effort to hold back his laughs when he saw the half sleep face Edward had in the car, the boy looked like the fact that they had to go back to work had really affected him; he had had to forgot about his vacations and wake up early again. The boy raised a hand and pointed a finger towards Roy accusatorily with his head leaned on the window.

"This must be your fault, Raven must be furious that you're alive and kicking"

The man smirked, "This is because I didn't give up from such a stupid virus"

The boy glanced at his dad out of the corner of his eyes, so the man moved his hand in sign that he was joking, of course he was alive thanks to the efforts of Ed and Hohenheim, otherwise, he surely wouldn't be in this world at this hour.

"Be happy, sometimes is good to come back to the routine after that long"

Edward agreed to that, so he shook his head trying to wake up entirely when he saw that they were close to the Headquarter. Roy ruffled the blonde's hair with his hand leaving it as a mess. Ed narrowed his eyes seeing the smirk on his father's face, so he took off the rubber band and hold his hair in a ponytail.

Both got out of the car and said goodbye in the hallway, so Edward walked towards the Colonel Douglas' office saying hi to all the officers that he knew, most of them he haven't seen them since he had left a year ago. He knocked at the door an opened it when he heard the man say 'come in' and got in closing it behind him.

"Edward, punctual as always", the man said as usual while he read some documents…what time did he always arrive to the Headquarter? He was always already working when he got there…

"It's nice to see you, Colonel", he said as he took a seat in front of the desk.

The man turned the page he was reading and grabbed the pen to sign it, "I'm glad to know that Brigadier Mustang is back too"

The boy stared at Douglas for a moment, "…Did you know?"

"No", he said shaking his head, "I just found out, you know that I would have warned you"

Ed sighed and looked away towards the window. He had been right, Raven surely was furious and had given new orders to his 'allies', but he couldn't ask the Colonel about it, it would be too risky. He didn't know why, but he was really enjoying all this and he knew he shouldn't…However, he was sure that Raven took this as a challenge and Edward was willing to take it. Nobody, _nobody_ messed with his family and much less with his father.

"Edward, what are you waiting for? Bring some tea", the man said suddenly as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"Can't you send to a mission or something yet?"

"…I would hate to be left without my personal secretary for now"

The boy threw the man a funny dirty look, but Douglas just smiled and kept signing documents while the boy stood up and headed to the cafeteria. He was back to his routine officially now, it could be said. The women of the place greeted the boy warmly telling him how much he had grown up, which only made the boy think that the day wouldn't be that bad after all.

When he opened the door of the Colonel's office, he noticed the man had the back of his chair faced towards him, which he rarely did, only when the call was personal…or from someone giving him orders. The boy placed the plate in the desk and poured some tea in the cups while he took a seat and heard the voice of the man whispering, but he couldn't understand a thing.

Finally, Douglas turned and hung up the phone grabbing his cup of tea while Ed stared at him quietly and curious, but he didn't say anything. However, he noticed how the man seemed to be clenching his hand on the cup furiously and almost burst it on the table as the boy looked at him confused.

"Edward, the Fuhrer requested to send you to his office"

The boy stared at him for a moment, but he took a sip of his tea trying to swallow as much as he could before he put the cup back on the table and rose drawing a smirk on his face, "Fine, if he wants to play dirty, let's do it"

"Be careful on what you say, you know what that man is capable of"

"Yeah, but I know what I'm capable of now"

Douglas flinched when he saw the boy's eyes full in anger, but he just saw how Edward turned around and got out of the office almost slamming the door shut. This wasn't good at all…

Edward walked through the hallway with his fists clenched and frowned, which made the officers look at him confused, but they didn't dare to say a thing, they knew for a while that they shouldn't bother the boy when he was that mad. However, the blonde saw how a boy was walking in other hallway without noticing that he was there.

"Al?"

The boy almost jumped and saw Ed as he smiled happily while he approached him and both raised his hands to knock their fists as their way to say hi, "It's been long time, Ed"

"Yeah", he said trying to smile and forget about Raven for a moment, "How have you been?"

The boy almost shrugged, "The usual, but how have _you_ been?", he asked him with a hint of concern on his voice, so Ed moved his hand trying to tell him that there was anything to be worried for.

"I'm fine, happy to be back"

Al nodded and both walked through the hallway, "Wasn't all of you supposed to have a free week?"

"…Yeah…but apparently there were a few problems and we were needed sooner", he lied trying to sound convincing, but for some reason, the boy looked at him slightly puzzled.

"I see, do you still are Colonel Douglas' secretary?", he asked with a innocent mocking face, so the boy narrowed his eyes offended.

"Don't make fun of me", Al laughed quietly as Ed shook his head. Everyone loved to tease him with that…." Were you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Otoosan"

"I'm going to the Fuhrer's office", Ed told him walking upstairs while Al followed him, "Can you come up?"

"Yes, he probably is there if they asked you to come"

Edward nodded so both walked upstairs talking about all they had learned about alchemy and Ed boasted of his new medical knowledge which impressed Al.

"It's really amazing that you had learned years of medical research on just one night", the boy told the blonde with wide eyes. Ed had just told him that he had helped an uncle with an exam, "Sometimes I don't understand why you're a State Alchemist"

Ed stared at the boy for a moment, but then he smiled ashamed, " You're not the only person that have told me that"

Before any of the two could say anything else, they reached the Fuhrer's officer door and the Secretary told them to get in since Raven was already waiting for Edward and the boy assumed that Al's dad was there since the office was full with Generals and Lieutenant Generals in a line in front of the man.

However, when both walked in, Ed noticed that Kimbley was in the middle of all of them being given what seemed to be some important document since it had the Fuhrer's stamp. Raven glanced at Edward, who just frowned.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, Crimson Alchemist, welcome back to the Military"

The blonde's eyes grew wide in shock when he saw how Raven and Kimbley shook their hands while the others Generals applauded. Al glanced at Ed since he didn't really understand what was going on, but the boy was petrified.

"Major Edward Mustang Elric", the man said suddenly as everyone turned to see the blonde, "You will be reassigned under Kimbley command immediately", he said drawing a wide smirk as he was saying the boy that this was what he got for challenging him.

The boy's jaw almost dropped, but everyone in the hall was staring at him so he was forced to salute the bastard, who was at the edge of bursting in laughs.

"Congratulations Kimbley", Raven said finally, "Your office have been assigned and it's ready for you use"

The man saluted Raven, but he looked around catching the Fuhrer's attention, "You know, I'm already used to this office"

Raven seemed perplexed by the comment, but he held back a laugh, "You must work hard if you want an office like this in the future"

However, Kimbley shook his head, "I think you didn't understand what I said, I want _this_ office"

The Fuhrer looked at him confused and lifted a brow, not really liking the malicious smile the Crimson Alchemist had in that moment, "Stop fooling around, you're dismissed"

"No, _you_ are dismissed", he said almost between laughs. The man made a sign with his hand and all the General took out their guns aiming them towards the shocked Raven.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You're stupid, Raven, you didn't see what was almost in front of you all the time and now you will pay for it with your life. You never understood that what I always wanted was this"

"OTOOSAN!"

Edward reacted at Al's scream and saw how the boy approached Raven and stood in front of him…_He_ was Al's father?! The man put a hand on Alphonse's shoulder harshly so the boy didn't move away.

"Are you brave enough to shoot a kid?", he said smirking, but his laugh erased immediately when the Generals prepared their guns pointing them directly to his head. Then, he took out his gun and put the cannon in Al's head, "If you don't lower your guns now, I'll shoot him and this will warn the guards"

Alphonse's eyes widened in horror and remained motionless while his dad held the gun on his head. However, Edward quickly clapped his hands and transmuted a block from the floor that hit Raven and released Al, so he ran towards him and grabbed the boy from the arm when he heard gun shots and both fell in the floor.

Al tried to sit up immediately, but he saw in shock his dad on the floor bleeding…and possibly dead. When Ed noticed that Kimbley glanced at them, he clapped his hands and transmuted a wall between them that stopped the shots from the Generals.

Edward grabbed the petrified Al from the arm again and pulled him until he reach the bookshelf that Major Armstrong moved that time, pushed it and transmute a hole in the wall which where both entered. Ed transmuted the wall back and pulled Al downstairs at top speed.

Kimbley finished drawing the transmutation circle and touched it to transmute the wall back, but he saw that neither of the two boys where there anymore. He frowned and turned to face the Generals.

"Find them and put in prison all persons that are in the list"

The men saluted him and got out of the room quickly while Kimbley smirked. He approached the desk and pushed Raven with his boot while he took a seat on the chair and drew another transmutation circle. He put the paper over the plaque that had Raven's name and his title and changed it to his name while he drew a wide smile.

"Say hi to the new King of the World"

……..


	38. Loyalty

"**Loyalty"**

"…you look terrible", the Brigadier General lifted a brow when he saw the concerned face of Riza, "You shouldn't have come today"

"That was the order", he said slightly annoyed, she wasn't the first person to tell him that, "I didn't have a choice"

"You could have called and report yourself sick and you know that", she said frowning, "You might be cured, but you need some rest"

Havoc put out a cigarette and glanced at Roy, "She is right, you know?"

The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm here, if I feel worse than I feel now, I'll let you know", he said flatly making clear that he wouldn't, so Riza sighed.

"Now I know why Edward-Kun is that stubborn"

Roy narrowed his eyes, but he just opened a folder to begin reading some documents while Riza and Havoc looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't you ever think on watching over me the entire day"

Havoc growled, "You don't leave us another choice, boss"

The Brigadier General didn't say another word and looked back at the documents. Riza then turned around and walked towards the door to bring the man more papers he had to review, however, the door suddenly opened and two officers appeared.

"Brigadier General Mustang, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, we have order to arrest you"

The three flinched and opened their eyes wide as Roy stood up and hit the table with the palms of his hands, "What are you talking about?!"

One of the officers swallowed and took a step forwards, "Sir, please don't put resistance, these is direct orders from the Generals, we have to obey"

A dense silence filled the room while Roy, Riza and Havoc stared at each other confused, "You have to tell me what's going on", the dark-haired man insisted walking towards them.

"We don't know it, Sir. We just were given these orders"

The man stopped in front of them staring at them almost in shock, but if it really was direct orders, it was best to obey and ask for explanation later so they wouldn't give the officers serious problems. Riza and Havoc quickly understood Roy's look, so both approached and the men handcuffed them at their backs. Roy didn't know what happened, but he was sure of one thing, he would discover the why and soon.

……..

Both boys kept running downstairs in the hidden passage which was barely lighted and they just could hear their steps and their agitated breathe, the blonde still holding Al's arm. Edward was trying to analyze what had just happened and he almost punched himself for not being able to stop it…Raven was thousands of times better than Kimbley.

Ed flinched and frowned, so he ran faster until both reached what seemed to be another entrance to the passage hidden in the Headquarter, so he headed there. Panting, he let the boy's arm go and approached the wall and transmuted a small hole to see through it; it was men bathroom.

The boy glanced at Al and saw how the boy let himself fall in the floor with a blank stare on his face, so he approached him and grabbed the boy's shoulders as Roy used to do with him.

"Al…", he muttered not sure what he should say. It didn't matter how bastard Raven was; he had been his friend's dad.

"Otoosan…"

"..I-I'm so, so sorry"

Alphonse then blinked and looked up at Ed, "Otoosan…I knew he didn't love me as he loved his sons, but still…"

Ed stared at the boy completely mute. Now he was clueless on what he should tell the boy to make him feel better, maybe there wasn't words that could make the boy forgot how his own father pointed a gun to his head.

"…I'm sure he reacted without thinking and that was the first he could com-"

The blonde shut up when he saw how the boy began to cry. Damn it, he really hated seeing people cry.

"I k-know that I was-sn't his f-favorite bec-cause I wasn't his s-son, but s-still…", he said in tears covering his face as Ed let the boy put his forehead on the blonde's shoulder and hugged him feeling how his stomach squeezed at the boy's whimpers.

"…weren't you his son?"

Al softly shook his head, "No, I was his stepson"

Edward then remained quiet and let the boy cry for a moment, but he knew that he had to do something since he had heard Kimbley's last order to arrest everyone and he knew that couldn't be good, so he grabbed the boy's shoulders and withdrew him from himself gently.

"Al, wait for me here. I have to go and see what's happening", the boy just lowered his eyes and nodded in resignation, "Don't get out of here under _any_ circumstance, no matter what. I'll be back soon, I promise"

Alphonse looked up and saw him for a moment, but then he nodded again, more confident this time. Ed then rose and quickly transmuted a hole in the wall to walk in the Headquarter immediately transmuting it back. He took a peek from the bathroom's door and he almost jumped freaked when he saw tons of officers in the hallways…what was going on?

It didn't take long before he found out when he noticed how some officers and Colonels were being handcuffed and taken from there…were they arresting everyone? He though Kimbley just wanted his dad…Quickly, he tried to decide how he would get out of there without being noticed since surely there was an order to arrest him too.

He came up with an idea and opened the water tap waiting to the basin to fill enough, so he released his hair and touched the water with it while he clapped his hands and touched the basin. His hair turned black, so he put some water on his brows to transmute them into black too so there weren't any tracks that he was blonde sometime. He fixed his hair as he had it short and took a peek again to see if he wasn't any detail.

He noticed that the officers that were arresting the staff, had a piece of red fabric tied on their arms, so he quickly transmuted one using bath paper and walked out of the place trying not to room to avoid to attract the attention.

Fortunately, the disguise was a success and the boy went unnoticed, so he quickly walked towards his dad's office hoping that they hadn't caught him yet, but he saw how him, Havoc and Riza were being handcuffed. Edward was about to transmute his automail into a blade to threaten the officers, but Roy noticed him and shook his head.

Ed stared at him for a moment clenching his teeth, but the man shook his head again telling him to remain quiet. The boy hit his hand's palm with his fist and ran downstairs towards Hughes' office so the officers wouldn't see him.

When he got there, he saw relived that the man was signing some documents not aware of what was happening a floor up, so he clapped his hands and touched the floor to create some handcuffs as he entered the room catching Hughes attention.

"Colonel Maes Hughes, I have orders to arrest you", the man stared at him with wide eyes, but he quickly recognized Ed's eyes and lifted a brow, "Please don't put any resistance or I'll use the force"

The man stood up and approached Ed with his hands on his back so the boy would put the handcuffs. In that moment, an officer entered the office, but he stopped when he saw the scene and turned around to walk out. Edward sighed in relief and pushed Hughes so he walked.

Both headed the men's bathroom, the boy saluting some "allies" while Hughes frowned, what the hell was happening now? When they finally got into the place, Ed quickly transmuted the wall and they entered the passage.

"Ed, what's going on?", the man asked him as the boy transmuted back the wall and approached him to take the handcuffs off.

Edward glanced at Al out of the corner of his eyes and saw how the boy was still in the floor with his knees on his chest and his arms around his legs as he hid his head on them, "Kimbley killed Raven", he simply said noticing how Alphonse flinched, but he didn't look up.

Hughes stared at him with wide eyes and saw how Ed approached Al to tell him to stand up, "…What did you say?..."

"Let's go, we have to get out of here before they notice that you're missing. Everyone else had been arrested", Ed said without further explanations. The clock was ticking faster than ever.

The three ran following Ed who really didn't have any idea on what to do. He couldn't go home since they would look for him there surely, and they couldn't go Hughes' house, they would go there first then they saw he wasn't with the others…they had to call Gracia and Elysia to get them out of there…For now, Ed knew that there was one place where they would never look for them.

Before they walked out of the Headquarter, Edward suddenly stopped and clapped his hands to touch a shocked Hughes. His clothes turned into a simple T-shirt and some pants and the boy did the same with his uniform.

"Now, let's get out of there"

…….

Roy was leaned in one of the wall of the cell which he shared with Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Riza stared at him really wishing that she could read the man's mind in that moment since he didn't do any facial expression that told her what he was thinking and that had her feeling slightly uneasy.

"I think half of the Headquarter's staff is here", Fuery said suddenly taking a peek through the bars.

"I wish someone was kind enough to tell us why in hell are we here", Havoc mumbled angrily since they had taken his cigarettes away and approached the bars glaring at one of the guards, "Hey, you, tell us why we have been arrested, now"

The man glanced at the Lieutenant for a moment, but he immediately looked away while the others prisoners shouted at them insults as 'traitors' included.

Breda growled, "They can't hold us here without an explanation much longer"

"Raven is the Fuhrer, of course they can", Riza said impatient, so the Second Lieutenant lowered his head in resignation.

In that moment, they heard how someone slammed the door open and everyone looked up. Some steps filled the room and they noticed that they were walking towards Roy's cell, so he opened his eyes. They had taken his gloves away, but he had drawn a transmutation circle in a stone, just in case.

However, everyone's eyes widened when Kimbley appeared in front of them with some Generals and Lieutenant General behind…the man was using the Fuhrer's uniform. All the prisoners began to yell, but Kimbley just smiled at the nearly petrified Roy who barely reacted when the Crimson Alchemists raised his hand and the yells died.

"Amestris Military, salute to your new Fuhrer", he said with a wide smile. Nobody say anything, the shock was too much to express it with words, "You were put in here for you background on Raven's command support, you can say that I took some precautions if you may. Anyone that wants to swear with your life to be loyal to me, will be able to walk out of here immediately"

Roy lifted a brow when he saw that Kimbley were staring at him waiting so the man said something, but the dark-haired man just smirked and lowered his head closing his eyes. No, he won't please the man.

The Crimson Alchemist then made a sign to his subordinates so they would go a free whoever swore to be loyal to him while he opened the cell and got in ignoring the others.

"Will you keep that attitude if I tell you that I have Chibi-Mustangs in my hands?", the man said folding his arms smiling.

Roy looked at him them, smiling too, "You don't have anything, you won't manipulate me with that"

"Are you sure", Kimbley said with a voice that Mustang didn't like it at all, "Will you bet your son's life on that?". The black-haired man stared at him, so the Fuhrer took that as an answer, "Fine, then Chibi-Mustang will suffer the consequences. Ah! That girl too…what was her name again?...Elsa?...Elysa?"

Roy's eyes widened, but he tried to remain in calm, "What the hell she got to do with this?"

"Don't play the stupid role with me, you know that your idiot friend is missing, so unless you tell me where he is, his family will be seriously punished"

Riza stared at the man horrified, she knew he would be gladly do that without any remorse.

"What makes you think that I know where he is?", Roy said looking at him.

Kimbley then began to play with the cell's key, "Then aren't you going to tell me where he is?"

Everyone remained silent, so the Crimson Alchemist laughed loudly.

"I love that loyalty", he said amused, "Just it would be better if you showed it to me, that way you would save your pathetic lives"

Roy just stared at him emotionless, so Kimbley turned around and walked of the cell locking behind him.

"You've never been that smart, Mustang, but I got to tell you that this is going to be your biggest mistake. You can be sure of that"

The Fuher walked towards his subordinates as Roy and the others couldn't see him anymore, so the B. General placed a hand on his forehead. Have he caught Ed?...No…the disguise was pretty good even though he had recognized the boy pretty fast…besides, if Hughes was missing could only mean that Edward found him on time.

Riza approached the man with a worried face, "General, do you think Kimbley really caught Ed-?

"No", he said confident, "I'm sure he is safe"

The woman then smiled and nodded. They were being watched, but they were sure that Roy would be able to do some alchemy to run away. However, an officer entered the cell holding a wooden handcuff on his hands, so the dark-haired man smiled with sorrow.

…..

"Yes, buy the first ticked to Aquroya and go there immediately", Hughes said desperate through the phone, "I don't have time to explain anything, just go, please"

Edward heard Hughes' yells since surely Gracia was insisting to know why she and Elysia had to go with distant uncle that they had seen once a few years ago. However, his eyes were fixed in the boy sitting at his side in the table as he held a cup of tea on his hands and had a blank stare.

He didn't know exactly what to do, so he took a seat catching the boy attention, "Al, you have to be strong. We cannot allow ourselves to be weak now, your life is in danger too"

The boy seemed surprised by the comment, so he lowered his eyes sadly and stared at his reflection in the tea, "I know…it just that…Okaasan will be so sad…"

The blonde – dark-haired for the moment – knew that wasn't exactly what had the boy like that, he was still disturbed by what happened of course. He couldn't blame him, he would be a lot worse if he was in his place after all.

"I always knew that he didn't love me as he loved his real sons", he began drawing a depressing smile, "However, I loved him, he was my fatherly figure"

Ed nodded trying to be empathic with the boy, so Al took a sip of his tea to calm down a little.

"I noticed that you called him 'Raven'", the boy said suddenly making Ed flinch, "Instead of Fuhrer, sir, or whatever more…why?"

Edward was frozen for a moment not sure what he was supposed to say. Should he tell him how bastard Raven had been since a long time? Or try to save the perfect image the boy had from his father as member of the military?

"And don't try to lie to me", Alphonse added narrowing his eyes, "Your eyes are the same Okaasan drew when I asked her if Otoosan loved me when I was a child"

The boy lowered the head. This wasn't exactly something he was looking forwards to do…"Raven had been conspiring for a long time now to overthrow King Bradley and take over the military…and he threaten me a few times since I didn't want to be a part of that"

However, Al didn't seem that surprised, "…I guess that explains the overnight meetings and his sudden promotion"

Alphonse drew a sad but happier smile, but Edward didn't feel that well. Now the boy surely was thinking that Raven deserved what he got…which he maybe did, but nothing a son should think of his father.

"Well, now you're going to explain me what is happening _with details_", Hughes said suddenly taking a seat, "Gracia already left the house"

Edward nodded; however, in that moment someone opened the door of the house and the three glanced at the newly arrived. Hohenheim opened his eyes with surprise when he saw them.

"…Edward?", he asked dropping the suitcase in the floor as the boy stood up and remembered that his hair was still black, "What's wrong?"

"Hohenheim, I apologize that we burst onto your house this way", the boy said bowing, "But we have some serious problems"

"The fact that you're disguise that way, I have so assume that they are indeed serious", the man said smiling, "And don't worry, you know you can come in whenever you feel like"

Ed smiled and indicated the man to take a seat to tell them what happened. Al remained quiet the entire story with his eyes fixed in the table while Hughes put a hand on his face in frustration and Hohenheim grabbed his hands together.

"I guess this concerns everybody", Hohenheim said suddenly and Edward nodded.

"We have to proceed cautiously, any mistake and Kimbley will take it with Roy and the others", Hughes mumbled with his hand still on his face.

Edwards screwed his eyes shut when an image of the idiot Kimbley laughing came to his mind, "I knew, but I'm not quite sure what we should do"

"We could kill him"

The three threw a glanced to Al who had his eyes still fixed in the table. Hughes looked at Ed concerned, but he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "We must not put ourselves to his level, Al. Revenge won't be the way out this time", he said feeling as a hypocrite, but that was the true anyway.

"I'm pretty sure that more than one person will want to take down the military system now that Kimbley is the Fuhrer", Hohenheim said suddenly with his hands still together, "As we saw a year ago, but this time it could use that in a positive way.

Ed nodded, but he rose, "May I use your phone for a second?", he said to the man who just nodded and drew a small smile.

"Who are you going to call?", Hughes asked him curious when Edward walked towards the phone.

"…To the person that I know will want to kill Otoosan and me instead of Kimbley"

Hughes smiled pitying the boy, but Hohenheim stared at him confused, "He is going to call Roy's sister, Izumi"

…...


	39. The wait

I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was having problems with my internet and it was impossible D:

"**The wait"**

Hohenheim stared with wide eyes at the half dead Edward in the floor while Hughes smiled nervous at the furious Izumi that now was walking towards him.

"Why on Earth didn't you call me sooner?!"

"Izumi, calm down", the man said holding from running away from her when he saw the possessed face of her, "Everything happened so fast, we barely came back from our trip"

The woman growled and turned to see how the blonde was trying to stand up being helped by Al. Sig then approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You have to calm down, Izumi, this is not time to have Ed hurt"

She just crossed her arms and walked towards Edward as he flinched and stood on his feet straight as a table, "So, did you said that my stupid Otouto left himself be caught?"

The boy drew a hand on his face trying to recover from the blow the woman had given him, "It wasn't like that, he didn't have a choice"

Izumi glared at the boy for a moment frowned and Edward was afraid that she would hit him again, but she just sighed and hugged the boy lovingly, "How many times more are you going to make me worry about you two?"

Edward was motionless for a second, but he immediately smiled ashamed and hugged her back, "I'm sorry, Sensei"

The woman withdrew herself from the boy and grabbed a black lock from his bangs lifting a brow, "Should I ask?"

"…Probably no"

She nodded, "Then, what do we have to do in order to get Roy out of wherever he is?"

Edward glanced at Hughes, who just lifted his glasses and approached Izumi when he was sure it was safe to do it, "We're still discussing what we are going to do, the situation is away too serious and that Roy and the others are in prison it's not the main problem"

Izumi just remained silent staring at the man, so he discretely stepped back afraid that she would go berserk again.

"Kimbley now is the Commander in Chief of the entire Military, any mistake we make and that could cost our lives", the man said lifting his glasses again.

"…Kimbley?", she asked lowering her arms with a surprised gaze, "The alchemist that kidnapped Edward?"

Hughes nodded, so Izumi put a hand on her chin thoughtfully while Edward looked at her slightly confused, what could she be thinking of? In that moment, someone knocked the door, so the boy hurried to it, half opened it and saw Winry…and Bradley at her side. The blonde opened the door then to let them enter the house and closed it immediately.

Ed and Hughes saluted the man, who just smiled but nodded indicating them to lower their hands. Edward then noticed that the girl was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"…Your hair…"

The boy sweat dropped and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Bradley then approached Hughes frowned.

"Is it true what my daughter told me?", he said clenching his fists, "Kimbley now had taken over the Military?"

Hughes nodded again, so Bradley lowered his head and clenched his fists even more fiercely. He was sure that Raven was at least more mentally sane that Kimbley, this was a total disaster. Izumi and Sig approached them and Hughes began to tell them what Edward had told him while Winry walked towards Al, who was sitting on a chair with his elbow leaned on the table and his hand supporting his face, not really looking at something specifically. The girl saw how the boy didn't notice that she had approached, so she placed a hand on his shoulder making the boy almost jump from the chair.

"I'm sorry!", she cried out and moving her hands, "I didn't mean to scare you"

Alphonse stared at her for a moment, but then smiled ashamed, "Don't worry, I was distracted"

Winry smiled him back and took a seat in front of him dropping a large suitcase in the table which Al looked at it curious, "It's been a while since I saw you, now that I cannot enter the Headquarter anymore"

The boy nodded, "That's true". However, he remembered something important in that moment…something that didn't fit, "Hold on a second", he said almost yelling, but then he lowered his voice, "Y-you father…wasn't he supposed to be…well…", Al felt a shiver along his spine, but he made his best effort to hide it, "…dead?"

Winry seemed surprised, but then she understood that Al didn't know anything of what happened, so she shook her head, "Everything was a fraud so Raven wouldn't actually kill Otoosan"

This time Al couldn't hide his horrified face and his eyes grew wide. The girl looked at him confused, not quite sure if she had said something bad.

"…Al? What's wrong?"

Alphonse swallowed deeply and tried to change his face forcing a nervous smile, "No, it's nothing"

Winry stared at him consternated, but before she could say something, Edward got in the dining room fixing his now blonde hair into a ponytail, so the girl lifted a brow.

"Can you dye your hair with alchemy?"

Ed nodded removing some locks from his face, "Yeah, I have to disguise myself and this was the first that came to my mind". The boy then noticed that the adults where talking almost in whispers and lifted a brow too, "What's going on there?"

The girl just shrugged, "I don't know, but you and I have some pending business"

"…It's that so?", he said looking at her puzzled

Winry rose and grabbed the suitcase throwing it to Al. She grabbed both boys' arms and pulled them to the living room where she pushed the half confused half scared Ed to the couch.

"It's time to change your automails into your new ones", she said finally proudly as the girl opened her purse to take out some tools.

Edward sweat dropped, "You could have told me that. Besides, I think I told you to stay at home, this situation is away too dangerous"

"Al, you'll have to help me since I couldn't bring all the things I need to do it by myself", she ordered him ignoring Ed's comment.

The boy just stared at her with funny eyes, but when he threw a glance at Edward, he just shrugged.

"Take off your shirt first"

The blonde sighed but did it anyway, if he didn't maybe the girl would charge him more to the already big account surely. Hohenheim then entered the living room worried that the three teens had disappeared from the dining room that way and saw confused the scene for a moment, but he quickly understood.

"…She is your mechanic?", he asked approaching them and looking at the girl incredulous. Ed nodded.

Hohenheim then took a seat in front of the teens watching in detail the new automails of the boy. He had known people that had them, but he had never witness how the limbs were attached. Winry took off the old arm and handed it to Al who put it in the suitcase to hand her the new one and both put it in the port, but the man lifted a brow.

"I've heard that this procedure it's quite painful, shouldn't you give him something for that first?"

Both Ed and Winry glanced at the man, but she shook her head, "This is the only way to know if the nerves were reattached correctly"

The man understood the reasoning, but if the pain were really that intense…

"Ready?", she said placing the wrench in the nerve connection spot, the boy put his flesh hand on the couch and nodded sweating.

Hohenheim and Al saw how Ed's body tightened and he growled quietly, but that was it. However, the blonde was pale and sweaty.

"Miss, I really think you should-"

The girl raised a hand indicating the man that he shouldn't suggest it again, so Hohenheim saw worried the boy's face. Winry followed the same procedure with the leg and Edward growled again, but this time he threw himself in the couch clearly tired and panting.

"I'd forgotten how painful this was", he said with a weak smile.

Winry closed the suitcase smiling him back, "Rest, I'll go to the kitchen to bring you something so you can recover your energy. Come with me Al"

The boy just stared at her for a moment, but he couldn't complain when the blond girl grabbed him from the arm and dragged him with her. Hohenheim then kneeled close to Edward and the boy noticed the concerned face of the man.

"Don't worry, it's not the first time that I've been through this", he said removing some locks from his face.

The man smiled feeling pity for the boy, "Maybe, but I think you're not used to the pain"

"…No, not really"

"You know, we're been researching how to reattach flesh limbs with alchemy. We use dead animals to replace the lost limbs of living animals and I have to tell you that we're been successful. We are now looking to test that in humans"

The boy glanced at him quite surprised by the comment, but then he shook his head, "I don't know if I could be ok with the fact of having another person's arm or leg, even if he or she is dead"

Ed tried to sit up, but he staggered, so the man grabbed him from the shoulders to help him, "I don't know why, but I was sure you would said that"

The blonde smiled and placed a hand on his forehead, "What are Hughes-San and the others talking about?"

Hohenheim face changed drastically, it was like he had forgot about everything to enjoy that short moment with Edward, "They are thinking on using their influences to convince people to fight against Kimbley, it would take some time thought"

"…Otoosan won't wait", he said drawing a smile, "He surely is thinking how to get out of the prison in this moment"

"Probably would be more convenient that he stay there so that man wouldn't have more reasons to go after you"

"Probably, but he won't", he said placing a hand on his chin, "Unless…"

Hohenheim glanced at the boy for a moment, but the boy didn't say anything, "Unless?"

Ed flinched and raised a finger, "Unless he knew Hughes-San and I were safe"

"Well, considering that he in the Military prison, I sure you're not thinking on making him a visit or call him, right?", he said standing up while the boy put his shirt back on.

"I could go disguised, come on"

Edward ran where Bradley, Izumi, Sig and Hughes were catching their attention immediately.

"If you want to do whatever you're planning to do, we have to let Otoosan know so he won't do anything stupid"

Everyone stared at the boy, but Hughes smiled, "It's not like we could go or send him a letter, Ed"

"I know that", he said rolling his eyes, "I could go disguised"

However, Hughes shook his head, "No, we were lucky hours ago because there were too much people and confusion, but now everything is quite and anyone would be able to recognize you immediately…it's now like there are a lot of teens in the Military"

"But Hughes-San-". The man raised a hand so the boy would keep quit, "In that case, any of us can't go there"

Maes put a hand on his chin, but then Hohenheim stepped forward with his hands on his pockets, "As far I know, that man doesn't know I exist"

Everyone glanced at the man for a moment, however, Ed shook his head, "I've involved you too much into this, Hohenheim-San, I couldn't ask you to do something like that"

The blond man lifted a brow, "I'm offering all by myself, Edward"

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea", Hughes said suddenly.

"Hughes-San, you cannot be serious about this"

"Unless you can trust that Roy won't try to do something stupid, I think that's the only choice we have"

Edward stared at the man with his jaw dropped trying to say something to object, by he couldn't think of anything, so he lowered his head resigned.

Hohenheim-San, come with me, I'll explain you what you have to do", Hughes told him as the man nodded and followed him outside the dining room.

Izumi then approached the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "So he is Hohenheim", she said softly…almost too softly, "I never thought he would appear again"

The boy just sighed. He was still away too daze for the automail reattachment to say something coherent, so he took a seat when he saw Winry entering the dining room with food followed by Al who was carrying some drinks.

……….

"Sir, Raven and Hughes' families have disappeared, it probable that they had been contacted and left immediately"

The sound of a shoot filled the office and the office fell in the floor dead at the terrified faces of everyone around him. They felt how their bodies shook when Kimbley put the gun away and glanced at them.

"We're talking about two kids and an adult who cannot leave this city, I don't think I'm asking for something impossible. Find them!"

The officer saluted fearfully and walked out of the office leaving a angry Kimbley with Lieutenant Colonel Fessler who was smiling amused at the man's anxiety.

"Help me to understand why it's that important to find them"

Kimbley threw the man a look, but the General's smile didn't wash off. "Mustang's stupid son have slipped from my hands 3 times already, I'm sure he would attempt to rescue Mustang"

Fessler leaned his face on his hand and lifted a brow, "…And?"

The Crimson Alchemist threw himself on his chair and put his feet on the desk, but remained silent ignoring the question, so the L. General stood up and approached him.

"It cannot be that the Great Fuhrer is scared from a 16 years old boy, can it?"

Kimbley then grabbed the gun and aimed it to Fessler frowned, but the man didn't move so he lowered it quickly, "I'm not in the mood to give you any explanation"

Fessler smirked amused, but then he handed the man a folder, "Our men are ready to take over this cities"

The alchemist opened it and smiled with satisfaction when he saw how long the list was, "Great, proceed at discretion, I want this cities to be under Military control in the next few days"

"If Edward doesn't show up and try to stop us, of course"

Kimbley threw the man a dirty look and growled disapprovingly, "You're dismissed"

The L. General saluted him amused and walked out of the office while Kimbley clenched his fist impatient. That stupid shorty had got away from his hands for the last time, he could be sure of that. It was not just his revenge against Mustang, it was the fact that the boy had left him look like a fool enough times.

Kimbley rose and looked through the window to see how some officers were being reassigned after they had sworn to be loyal to him. Finally, after so many years of chasing it, he was now the Fuhrer and his will was the law. The feeling of having that power filled him completely and smirked.

……………

"I don't know the prisoner got this disgusting kind of food"

Riza threw Havoc a glance, who was staring his food with a sick face, almost at the edge of throwing up. "That's all you body need, it doesn't matter if it is tasty or not"

"…I want a steak…."

Fuery raised his head impatient at the man's constants complains that he had been doing since they were locked there. "I'm starving, so please stop saying how disgusting is the food. Close your eyes and think of that as a steak"

Breda and Falman couldn't hold back a laugh at the comment, but Havoc didn't find it so amusing and threw the man a look, so Fuery crossed his arms and averted his eyes.

Riza then approached Roy, who was just leaned on the wall with his eyes shut, thinking surely, but it couldn't be that he was thinking on a plan to get out of there since he couldn't do anything with his hands trapped like that.

"I see that you're not too comfortable with that handcuffs", she said trying to draw a smile.

The man opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment before he sighed, "No, my arms and hands are numb"

The Lieutenant took a seat and the man did the same at her side. She took some locks of the Roy's face, so the dark-haired man smiled at her softly.

"I'm worried about Edward", she said suddenly, "I know he will try to take us out of here and Kimbley surely is waiting for him to do that"

"Yeah, I know", he said with sorrow, "Every time I heard some noise I think it's him. I'm trying to figure out how to draw a transmutation circle…in a way they couldn't notice"

Riza lowered his eyes, but she moved her head disapprovingly when she heard how Havoc and Breda had begun to argue.

Roy, in the other hand, couldn't help but smile, "At least they keep their spirits up"

In that moment, an officer approached the bars and opened the cell, so both men quit yelling and stared at him almost piercing him with their eyes. The man didn't say anything and left a plate with food walking out of the place immediately. However, Roy stood up quickly and grabbed the plate as he could, almost dropping it, so Fuery approached and helped him.

"What's wrong?", the Sergeant asked, but he saw surprised how Roy found a paper and put it into his pocket as he grabbed a dish with food.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry", he said walking back to his spot.

Everyone in the cell looked at him confused and saw how the man unfolded the paper discretely and read it quickly. In matter of seconds, Roy put the paper back into his pocket and moved his hands so his crew approached him.

"That man was Hohenheim, he left us a note saying that Hughes and Edward are safe and they are planning how to take Kimbley down. They're asking us to be patient".

"….Patient?", Havoc growled folding his arms, "What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"It means that you better find how to like the food from here", Roy said flatly as the man's jaw dropped.

"I just hope they don't think on waiting too long", Falman muttered, "I'm sure Kimbley will find his way to get Edward"

And he was right. But for now, they will have to trust them and hope for the best…Hughes was with Ed at least…

……

"Don't get out of here unless it's truly necessary and if you do, disguise yourselves and don't be out too much time", Hughes ordered them as the three teens nodded, "They will probably will look for you for days, so be careful"

Edward then approached him, "Hughes-San, I just don't get why wouldn't it be safer if we go with you, beside we could help you that way"

"No Ed, all of us we are going to travel separately and it's not quite discrete to travel with a bunch of teens", he said flatly.

Izumi bent down and looked at the boy in the eyes, "Beside, you have to take care of your friends and be pay attention to Kimbley's moves"

"…You're treating me as a kid again…", the boy growled crossing his arms, but Izumi hugged him.

"Take care, Edward, promise me that you will"

Two hugs from Izumi in just one day?...She must be terribly worried about him…, "I will , Sensei"

Bradley said goodbye to his daughter while Hughes hugged Edward apprehensively. He felt like he was abandoning him, but he knew this was the best choice, Kimbley would never find him in this place.

Alphonse saw both teens say goodbye to their loved ones for a moment before he looked away and narrowed his eyes. He made his best effort to remain calmed and it was really hard, but he was surprised when he saw Hughes in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of you, Alphonse-Kun", he said smiling, "I don't know exactly how you were dragged into this mess, but take care and don't try to do anything heroic"

The boy stared at the man for a moment, but then nodded drawing a small smile. Hughes patted his head and turned around to walk out of the house followed by Izumi and Sig. Hohenheim threw Edward a glance before he closed the door and the boy nodded confident, so he smiled and got out finally.

The three teens remained silent for a moment before the blonde turned around and walked towards the living room.

"I guess now we wait", Winry said suddenly.

Edward growled, "…I hate to wait.."

"You don't have another choice, Ed", Al said seriously.

The boy threw himself in the couch covering his eyes with his arm. He really hated to wait, even more knowing that everyone was in danger while he had to stay there safe in Hohenheim's house….

No, of course he wouldn't wait without doing anything.

…….


	40. The Golden Trio

Name of the chap taken from Leiram's comment XD

"**The Golden trio"**

"Are you sure about this Winry? I don't know a thing about mechanic, but this doesn't seems safe"

The girl threw the boy a glance, but he just saw the artifact the girl had built while Al handed her a cable the blond girl had asked him to.

"It's totally safe, besides, why would Kimbley think that we want to tap his phone?"

Both Al and Ed stared at each other, but since neither of the two knew how this device worked, they just watched how Winry modified it excited putting in some things and taking out others.

"Well, I think it's ready", she said screwing the last part and beginning to take some tools into her purse.

Edward then grabbed it and tried to analyze it as Al approached to watch it in detail, but neither of the two could say how the thing worked.

"You'll have to explain me how to attach this", Ed said placing it back on the table.

Winry then lifted a brow, "Explain you? What are you talking about? I'll do it"

Both boys stared at her for a moment, but they shook their heads immediately.

"Winry, what would you do if they catch you?", Al asked her unbelievingly.

"They won't", she said closing her purse, "I'll be careful, I promise"

Edward shook his head again, "No, I'll go", he said flatly as he stood up.

"You know what Hughes-San told you", she recalled beginning to get impatient at the boys complains and lack of confidence they had on her, "Your disguise won't work"

"I'll transmute a pair of platforms to appear taller if I have to". Edward almost bit his tongue when he had to say that, but he definitely wouldn't let Winry put her life on risk.

The girl was getting mad, so she rose and walked towards the fridge to grab a soda, "Disguise as a girl then, I can assure nobody would suspect anything that way"

Both Ed and Al become motionless at the suggestion, but the boy threw her a dirty look, "You HAVE to be kidding"

"Then I'll go", she said flatly taking a seat again, "And stop complaining, if anything goes wrong you won't know what to do". Both boys lowered their head defeated, so Winry took out a couple of radios from her purse and gave one to Edward, "But you can be close and I'll communicate with you if something happens".

Al glanced at the boy and saw how he just nodded as he couldn't come up with a better plan, "Maybe could be a good idea to give one of these to Otoosan?"

"The guards could discover them", Al said suddenly, "I don't think that's such a great idea"

The boy scratched his head not quite happy for the comment, but he knew Al was right. It had been a week since the three teens were left alone in the house and Winry had been working hard on the device, but the fact that they were locked was beginning to make them anxious, so the three left their disguised permanent so they could go out for a moment to take some fresh air or buy food. Winry was now red-haired, Al had brown hair and Edward had black.

For now, they had decided to spy on Kimbley's phone and attach a transmitter so they would knew what happened inside his office and be aware if the man discovered their plans.

"Tomorrow will be it then", she said sighing.

The three were mute for a moment, but then sighed in resignation.

"I think I'm becoming claustrophobic", Al said collapsing in the table.

Edward did the same narrowing his eyes, "…I need fresh air"

Winry just laid down in the chairs with an agony face, "I want an ice cream"

The three growled anxious, but they knew they couldn't go out, it was too risky and they could put other's lives in danger since they were Kimbley had made the ordered to catch them, it didn't matter who stepped in their way. So, seeing the situation, they decided to go sleep.

"At least this will work as a distraction tomorrow", Winry said as she entered the room where Roy had been and the two boys entered Hohenheim's room.

Both boys nodded with their heads down and raised their hands as a good night sign as they closed the door behind them.

"Otoosan must feel like this on their cell", Ed said suddenly while he took his shirt off, "But we have television, books and good food"

"How long will it be before they come back?"

"I don't know, but if they don't come back soon, they will just find three crazy teens"

Al smiled as he put his pajama on and saw how Ed threw himself in the bed, "Mustang-San taught you alchemy?"

The boy turned to see Al surprised by the question, but he nodded smiling, "Just the basics, Obasan was my Sensei"

"Ahh, the woman that beat you", the boy said amused, so Ed growled.

"Yes…her"

Alphonse got in the bed and both stared at the ceiling roof for a moment in silence. Edward then turned to see him.

"Why did your father never approve that you learned alchemy?"

The boy flinched, but he immediately drew a sad face, "I don't know, I guess he was afraid of it since he couldn't understand it"

"…Yeah I guess, a lot of people is like that"

Al nodded, "Okaasan in the other hand, always encouraged me so I learned it, that's why I could buy books, although the eternal absence of…Raven helped too". Ed glanced at him surprised that he had called his father by his name, but he decided to keep quit and listen, "Okaasan always told me that Raven loved me even if I wasn't his real son, but I knew she was lying to me. Despite everything, I really considered him as my father"

Edward lowered his head feeling guilty that it had to be him who told his friend everything Raven did, "I'm so sorry, Al"

The boy shook his head, "Don't worry, I realized that I'm not sad for Raven, but for Okaasan and even more now that I cannot be with her". Ed nodded and laid down in the bed staring at the ceiling. "You father, in the other hand, seems to be a great man"

"Yeah…he really is", Ed said smiling, "Although I'm not his biological son, he had always treated me as one…"

"What are you going to do when you have siblings?", Al asked him quite amused.

"…Siblings?". The truth was that he had never thought of that, but now that his dad had a stable relationship with Riza…"I'm not sure, what did you do?", he asked smiling ashamed.

"…I Kicked them..". Both laughed amused, but Al shook his head, "I was 6 and I was quite jealous at first, but Okaasan always made sure that I felt loved as anything had changed. I'm sure your dad will do the same"

Ed growled disapprovingly, "…I'm not 5 years old"

"Believe me, it's doesn't matter how old you are…it hurts"

Edward bit his lip and narrowed his eyes…yeah, Alphonse was right. Just the thought made him feel how his heart squeezed…

"Can I ask you something?", Al said suddenly.

"Shoot"

"…Are you in love with Winry?"

Alphonse began to laugh when he saw the shocked face of the petrified boy.

"I see", he said trying to hold back his laughs since he noticed that Ed was getting mad.

"W-what m-makes you t-think that?", the now dark-haired boy said swallowing.

Al then laughed again covering his mouth with his hand, "Call it intuition". Ed then turned his back to him and covered himself with the sheet pretending to be sleep, so Alphonse moved him, "Hey! You haven't answered me"

Edward kept pretending he was sleep, but the three was that he was hiding his surely blushed face.

"Well, silence gives consent", he finally said laying down in the bed and covering himself with the sheet between laughs, but he saw how Edward turned and how blushed he was, "I knew it"

The boy lowered his head so his bangs covered his face, but it was almost impossible to hide how flushed he was, "One work and I'll lock you here forever"

Alphonse laughed again before he tried to breathe deeply to shut up and prevent the boy from getting mad. He finally got hold of himself and laid down in the pillow, "Why haven't you told her anything?"

"…It's not the moment…and I don't know how", he said ashamed. The truth was that he didn't know how to talk with girls…he could talk with Winry as his mechanic and his friend, but as a girl...that was totally different.

"You just have to be sincere, girls appreciate honesty", Al said smiling, "…or so I read sometime"

Edward jus turned his back to him again, "Good night"

Al laughed quietly and buried his head on the pillow, "Good night". The truth was that he was slightly envy of him, his own lifestyle hadn't allowed him to meet a girl and fall in love…and he truly wanted to know how that felt….

……..

"Ready?"

WInry turned the radios on and fixed her jacket from her military uniform that Edward transmuted to her as the two boys nodded, "Anything you see strange, call us, is very common inside the Military", Ed said grabbing yours.

The girl nodded fixing her hair, "Be careful, if you see that it's too dangerous, come back and we'll try another day", Al told her.

"Of course, calm down you both", she growled happily when she saw the boy's concerned faces, "Everything will be fine"

Al and Ed looked at each other worried, but this wasn't the moment to change anything, so Winry finished fixing her uniform and put her backpack on.

"Well, I'll see you both later, be careful and don't let anyone see you"

However, when the girl turned around, Edward grabbed her arm as she glanced at him confused and the dark-haired boy regretted that he did that, "…Make sure to come back safe…please"

She nodded confident, so Ed let her go and both saw how Winry said hi to the guards of the entrance of the Headquarter as they were old friends and they seemed to believe it since they did anything in particular. Al then laughed naughtily and Edward hit him with the radio as the boy fell in the ground heavily.

…….

Winry walked through the hallways trying to calm down and don't show her nervousness so she seemed just another employee, but it was quite hard since some men threw her not really nice glances. Finally, she found the path which the girl had drawn in her hand as Edward told her where the communication controls were, so she sneaked into the lady's bathroom to change the military uniform into an electrician uniform.

She said hi to some officers that let her enter when they saw her uniform and the identification that Edward had transmuted for her, and she walked in the room. Winry quickly found the both of communications from the Fuhrer's office and hurried to finish fast as she attached her masterpiece and tested it.

When she could hear Kimbley's voice in her transmitter, the girl grinned and closed the both to walk out of the place.

…..

"Ed no!,

"I just want to take a quick look, I want to see if Otoosan and the others are fine"

Alphonse shook his head, "It's too dangerous, you know it!"

"If they find out who I am, I'll make a sign so you and Winry escape from here", he said as he transmuted a robe and climb in the wall, but Al grabbed it.

"Winry will _kill_ me", he said hoping the boy would feel sorry for him, but Ed take the robe from him and threw it up.

"It won't take long, I promise"

Alphonse just saw how Edward climbed the wall and disappeared as he jumped from it. The boy almost snapped his face quite sure Winry will beat him with whatever she had on her backpack.

Edward ran through the garden trying to hide in the bushes, however, there were a lot of guards…maybe he should have listened to Al. He kept running towards the building he knew they kept their prisoners and he had to show up from hiding a few times to pretend to be a guard more since one saw him.

Luckily, the place wasn't that far from there…but, how will he know which cell was Roy's?...Great. However, he saw surprised that a head was half outside of the window of the window and two arms were hanging from it, as the man was begging from fresh air. He approached it and recognized Havoc, so he touched one of his hands and heard amused how he cried out, but he regretted it a second later; maybe he had caught the guards' attention.

However when he just heard Havoc muttering how something evil had touched his hand, Edward climbed the cell taking a peek on the window and raised his hand greeting everyone. Roy then pushed Havoc and climbed the wall too.

"Ed, what are you doing here", he muttering failing miserable to show how happy he was to see the boy. Edward could tell it when he saw how Roy smiled relieved.

"I was in the neighborhood", he said in low voice too, "I have to know if you guys were ok"

Roy nodded, "We are fine, Kimbley hadn't showed up here, but, what about you?"

"Nobody had come back yet, but I talked with everyone and they said that a lot of cities had agreed to fight Kimbley since they are aware of how he had taken over some cities…you can guess how", he said with sorrow, "Hohenheim-San knows a lot of people that had joined them to convince more people"

Roy smiled and grabbed Edward hand as he could with his wooden handcuffs, "Take care of you, Edward, Kimbley is still after you as I heard, and I think he is quite mad already". The boy nodded confident and squeezed his dad hand, "With that hair you look somewhat like me"

Ed smiled and looked around trying to analyze if he could do something to get them out of there, but he felt how Roy squeezed his hand and shook his head.

"The only reason Kimbley had remained from looking for you house by house is because I'm here, we're going to be fine". The boy lowered his head sadly, but the man knew this was the best choice they had.

However, the boy flinched when she heard the pissed off voice of Winry in his radio…he had forgotten to give it to Al, "I have to go", he said with sorrow as he fell in the ground when Roy nodded.

The man just saw how his son disappeared in the garden, so he left the window and took a seat leaning his head in the wall. Riza then approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least you now know he is ok and everything is going well", she said softly.

Roy nodded, "Yeah, but I really doubt he was just in the neighborhood to see us".

He just hoped that whatever had brought the boy here didn't put their lives in danger.

…….

"Winry, you didn't have to hit me with that", he said as he opened the door of the house and rubbed his head.

"I told you to stay out of the Headquarter, you could have put your life in danger"

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Wouldn't you have done the same if you dad was there?"

Winry flinched and lowered her head. Ed then remained silent as Al sighed, at least everything went fine. The girl then took the transmitter off her backpack and turned it on. The three grinned when they heard what seemed to be Kimbley's voice.

"…There still a lot of cities left and a lot of our soldiers had been killed, you must hurry", the Crimson Alchemist said quite mad.

"Yes sir", the other man said, "However, sir, I have to tell you that I suspect that some cities are becoming allies to stand out attacks"

The three teens looked at each other and swallowed, "Yes, the L. General Fessler told me the same yesterday", he said as it wasn't a big deal, "A bunch of civilians will never be a problem to a Military force and our State Alchemists"

"Sir, I have to let you know that I'm worried, there are a lot of people angry…alchemists included"

"Hardly any common alchemist would be a problem to a State Alchemist"

"He's right on that", Al said suddenly, but Ed shook his head.

"Sensei is not a State Alchemist and she could kick 100 State Alchemists' asses at the time, I'm sure there a lot more like here"

The boy smiled with hope and nodded. Winry then sighed in relief and collapsed in the table, "At least everything is fine. While that man don't take the rebellions seriously, everyone will be safe"

Ed kept hearing the conversation between Kimbley and the other man while the two teens rose to look for food in the fridge. Everything really seemed to be worked as they planned, but also everything indicated that a war was coming…The boy put a hand on his forehead trying not to remember what he had lived almost for a year, and he really didn't wish to be there again.

However, this could be the only way to defeat Kimbley and all that Generals hungry for power. Why violence was always the only way? And what assured everyone that a good man will take the power?

He was sick of all this, but he had to be strong. His father was being strong locked in a cell, he had to be too to make sure that the plan will go smoothly and be able to free him…it didn't matter how he thinks or feels, he had to do it.

…………


	41. Failure

Happy New Year for everyone!, kind of late XD. My best for all of you! As a gift for reaching the 200 reviews (OMG Thank you!!) I have uploaded a fanart on my DeviantArt account that I think represents my fanfic quite well. The link is on my profile :D I can't thank you enough!!

"**Failure"**

The three teens were at the edge of lake of the park laid down in the grass half slept. They had discovered that the sound of the birds singing made them feel a lot better after being locked almost for a month now. They had decided to go outside for a few hours or they would really become insane.

Besides, the fact that they heard Kimbley's voice all frigging day didn't help at all although they should be happy that the man didn't suspect the huge problem he was ignoring, o at least Hohenheim told Ed that it was huge already the night before as they spoke through the phone.

Alphonse sighed and put his arms behind his head until he found a comfortable position while he felt how the wind moved his hair, it was a particularly fresh day and the park was nearly empty so they could just hang out there without worries.

Winry moved to her side and tried to fall asleep while Edward stood up and approached the lake to throw some water on his face and laid down in the grass again. The three enjoyed the silence in the place for a while, but not much later a group of kids arrived to play with the water.

Edward sat up and watched the kids play with their parents happily. It was like the citizens of this city didn't care about anything that was happening outside of here since they were protected by the Military in here, so they could just be oblivious of everything and live their lives normally. They, on the other hand, had to be almost glued to the transmitter to know if Kimbley decided to kill their loved ones or began the war for all and for once.

The boy put a hand on his face trying to stop thinking of that, at least for the moment. They barely had gone out of the house and he had to enjoy this opportunity and relax, he would have a lot of time to worry about that later.

He was about to threw himself in the grass again when someone approached him at his side and turned to see who it was. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes discretely when he saw how a blond teen kneeling with a big smile.

"Hey Ed, it's been a while since I saw you three in the store", the boy said taking a seat in the grass.

"…Hi Russell"

The teen smiled and glanced at the other two, "Hey Al, Winry", he said, the last name with a voice that always made Edward feel a needle in the stomach. Both greeted him with their hands, "Why haven't you gone to the store lately?"

Winry smiled slightly ashamed, "We bought a lot of food the last time, we haven't finished it yet"

Russell then approached her to talk with the girl while Al and Ed stared at them, but the dark-haired boy looked away angry and Alphonse smiled nervous.

"You should tell her something already before Russell do it"

Edward growled and put his arms around his legs as a scolded boy, so Al just sighed in resignation and both heard how Winry and Russell talked; however, the brunette saw how the girl seemed quite uncomfortable.

It wasn't long before Ed stood up and began to walk, "It's time to go home"

Al followed him immediately, but Russell retained Winry for a moment and he handed her a piece of paper before the girl stood up too and ran after the two boys. Edward glanced at Winry out of the corner of his eyes and saw how the girl stared at the paper apprehensively, so he narrowed his eyes and turned to the front.

His friend just shook his head, but neither of three said anything until they reached home and turned on the transmitter. Ed sat at the table while Al threw himself in the couch and Winry opened the fridge to take some water out of there.

Even though the dark-haired boy tried to focus on Kimbley's voice and what he was saying – which seemed to be nothing important – his mind was totally directed on how mad he was. Who the hell that boy thought he was? They had just met him two weeks ago in the store and now he appeared everywhere they went…

In that moment, someone opened the door and the three jumped scared, but they saw relieved how Hughes got into the house and closed the door behind him throwing his suitcase on the floor and walking towards the living room.

"Hughes-San!",Edward cried out approaching him and hugging the man. He really wanted to see someone from his family.

The man hugged him back lovingly…as he was trying to compensate the fact that he couldn't hug his daughter, "Everything ok?

The boy nodded while Maes took a seat and sighed tiredly, "So?"

Hughes then smirked raising his hand with a victory sign, so the three teens smiled happily, "Izumi, Sig and Hohenheim must arrive in the next few days, everything is ready"

They looked at each other relieved, but Hughes then frowned his brows and rose almost knocked them down as he approached the dining room and stared confused at the transmitter in the table where they could hear Kimbley's voice"

"What's that?"

The three glanced at each other not quite sure that they should tell him what they had done. "It's a transmitter", Ed said as he approached him, "This way we can hear Kimbley's conversations"

"…I know what it is", he said still staring at the device, "How did you manage to do that?"

The boy bit his lip, "…If you know what it is, you know how it works then"

Hughes threw the boy a furious glance so Ed backed up a few steps, "Edward!"

"Nothing happened, I promise!", he cried out as the other teen saw scared the man's face, "We had to know if Kimbley knew about your plan!"

"That's not enough excuse for you three had put your life in danger!"

"You were risking your lives and you really expected to us just to sit down and wait for you as anything was happening?", he said frowning.

Hughes stared at the boy for a moment, but then he shook his head, "You're just like your father"

The man walked towards Edward and patted his head as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Come on, we have some issues to discuss"

The three teens nodded and took a seat with Hughes at the table while he opened the suitcase and took out a big list.

"These are the cities I could convince calling some friends and paying a visit to the people, I'm sure that Kimbley thinks of they as insignificants cities, but there are a lot of alchemist around there and together they will be a great force", he said handing Edward the list as Winry and Al watched it.

"It's pretty long", he said amazed that Hughes had that kind of persuasive talent, "Also we have to take in count the other's lists"

"Yes, we have to"

The man remained quiet for a moment, so Edward lowered the list and looked at him, "Hughes-San, what's the matter?"

Maes flinched when he noticed the three teens were staring at him, so he drew a serious face and looked at them back, "…I must be honest with you three"

The dark-haired felt how a shiver went along his spine…he hated when Hughes used that tone of voice.

"This…well, let's say it doesn't look good…a war could break up from this if we cannot control Kimbley fast", the three lowered their eyes at the sound of the 'war' word, "When the others arrive, we will have to send you to another city when you will be safe"

Edward almost jumped from the chair, but he put his best effort to remain calm and just clenched his fists, "Hughes-San, you are forgetting that I'm an alchemist and I've in war. I won't run away"

"You cannot call 'war' the riots we've been through, Edward", he said with sorrow, "I'm talking about something totally different"

"I won't go", he growled flatly, "You can't force me to go"

Hughes lifted a brow and shook his head disapprovingly, but he didn't say another word about that. "Fine, the plan we agreed on it this.."

The three heard Hughes' words carefully; however, soon someone knocked at the door. The man glanced at the kids confused, since supposedly nobody would arrive until some days later and maybe one of them was expecting someone to come, but the three shook their head.

Hughes then stood up and opened the door and saw surprised a blond young man with a big smile.

"Good afternoon, It's Winry home?"

Maes stared at him for a second, but then he nodded and glanced inside the house, "…Winry, someone is looking for you here"

The girl flinched and saw Al and Ed confused, but she walked towards the door and sweat dropped when she saw Russell greeting her with his hand. Hughes then walked away and the girl closed the door behind her.

"Russell-Kun, what are you doing here?", she asked him forcing a smile.

"A little bird told me that you lived here, and since you haven't called me, I thought of stepping by and ask you to go for an ice cream or something with me", he said stroking his bang which covered one of this eyes.

The girl stared at him for a moment, but without a clue of how to get rid of him, she nodded smiling and walked inside the house.

"…I'll be back later, I'll go with Russell-Kun somewhere near here"

Edward felt how a 15 inches needle stuck into his stomach and drew a funny angry face. Hughes just nodded glaring at the girl as he was telling her to be back soon, so she nodded and walked out of the house.

Hughes then glanced at the angry Ed, "I thought she was your girlfriend"

Alphonse couldn't help with laugh when the boy almost fell in floor at the comment, but much for Maes surprise, he didn't start yelling as a wild chimera, so he smiled amused.

A few hours went along and Ed and Al were cooking something to eat since the man had fallen asleep in the couch and he seemed really tired. At least this month had been really handy to learn how to cook decent meals.

"Put some pepper on that", he said as he cutting some carrots, "Hughes like spicy food"

Al nodded and threw more condiment as he tasted it and saw out of the corner of his eyes how Ed was slicing the carrot as the vegetable had called him short. "You won't fix anything taking on the carrot, you know?"

The boy threw him a dirty glance, so the boy decided to shut his mouth. "If she wants to go out with that Russell boy, I'm nobody to stop her, you know?"

"…If you had told her sometime already, she wouldn't have never accepted going out with him"

"…The pepper, Al, focus in the pepper"

Al sighed in resignation and tasted the food again, but the phone sang in that moment before he could say something else. Edward cleaned his hands and grabbed the phones as he held it with his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"….Ed?"

"….Winry?"

"Yes", she said and then remained silent making the boy raise a brow, "Ed, can you come for me? Russell-Kun can't get me home and it's night already…"

The boy opened his mouth, but he shut it confused, "…Yes, of course"

"This way you will be able to test you new automails", she said suddenly.

Edward frowned, "Yes, I'm on my way". The dark-haired boy hung up the phone and glanced at Al, "I'll be back in a moment"

Alphonse just saw confused how the boy seemed really mad, but Edward just ran out of the house almost slamming the door shut. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the ice cream store where they supposedly were, but as he expected, they weren't there.

Ed explored the place until he found a dark alley…and Russell on his feet in the middle of it with his hands on his pockets.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

The young man placed a finger on his lips, "Shh, If you attract someone's attention, she will suffer the consequences"

Edward clenched his teeth and his fists, "Tell me where is she, now!"

Russell smirked, "Don't worry, she is fine. I have to say that I'm quite surprised that you didn't find out this before, you were too busy being jealous of how I was with her, thought"

"Cut the crap and speak already"

The boy just shrugged, "As you wish"

Immediately, Edward heard some steps approaching him and saw how someone was coming from the shadows…it was two persons. Finally, he was able to see a tied and gagged Winry being pushed by..

"Kimbley", he muttered almost in shock.

The man couldn't hold back a laugh, "Hi Edward, I've been looking for you"

The boy shook his head in denial hoping this was just an illusion, just a game from his mind, "…No…how-"

"How did I find you?", he said as he grabbed a gun from his belt and aimed it to the girl, "Well, it was easy, you know? First, one of my men found out about the transmitter on my phone two weeks ago and I discovered it was you"

"That's a lie", Ed growled, "You would have attacked us in that moment"

"Yeah, that crossed my mind", Kimbley smirked amused, "But I decided to wait until the Colonel showed up so he would inform you what stupid plan I'm sure you're up to"

Edward clenched his fist, but he just saw how Winry cried scared since Kimbley seemed to be playing with the gun on her back.

"In second, let me introduce you to my nephew, Russell Tringham, who kindly agreed to keep an eye on you all this time"

The boy didn't glance at Russell, but he could tell that in this moment he had the same smirk his uncle had.

"Now, let's get right down to business", Kimbley said pushing the girl until he was face to face with the dark-haired boy, "I have no interest in this girl, so her life is in your hands"

Of course, he saw that coming, "What do you want?"

Kimbley smirked, "You in exchange for her, just that"

Ed lifted a brow, "And what assures me that you will let her go and that moron won't catch her?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. Russell will stay with them to keep an eye on your little friends since he is a great alchemist. He will be able to control them as none of them it's an alchemist"

Ed stared at him for a moment, he really didn't have the courage to challenge Kimbley and take the risk that he really shoot Winry, he was pretty sure he would do it without doubt.

"I don't have all the time of the world, Edward", Kimbley said impatient, "I can assure you that a lot of my men are eager to take care of her"

Edward frowned, "Give me your word that moron won't hurt anybody"

The Crimson Alchemist smirked amused, "As I told you, I have no interest on her on any of you friends, I can give you my word if you behave"

He didn't have a choice, even when Kimbley's word worth the same as a piece of coal. He nodded, so Kimbley threw Winry to Russell and took out some metal handcuffs with the same design the wooden ones had. He grabbed the boy harshly and handcuffed his hands on his back as he heard the drowned screams of Winry.

"Come on"

Kimbley pulled Ed by the arm as the boy threw the girl a last glance and saw how she tried to free herself without any success. Both disappeared in the darkness until they reached the street where a car was waiting for them, so the Crimson Alchemist opened the door and pushed the boy inside as he got into it too.

"To the Headquarter"

The car-driver nodded and Kimbley glanced over Edward who was staring at him frowned.

"Don't put that eyes to me, it will be your fault that whatever your planning to do against me is going to fail, but don't worry, I'm planning on keeping you as pet so you will be safe…for now"

The boy didn't say anything, he just looked away, so the Crimson Alchemist laughed amused.

"This way at least you will be able to see your pathetic father, why aren't you grateful for that? Although I think he is quite unpresentable since I had to play with him for a while to be sure that he didn't know where you were after I got tired of looking for you, my apologizes"

Edward's eyes grew wider, but he lowered his head so his bangs would hide the hate face he had in that moment since he was sure it was what the man wanted to see; however, when he heard Kimbley's laugh, he knew he had failed miserably.

……


	42. They are here

"**They are here"**

Edward fell in the floor feeling how the air left his lungs at the kick the man had given his in the stomach. He tried to breathe in, but the boy felt how he was kicked again this time on his back.

"Stand up", he heard Kimbley tell him.

The boy half opened his eyes and saw how the Crimson Alchemist was walking towards him, so he tried to rise on his feet panting. Kimbley stopped in front of him and crossed his arms with his typical smile.

"I cannot believe you're still lying even when you know I got all your pathetic friends on my hands"

Ed tried to take a deep breath, but he was so beaten that he winced in pain, "I-I'm not lying"

Kimbley stared at him with impatience and moved his head, so his subordinate kicked the boy at his side making him fell in the floor again. The alchemist approached him and put a foot on his chest pressing him against the floor.

"Do you really think I would believe that you're thinking on overthrow me using those insignificants cities?"

The now blonde couldn't help but smile. Hughes had been right, the man would never expect those cities to be a threat. Kimbley then pressed his foot harder on the boy's chest as Ed gasped in pain.

"If you don't start behaving, you already know what I'm going to do with the others"

"T-that not fair, I have keep my wo-AGHH!", Kimbley pressed his foot with fury on Edward's chest and the boy couldn't help but scream in pain.

"I can keep going like this, I'll never get tired, believe me", the man said crossing his arms and removing his foot from the boy's body.

Edward panted and sweated as he tried to think what he should say to the man. Should he lie to him? At least this way everyone would be safe since he wouldn't attack those cities, but if he lied and then he found out…

"What if we pay a visit to Mustang?", he said smirking as he moved his head so his subordinate forced Ed to stand up.

"Wait! I've told you the truth!", the boy cried out.

"I don't think so, Chibi-Mustang"

Ed clenched his teeth with anger and struggled, "You are a coward!"

Kimbley flinched and frowned quite pissed off, "Coward? You have a big mouth to be such a shorty"

The boy didn't say another word, it wasn't a good idea to make the man mad if they really were going to meet Roy. The Crimson Alchemist left the room followed by his subordinate who was pulling Edward by the arm. All the officers stared at them confused, even more the ones who knew Ed.

I wasn't long before they reached the building where there were a lot of prisoners that hadn't sworn to be loyal to Kimbley yet, so everyone began to yell the man while he smirked amused.

"Looks like Kimbley is here again", Falman said with sorrow"

Riza shut her eyes angrily, "Again? He came just two days ago"

The woman finished bandaging Roy's arm while he stared at the floor. The man didn't have visible wounds, but it was because Kimbley had beaten him where he knew the clothes would cover the tracks. Riza rolled his sleeved down and leaned her forehead on the B. General's head.

"We cannot keep like this", she said holding back some tears, "You're so hurt, if he do this again, he could kill you"

Roy smiled, "I can't do anything. Even if I knew where Edward was, you know that I wouldn't tell him and if I lie it could be worse"

"Roy…"

"I'll be fine", he said raising his head, "I won't give him the satisfaction to let me see dying on his hands"

"Don't talk like that", the woman felt how a tear fell on her cheek.

In that moment, Kimbley appeared with a crew behind him, so the guard opened the cell and the men grabbed Havoc and the others leaving just Roy free, who stood up and shot the Crimsom Alchemist a glance frowned.

"Hi Mustang, are you ready to talk after the beat I gave you two days ago?"

The Flame Alchemist couldn't hold back a smile, "You gave me? Come on Kimbley, you're away too coward to get your hands dirty"

The man raised a brow, but smirked amused, "Well, at least your son learned something from you"

Kimbley snapped his fingers. Roy's eyes widened when he saw how one of the men pulled Edward to the front, but the boy lowered his head incapable on seeing his dad to his eyes when he noticed how bad injured he was.

"Well Edward, what do you think now? Will you keep denying that you know something?"

The boy flinched and shot the man a hate glance, "I haven't been lying to you"

"…You really have guts, but you shouldn't provoke me like that"

The man moved his head and one of his men approached Roy as he began to hit him. Edward saw the scene almost in shock hearing Riza and the other's screams as the man keep beating the already weak Roy.

When he finally reacted, he began to struggle, "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Talk already and I will order him to stop", Kimbley said crossing his arms.

The blonde fell on his knees as thousands of things passed through his mind. If he lied, Kimbley would surely destroy the city he mention, but if he didn't tell the man something convincing….

"Do-don't say anything E-Edward", Roy said as he laid in the floor and the man kicked him at his side. The B. General growled in pain.

Ed couldn't take it anymore and Kimbley noticed it on his eyes, so he raised his hand so the man would stop beating Roy.

"Well?"

"…Lior…Hughes-San convinced Lior to fight against you"

This time the man seemed satisfied with the answer, so his subordinate walked away from Roy and Kimbley left the cell.

"N-no! Edward!"

The blonde just glanced at his dad with sorrow while one of the men pulled him and the guard closed the cell behind them. Ed looked at Kimbley and noticed that the man was giving some orders. The only hope he had so the man wouldn't do anything stupid was that the attack was sooner than it was planned…his only hope was that Hughes or Al did something with Russell and they could contact the others.

…….

"You're a coward, I can't believe you did something this low, we were always nice with you"

Russell raised a brow as he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. Al, Hughes and Winry were tied up while the boy watched television waiting for his uncle to call him, and Alphonse hadn't stopped talking all that time.

"You know, I thought you were a lot quieter than the annoying Edward"

The boy gritted his teeth angrily, "And I thought you were a good person, but everyone can make mistakes"

"Don't be so moralist about this, you want to murder Oji-San, I cannot allow you to do that", he said taking a sip of his soda.

Hughes flinched, "Murder him? Who said anything about killing him?"

"He is pretty sure you're planning to do it"

The man drew a Mustang-esque smirk, "Just because he is a murderer, he thinks everyone else is too"

Russell stared at him for a moment, but then he took another sip, "You say that just because in the situation you're in"

"No, young man. None of us is a murderer, unlike you uncle"

"Murderer?", he said, but then smiled, "You have to be kidding me"

Al was about to yell to him, but Hughes caught his attention and shook his head, so the boy just lowered his head gritting his teeth.

"Well, now that the stupid talk is over, I'll take a nap", he said as he rose and threw himself in the couch, "You have to remember that I'm an alchemist, if you dare to try to escape, the consequences won't be pretty"

The three saw how the boy closed his eyes and didn't take him long before he was deeply slept…he was really confident that he would be able to control them. Winry then raised her head.

"Al, he doesn't know you're an alchemist, do something", she muttered.

The boy nodded and quickly glanced at the entire room hoping to find something to draw a transmutation circle. Hughes then managed to grab one of his small blades and dropped it to the floor so Al reached it and drew it as he could. The boy freed himself and untied Hughes quickly.

"Stay here, I will just do a call and we have to retie us again. We must not give him reason to hurt Edward"

Both teen stared at him slightly shocked, but they remembered how 'well' their plan had turned out, so they decided to listen to him. Hughes sneaked into the living room and grabbed the phone as he dialed up some numbers quickly and glanced anxious at Russell to check if he moved. He finally heard a voice at the other side of the phone.

"We have to forward the attack, as soon as everyone can"

Said that, he hung up the phone and approached the boys, so Al transmuted the robed back with sorrow. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just go and help Edward.

Al stared at him inquiringly, but when he was sure the man wouldn't say a word, he decided to talk, "Hughes-San, who did you call?"

"Hohenheim, he will take care of everything. Contact everyone. We must forward the plans or I'm sure Kimbley will do a stupidity".

"What are we going to do with him?", Winry asked as she glanced at Russell, who was really deeply sleep.

"For now we will remain like this, we know now that we can free ourselves whenever we want and I'm sure we will be able to take care of him"

"We should tied him and force him to talk to Kimbley as anything was happening", Al said with a voice full in resentment that surprised both Winry and Hughes.

"Calm down, Alphonse-Kun. We will do it, but not now"

The boy remained silent then, not really agreeing with Hughes' words, but the man wasn't willing to spoil everything all their efforts if they did the slightest mistake. For now, it was better to wait until Kimbley was worried about anything else that didn't have to do with his personal revenge to Roy and Edward….

…..

The boy just heard how Kimbley gave his crew some orders as he stared at the floor. As he supposed, the man was preparing a big attack against Lior and that was killing him on his insides, but what could he do? He had already told him the truth and he didn't believe him…

"We are going to attack Lior in 4 days, our men are far from there now", one of the General told him while he saluted him.

"Fine, there aren't alchemists in that place, but there are armed rebels with a blind fate, and that can be even more dangerous than alchemy itself", Kimbley said as he analyzed a map.

"Don't worry, Fuhrer, I'm sure we will be capable to control them fast"

The man nodded, so the General turned around and left the office as the Crimson Alchemist stared at the map. Yeah, this should be easy. A lot of officers would be sacrificed of course, but life was hard. The man glanced at Edward and he quickly averted his gaze.

"Good boy, you should never look to your master to the eyes"

The boy gritted his teeth and shot Kimbley an angry glance, but he didn't say a word. The fact that his dad was that bad injured made him control his temperament at the fear that the man would hurt Roy again.

In that moment, the door of the office opened slowly and a shy head appeared looking at Kimbley.

"Fletcher, I've been looking for you, where have you been?", Kimbley told him with a tone of voice that shocked Edward…he was being…lovingly?

"I'm sorry Oji-San", he said lowering his head, "I was looking for Nii-San"

"Ahh, I sent Russell to do something for me, it will take a while, that's why I wanted to talk to you"

The boy seemed sad, so he approached the man and took a seat in one of the couches, "Isn't it dangerous to be outside in these days?"

"Of course not, this city is protected", he said as he put some documents in one of the drawers of the desk.

Fletcher then saw Edward and moved his head confused, "Who is he?"

Kimbley remained silent for a moment, but then he walked towards the boy and took the handcuffs off moving near to his ear, "Any funny move and you will pay it, believe me"

Ed closed his eyes feeling nauseous at the man proximity, but Kimbley then pulled him harshly from his arm forcing him to stand up.

"He is Edward Elric…one of the Generals' son, his father asked him to hold him here because he knows the boy will be safer".

The blonde saw how the boy rose with a big smile and raising his hand, "Nice to meet you, my name is Fletcher Tringham"

Ed stared at him for a moment, but then shook the boy's hand, "My pleasure"

Edward then shot Kimbley a glance and smirked, and the man knew what he meant with that. "Fletcher, I want you to stay here until Russell comes back"

The boy looked at Kimbley confused, but then he nodded, there was another 'boy' with him at least, "Can I stay with Edward-San?"

Kimbley glanced at Edward, who was still smirking, "…Of course, just don't go out of the office"

Fletchet nodded happily, "Do you know about alchemy? Nii-San and I are learning and Oji-San got me some advanced books", the little blonde said as he grabbed two books from his backpack.

Edward smiled at the boy gently and nodded, "I'm a State Alchemist"

"…Really?! But you are away too young!"

The blonde made a victory sing with his fingers and showed him the silver watch, which Fletcher grabbed amazed.

"My brother failed the test last year and he is your age, he said he would try again in two years"

Edward did his best effort not to start laughing, even more when Kimbley wasn't that happy with their conversation, "Come on, let's see what you brought there"

The boy nodded happily and both took a seat at the table while Fletcher opened the books to begin discussing some transmutation circles he hadn't understood. Ed noticed the circles weren't exactly simple, so he smiled melancholically: He had discussed with Roy those same circles when he was 7 years old.

Ed explained them to the boy, forgetting about everything else around them. He would probably keep Kimbley busy keeping an eye on him since he seemed to care about the boy. Really, who the man thought he was? This was a little boy, Edward would never hurt him…o maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to make the man believe he would do it.

…….

Two days went along. Edward was staring at the city through the big windows of the office while he heard how Kimbley yelled to one of his subordinates since one of his conquests were taking a lot of officers' lives. Fletcher was at his side, slightly scared at his uncle angry voice, but the blonde put an arm around him and drew him closer as he smiled at him kindly, so the boy smiled him back.

"Chib-…Edward"

The boy raised a brow and turned to see Kimbley; he noticed that he was furious, even more when he couldn't humiliate him as he loved to do it.

"Took Fletcher to eat something, I'm too busy to do it"

Edward stared at him for a moment, but then smirked amused, so Kimbley shot him a waning glare, "Of course"

Fletcher took Ed's hand and both left the office in silence, until the boy decided to speak, "Why Oji-San is so mad?"

The blonde glanced at him surprised by the question, but trying to think on a convincing answer fast, "His crew isn't doing their job properly and they are losing lives for that"

"Mm…", Fletcher narrowed his eyes curious, but he decided to change the subject, "Do you know why Nii-san haven't come back yet?"

What's up with the boy now? Why was he asking too many questions all of the sudden?, "The Fuhrer – gah – sent him to a mission as far I know, but he hadn't told me anything".

Fletcher drew a sad face and looked ahead, "I hope he is fine"

Edward tried to smile to him, but he couldn't. He hasn't heard anything about them, but he was sure Hughes had thought of something…he always did. They were back in the office soon with some food and the boy approached the desk to give Kimbley a cup of tea. The man smiled at him grateful.

"Thanks Fletcher, just what I needed"

Ed found highly…disturbing…Kimbley's behavior with the boy, he seemed another person. Well, the murderer had his heart after all…

However, the alarm of the Headquarter went off immediately. Kimbley stood up confused, but a second later his door burst open and some Generals entered the office saluting him and sweating nervous.

"Sir! We're under attack!"

The Crimson Alchemist's eyes grew wide and glanced at the window as Edward did the same discretely. A huge crown was around the Headquarter, many of them were armed.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!", Kimbley yelled to his crew, but they just looked at each other speechless, so he turned to see Edward.

The boy crossed his arms and smirked amused, so the man approached him and grabbed the blonde from the collar.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

Ed's smirk didn't wash off, but he pushed Kimbley so the man would let him go, "This is the proof that I wasn't lying to you"

Kimbley stared at him almost in shock. No, they weren't ready for this. A lot of men were in their way towards Lior!

"Sir! Orders!"

The Crimson Alchemist flinched and approached his Generals as he began to give them orders trying to think as clearly as he could and they left the office immediately. Edward glanced at the window again and smiled relieved, he knew Hughes could do it. Fletcher them yanked his shirt.

"Edward-San, what's happening?"

The boy was about to open his mouth when Kimbley aimed a gun to his head making the boy back up, "You are going to help us fight"

"Oji-San! What are you doing?!", Fletcher cried out approaching him, but the alchemist just pushed him away making the boy fell in the floor.

However, this was enough so Edward put his right hand on the cannon of the gun and Kimbley shot him surprised by his move even before he could realize what he had done. Fletcher screamed scared, but he quickly saw how Edward had a smirk on his face at Crimson Alchemist's shocked face.

The blonde noticed how the man's eyes moved towards Fletcher, so he kicked the gun and used his hands as a support to kick Kimbley's stomach sending him some feet away from them. Immediately, he grabbed Fletchet and ran toward the windows breaking it and jumping into the void.

Kimbley stood up and looked through the window shocked how the boy used his alchemy to land safely in the Headquarter's gardens with Fletcher on his back.

"FUCK!"

……


	43. Sea of Blood

So, the fic is on its last chapters. Please enjoy them :D

"**Sea of blood"**

Fletcher saw Edward confused while they ran, but after what happened on his uncle's office, he decided to trust the blonde and keep quiet. They got into a building which the boy quickly recognized to be the one where they kept their prisoners while they waited for their trial, but also he noticed surprised that there were some officers he knew inside the cells.

"Edward-San-"

The teen glanced at the kid telling him to remain silent, so he obeyed and both ran until they reached what it seemed to be a sound booth

"Wait here", he muttered to the kid and Fletcher nodded.

Edward then sneaked into the booth and the kid heard how a fight broke inside, but it wasn't too long before Ed came back with him and both entered the place.

Fletcher saw a man in the floor and his eyes widened, "I-is he…dead?"

The blonde glanced at him surprised by the question, but he shook his head, "No, I just knocked him out".

The boy then saw how Edward appeared to be trying to understand how the loudspeakers of the building worked, until he finally pushed a bottom and a red light announced him that the microphone was on.

"Attention, attention. The Headquarter is going to be attacked soon by rebels that want to force Kimbley to quit. I know that everyone is here because you refused to work under his command, so I want to ask you for your support to make this the faster way possible"

Roy raised his head and smiled relieved when he heard his son's voice. He rose and saw how Havoc and Breda drew an ironic smile while Riza sighed. Fuery approached the bars, but he backed up quickly when he noticed that it began to shine and transmuted into a iron block.

Edward then appeared with Fletcher at his side and the boy saw relieved that his dad looked so much better than the last time he saw him. Before he could say something, Roy hugged him strongly and the boy hugged him back, but he knew there didn't have any time left, so he withdrew from him.

"Are you ok?", the man asked him.

Edward nodded while Riza and the others approached them, "It was about time, boss", Havoc told him with a bored face, but smiling grateful.

"Yeah, I started to think that you forgot about us". Breda added with the same face.

The boy smiled slightly ashamed, but then he turned around and saw how all the officers he released where behind him waiting for something. Roy then took a step forward.

"All of you have witnessed how Kimbley's ambition had taken lives, militaries and innocent civilizes. All of you were unfairly locked here because you didn't swear to give you lives to him. Now, cities had gathered together here, in Amestris, to fight against him and we need all the help we can get since Kimbley has State Alchemists. If you want to help, took a step forward, otherwise, you can go and find a safe place".

Some whispers filled the place, but immediately Edward saw amazed how everyone took the step forward and saluted Roy as he smirked.

"It's time to fight, then"

Roy turned around and grabbed Edward by the arm, so the blonde took Fletcher's hand and everyone left the building quickly. The boy noticed that several armed men we running towards them, so he clapped his hands and transmuted a huge fence and then a hole in the wall of the Headquarter so everyone could get out of there.

"You have to take this kid to a safe place", Roy told him suddenly while he saw how the officers formed a line in front of the people, "I know I can't tell you to go away, but you have to put this kid safe"

Edward nodded and lifted Fletcher on his arms while he ran from the place quite sure he had some time left before everything began.

"Edward-San, where are we going?"

"…Where your brother is"

The boy opened his eyes surprised, but he smiled, he hadn't seen him since 3 days know after all. The blonde ran as fast as he could until he reached Hohenheim's house and knocked at the door. Al opened the door quickly and drew a smile when he saw the teen.

"I thought you were Hughes-San, come in", he said as he stepped aside.

Edward got into the house smiling him back, but he suddenly stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Russell tied and struggling while Winry threaten him with a small drill.

"Winry!"

The girl flinched and smiled excited when she saw him, so she run towards him and hugged the blonde, "I'm so glad that you're ok", she said gently.

"I'm glad you're ok too…but why are you threatening Russell with a drill?", he asked her as he withdrew from the girl.

Winry smiled slightly ashamed, "Just for fun, I like to see him scared"

Russell growled at the news that the girl really never thought on hurting him, but then his eyes grew wider when he saw Fletcher walking towards him.

"Who is he?", Alphonse asked Ed confused.

"…He is Russell's little brother"

Both Winry and Al glanced at him even more confused. Fletcher stared at his brother for a moment before turning to Edward.

"Why is he tied up?"

The blonde glanced at the two teens, so Winry approached the kid and patted his head, "Don't worry, he just tried to kiss me and I had to tied him up"

The three blonde boys made funny eyes at the girl excuse, but Fletcher turned to see his brother with his arms crossed and frowning.

"How could you do that to her, Nii-san? After how good was Edward with me"

Russell just lowered his head defeated, so Winry grinned and glanced at the two boys that were staring at her still with funny eyes.

"Come on, that was the first I could think of"

Edward put a hand on his forehead, but then he looked at the boy, "Al, I have to go, you two stay here"

Alphonse looked at him surprised by the order, but he frowned immediately, "Don't even think about it, I'm going to fight too"

The blonde shook his head, "No, you need to draw transmutation circles. It doesn't matter how good fighter you're, a State Alchemist could beat you easily"

"You can't be seriously asking me to stay here!"

"I need you to take care of them!", Ed mumbled him grabbing the boy from the shoulders, "What would happen if we cannot control the battle and Kimbley's men found them here?! There is no time to move them to a safer place!"

Alphonse was mute staring at Edward, but he knew the blonde was right, so he lowered his head and nodded clenching his fists. Ed sighed and turned to Winry.

"Take care of Fletcher, please"

The girl nodded with his hands together on her chest with a worried gaze, but Ed knew he didn't have more time, so he raised a hand as a goodbye sign and left the house at top speed. However, before the door closed, Winry walked out of the house too.

"Ed!"

The blonde stopped and turned around and saw the girl running after him until she stopped in from of the boy. Ed noticed that she was panting with a hand on her chest, but staring at him apprehensively, like she wanted to tell him something.

"What's wrong?", he asked her finally making the girl jump.

"…Is it possible…that you won't be back?"

Edward looked at her for a moment surprised by the question, but then smiled with sorrow, "Well, you have a little faith on me, don't you?"

The girl smiled too, but she lowered his eyes, "Promise me that you will come back"

Ed saw that coming, but he wasn't sure what he should say .Should he promise her something he couldn't be sure he could do?, "I promise I will be careful"

Winry looked up and both stared at each other's eyes for a moment. However, Edward raised his hands almost in shock with the girl had put her arms around his neck…and kissed him. The boy barely could react to put his arms around her and kiss her back, but the moment didn't last too long. They moved their heads away and looked at each other's eyes again.

"Promise me that you will come back", she said again, feeling a tear running through his cheek.

The boy smiled confident this time and nodded. He moved his hands away from the girl's waist and made a good bye sign before he ran away while Winry just saw him disappearing in the distance feeling how the wind moved his hair and wishing this wasn't the last time she saw him.

………

When Edward arrived at the Headquarter, he saw Kimbley in a balcony surrounded by his Generals with a wide smile on his face, so the boy began to sneak between the people trying to reach the front where he was sure he would see his dad or someone to ask what was happening. He heard Bradley voice, he was negociating some kind of peace agreement with Kimbley, but he only heard laughs from the Crimson Alchemist.

He finally reached the front and he saw Hughes staring at Kimbley frowned, so he approached him.

"Edward!", he said when the man noticed the boy running towards him, "Could you transmute my uniform back? Do the same with yours"

The boy nodded and obeyed the man quickly, "What's happening?"

"Well, Kimbley is quite angry because Bradley is alive and obviously he don't want to hear anything about peace"

Both saw how Kimbley got into the building, so Hughes turned around, "Alchemists! Get ready! We must stop as much men as possible!"

Edward glanced at Hughes surprised, but the man quickly pulled him by the arm.

"Find Izumi and Hohenheim, the alchemists will attack first", he said as he did some signs with his ar,s.

"Do you know where Otoosan is?"

"He is organizing the civilians, but I don't know exactly where he is"

The boy nodded and ran looking for Izumi, who he quickly saw in front of all the alchemists with Hohenheim. Ed stopped at her side and looked inside the Headquarter when he noticed how a lot of officers were gathering together, every of them armed.

"As we though, they want to keep their alchemist as their last resource", Izumi said suddenly, "They can't even imagine the mistake they are doing"

The boy felt a shiver along his spine, a pissed off Izumi was never a good thing and she was clearly mad in this moment. Hohenheim glanced at him smiling at the boy, so he smiled him back.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here, Edward?", Izumi asked Ed making him flinch.

"Yes, Sensei, have some fate on me", he said slightly offended.

The woman just remained silent, but Bradley approached them in that moment placing a hand on his sword sheath.

"Be ready, Kimbley will order the attack any moment"

The three nodded and Hohenheim raised a hand which Hughes took that as a sign to begin giving orders.

"Ed, Hohenheim and I will destroy their weapons, you have to protect everyone from the initial shoots. When we control most of the armament, the other alchemist will use their power to knock out as many officers as they can…after that, it will be a body-to-body fight"

Ed nodded again and the three got ready when they heard orders inside the Headquarter, from a General surely to get them ready to the attack.

A few seconds later, they heard shoots and Edward quickly transmute a huge reinforced crystal wall to protect them from the shoot and let Izumi and Hohenheim see through it. Both adults clapped their hands and touched the ground.

Edward keep transmuted the wall since it had begun to break, but he saw how branches from the ground grabbed their weapons and destroyed them leaving the militaries in shock. Izumi and Hohenheim then approached the wall of the Headquarter and destroyed it so the others alchemist got in attacking the unaware officers and Generals that were in the gardens.

The blonde began to kick and punch with some men who tried to pull another gun from their belts, but Ed kicked all of them and destroyed them using alchemy to knock out the officers. He noticed that a lot of enemies were coming from the Headquarter armed, so he ran towards them, knocking out some of officers that tried to stop him and together with Izumi transmuted the ground to make them fall and destroy their weapons.

Both kept fighting without alchemy together with the others alchemists, but Izumi noticed that the boy winced every time someone was killed near him.

"EDWARD! FOCUS!"

The blonde flinched and glanced at her with wide scared eyes since another man fell at his side in a pool of blood. The woman then saw how an enemy behind him stood up and pulled a gun from his belt.

"EDWARD!"

Before Izumi could do something, Edward turned around and saw how the man fell in the floor bleeding intensely.

"If you cannot handle this, go away"

The boy saw Olivia in front of him as the woman glanced around and killed three more officers with one move.

"We don't need nuisances in this moment"

Edward frowned and gritted his teeth in anger, but he began to fight trying to ignore the fact that he only wanted to knock out his enemies, but everyone else were killing them. This was a war after all…

One of the Generals then attacked him from behind with a sword, but he quickly grabbed it with his automail hand and broke it in two half which shocked the man. But the boy just shut his eyes when Bradley pierced him from his back and some blood scattered on his face.

"Edward, these men are trying to kill you. You must not feel compassion for them"

The blonde gritted his teeth, but he didn't say anything. He just transmuted a steel stick and began to hit every enemy on his way leaving all of them unconscious quickly. However, a strong noise made him throw a glance outside the Headquarter and saw how some tanks were approaching at the civilians screams.

Izumi shot the boy a glance and both rant among the crown to reach the tanks before they began to prepare to shoot. Roy saw them, but the civilian were following his orders and he couldn't just go and leaving them, that would only mean disaster, but at least the woman was with Ed.

The woman clapped his hands and touched the pavement so it cracked and the military men lost the control of the tanks so they had to stop. Edward then jumped on the top of the weapons and transmuted the cannon to destroy it, but both heard how one of the tanks shot.

Izumi ran to attempt to transmute something, but it was too late when one of the bullets touched the ground killing several persons inside the Headquarter. Edward then hurried to transmute the cannons, but another tank managed to shoot before the boy could do something to stop it.

However, this time some alchemists reacted and they transmuted a barrier which stopped the bullets safely, so the boy destroyed the cannon while Izumi beat some of the men that were coming out of the tanks.

The blonde did the same with the man that tried to get out of the tank he was standing on, but he noticed that one of the officers that Izumi was punching had taken the safety device away from a grenade, so he ran towards her and pushed while a big explosion threw them away a few yards.

Both rose slightly injured by the fall, but they had finally finished with the tanks, so they ran into the crowd again. However, Edward noticed that one of the Generals had wounded him with his sword at his side, so the boy approached him and kicked the man in the face as he grabbed the word, but the General was already unconscious.

Edward turned around and saw how Hughes fell on his knees due to the pain, so he approached the Colonel.

"Hughes-San! Are you ok?!"

The man nodded, "Yes, this isn't a deep cut, It isn't bleeding too much", he said as he stood up. Hughes then took the sword from Edward's hands and stuck it to the man behind the blonde's back.

Edward didn't say anything, he just began to run hitting some officers on his way and receiving a cut every now and then, but without stopping. He had had the chance to say no and stay at him safely so he couldn't complaint, but he couldn't just help feeling nauseous at the sight of people falling in the floor in a sea of blood.

He wasn't sure how much time it went since he felt like everything was in slow motion, but he finally noticed that the military men were backing up facing the fact that their forces were being beaten. The Generals began to give desperate and counterproductive orders as the officers tried to grab guns at any cost.

He kicked another man in the face who that tried to stab him from his back and transmuted another steel stick to hit as much officers as he could feeling how the tiredness were taking over him, but he had to ignore it and keep going.

He hit another officer with the stick throwing him some feet away from him, but a State Alchemist used alchemy to attempt hold in on the ground. The boy clapped his hands destroying the ties, but another State Alchemist approached and punched the ground making the boy fall. The blonde stood up quickly, but before he could fight them back, both men fell in the ground unconscious. Edward turned around and saw Hohenheim running towards him.

"Edward, I was looking for you", the man said panting, "Are you ok?"

Ed nodded breathing broken too and hitting another man that had approached them to attack both. However, an explosion near made they cover their eyes as they just heard screams of agony. Hohenheim opened his eyes first and saw frowning how Kimbley had appeared with a wide smile on his face ready to fight.

Some alchemist tried to attack him, but the Crimson Alchemist just touched the ground and created another explosion laughing excited how the bodies of his enemies fell in the floor lifeless. Edward's eyes widened, wasn't it supposed that he need humans to create bombs?

Hohenheim grabbed the boy from the arm and both ran as they heard a few explosions behind them, the last one way too close which threw both a few yards away, but Edward quickly stood up and saw horrified the amount of persons Kimbley had killed in less than a minute.

The boy flinched when Kimbley saw him and began to walk towards him, so Edward took his fight position trying to think fast how he could stop the man from transmuting bombs. He heard Hohenheim yelling him to run, but Edward just clapped his hands and touched the ground at the same time the Crimson Alchemist did.

Kimbley saw in shock how anything happened, so he did it again as the boy imitated him and both touched the ground at the same time, but there wasn't any explosion. The man, possessed, began to run towards Ed, but he stopped at half the way when Roy appeared in front of the boy and snapped his fingers making Kimbley jump so he wouldn't burn.

The man stared at them with anger, but he noticed that the blonde was already ready with his hands together to touch the ground again, so Kimbley frowned; the damn boy must be changing the composition of the ground every time he touched it so he couldn't make it explode since he didn't knew what he was changing.

Fine, then there was only one chance to win this. Kimbley turned around and ran inside the Headquarter as Roy followed him.

"STAY HERE EDWARD!"

The boy froze shocked by his dad command, but Hoheheim approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your father apparently doesn't know that team work always have the best results"

Edward glanced at him surprised, but he nodded and both ran following the path Kimbley and Roy had taken leaving a fierce war behind them.

……..


	44. The Final Battle

Warning: This contains a spoiler if you haven't read the manga until chap 76. I don't know how big it is because the author haven't reveled it yet, but well…I think it's an important spoiler XD.

"**The Final Battle"**

Hughes began to give orders since the State Alchemists were causing too much problems, but the alchemists together had been able to hold them back. The man looked around trying to find Edward or Roy, but he became worried when he couldn't see neither of the two.

"Izumi! Where is Edward?!"

The woman glanced at him with wide eyes, but she shook her head. She looked around and approached Hughes when she couldn't find the boy.

"He was with me not while ago, he can't be far"

The man nodded and both ran in different directions to find them.

……..

Roy snapped his fingers, but Kimbley turned a corner inside the Headquarter avoiding the attack as the flames just destroyed some walls and furniture, so he kept running. Kimbley wouldn't escape, not this time.

The Crimson Alchemist got out of the building running through the gardens evading Roy's attacks and he tried to distract him transmuting an explosion, but the Flame Alchemist raised an arm to protect his eyes and saw how Kimbley got into one of the huge warehouse of the Headquarter, so he followed him before he could hide.

Mustang opened the door of the warehouse and walked in looking around and noticing how dark it was, a perfect hiding place. The man walked slowly hearing just the echo of his steps while he glanced around trying to detect any movement. He knew Kimbley was there and wanted to take him by surprise as the coward he was. And he wasn't wrong, he had to jump aside to dodge an explosion.

"Very well, Mustang, I know you wouldn't disappoint me"

The man saw Kimbley in front of him, his arms crossed and a wide smile on his face, so Roy approached him until they were face to face, but he didn't smile him back.

"I have to say that I'm impressed by the way you and your pathetic friends handled the conspiracy, I have to give you credit for that"

The Flame Alchemist smirked, "I'm quite surprised that you stopped using humans for your pathetic bombs"

"I have to do it or you would beat me easily", Kimbley said, "Then, this is it"

Roy nodded, "This is it"

"My revenge will be complete after today", he said as he put a hand on his pocket.

"We will see whose revenge will be complete today"

"Ahh, Mustang is angry with me because I messed up with Chibi-Mustang?"

The B- General just smiled and raised his hands ready to snap his fingers; however, he raised a brow when saw how Kimbley just folded his arms.

"You're pretty stupid, Mustang"

The man flinched and turned around to see a group of Generals aiming his guns towards him.

"How you can see, I don't really have time for you right now, so I will keep you where your son can't find you an-"

A light made the man shut up and saw with wide eyes how some blocks emerged from the ground and made the Generals drop their weapons. Edward then appeared kicked the men at the time that one per one fell in the floor unconscious. Hohenheim then approached when the boy finished with then too see if there was a gun left to destroy since he hadn't been able to see a lot from behind.

"I knew you wouldn't play clean", the boy sad at the astonished Roy' eyes.

"Hohenheim, I told you to-"

"Don't start, Otoosan", Ed interrupted him crossing his arms.

In that moment, the doors of the warehouse opened and a bunch of State Alchemists ran towards them, so Edward took his fight position while Hohenheim got ready to transmute. Roy noticed that Kimbley had already ran from there, but he prepared to fight instead of following him.

"Go after Kimbley!", the boy yelled to him, "We will handle this!"

"What the hell are you say-"

"GO!"

Roy saw how Hohenheim transmute some blocks so some men fell in the floor as Edward transmuted his automail into a blade to attack them. The man hesitated for a moment, but then turned around and followed Kimbley.

The Crimson Alchemist ran out of the warehouse satisfied, all of them would kill each other and he will have time to get together a new Military complex more powerful. However, he had to stop with a small explosion cut his way. The man glanced back and saw Roy with his fingers ready to snap them any second, so he smiled.

"Did you leave your son behind? I'm surprised"

Kimbley touched the ground with his hands and transmute a series of explosions that Roy dodged skillfully as snapped his fingers burning Kimbley's shoulder and he growled in pain, but the Crimson Alchemist quickly touched a tree making it blow off. The Flame Alchemist flew away a few yards, but he fell on his feet a little burned.

Roy then began to attack him without alchemy so Kimbley had to defend himself instead of running. The B. General tried to blow him with his fist but the Crimson Alchemist evaded it, so the first kicked him in the stomach and made him fell in the ground. Kimbley rolled before Roy could hit him again and grabbed the man's arm, but the Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers when he noticed that the man had all the intentions to blow him his arm off.

Kimbley hissed in pain, but he quickly began to try to punch and kick him and Roy stopped all the blows and snapped his hands again burning his chest so Kimbley had to back up and placed both hands in the ground transmuting an explosion. Mustang snapped his hands to counteract the explosion, so Kimbley gritted his teeth with anger.

"Give up already Kimbley, I have no intentions to kill you, but I won't let you go either"

The man drew a wide smile placing a hand on his stomach trying to control the pain, "I have any intentions to be locked up again"

"Good"

….

Hughes threw one of his small blades and killed a State Alchemist who tried to transmute a tree and then shot his guns killing two more. Izumi then approached him as she kicked another man and took his fighting position near the Colonel.

"I didn't find them, I have no idea where they could be", she said panting, "Hohenheim isn't here either"

Hughes nodded, "They must have gone after Kimbley then"

"Should we look for them?"

"We can't leave the battlefield now, where this close to control the State Alchemist that we must not give them the chance to recover"

Izumi nodded, "I just hope they are ok…"

The Colonel glanced inside the Headquarter sure that they 4 had ran there since the damn Kimbley surely had set up something, he just hoped Roy would keep his head cold…

…..

Alphonse transmuted a thick wall again when he noticed the one he had created was cracking, surely because the men at the other side were alchemist, State Alchemists to be more exact.

Winry hugged Fletcher strongly while the kid just saw scared the desperation in Al's eyes as he tried to protect them both, so he turned to his brother who just saw the scene emotionless.

"Nii-San! You should help him!"

The teen saw his little brother out of the corner of his eyes and lifted a brow, "They tied me up here, why should I do that?"

"Nii-San! What if those men don't know who we are?! They are going to kill us too!"

Winry glanced at the boy with wide eyes…did he really know how serious the situation was?

Russell just averted his face angry, "Stop it, Fletcher"

The boy frowned and pushed Winry to approach his brother, "Fletcher! Where are you going?!", the girl yelled to him running towards the kid.

Fletcher quickly drew a transmutation circle to help Alphonse to transmute the wall everything the State Alchemists managed to cracked it, but the teen glanced at him alarmed.

"Get away from here Fletcher! It's too dangerous!"

The kid shook his head, "If Nii-San isn't smart enough to accept what is happening, I have to do something"

Russell glanced at the boy quite angry, "Fletcher! Don't talk like that about you big brother!"

"He is right"

The blonde shot the girl a glare raising a brow, but he was surprised when he noticed the serious gaze she had.

"At least he is smarter than you to know that your uncle isn't a good person"

"You don't know a thing about him", Russell told her averting his face.

"He tried to kill my father!"

Both Fletcher and Russell stared at her surprised, but the teen just lowered his head not quite convinced that it was true.

"Do you at least know why Kimbley became the Fuhrer?", Al asked him suddenly while Fletcher looked up to him, "Because he murdered my father, the Fuhrer"

Both blondes grew their eyes wide, but then the State Alchemists destroyed the wall. Al tried to transmute it again with Fletcher's help, but this time the man were destroying it quicker than before.

"Nii-San! We need your help!"

The teen gritted his teeth and glanced at Winry, "I don't know if I can trust you, but Fletcher is right in one thing; those men may not know who we are. Untie me"

The girl stared at him for a second as she was questioning her if she should do it, but Al was having hard time against the men, so she broke the ties and Russell ran at his brother side drawing quickly a transmutation circle and helping them to rebuild the wall.

"We must hide, it won't be long before we use all our energy", Russell told Al as he nodded, "Transmute a basement, quickly"

Alphonse obeyed and moved away from the wall to transmute the basement, "Winry, Fletcher, get in!"

Fletcher approached the girl and both entered the place while Al ran towards Russell to back him up.

"We must get in at the same time", Al told him touching his transmutation circle again.

Russell nodded, "At count of three, transmute the wall as thick as you can and we will run"

Both focused and Russell began the counting. Both moved away from the wall at the 3 and got into the basement where Al quickly transmuted the door to disappear it.

"We must leave, being alchemist they could find you", Al muttered while he transmuted a tunnel in one of the walls and Russell approached to help him.

"Where are we going?"

"…Far from here at least"

Winrty then grabbed Fletcher hand and moved closer to the boys, "Are you thinking on going to the Headquarter?"

Al stared at her for a moment and then nodded, so she brought on his chest and nodded too.

"This way Russell will be able to see what his uncle caused", he added making the boy frown.

Fletcher just lowered his eyes as the two teenagers keep transmuting the tunnel, but then he turned around and walked towards the entrance of it and closed it in case the State Alchemist found the basement.

"Good thinking, Fletcher", Winry told him patting his head.

…….

The Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers forcing Kimbley to back up, but he attacked the man using the dust as a cover and taking the Crimson Alchemist by surprised as he punched his face and made him fell in the ground, but he had already threw himself to attack him again.

Both fought fiercely for a few seconds without using alchemy, but soon they jumped back and stared at each other eyes while they panted. Kimbley smirked amused.

"Exactly how I thought our final battle would be"

Roy smirked him back, "I'm glad you find this amusing"

Kimbley touched the ground and created another explosion which made Mustang raise a hand to protect his eyes, but he could saw how the man ran towards him and tried to punch him in the stomach. Roy dodged the blow and hit the man on his back with his elbow making fell in the ground. However, Kimbley put both hands on the ground in time to avoid crashing in the grass and moved his legs making Mustang lose his balance as he fell in the ground heavily.

The Crimson Alchemist then jumped over him and tried to attack him with his hands, but the Flame Alchemist grabbed his arms when he saw the palms of the man's hands away to close to his face. Kimbley drew a possessed smile excited as he noticed that his revenge was so close while Roy narrowed his eyes trying to use all the strength he had to move the man away from him.

When he felt that Kimbley became careless for a second due to the excitement, Roy moved a leg and kicked the man's abdomen with his knee the he had to move away trying to breathe in.

"Damn you"

Roy just stared at him panting and ready if the man decided to attack him any moment. Kimbley was about to touch the ground again, but Mustang snapped his fingers quicker so he had to back up and try again, but the Flame Alchemist attacked him making it obvious that the Crimson Alchemist were more tired that the B. General.

Kimbley ran towards him trying to punch him, but Roy evaded him easily and snapped his fingers burning his back and making him scream in pain while he glared at the Flame Alchemist with hate. He tried to attack him again, but his movements were away too slow since the anger were making loose concentration.

Roy then pushed him and stared at him stating the he was finished, so Kimbley's eyes grew wide…no, that couldn't be true, he was much more powerful than Mustang. He just had to find his weak point…

The Crimson Alchemist then flinched and smirked making Roy raise a brow.

"What's so funny? I'm about to finish with you"

Kimbley just took a deep breath and shot Mustang a defiant glance, "No, not yet"

Said that, the man turned around and ran. The Flame Alchemist shook his head at Kimbley's cowardice and followed him, but he shut his eyes open when he noticed where he was heading to; the warehouse where he had left Edward and Hohenheim.

"STOP IT!"

The Crimson Alchemist laughed running at top speed, Roy tried to catch him, but the man was already too far from him. Kimbley then reached the warehouse and without thinking he used all his energy to transmute a big explosion as the place began to fall.

Roy saw the scene horrified running towards it, "NO!"

………

Edward kicked the last State Alchemist's face that hadn't ran from the place when they found out how powerful he and Hohenheim were, so he boy sighed and approached the man running his arm through his face trying to wipe the sweat away.

"We must go and see If Kimbley didn't run away"

Hohenheim nodded, but before any of the two could take a step, they saw how a bright light came up from the floor and a hole appeared on it. Both looked confused what it seemed to be a tunnel, but then Alphonse got out of the hole.

"Al?!"

The boy smiled happy that Ed was alright, but he looked around and noticed that they had missed their way out, "Russell! I told you that we had to get out sooner!"

Edward stared at the blonde confused, but he did small eyes when he heard Tringham voice, "Don't scold me! I'm older than you!"

Alphonse helped Winry to get out of the tunnel, so Ed approached to help Fletcher. However, both blondes looked at each other questioning if they really had to help Russell. The teen clenched his fists.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF LEAVING ME HERE!"

Al helped him while Edward stood up, "You shouldn't be here, the situation is less dangerous but we haven't been able to contr-"

The boy felt how his body temperature raised in a second when he saw the smiling Winry in front of him, but he was grateful that Fletcher decided to talk.

"This haven't finished yet?", the kid asked approaching him.

Ed shook his head, "I'm afraid not, stay here, I have to go to look for Otoosan and Kimbley"

"If you're going to look for Oji-San, I'll go with you", Russell told him suddenly taking a step forwards.

Edward stared at the boy for a moment, but then he averted his eyes towards Hohenheim, "Come on"

"Fletcher, stay with Winry-Chan and Alphonse-Kun, I'll be right back"

The kid nodded and approached Winry while she glanced at Edward and he nodded drawing a kind smile…slightly blushed.

"Al, take care of them"

Alphonse nodded as the three ran. Russell glanced at Edward out of the corner of his eyes when he noticed the wounds he had and the stains of what it seemed to be blood on his face, but he frowned.

"Then it's true", he said suddenly catching the blonde attention, "You tried to attack Oji-San"

"Yes, but not for the reason you're thinking of"

"How could you expect me to believe that?"

Edward didn't answer, they just keep running in silence. It wasn't long before they reached the wall of the warehouse and Hohenheim transmuted a way out quickly that he used followed by the blond teens.

However, Edward's body froze when he noticed that Hohenheim had stopped suddenly because Kimbley saw them, but he still put his hands on the warehouse and provoked an explosion that made the warehouse began to fall. Immediately, the three turned around and got inside.

Edward saw how the structure began to wobble, so he heart raced and ran as his life depended on that until he saw a scared Winty and Fletcher hugging and Al trying to draw a transmutation circle.

"AL! PROTECT WINRY!", he yelled making the three flinch.

Al grabbed the girl who let go Fletcher by accident and the kid fell in the floor away too scared to stand up quickly.

Russell felt how a shiver went through his spine, "FLETCHER!"

However, a piece of the roof fell in the blond teen's leg and he burst in the floor. Edward then grabbed the kid dodging a huge piece of ceiling that separated them from Al and Winry, but Hohenheim didn't notice it as he stood on his feet in front of the two teens.

"BEND DOWN!", he yell as he clapped his hands and saw attentive the pieces of ceiling falling. He was away too tired to transmute the entire place back, but at least he would be able to protect the kids with his alchemy.

Winry closed his eyes while Alphonse hugged her protecting the girl with his body as he saw how Hohenheim managed to transmute the rocks around them to form a barrier that he had to revote every time a big piece of the ceiling hit the barrier.

When all was finished, Hohenheim fell on his knees panting while Al stood up and approached him.

"Hohenheim-San, are you ok?", he asked helping the man to rise.

"…Yes, just tired"

Winry saw Russell drawing a transmutation circle over the rock that was over his leg and touched it as he growled in pain, so the girl got close to him.

"It's broken", Winry said noticing the awkward position the leg had.

Russell shut his eyes in pain, but she moved him gently laying him down faced up, "Al, transmute something to immobilize his leg"

The boy nodded and quickly draw a transmutation circle to touch a rock, but Winry flinched when Russell grabbed her hand.

"…Fletcher…W-where is Fletcher?", he said screwing his eyes trying to bare with the pain.

The girl's eyes grew wide and felt how her stomach squeezed while she looked around and just saw Hohenheim with a hand on his face trying to control his breath.

"…Edward…EDWARD?!"

Alphonse and Hohneheim jumped and saw around noticing the boy wasn't there.

"Alphonse-Kun, transmute this part of the warehouse back, as much as you can, quickly!", the man sad clapping his hands.

The boy nodded as Winry quickly immobilized Russell's leg. He drew a circle as fast as he could and he and Hohenhim transmuted the place.

However, the man felt how his body froze when he saw Fletcher in the floor with a hand on his injured arm staring at something over him terrified. Winry noticed that the blood under the kid was away too much for being his so she approached Hohenheim and put her hands on his arms horrified.

Over the petrified Fletcher was Edward with an iron pipe protruding from his stomach through his back, his arms hanging in the air and his head down as his hair hided his face, but totally motionless.

"EDWARD!!!!!"

………


	45. The Last Effort

Warning: So…spoiler again of course… XD As I said before, I don't know how important it is, so I just wanted to warn you XD

Also I wanted you to know that I have uploaded a new story, Parental!RoyXEd of course :D It just the prologue for now, but I hope you like it!

"**The Last Effort"**

Hughes looked around with weak smile. Everybody was congratulating each other since the Generals had given up at the alchemists and the State Alchemists were under control by the armed civilians. It had been hard and a lot of people died, but they finally made it: They had won.

However, something was on the air yet, so he ran towards Izumi and Sig were, she trying to put some bandage in the man's shoulder.

"Izumi, we must find Roy and Edward"

She nodded tapping the bandage, "Stay here, sweetheart"

"Be careful"

Both turned around and joined Riza and the others to run inside the Headquarter, however, an explosion that made everyone stop. Hughes glanced at Riza.

"It was inside the Headquarter", she said with wide eyes.

"Come on!"

Everyone ran followed by Alex and Olivia towards where they believed they had heard the explosion.

………..

Roy was frozen for a moment watching how the warehouse was falling in pieces incapable of moving even a finger. He heard then Kimbley's laugh who had approached him.

"The stronger one doesn't always win, eh Mustang?", he said almost in laughs as he ran away.

The man saw the Crimson Alchemist getting far from him, debating if he should follow him to kill the man for all and for once of come back to reality and try to do something to know if Edward and Hohenheim were OK. His choice was obvious so he ran towards what it was left of the warehouse and drew a transmutation circle quickly.

However, before he touched it, he heard a scream behind him and turned just to see Scar with his right hand on Kimbley's face. A second later, the Crimson Alchemist exploded from his insides and fell in the ground motionless.

Roy glanced at Scar with wide eyes and the man looked at him back frowning, but he just turned around and disappeared after he jumped to cross the wall of the Headquarter. The Flame Alchemist saw the lifeless body of Kimbley in the ground for a moment, but then he touched the transmutation circle to fix one part of the warehouse and get in.

The man kept transmuting the place little by little since he didn't have enough strength to fix the entire place, but he finally reached a place which it seemed to be already transmuted so the pieces of the ceiling didn't fall on there.

Roy ran feeling relieved since he was sure that had to be done by Hohenheim or Edward, however, he froze when he saw the scene in front of him.

Edward had clapped his hands to break the iron pipe as he fell in the ground at his side feeling how his body tensed up by the sudden pain. He heard voiced, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Someone grabbed him gently to sit him up and leaned his head on the chest of whoever was behind him. It was funny actually, he didn't feel pain already, he just felt the cold iron pipe there. He saw Fletcher in front of him, incapable to focus his sight but he smiled relieved that at least he was able to protect the kid.

"Edward! Edward!", Hohenheim yelled him placing his hands on the boy's face and noticed how the boy's eyes were shifting in and out of focus. However, the blonde shut them and coughed blood.

"HOW THIS HAPPENED?!", Roy hissed leaning Ed over him and trying to take control over his fit of hysterics.

"There's no time for that", the man said noticing the big pool of blood under them, "Edward had lost too much blood, we must do something"

Roy shook his head, "We must take him to the hospital, in our military training the instructor always told us that we must not pull out the object in the injured body of he would bleed to death"

Winry cried out and Fletcher hid behind her almost crying. Edward had protected him…he should be the one injured…

"Winry-Chan, please take Fletcher away from here and stay there", the man ordered her. The girl nodded and grabbed the kid's hand as both ran towards Fletcher to finish immobilizing his leg. "Alphonse-Kun, I will need your help"

Al was in shock, but Hohenheim's voice made him reach and he merely nodded feeling how his hands were shaking.

However, Roy drew the boy closer to him and shook his head, "Are you thinking on doing something here?!!! Are you out of you mind??!! I won't allow it!!"

"Calm down! I wouldn't do anything if I wasn't sure it was the best choice!", he yelled exasperated, "Edward had already lost away too much blood, he isn't going to make it to the hospital!!"

The Flame Alchemist's eyes widened…no, that couldn't be possible, "What in hell are you planning to do?"

"We're going to pull that pipe out of his body and I'll transmute the wound to stop the bleeding and save his organs"

Both Alphonse and Roy stared at him in shock, but the man shook his head again, "OF COURSE YOU WON'T!"

However, the dark-haired man felt how the gloved hand covered of Edward in blood grabbed his arms, "…P-pl..ease…T-t…rus-t…h-him", he said with a voice that seemed more like a whisper since the boy couldn't take more air to speak louder. The boy put all his strength to avoid closing his eyes since he felt that if he did it, he wouldn't be able to open them again.

Roy felt that his body shook unwillingly and held to the boy. This was really their only choice? Could he really trust that Hohenheim knew what he was doing?, "…Fine"

Hohenheim nodded, "Let Alphonse-Kun hold Edward, quickly!", he told Roy who just nodded and handed the boy to the teen carefully, "Alphonse-Kun, don't let him go, no matter what"

Al nodded away too nervous to say something, so Hohenheim looked up at Roy frowning.

"You must pull the pipe out, I must be ready to touch the wound when the metal leave his body"

Roy felt a how shiver ran along his spine, but he kneeled and grabbed the pipe trying to control his hands which were shaking violently, "You're going to be fine, Edward, I promise"

The blonde draw a weak smile and couched again felling how the blood went along his throat to his shirt, so Hohenheim approached him, "There's no time, at the count of 3. One, two, three!"

Alphonse held his friends using all the strength he had when Roy pulled the pipe. Winry heard the screams of agony of Edward and hugged Fletcher who had covered his ears scared.

Roy shut his eyes trying to bare with the horrible feeling inside him, feeling how he was pulling the pipe out of his son's body and this moved his legs fiercely trying to stop the pain. Finally, the metal left the boy's body completely and Hohenheim quickly touched the wound transmuting it and closing it.

However, Edward closed his eyes and Alphonse held him so he wouldn't fall in the floor, he had fainted.

"Quickly, let's get out of here, I couldn't heal the wound completely but now he has a chance"

The B. General then stood up and lifted Edward in his arms doesn't caring how his body complained for the sudden weight of the boy. Hohenheim then transmuted the place as fast as he could until they managed to get out of the warehouse.

"Alphonse-Kun, stay with Winry-Chan", Hohenheim told him as he ran at Roy's side.

The boy just watched them disappearing in a corner, but the gritted his teeth in anger and turner around to get back where the girl and the stupid injured Russelll were.

Roy saw in front of him how Hughes and the others were running towards them, but the Colonel's eyes widened when he saw how Edward's body were covered in blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I don't have to explain anything, go to the destroyed warehouse, some kids need your help, we will take care of Edward"

However, Izumi joined them while Hughes and the others saw them disappearing in the distance.

"Tell me Edward is fine, please", she said noticing how pale the boy was.

Neither of the two say anything, so the woman just ran at their side quiet. However, when they got out of the Headquarter, Hohenheim grabbed Roy's arm.

"Not to the hospital, it must be full with injured people, the Medical Center is near here"

Roy nodded and followed Hohenheim until they reached the place. The receptionists let then enter and the three ran through the corridors until they arrived to the surgery area. Hohenheim approached to one of the room where he noticed one of his friends where analyzing some X-rays and knocked the glass down desperate.

The man saw Hohenheim and got out of the operating room confused when he noticed how bad the man looked, "Hohenheim, what's wrong?"

"Majhal, please, help my son"

The man opened his eyes surprised when he saw Roy's holding the boy in his arms covered in blood, so he nodded and entered the room giving some orders. Some nurses then appeared with a stretcher indicating the dark-haired man to lay the boy down.

Izumi approached the blonde while the nurses prepared him and she moved some locks from Ed's face lovingly, "You better open your eyes again"

The woman took Edward away and the three remained outside watching how the surgeons got everything ready. Roy leaned his forehead on the glass and shut his eyes panting, so Hohenheim placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down, you look as you're going to pass out any second"

The man smiled, "I feel like that", he said as he fell in a chair at Izumi's side, "What did you do to close Edward's wound? It wasn't common alchemy"

"No, it isn't common alchemy, it's Retanjutsu, other kind of alchemy more effective in medical subjects", he said as he grabbed his glasses to clean them, "I'm not an expert, that was why wasn't able to close the wound completely"

Roy smiled relieved that he heard Edward's petition, looked like the man was an extraordinary alchemist, beyond him of course. Izumi heard all the conversation and lowered her head…if she just had gone to look for them when she noticed they had disappeared….

"For now, we wait", Hohenheim said after he sighed.

Roy growled, "I hate waiting"

…….

Edward felt how the wind moved his hear and shut his eyes open. He had slept well, so he rose and went to the river to wash his face before he began exploring again. The boy looked around and sighed annoyed, there was only grass and trees, anything else. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he was sure it had been a long time already.

Ed had tried to remember what had happened and how the hell he had got on there, but it was useless. He remembered the iron pipe…but after that, everything was black. He was dreaming maybe…or death? Well, everything was so weird so maybe he was death…maybe this was the paradise he didn't believe on? For being a paradise, it was quite…well, something was wrong but he couldn't tell what.

He kept exploring and looking around, but he just saw trees and grass; another day without finding something that could explain him what he was doing there…

However, he suddenly felt a sharp pain a few inches far from this stomach so he placed both hands on there trying to control it, but it was so acute he fell in the ground. When he opened his eyes again, he recognized that ceiling quickly.

"…Oh no…"

Yes. He was in the hospital again. The boy still felt the sharp pain, so he tried to move, but his body didn't answer. Ed noticed that he had a oxygen mask and there was again that incessant annoying beeping, but he finally began to feel that he could move his body.

Edward moved his head and saw Roy with his head on his arms over the bed deeply slept and Hohenheim in the couch clearly slept too. He heard voiced outside of the room, he recognized Winry's, Al's, Izumi's…and his head began to hurt so he shut his eyes trying to control the pain.

The boy moved his hands touching Roy's arm who woke up immediately slightly scared, but he stood up when he saw Edward awake. The man squeezed his son's hands and lowered his head.

"…Thank you…", Roy muttered, but he noticed the face of pain the boy had, so he pressed the bottom to call the nurse.

Hohenheim then woke up and approached the bed smiling when he saw the blonde. In that moment, Dr. Majhal and other two men got into the room followed by two nurses. Roy and Hohenheim stepped aside, but one of the doctors asked them to leave the room.

When they closed the door behind them, everybody stood up and stared at them inquiringly since the fact that the doctors came could only mean two things: Edward had woke up…or the worst.

Roy drew a weak smile, but it was a happy smile, so everyone sighed relieved. Winry felt how some tears fell through her cheek, so Ross hugged her to calm her down. A few minutes passed by while everyone waited for the doctors to come out of the room, Roy stared at the door, moving his foot, so Riza approached him.

"He will be fine, Roy, calm down", she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"…I just wished they told us something"

Finally, Dr. Majhal opened the door and approached them as everyone else got out of the room, but he saw confused at Hohenheim and Roy, "Edward will be fine, but I can only let one of you enter the room for now"

Roy glanced at Hohenheim who just nodded, so the dark haired man walked in the room while the doctor began to explain everything to the blond man.

Mustang took a seat at the bed's side and saw the blonde, he seemed more relaxed and they had removed the oxygen mask. Edward glanced at him and drew a weak smile.

"They told me you were climbing the walls", the boy said in low voice.

Roy almost laughed, but he shook his head, "I was burning heads actually, since none of them wanted to tell me anything unless Hohenheim asked"

The boy smiled ashamed, "I'm sorry I worried you…again"

"You're ok, that's all that matters now", he said placing his chin on his arms as the boy turned to stare at the ceiling.

"What happened?"

The man drew a serious face and lowered his head, "Thanks to Hohenheim, they were able to save your life…but you were in comma for a week"

The blonde closed his eyes…so that was all that weird stuff….

"Hey, I got good news"

Ed moved his head towards him and raised a brow, "Before that…tell me what happened to Kimbley". Roy opened his eyes surprised by the question, but then he averted his eyes, "…You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not", he said removing some black locks from his face, "…Scar did it"

The boy stared at him for a moment, "..Scar?", Roy nodded, "…I guess I can't blame him"

"Unfortunately he escaped", he said with sorrow, "But I don't think they will look for him after what he did"

Ed smiled, "I'm glad it wasn't you"

"I wasn't planning on doing it, but after what he did to you, I would have killed him without doubt"

The boy shut his eyes feeling the sharp pain again which made Roy became alarmed, but he moved his hand telling him that it had passed.

"You were telling me that you had good news"

The dark haired man stared at him for a moment, but then he decided to talk, "The first one is that we won. There were a lot of casualties, but the family is OK". Edward smiled relived, "And the second, since Kimbley is dead and the majority of the Generals were caught, the Military will be restructured"

Ed opened his eyes surprised, "…Are you the Fuhrer?"

Roy smiled, but shook his head, "No, Bradley is the Fuhrer again, but he had promoted me to General"

"…General?...No Major or…Lieutenant?"

"No, just General"

"Congratulations, you're officially the new dog of the Fuhrer", the boy said closing an eyes since he tried to move and felt the pain again.

Roy shot him an accusatorily glance, "Don't move, what happened to you wasn't a joke"

Edward nodded, "Then everyone is alright?"

"Everyone and everything", he said as he removed a golden lock from the boy's face, "There's a lot of work to do, but I'm sure everything will fall on its place soon"

The boy sighed and turned to see his dad with a big smile. Finally, after that long, they will be able enjoy their lives properly without being forced to keep an eye open all the time.

"Edward"

The boy flinched and glanced at his dad who had a worried face, so he lifted a brow.

"Don't you ever make me worry for you like this again"

Ed smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best, I promise"

Roy smiled at the 'I'll do my best', but he knew he couldn't ask the boy more than that, so he stood up and hugged him careful so he wouldn't hurt the boy. Ed hugged him back as he could and he felt like a kid again in his dad's arms…and it felt particularly good.

The man took a seat again and stared at Ed for a moment, "…You seem shorter laid down like that"

Edward shot the man a glare, "You're lucky I can't do anything, but you will pay"

Roy smiled, so the boy moved his head annoyed. This was his son.

……………


	46. Epilogue: Their perfect lives

"**Epilogue: Their perfects lives"**

"Happy birthday, Elysia-Chan!"

The girl jumped in Edward's arms excited, "Onii-Chan! You're late!"

Ed hugged her lovingly, "A woman lives with us now, remember?", he muttered to the girl's ear as he laughed happily.

The blonde put Elysia on the floor so Winry, Roy and Riza hug her while he greeted everyone who was in the house…and noticed that they were the last ones to arrive. Alphonse approached him surrounded by squealing girls with a fake smile.

"Hey, It's the FullMetal Alchemist!"

The girls glanced at Edward for a moment, but then all ran towards the blonde and grabbed his arms.

"You're Edward, aren't you?! Elysia-Chan's handsome friend!"

"Come and sit with us!"

Ed raised a brow and shot a glance at Al who was relieved that he managed to get rid of the girls, "You'll pay for this!"

Alphonse just drew a smile. However, Winry approached the boy and pulled him by the arm with possessed eyes, "Girls, he came with me, so back up!"

"Hey! You're too old for him!"

The blonde's eyes widened and discretely moved away from Winry when he noticed the girl was about to explode as a volcano. And he wasn't wrong, as soon as he moved, the girl began a yelling fight with the girls who seemed to have a invincible strong spirit.

"At least both got of them", Alphonse said sighing, "I have an hour already trying to hide from the girls"

"That happens to you because you arrived early"

The boy sighed again as Ed said hi to Gracia and everyone left. The house was full with people considering how big it was. He suddenly saw Hughes with his camera photographing every movement Elysia did in her 9th anniversary.

"Hughes-San, youre lucky Elysia-Chan it's ok with you stalking thing"

"I'm not stalking her, I catching all this special moments to last forever", he said clicking the camera.

However, the man flinched when he saw Fletcher approaching the girl. Edward noticed it and raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

"…That kid…he wants to take Elysia away from me…"

"…They're kind of little for him to 'take her away from you', aren't they?"

Hughes clenched his fist, "No, I think Elysia likes him, I have to go to separate them", he said as he stood up, but Ed grabbed him from the arm.

"Hughes-San! Come on…they don't look that bad together", he said teasing the man which managed to make him angry since he frowned and began to pull his arm.

Roy then approached seen the scene confused, "What's wrong?"

"Here", Edward said handing Hughes' arm to him, "Try to avoid that he kick Fletcher out of the party"

The dark-haired man shook his head in denial, he couldn't believe the man was angry for something like that. Winry then showed up and pulled Edward by the arm.

"Come on, I manage to escape from the little bothers"

The girl leaded the boy to the house balcony and took a peek behind them to check if the girls weren't following them.

"Little brats, that girls scare me", Winry told him approaching the blonde, who just smiled. "Look, the sky is pretty tonight"

Both stared at the starry firmament, it really was a particularly beautiful night with a full moon. Edward closed his eyes feeling the fresh wind that brushed his hair while Winry grabbed his hand and leaned his head on his arm.

"How did you say that 3 stars constellation was called?", she asked him suddenly.

"Orion belt, it's one of the more popular ones"

Edward leaned his head on her hair while both stared at the sky in silence for a moment. However, Ross appeared behind them almost turning around since she had interrupted the teens, but she knew that is she didn't talk, all the girls would come after Edward.

"Winry, Elysia wants you to help she and her friends to put the princess costumes on…or something like that"

The girl sweat dropped and Ed smiled feeling pity for her, "I'll go in a minute"

Ross nodded and walked back to the house while Winry put hand on her forehead in frustration.

"You're the maid of honor of the birthday girl, you can't complain", the boy said so Winry threw him a small blow in the chest.

"I'll be right back", she said resigned.

They kissed in the lips and the girl went inside the house. Edward watched her as she walked with a smile, until he saw his dad walking towards him, so he averted his face blushed. Roy couldn't hold a small laugh as he stopped at the blonde's side and glanced at the sky.

"I can't believe you're still so shy about that"

"…Leave me alone"

Both heard some screams inside the house so they turned around to see what was happening, but they just watched how Hughes was running after some boys that wanted to play with Elysia.

"…Why does he invite boys to the party if he is going to be like that?", Ed asked almost in laughs.

"I think is Gracia who invites them"

Both glanced at the sky again and remained quiet for a moment. The boy removed a lock from his face and smiled.

"Can you believe that just a year ago all this was almost destroyed due to Kimbley's attack?"

Roy smiled and lowered the heard, "I think the fact that just a year ago everyone here risked their lived it's more unbelievable"

Edward looked at his dad out of the corner of his eyes, "Being a part of the military, you know every day we risks our lives"

"…You know that's hardly the same"

The boy nodded and smiled, "So, are you going to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the Fuhrer is going to the North and asked me to go with him"

"Tell Olivia-San I say hi", he said with a smirk amused.

"…Of course…if she doesn't treat me with her sword if I dare to come close to her"

The blonde laughed and moved another lock from his face, "Do you think peace is going to last?"

Roy glanced at the boy quite surprised by the question, but then smiled, "I don't know, but I'll enjoy it while it last". Ed smiled him back and both turned at the ski again, but then Roy coughed trying to clear his throat, "…I have something to tell you…"

Since his dad voice sounded serious, the boy stared at him slightly worried, "What's wrong?"

"…Well…I've never asked you this before and maybe I should have done it…", Roy swallowed and run a hand through his hear, "But…what do you think about…you know…siblings?"

The boy stared at his dad with wide eyes for a moment, but then he fought a laugh back, "Is Riza…?". Roy staggered for a second, but then nodded, "…Well, as long as it is a sister, I'm ok with that"

The man smiled relieved and then ruffled the boy's hair. However, he noticed the smirk in Edward's face.

"Did Riza try to shoot you when she found out?"

"…No because I hid her gun when I had my suspicions"

"Smart man"

Roy put an arm around Ed's shoulders drawing the teen closer as they stared at the firmament for a moment.

"This seems…away too perfect, don't you think?", Ed said suddenly, "Our lives have always been full of problems"

"Maybe, but I kind of like this perfection"

Edward nodded satisfied by the answer, but in that moment, Hughes walked in the balcony.

"Edward, my princess wants a prince and I will jump from that balcony if you let that Fletcher boy be his prince, can you take his place?"

The teen sweat dropped, but he nodded, "I see you inside…if Elysia's friends don't lock me or something"

Roy smiled amused and saw the boy walking away…or Hughes kidnapping him, whatever. The man noticed how Izumi threw his friends a warning glare, so Maes let Edward go and then heard racket inside.

Yeah, he could get used to this perfection.

**THE END**

….

Well, I think thanks isn't enough to show how grateful I am with all of you, but THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you liked this Disney-esque finale, I'm sorry, I really love happy endings XD

Thank you so much for following such a long fic, I had great time writing it and I hope you had enjoyed it. Thanks:D


End file.
